


Malyolpeyt And The Red Dragon

by King_Traegodia, Sylvia_Fey



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Airships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blackreach, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clockwork - Freeform, Collaboration, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Comedy, Crossover, Dangerous Ruins, Dark Comedy, Deadly Wenches, Dimension Travel, Dragon Shouts, Drunkenness, Dwarven Artifacts, Dwarven studies, Dwemer devices, F/M, FITN, Falkreath, Family, Fist Fights, Forever In The Now, Forgotten Wenches, Fun, Gen, High Queen, Humor, Immersive Wenches, Imperials, Implied Sexual Content, Ivarstead, Judgement Wenches, M/M, Magic, Magic Mods, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Modded Skyrim, Modern Character in Skyrim, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Raldbthar, Rendspire Palace, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Siblings, Spoilers, Stormcloaks, TOTRD, Tales Of The Red Dragon, War, dev aveza, inuendos, powerful speeches, sword fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 169,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Traegodia/pseuds/King_Traegodia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: What would happen when two worlds that weren't supposed to meet collide? Care to find out? Come join the Dragonborns Misty and Traysek on this wild adventure bouncing between worlds, fighting off enemies, and making new friends.





	1. Day of the Dragonborn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Traysek just spend the day hanging out with family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of the Holidays stories is a collaboration between Sylvia_Fey and King_Traegodia. We did the Add Co-Creator thing for this chapter so... if it turns out bad... -_- we're not sorry.
> 
> WARNING!! This chapter may contain spoilers for FITN (Forever In The Now) but that doesn't mean you shouldn't read it. Just a fair heads up.
> 
> Note from Knight (King _Traegodia): This is going to be first for me as well, again not apologizing for it, :D I'll be writting Traysek's dialogue since he's my OC from the TOTRD series. hopefully it stays PG.....God I couldn't type that with a straight face XD Enjoy :)

random words just to get the ball rolling...

And the ball has been rolled....

* * *

The Day of the Dragonborn. A massive celebration that's taking place all over Skyrim, celebrating the day that our heroes defeated the black winged menace, Alduin and saved Skyrim. People flock to the cities, bringing goods to sell and coin to spend on this momentous day. The streets are already lined with stalls selling weapons, clothing, food, drink, and memorabilia that's claimed to once belong to the famous Dragonborn. Vendors call out to citizens, claiming to have the best goods as they walk by, filling the city with shouts. Laughter and music reverberates off the walls of the city, echoing out of the containing walls and over the surrounding forests, mountains, and tundras. Children run through the street, giggling as they pretend to fight off hoards of dragons with wooden swords and bows. The cities are so full of life it's almost difficult to focus on one thing, your attention being pulled in another direction before you can comprehend what you're looking at and the smells of cooked and cooking venison waft through the city from the taverns and stalls, pulling in anyone with an empty stomach and coin.

_  
_

_Ebongrove bedroom, (Traysek POV)_

 

Standing in front of the wardrobe closet, Traysek was tightening the straps of his gauntlets and fixing up his olive green robe in somewhat of a rush. Today, was the Dragonborn holiday, but that's not the only reason he has a smile on his face. On the desk, was a letter that laid open, delivered from a courier earlier in the morning.

It read:

  
  


The redguard turned back at the table and took a deep sigh...

"Misty, I'm happy that everybody is doing ok.... but," Traysek said, pausing for a second before taking a deep breath. "I WAS NOT EXPECTING FOUR PAGES!!!!"

Recorder walked in, eating a sweetroll. "What's the haps DB?" She said as she kept chewing.

"The letter misty sent this morning, the party we're invited to?" Traysek reminded her, motioning to the four pages on the desk.

"Oh yeah, geez how long did it take to make this letter...?" Recorder asked, looking at the letter piece by piece. "So, who are we picking up, you didn't exactly say, I noticed Inigo isn't around.

"Well, Inigo is at Langley's, he said he'll bring us back something afterward. Langley just wanted him alone to celebrate this holiday... EVEN THOUGH THE UNGRATEFUL PRICK FORGETS THIS HOLIDAY IS BECAUSE OF ME! I OUGHTA SHOUT HIM OFF HIS MOUNTAIN!" Traysek roared, remembering the anti-invitation he received.

Recorder jumped slightly at the surprising voice raise of the now fuming redguard. "Well, I'm sure Inigo wanted some time back there with him too, he IS with us most of the time, it wouldn't be a bad thing to at least spend one holiday with the man."

"Right, well... Lucien is back with his father for a while, Kaidan is at sleeping giant Inn, celebrating with Agamor, Shandar, and Kailana. I was going to head there myself because we all planned to earlier... But then this little gem came to my door this morning." Traysek told her, finished the bandolier strap on his chest. "So there's been a change of plans and I know who all I'm bringing."

"Which you still have yet to say..." Recorder said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Traysek gave her an equally annoyed glare, before sighing. "Fine, I invited Rofdir and Shara to come with as well. Rofdir is still here in Skyrim collecting bounties, right now he should be at solitude at the docks waiting for Shara's transport vessel to arrive, after that he's was bringing her here."

"Which should be....?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

"He didn't say..."

There was a sudden knock at the door, causing both to direct their attention to the doors.

"Looks like they're here." Recorder said in a soft tone, as the redguard frowned at it.

"Hmm, maybe... I'll get it." He said, stepping past recorder, now up to the doors. "Who is it?"

"It's Rofdir and Shara, let us in." A man's voice called out.

Traysek sighed in relief and opened the door to find, both his twin sister and younger brother standing there wearing fur cloaks and somewhat covered in frost.

"By our father's name Traysek, you couldn't find a town to live in?" The redguard woman complained, shaking the frost out of her hair. The other Redguard man took his hood off and revealed his frosted brown short hair, frowning at him.

"And hear the racket that goes on and worry about thieves at night? I'll pass, besides I have a hot spring nearby, beats living in town." Traysek said, smirking at the annoyed glare she was giving him.

"I took the mountain trail back, we came across some cold areas, she fell off the horse," Rofdir smirked, widening the eyes of their sister.

"Did not!" Shara yelled in defense, "Your dumbass doesn't know how to steer a horse too well, tell him that Roffie."

Traysek was snickering at this point, "Sure...blame the rider."

Shara looked at them both with narrowed eyes and pointed at both of them. "Stop it... this ganging up you're doing, I don't like it..."

Both men stuck their tongues out at her in response, making the woman gasp in mock shock.

"Oh, Oh ok! the maturity is real with you two!" She growled, making them both laugh along with Recorder. Eventually, she found herself smiling too and the annoyed anger faded, shaking her head at them. "What am I going to do with you two?" she chuckled.

Traysek shrugged as he stopped laughing, "How ye been sis?" pulling Shara into a tight hug.

"I've been alright, bored for the most part so I knew I couldn't turn this down for certain." She said, with a bright smile. "You haven't told us yet where we were going, is it a surprise?"

"Something like that..." Traysek said, with a smirk forming on his face, "But before I show you guys since you were out there in that cold and snow, Soup?" He offered, as both of them nodded in agreement.

"I could use a bowl, what's the soup?" Rofdir asked him, patting the frost off his clothes.

"Tomato soup. Got some in the pot now," Traysek answered.

Shara smiled at the mere mention of 'soup'. "If it beats the ice and wind chill, I'll take two bowls and then some."

"Alright, Soup, then it's to the party..." Traysek said, earning nods of agreement before leading them further into the house...

* * *

_AIXy Pool (Misty's POV)_

"Girls! Stop trying to drown your brother!" Misty hollered down from the balcony above the pool as Sher'tul, Sissel, and Minna held D'usha under the water as if the boy couldn't breathe underwater. 

They giggled, quickly trying to swim in different directions before Sher'tul disappeared below the water. Misty's heart stopped for half a second, her mind already going over every possible worst scenario of Sher'tul hitting her head and drowning, before the orc girl surfaced, coughing and sputtering with Ram'ku's eyes smiling at her above the water. 

"Ha! That's what you get!" D'usha laughed as Ram'ku stood, the boys bumping fists as the girl glared at them. 

"You two are the worst!" Sher'tul growled, rubbing the water from her eyes.

"CANNONBALL!" Solitar shouted as he and Alesan lept from the wall, curling their legs into their chests to get the maximum splash. 

The girls squealed as the large wave of water washed over them, getting even Ma'rahka, Shalina, and Maisha wet as they sat on the edge of the pool. Solitar and Alesan surfaced, shaking the water from their hair as they laughed loudly.

"What'd I tell you about jumping off of shit!?!" Misty hollered, silencing the children's laughter instantly as she stood on the edge of the pool. 

"Not to do it," Solitar grumbled, lowering his chin to his chest. 

"And what did you just do?" Misty asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Jumped off the wall," Alesan mumbled, smacking at the water.

"And?" she asked, getting sighs from the two trouble makers.

"Sorry, Mama," the two whined simultaneously, looking at the water's surface with sad expressions.

"Just don't do it again, okay? I don't want you guys to get hurt," Misty said, giving them a motherly smile.

"Mother, you know where we live, right?" Zarain asked, raising his crimson eyes from the book in his hand.

Misty frowned, giving the boy an unamused stare, "don't start, Zarain," she said, clapping her hands, "alright, Dovah clan! Let's get ready for the celebration. I want you all dry and dressed in fifteen."

The children scrambled out of the pool, Solitar shoving Alesan back into the pool as he crawled out. Alesan gave a frustrated growl, climbing out of the pool and tackling Solitar.

Solitar cried out at the scrap he had gotten on his elbow, before jerking said elbow back to hit Alesan in the nose, "bastard!"

Alesan yelped, releasing Solitar enough for the altmer to turn and shove him off. Alesan grunted, gritting his teeth as he went after Solitar again as his brother got to his feet. He gave a shout as he was swept off his feet and tucked under an arm.

"Hey! Do ya have potatoes in your ears? Your mother said to go get dressed," Argis growled, holding the struggling Alesan firm as Solitar stuck his tongue out at his brother, "now!" He roughly put Alesan down on his own feet and gave the boy a push, sending the two toward the stairs leading up to the upper floor, pushing and growling insults at one another. 

Misty sighed, running her hand over her hair and shaking her head, "thanks Argis. I'm half afraid to get between those two when they fight like that."

"Don't worry about it, Misty. I was a young lad like that once. They'll grow out of it," he said, chuckling as they started for the stairs, "I hope."

Misty smiled, "you and me both," she chuckled as they entered the house, "I don't think Skyrim would be ready for those two if they didn't." She could hear the children scrambling around the house, looking for this article of clothing or that, shouting across the house if someone found their other shoe or their belt. She couldn't help but smile, the chaos of the children almost soothing and reminding her of the big families from sitcoms and TV shows like the Brady Bunch or the Partridge Family. She rubbed the scars on her wrists absently, lowering her eyes to them before Argis's hand on her shoulder turned her around, his concerned expression making her smile, "I'm okay. The nightmares aren't as bad anymore, so I actually got a little sleep last night."

Argis sighed and gave her a nod, "as you say, my thane."

They stood in an almost uncomfortable silence before Misty cleared her throat. "Are you coming with us?" She asked.

Argis shrugged, "I was thinking of staying here to watch the house while you and the children enjoyed yourselves at the festivities in Whiterun."

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, "are you sure? This place is almost a fortress. You don't have to stay here and guard everything, you know."

Argis smiled, "it's my job. Otherwise, I'd just be another companion," he said, glancing toward Ma'rahka and Minna as the boy helped the youngest child put her shoes on properly. "Besides, Hawke, Riordan, and Taliesin are going to be there with you. That should be enough people to help keep your brood in check."

As if they could sense the cue, something at the back of house shattered, turning Misty and Argis's attention toward the armory doors. 

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Alesan's voice called out, making Misty sigh and close her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Argis chuckled, "I spoke too soon," he said, as there came a knock at the door, "I'll get it." He headed for the door as Misty headed for the back of the house, following the sound of something else crashing to the ground. 

"SOFIA DID IT!!" Solitar's voice shouted.

"I DID NOT!" Sofia snarled back as Misty entered the armory, sighing as the little girl took a swing at her brother. 

Solitar dodged, ducking under her swing with a laugh before getting a kick to the groin, sending the boy to the floor with a whimper. 

"That's what you get, you toad!" Sofia growled, stepping over Solitar before heading for the door, moving past Misty with her nose in the air. 

Misty couldn't help but chuckle as she stood over the curled up boy, "oh boy, he went fetal," she muttered to herself, leaning over him with Alesan.

"That looked like it hurt," Alesan said with a grin, giving his injured brother a tap with his toe, "you okay, bro?"

Misty waved Alesan away, "go finish getting dressed," she said, kneeling down next to Solitar as he started to uncurl, "you probably should have taken the punch."

"Mmmhmm," he whimpered, gasping as he slowly rolled onto his back, laying flat for a few more minutes.

"Well, it's a good thing you're already mostly dressed, huh?" she said, getting to her feet and putting out her hand, "just be glad she didn't kick you hard enough to make you puke."

Solitar opened his eyes, giving Misty a fearful stare before taking her hand and getting to his feet, still a little hunched over from pain.

"Come on. I'll help you get to a chair," she said, not bothering to keep the smile off her lips as Solitar leaned on her, hobbling with her to a chair in the next room. 

"Hey," Taliesin said, giving Misty a smile before furrowing his brow at Solitar, "what happened to him?"

"He decided to pick on Sofia and she kicked him in the nards," she said, getting a sympathetic grunt from the mage.

"Ouch," Taliesin groaned, getting a nod from the boy, "that's why it's always smart to wear a codpiece at all times."

Misty rolled her eyes, "or just don't pick on your sisters. That's a good idea too. Especially one that knows how to throw a punch."

Solitar nodded, taking a deep breath as he sat up straight, "I think I'm okay," he said, blowing a breath out before getting to his feet, "yeah. I'm okay."

"Good. Now go finish getting dressed," Misty said, motioning him toward the children's rooms. 

"I can't find my belt!" Alesan called out.

"Try up your ass," D'usha's voice answered.

"Language!" Misty called into the building, rolling her eyes and feeling like a hypocrite, "I don't know why I bother. I cuss way worse. I'm surprised they don't cuss more."

"Do as I say, not as I do," Taliesin said, smirking, "that's what parents say, isn't it?"

Misty nodded, "yeah," she grumbled, getting another chuckle as they started for the door. She pulled her cell phone from her satchel, looking at the time and giving a nod, "FIVE MINUTES, DOVAHKIIR!"

"I can't find my other shoe!"

"Where's my cloak?"

"Anybody seen my belt?"

"Shalina's wearing my shirt!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"THREE MINUTES!"

Misty stood by the door, leaning against the wall as Taliesin and Hawke talked about the game plan for the festival while they waited for the children. Several minutes more than what she had originally said later, the children filed in, pulling on their cloaks or fixing one another's clasps on the cloaks. She pushed away from the wall and stood before the group of children. "Alright, Dovahkirr clan! Checklist! Shoes!"

"Check!"

"Cloaks!"

"Check!"

"Coin purses!"

"Check!"

Sissel broke away from her siblings, running back into the house before quickly returning, tieing her coin purse to her belt, "check!"

Misty nodded, "alright! Lemme lay down the rules! No fighting!" she gave Alesan and Solitar a stern stare as the boys scuffed their boots, "no magic in the city," she looked at Sissel, who looked back with wide, innocent eyes, "no dares!" she looked at D'usha, she frowned at her, "no climbing!" she shot Sofia narrowed eyes as the girl snorted, "if someone offers you something and you don't know them, especially if it's food, DO NOT TAKE IT!"

"Spit on it and make them eat it!" Solitar shouted, getting a rally cry from his siblings.

"No! Just don't take it. Stranger danger, Dovahkiir. Keep one hand on your purses. These kinds of things are what thieves thrive for and where they get most of their treasures," Misty said, thinking of another rule to tell them that they would most likely bend or break, "before y'all go running off wreaking havoc on the poor, unsuspecting city of Whiterun," the children giggled, "we decide a time to meet up at the Drunken Huntsman so that we're all on the same page. Get me?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Just remember to have fun and don't cause trouble, please. Bulgruff is a good guy, but I don't think he would appreciate his city being destroyed by a hoard of Dovs," she said, getting another giggled from the children, "alright. Let's rock and roll!"

The children piled out of the house, running to the road as Misty, Taliesin, and Hawke followed.

"Don't run too far ahead!" Misty called to D'usha, Alesan, and Solitar.

"Eh, let 'em run," Taliesin said, waving Misty's concern away, "they'll wear out some of that energy before we get there."

"They never run out of energy," Hawke said, shaking his head, "I don't know how you do it, Melissa."

Misty shrugged, "I just do," she said, giving him a smile, "Rio gunna meet us there?"

Hawke nodded, "he went ahead to see Sirius before the festival."

"Cool! They haven't seen one another in a while. I'm glad they get to spend time together," she said, watching the children race one another ahead of them. She could hear the sounds of the festival already going on and smell the food, "I can't wait to get there. This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

  _Ebongrove, entrance (Traysek's POV)  
_

With four empty bowls on the table, Traysek, Recorder, Rofdir, and Shara were ready to head out the door in their cloaks on their backs. The owner of the house turned back around and looked at the other three behind him.

"Do you guys have everything? we won't be coming back here for awhile." Traysek warned, getting nods from all three.

"So far so good on my part, I didn't really bring much," Rofdir said, "Shara?"

The redguard woman checked her bag and nodded with a grin. "Everything I need is in my bag, I'm set."

"Record?" Traysek asked the other girl, as she was currently stuffing sweet rolls in her bag.

"Yup! Almost got everything." She said with a grin, narrowing the eyes of the Dragonborn and his siblings.

"Are you serious? You realize there's going to be more at the festival right? you're not going to need those." Traysek sighed.

Recorder frowned at him, as she held her sweetroll closer. "Who knows how long it'll take to get there, what if I starve to death before we get there?! who will carry your burdens for you then??"

"We just ate tomato soup, I think you'll survive Reco," Shara said, put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm eager too, but don't ruin your appetite before you can enjoy it, completely takes the fun out of it."

"Yeah...you're right," Recorder surrendered, looking at ground defeated.

Traysek looked at her for a second before a smile broke out on his lips. "Don't worry Record, the ones at the festival are going to be fresh, those look a few days old anyway."

Recorder looked over the sweet rolls and he was right. They had gotten them a few days ago from the winking skeever, plus they felt a bit stale to the touch, maybe it was time to get more. She smiled and pulled the sweet rolls out of the bag, putting them in the nearest basket. "You had me at fresh sweet rolls, I'll stock more up while I'm there. what are you going for at the festival?" She asked him.

The redguard smirked and walked up closer to her. "Well, they do have honey nut treats there but, I've got a sweet tooth for something else this year..."

"Oh? and what's that?" She asked, slightly worried about what he meant. He then ducked, and picked up recorder by his shoulder, holding her up with a grin

"Dr-Dragonborn!" She said with her face now completely red, as she began to squirm from where he had his hands placed "That is not where we put our hands!"

"Oi, behave or I'll get the paddle." He chuckled, giving her ass a light slap that made her squeak.

Recorder stopped struggling and went wide-eyed when she remember he mentioned the word 'paddle'. "You're not actually thinking about bringing that with you....are you...?"

"Do you want me too...?" Traysek purred, "It IS in the room after all, in bed..."

At the point, the young woman covered her very red face and groaned, while Traysek chuckled. 

"More info than I needed to hear, thank you." Shara cut in, rolling her eyes.

Rofdir shrugged his shoulder at it. "I don't seem to mind, besides he didn't go into full detail with it."

Shara gave him an annoyed glare. "Of course it doesn't matter to you, thief chaser... speaking of which, did you Invite her as well?"

"Cassidy? yeah, but she didn't exactly give me a straight answer when I asked her, so who knows how it'll go." Rofdir said, rubbing the back of his neck, "To be honest, this is the first time I invited her to anything... I'm kinda nervous actually."

"Don't be, you invited her to celebrate with you, If she is how you say she is, she'll turn up," Shara said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I....you're right, she will, " Rofdir said, now grinning as well. He turned to Traysek, "Ready?"

Traysek nodded, putting Recorder back down after. "Yeah, I've been ready, let's go." 

"To the sweet rolls!" Recorder pointed dramatically, with a large grin.

With that, Traysek opened the door and waited until everyone was out before he closed the door and locked it.

_Dev Aveza, near the orange moon ruins...._

Passing by the dwemer ruin with the dwarven sun shining above it, Shara and Rofdir could see in the middle of the hot springs with dwarven pipes spewing steam, A large Airship with white flags could be seen, sitting there in all it's glory. Traysek boarded the ship, as the rest follow him on there.

"This is your new vessel? I can't say I've been on an airship before." Rofdir said, marveling at the details on board.

"Well it's no different than the ships back home, the only difference is it flies... But thanks to some new upgrades I got from Calcemo, this baby can do more than just fly." Traysek explained, making his way to the captain's wheel. When he got there, he pulled a lever and the ship came to life, blowing out steam. "I suggest you all find something to hold on to, this might be a bit bumpy."

The airship, slowly lifts up in the air, steam pushing out as it continued ascending. Recorder walked up to the upper deck, as Rofdir and Shara opened the hatch and went into the lower decks. When the ship reached a high enough altitude, it started moving forward, it began to accelerate, passing by a few mountains. As Recorder leaned up against the nearby beam, Traysek pulled the second lever, causing the ship to fire a blue beam the made a light blue wormhole.

"It's been so long since we've been there, I hope she's alright for the most part," Traysek said, as they approached the portal.

Recorder grinned and nodded. "Too long, we've barely had the time. Now you can finally make those Dragonborn babies" Her smile going wider.

"Shuuut uuuuup!" Traysek said, sticking his tongue out at her. 

The ship flew through the wormhole, closing behind itself afterward... Today was going to be interesting indeed...

* * *

_Whiterun (Misty's POV)_

As soon as they entered the city, the sounds, sights, and smells bombarded them, reminding Misty that she hadn't eaten yet that day. The children became antsy, wanting to disperse over the unsuspecting city as soon as the gates closed. 

"Alright, Dovahkiir! Listen up! We're going to meet up at the Huntsman for dinner at sundown, aye!?!" Misty hollered over the roar of the crowd.

"AYE!" the kids shouted back before breaking apart to enjoy the festival. 

Misty clicked her tongue, furrowing her brow at her children disappearing into the crowd as Hawke and Taliesin chuckled.

"They know how to disappear when they want to, don't they?" Taliesin asked, getting a sigh from the woman.

"Yeah. I wanted to go over the rules again, but, fuck me, right?" she said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. 

"They'll be alright. You have a tough brood," Hawke said, giving her a smile that made his eyes sparkle. 

Misty nodded, "I know that. I'm more worried about everyone else in the city," she said, smirking as Hawke and Taliesin laughed. 

"I wouldn't worry too much, ladyship. This city can take care of itself," the low, velvety voice brought her attention to Bishop as the rogue pushed away from the pillar just inside the city gates. 

"Bishop. What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding less happy to see him than she actually was.

Bishop frowned, "nice to see you too, princess," he said, pushing away from the pillar and starting toward her, his golden gaze smoldering. She swallowed as he stood in front of her, his eyes moving over her before meeting her gaze with a more gentle one and smirking, "you look good."

Misty smiled, "thanks. So do you," she said, instantly regretting it as his lips spread into a grin, "are you coming back to the group or are you still having emotional problems?"

Bishop snorted, "I don't have emotional problems," he said, folding his arms over his chest. 

"You  _ARE_ an emotional problem," Hawke growled, narrowing his eyes at the rogue. 

Misty sighed, "please don't start. Not today, alright? We're here to have a good time and celebrate the defeat of Alduin."

"You're right, Melissa. I'll try to remain civil," Hawke said, giving Bishop another glare before nodding toward the Wind district, "I'm going to the temple to reflect if you need me."

Misty nodded, "see ya," she said, turning her attention back to Bishop, "you still haven't answered my question."

Bishop shrugged, "I'm still pissed at you for going to take on Alduin alone, but I sort of understand why now," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh, "I'm sorry."

Misty watched him for a few moments before smiling, "I'll forgive you, but if you don't fucking shape up, we're gunna have problems, yeah?"

Bishop nodded, "understood, Dragonborn," he said, smirking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Fucking weirdo," she said, starting for the center of town. Bishop moved to walk beside her, lacing his fingers between her's before raising her hand to kiss the back of her hand. She gave him a smile, as they walked, her eyes moving to a bookstall where Zarain stood with Sissel, haggling with the vendor. She half wondered if the boy knew what he was doing until she overheard the haggling.

"Come on, kid. This book's at _least_ worth twenty-five," the vendor said, looking tired.

"I'll give you fifteen for it," Zarain replied, folding his arms over his chest with his chin up.

The vendor groaned and making Misty smile, as they came to the edge of a crowd watching something in the middle of the road. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Taliesin said, furrowing his brow as he tried to see over the crowd before tapping one of the people on the shoulder, "excuse me, what's going on?"

"There's a couple of kids beating up that redguard Nazeem," the guy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Misty groaned, rubbing her forehead as she started to push through the crowd, coming out just in time to see Solitar trip Nazeem, causing the man to fall back onto his back before Alesan brought his foot down hard on Nazeem's chest, sending the air violently from his lungs. The guards struggled through the crowd, spurring Misty into the center of the circle. "BOYS!!" she roared, stopping them mid kick. 

They both looked at her with wide eyes before frowning. 

"He made Maisha cry!" Alesan snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the redguard. 

"Yeah. Big man picking on a little girl!" Solitar growled, giving Nazeem a swift kick to the ribs. 

"Enough! I said no fighting! That was the first rule I laid out before we even left the house!!" She said, moving to stand near Nazeem as the man huffed, trying to sit up. 

"It's not a fight if he curls up on the ground and cries," Solitar muttered, folding his arms over his chest as the two boys glared at the man. 

"E-nough," she hissed, putting her hand out to help Nazeem to his feet, "sorry, Nazeem."

Nazeem glared at her, smacking her hand away as he got to his feet, "you keep your little brats away from me. You and your children are a plague upon this city."

Alesan gave a growl as Solitar started for him again, both stopping when Misty put her arm out, her expression a mixture of anger and amusement. "Hold up, boys," she said, putting her finger to her lips as she narrowed her eyes at the redguard. 

"Oh boy. Shouldn't have insulted the kids," Bishop said, shaking his head sadly as he and Taliesin stood behind Nazeem with their arms folded like a couple of bouncers.

"Let me get this straight, Nazeem. See if I understand you right," she cleared her throat, "the all mighty, all knowing, kind, compassionate Dragonborn, who killed Alduin, the world eater, bringer of the world's end, and her adopted children, who had no one before adoption, are a _PLAGUE_ on the city of Whiterun."

"I... That's not what I was saying," Nazeem said, suddenly realizing his position as he backed up, bumping into Taliesin's arms. 

"I'm so glad that I risked my Goddamned neck and life to save you and your, pathetic, egotistic, pointless existence. You're fucking welcome, by the way, you two-toned, worthless piece of shit," she growled, poking him in the chest before stepping back.

"I...I...I..." Nazeem stuttered, swallowing the sudden fear gripping his lungs. 

"I-I-I would fucking run, if I were you, home slice, because my boys are like Slaughter fish, when it comes to people they deem an enemy of Clan Dovahkiir, they tear them apart until there's nothing left, and babycakes, your blood's in the water. I won't stop them a second time," she said, smirking at the man as Alesan and Solitar cracked their knuckles, grinning deviantly at the redguard.

Nazeem nodded quickly, stumbling around Bishop and Taliesin to head toward the city gates. The crowd broke out in loud applause, startling Misty for a second before she smirked, turning in a circle as she bowed dramatically. "Thank you! Thank you! Boys! Take a bow!" she said, getting grins from the boys as they turned away from one another and bowed. "And you're grounded when we get back to the house."

The boys stopped, staring at her with wide eyes before whining, "but maaaaaamaaaaa!"

"No cut, no buts, no coconuts. I said no fighting and that's exactly what you did," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she frowned down at the two, "now, where'd Maisha go?"

"Up to watch the Companions spar," Alesan said, scuffing his boots on the ground.

Misty nodded and gave a sigh, "go! I said when we get home and we aren't home yet," she said, getting excited eyes from the boys before being assaulted by tight hugs. She grunted at the impact of the two's affection before they broke away and ran off into the crowd, disappearing once more. She shook her head, running her hand through her hair before deciding to pull it up and tie it with the leather strip she always kept on hand. 

"Those two'll keep you on your toes," Taliesin said, smiling at Misty as she rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea," she said, nodding toward the stairs leading up to the wind district, "let's head up."

* * *

  _Airspace, Over whiterun (Traysek's Pov)  
_

A wormhole opens midair, with the Dev Aveza pouring out of it. Now Out of the wormhole completely, Traysek took out a telescope and held it out for Recorder. 

"I think we're in the right place, see if we're over any holds." He said as she took it from him.

The young woman opened the telescope and looked over the ledge, a smile making it on her face.

"Land ho! we have land!" she yelled out, "I repeat we have land!"

Traysek narrowed his eyes at her. "Of course there's land below... whats. the.hold.?" He asked a bit harsh this time.

"Alright geez..." She mumbled, looking through the scope. Recorder scanned the area, eventually coming upon Dragonsreach that landmarked whiterun."We're nearing Dragonsreach."

The captain took the telescope and looked for himself to confirm. "Well, looks like we're in the right area, I figured we'd get off near Dawnstar somewhere first, talk about convenience."

_Crew quarters..._

Sitting around in the main area, Shara and Rofdir were lounging in chairs. Shara notices the ship is out of hyperspace and now back in the seemingly normal blue sky. She stood up and stretched. 

"Looks like rough part of the ride is over, I'm going up to check," Shara said, grabbing her bag, "Coming?"

Rofdir grabbed his backpack, "Might as well, I'll be the only one down here if I don't." 

He stood up and followed Shara to the hatch that led to the surface...

Back at the captain's wheel, Traysek notices the hatch door opening with Shara being the first one to come up, Rofdir coming out after, closing the hatch.

"Ah, perfect timing guys." Recorder greeted them, as they climbed the stairs toward them.

"Noticed we were out of that portal," Rofdir said, looking around, "Where did it take us exactly...?"

"Over whiterun, Dragonsreach is right there," Traysek said, handing him the telescope.

Shara rose an eyebrow, "Um... couldn't you have done that from your house? I saw the teleporting nexus, why didn't you just use that instead?"

"Because it wouldn't take us to THIS Whiterun," Traysek said, confusing the woman further.

"What do you mean by 'This' whiterun?" Shara asked, remembering the large portal they went through before going wide-eyed. "Wait a minute... is this even the same timeline?" 

Traysek sighed and glanced at Recorder who shot him a sympathetic look. "Look I could explain it, but it'll take up too much time not to mention the writers AND readers time. but to keep the answer short and sweet... No, we are in a different time. But the place is still the same. make sense?"

"Somewhat..." Shara grumbled, walking over to look over the deck. "Huh we're right over that castle, how are we going to land?"

"Actually..." Traysek smirked, "I have an idea... Do we still have the microphone on here Recorder?"

"We do, but Why...?"

"Because we're going to need it, I'm descending the ship so we'll be right next to Dragonsreach," Traysek said as Recorder rose an eyebrow.

"Ok but you still didn't say why..."

Traysek's grin widened to the level of the Cheshire cat's. "Oh, it's something I've been meaning to do for a long time... mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

As their brother did his signature evil laugh, both of them began to look nervous...

"What did we Agree to Rofdir...?" Shara asked with a slight bead of sweat coming down her face.

"I don't know Shara, he's YOUR twin, after all, I figured you'd know why he's doing all that," Rofdir grumbled back, equally sweating, as the ship began its descent...

* * *

_Misty's POV_

Misty furrowed her brows at the ship up near Dragonsreach, stopping near the Gliderglean tree as Bishop and Taliesin stopped next to her. 

"What in Oblivion is that?" Taliesin asked, blinking at the sudden feeling of deja vu.

Bishop gave a low groan, running his hand through his hair, "don't tell me he's come back."

Misty shook her head, "we don't even know if it's him or not. It could be another mod that just popped up. You know how those things invade my game and fuck things up," she said, getting a sigh from the rogue.

"I remember the tiny dragon. What was its name again?" Taliesin asked, furrowing his brow at the memory of the small dragon that had started following Misty around. 

"Faallokaar," Misty said, smiling to herself, "I'm glad he agreed to staying at Dragon's Keep. I don't think Whiterun would appreciate a dragon following me through the streets."

"I don't think anyone would," Bishop muttered, glancing around. 

Misty took note of the guards starting up the stairs to Dragonsreach, "well, if it is Traysek, we'd better get up there before the guards do something stupid," she said, taking the lead, "like arrest him for parking his ship in a no-fly zone."

"Do we have to?" Bishop grumbled.

Misty paused on the first landing, turning the give Bishop a narrowed eyes glare, "if you don't want to come, you can sit on one of the benches down there."

Bishop snorted, "and leave you to whatever sick perverse things he wants from you. I don't think so," he said, shaking his head.

Misty rolled her eyes, "seriously? What exactly do you think he'll do?"

Bishop shrugged, "I don't know how his mind works. Could be all sorts of sick things."

Misty sighed and shook her head, "maybe you should stay down by the tree. You're already starting to annoy me."

"I'm not leaving you alone with this guy," he growled, glaring at her.

Taliesin snorted, "hello? Standing right here!"

Bishop huffed, "you know what I mean," he said to Taliesin before turning his attention back to Misty, "I don't want you to get hurt again."

Misty laughed, "Traysek wouldn't do that. And even if he tried, I'm better prepared now," she said, smiling at Bishop, "don't worry. If it's him, we have a good time. If it's not, we take care of it and have a good time. Either way, I'm enjoying _my_ fucking holiday if it kills me."

Bishop gave another sigh, following Misty up the stairs to the keep, "can't have fun without _him_?"

* * *

 _ **"Attention people of Whiterun, we've come for your sweets today... you will comply or we open fi-"**_ Recorder's voice echoed over until it was interrupted.

 _ **"Give me the Godsdamned mic Recorder!!!"**_ Traysek's voice boomed out, things going silent, **"heheh...sorry about that folks. My eager friend here couldn't help herself... Anyway on to the point... Nazeem, hows this for a cloud district bitch?!"**

Misty coughed, the sudden laugh breaking from her chest almost hurting, "oh my God," she said, shaking her head.

"Your friend has a way with words, I'll give him that," Bishop said, chuckling despite the anger from a few seconds earlier.

"What was that first bit about handing over all our sweets?" Taliesin asked, raising his eyebrow up at the ship.

"Probably Recorder," Misty said, sighing as she started for the guards, "break it up, boys. These alien invaders are my guests."

The guards gave her confused expressions, glancing at one another but not budging. 

"What if they are dangerous?" one of the guards asked.

"Oh, they are, but she's got this," Taliesin said, waving away their concern as he stood between the guards and Misty, ready to smooth over any ill feelings.

"But..."

"Hey, if we need someone to find my sweetroll, I'll give you a call," Misty said, smirking at the guards as they started to disperse. She sighed and shook her head, looking up at the ship with her arms folded for a second before inhaling and cupping her hands around her mouth, "YOU GUNNA COME DOWN AND JOIN THE PARTY OR YOU TOO GOOD FOR THE REST OF US?!?"

 **"Hahaha, I heard you loud and clear, Let me park her somewhere first!"** Traysek's voice echoed back.

Misty furrowed her brow, "I think we should move," she said, moving back a couple of steps.

"Good idea. He doesn't have a very good track record for landings," Taliesin said, moving back toward the stairs with Misty and Bishop. 

 The ship began to fly past Dragonsreach, passing through the town, eventually going over the gate, disappearing when it lowered.

Misty glanced at Taliesin and Bishop, a little worried before nodding toward the bottom of the stairs, "well, I didn't hear an explosion, so it should be safe to assume they didn't crash," she smirked, starting down the steps, "let's go say hi." They headed through the crowd, weaving through the people as they moved back and forth. 

"Godsdamnit, kid! I already told you I'm not giving it to you for less than twenty," the vendor growled down at Zarain, who snorted and purposely moved to jingle the coin pouch on his hip. 

"Then we'll go shopping somewhere else. Let's go, Sissel," he said, starting to walk away.

The vendor looked torn before calling out to Zarain, "wait! I think I can let it go for... eighteen..."

Zarain narrowed his eyes at the vendor, "fifteen or I walk."

Misty chuckled as they walked by,  _Damn he's vicious,_ she thought, heading through the gates with Taliesin and Bishop behind. 

_Near the stables of whiterun..._

The ship was parked in the wheatfield near the stables and the area where the khajiit caravan sometimes occupy. Traysek took his hands off the ship's wheel and pulled the lever back, shutting off the engine.

"Just couldn't help yourselves could you...?" Shara said, narrowing her eyes at the giggling couple.

"Nope, and I have no shame about it either," Traysek responded with, walking to the lower decks.

"I wished I could've seen their faces when I was making that so-called threat, would've have been gold." Recorder laughed, following him off the captain's deck.

Rofdir shook his head, and followed them, taking notice of a red-haired woman approaching with two other people.

"Heads up, we've got some onlookers." Turning all their heads to the direction of. As Traysek saw misty, his smile grew.

"Nope, we're expected," Traysek said, as misty was now at the ship's hull.

Misty smirked, stopping at the bottom of the gangplank with her arms folded over her chest, "nanu-nanu, travelers," she said, glancing over the four as they started down the gangway.

"Misty! it's been a long time, how have you been?" Traysek asked, giving her a hug, he glanced at Taliesin and Bishop who was giving him the evil eye. 

She hugged him back, "today? Good!" she said, stepping back half a step as she nodded at the people behind him, "I see you brought friends!"

"Yeah, you've already met Recorder." Traysek motioned to her, as Recorder waved at Misty.  "This is my twin sister Shara and my younger brother Rofdir."

"Hello there, It's good to meet you," Shara said with a bright grin.

Rofdir nodded at her, "Hello there Misty, I've heard about you, all good things I promise."

Misty chuckled, "God I hope so. I still have that video of me kicking his ass on my phone," she said, smirking at Traysek, "it's good to meet ya, and to see you again, Reco."  
  
"Sister, huh?" Bishop muttered, looking Shara over with narrowed golden eyes. 

Shara glanced at him, taking note of his narrowed eyes. "You got a staring problem over there pretty boy?"

Bishop smirked at her, folding his arms over his chest, "only when I see something I like and I see a whole lot of something I like."

"Is that what you say to every girl you meet...? If so, I can understand why you're single..." Shara chuckled, "You can't handle me, now go find another tree to bark up." 

Traysek and Rofdir snickered at that one.

"Ruthless much?" Traysek asked, getting a tongue stuck out at him by her.

"Woof, woof," Bishop growled, smirking at her with amused eyes.

Misty sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked at him, "really? Do you even know  _HOW_ to keep it in your pants or are those just for show?"

Bishop frowned at her as Taliesin chuckled, "for, ladyship, they're just for show."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "why do I keep you around, again?"

"Because without me, you'd be lonely," he purred.

Misty burst out laughing, making the ranger frown before she stopped, "oh, you're serious," she chuckled, "Bishop, I have twelve kids. Lonely isn't one of the many emotions I feel."

"What about in your bed?" he asked, moving a step toward her with a promising grin, "I'm sure it could get very cold in your bed, alone."

Misty rolled her eyes again, folding her arms over her chest, "I have Meeko. He has less fleas," she said, making the ranger frown. 

Traysek smirked, "Hey bishop buddy, how are those warts?"

Bishop glared at Traysek as if he could set him on fire, scowling at the redguard, "fuck you."

Misty chuckled at Bishop's anger before nodding at Traysek, "so, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well," He pulled out a letter, "I'm here for a special holiday today, and it just so happens I get this heartfelt invitation, so I had to come today... it was that or drink with Kaidan and Agamor again, and I chose the former."

Recorder's face cringed. "Ewww... I still can't believe he did that... with that hagraven."

"He did what to a hagraven?!!" Shara's eyes now the size of dinner plates.

Rofdir blinked a few times to process what was just said. "Wait, those ugly witch things...? what the fuck...?"

Bishop gave a frustrated growl, his face starting to turn red from both anger and embarrassment, "I was drunk on Daedric alcohol," he growled through gritted teeth, "I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing in my position."

"Bishop, nobody ever, since 2011, all the time that Skyrim has been out, has anybody EVER fucked a hagraven without some sort of mod to make the hagravens more normal looking," Misty said, getting a scowl from the man, "and that is the God's honest truth."

Bishop snorted, folding his arms over his chest in a pout as he gave Recorder a glare.

Taliesin chuckled, putting his hand on Bishop's shoulder, "as of a year ago, he is completely hagraven disease free."

Bishop clicked his tongue at Taliesin as the altmer stepped back, grinning at the ranger. 

"I would hope so," Misty muttered, bringing Bishop's annoyed glare to her as she chuckled, "anyway, the party's inside the gates of the city. We going, or just gunna hang out here like a bunch of noobs without a social life?"

Recorder stuck her tongue out at him, as Traysek sighed at her before turning to Misty, "Well that's why I'm here isn't it? Lead the way."

* * *

_Whiterun_

Misty sighed, shaking her head as Zarain stacked the books he had purchased in his arms, "Zarain. Why did you bring your pack if you're going to carry them?" she asked, getting an eye roll from the boy.

He stopped what he was going to say, leaning slightly to narrow his eyes at Traysek, "what is  _he_ doing here?"

"See? Even the kids don't like him," Bishop grumbled, smirking at Traysek as if he was winning something.

Taliesin rolled his eyes, "Zarain doesn't like anyone."

"Traysek's here for the celebration. Now behave yourself or you're grounded from the books you just bought," Misty said, folding her arms over her chest as the boy frowned at her. 

"Ah the bookworm himself, how ya been Z?" Traysek asked, grinning at the boy who looked away.

The boy snorted, "Zarain. Why can't you people say my name right?" he growled, shifting the pack on his back.

"Zarain," Misty growled, her expression stern as the boy sighed.

"Hi, Uncle Traysek," he grumbled, looking less than happy about having to greet the redguard. 

"You know this kid?" Rofdir asked, earning a nod from his brother. "Seems like he's not happy with you."

Traysek chuckled, "He's just being grumpy at the moment," Turning his attention back to the boy. "So what have you been doing? besides the book collecting."

"I don't just collect them. I read them too. Don't you?" Zarain asked, narrowing his eyes at the man. 

"Of course, although you should put them in a pack before someone-"

Before Traysek could warn the boy, Olfrid battle-born bumped into him, knocking those books to the ground.

"Oof! who's got the nerve...?" Olfrid asked, looking down at the kid he just bumped into. "Why were you just standing there for??"

"Like he was expecting to for a grown man to plow him to the ground like that..." Shara asked, narrowing her eyes at the noble.

Zarain gave a frustrated growl, glaring up at the nobleman, "my apologies. I wasn't aware that standing was illegal in Whiterun. I'll be sure to sit down next time like a good dog," he said, keeping his eyes locked on the old Battle-Born, daring him to say something. 

Olfrid went to voice his opinion until he looked up at Traysek's hardened gaze.

"You need to go before I ruin this festival by splattering you all over the walls, get lost..." Traysek said in a low growl, scaring him.

The noblemen clicked his tongue and stormed off, not wanting to bother it further. After putting most of the books in case, Shara closed the pack as Traysek helped up Zarian.

"I can handle myself," Zarain growled, trying to shake Traysek's hand from his arm.

"Zarain," Misty growled in warning, getting a sigh from the boy as he took the pack from Shara.

"Thank you," he mumbled before looking back at Misty, "can I go now?"

Misty nodded, "I'm not stopping you," she said, smiling at the boy's frown, "where's Sissel? I thought you two were shopping together."

"She went to read on the stairs of Dragonsreach," Zarain said with a shrug, "she found a couple of spellbooks she wanted to review on her own."

Taliesin sighed, "I told her not to try doing magic on her own," the altmer groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"She can't learn how to properly set things on fire on her own, can she?" Misty asked, her eyes narrowed at the man as he chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, giving her an amused smirk as she snorted and poked him in the chest.

"Just admit that you're the one that taught her," she said, tilting her head slightly.

Taliesin shook his head, keeping the smile as he started to walk away, "I'm not admitting to anything," he said, giving them a wave over his shoulder.

"Tsk. Bastard," Misty muttered under her breath before a loud commotion brought their attention to an orc man stumbling backward out of the crowd. Misty's eyes widened for half a second at the two boys and redheaded girl attacking the man viciously before her eyes narrowed. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Oh dear... Alright Z, I'm going with your mother to see what that is, watch yourself around these other grown-ups, especially if they smell like mead like that noble." Traysek said ruffling up his hair, "I'll see ya soon Zarain." Following misty after.

Zarain gave a disgruntled growl, muttering under his breath as they headed for the man getting attacked.

"Alesan, Solitar, Sofia!" Misty shouted, barely getting a glance from the kids, "what the actual fuck!?!"

"This guy tried to take off with Sher'tul," Alesan said, glaring down at the orc.

Misty's eyes went wide before she glared down at the orc, "he what?"

"He tried to take off with Sher'tul!" Sofia practically hollered, giving the man a kick.

"Stop," Misty hissed, moving to the children and pulling them away from the man before looking down at him, "why?"

The orc smirked up at her, obviously drunk, "she was supposed to be my bride before she ran off."

Misty's stomach twisted into a knot as she swallowed the bile in the back of her throat. 

"Um...What..?" Recorder said, mouth agape, "I heard that right, did anybody else?"

Traysek nodded his head, "Yeah... I heard it too... I'm not sure how to feel about that..."

Rofdir was facepalming at this point, "I know how I feel right now..."

Shara went wide-eyed at that... "Wow... either he's horribly drunk or betrothals in orc strongholds are rough." 

 Misty took a deep breath, "true or not, Sher'tul is my daughter, and you tried to take off with her," she paused, half thinking about letting the kids finish beating some sense into the man before sighing, "eh, it's a holiday. I'll give you to the count of fine to get the fuck outta my sight."

The orc laughing, "or what?"

Misty snorted, "or what, he says. You ever been set on fire or frozen in ice?" The orc narrowed his eyes at her as she smirked, "that was a rhetorical question. Now, I'm going to start counting and you better start running. One..."

The orc stood and laughed, "you can't be serious."

As misty continued to count, when she reached three, A few ice spears flew at him, landing all around him, which made him gasp with wide-eyes. The culprit stepped forward with the ice spell still in his hand.

"Now if she gets past four and five, I won't miss this time..." Traysek threatened, "Apologize and scram... or else..." Aiming the ice spell at his head to insinuate his point. Other people that were around, began moving around to keep their distance, not wanting to be in the middle of what this was.

The orc swallowed, glancing at Misty for half a second before giving a nod and running for the exit of the city. 

Misty signed, rubbing her eyes for a few seconds, "where's Sher'tul?" 

"We don't know," solitar mumbled.

"She ran off after we got that guy to let her go," Sofia piped up, taking a moment to notice Traysek as if he hadn't been standing right there. "Hi, Uncle Traysek!" The little girl said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well well, I heard you yelling from the gate." He joked, hugging her, "Despite that little fight, how are you? you look taller."

Sofia puffed out her chest proudly, "I've been eating my vegetables," she said, grinning.

The boys narrowed their eyes at Traysek, as if unsure about him until Misty say something, "boys, this is Traysek. He's a friend of mine. Traysek, this is Solitar and Alesan," she said, putting her hands on each boy's head as she named them off, "the trouble makers."

"Nice to meet you boys, I'm Traysek or uncle Traysek, as you've probably heard." Traysek introduced himself as, "I'm looking to spend the day with all of you if I can... The only one I don't see is D'usha... The lad is usually the first one to greet me."

"Sofia!" Recorder squealed pulling her into a hug, "I missed you! how have things been??"

Sofia grinned, hugging Recorder tight, "I missed you too, Aunt Recorder. Everything's good. Except I was grounded for a while." The little girl leaned close to Recorder's ear, "I climbed on the roof of one of the inns."

"And you still haven't said how," Misty growled, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Snitches get stitches," Sofia said, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. 

 Recorder laughed out despite the narrowed glare she was getting from misty. "Still getting into trouble, I see. Your mom must've been so mad to get you down from there."

As Shara and Rofdir walked up to the group, The kids turned their attention to both of them, who looked as awkward as they did.

"Uncle Inigo and Uncle Riordan got me down. Mama's too short to reach the roof," Sofia said, getting a snort from Misty.

"God you've got a big mouth," Misty said, getting a grin from the girl as the boys shifted as Shara and Rofdir's approach as if preparing for another fight. 

"Wonder who I get that from," the little girl said, sticking her tongue out at Misty.

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head, "whatever mini-me," she said, nodding toward the stairs leading up to the wind district, "if I had to hazard a guess. I'd say D'usha would be at Jorrvaskr with the companions."

"I figured he'd be up there with him, I'll have to surprise him later," Traysek noted, before turning to the two boys who were glaring at his siblings. "It's ok guys, These are MY siblings: The lovely lady in the conjurer's robe is my twin sister Shara, and the gentlemen on the left is my younger brother, Rofdir."

The Redguard woman gave them a friendly smile. "Hi there, I hope we didn't startle you."

"You two are quite the scrappers aren't you? it's alright I come in peace." Rofdir said holding up his hand in mock surrender. 

"Oh, showing weakness," Misty said with a smirk, "that'll bite you in the ass later."

Solitar gave Misty wide eyes, putting his hands to his chest to mock being insulted, "well I never!"

Alesan sneered, "the nerve of some people."

Misty rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah yeah. Get the fuck outta here, trouble makers," she said, chuckling as the boys headed for the upper districts, laughing. 

Rofdir chuckled as he watched them scurry away. "Despite the ass kicking they gave the orc, they're good kids. Traysek and I were terrible at their ages."

"So Misty, are we walking around town? or do you have some place set up for the celebration?" Traysek asked her, taking a deep whiff of the food in the district. "I smell fresh honey-nut treats.." eyes going wide.

Recorder rose an eyebrow with a smirk, "And you said I was a sugar fiend, you're practically drooling."

"Your one to talk... you're _actually_ drooling." Traysek pointed out, as she quickly blushed and wiped away her face.

"What drool? I don't see any drool." Recorder said, shrugging her shoulders innocently. He rolled his eyes and turned back to misty.

Misty shrugged, "we don't really have anything planned. I was actually on my way up to Jorrvaskr to check on Maisha when you dropped out of the sky like this was fucking Roswell." She sighed, realizing that they probably wouldn't get that joke, "from what I heard, the Companions are showing off their fighting skills and sparring with one another, so... I guess that was what I was going to do for a while. I need to get a new shirt and boots too. These are getting holes."

"Dungeon delving will do that, Ladyship," Bishop said, giving her a smirk, "I could help you pick something out. I'm told I have very good taste."

Misty gave him an unamused stare, "if I were a tavern wench," she growled, shaking her head, "I don't think so, cowboy."

"We can watch Uncle Farkas and Uncle Sirius spar!" Sofia said excitedly, taking Recorder's hand and tugging the woman toward the stairs, "come on, come on!"

 "Alright, alright. I'm coming with, don't pull my arms off in the process." Recorder giggled as she looked back, getting a nod from Traysek. 

"We'll join up with you, go on ahead." He smiled, motioning her to follow.

Recorder smirked at him before nodding, "Just remember, I still have to record those Dragonborn ba-"

"Just go!" He cut her off with a yell, as she giggled along with Sofia, disappearing past the steps.

Feeling all the heat on his face, Traysek sighed and shook his head.

"Um, she's still on that... I'm sorry." Rubbing the back of his neck.

Misty chuckled, "don't worry about it. Even if that were a legit thing that was going to happen, which it isn't ever, it couldn't," she said, stifling the sharp pain in her heart as she smiled.

"Don't you have enough children?" Bishop muttered, getting a sharp glare from Misty.

"Don't fucking start," she growled.

Bishop sighed, lowering his eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry, princess."

Misty sighed as well, "it's not your fault. Don't worry about it," she said, taking a deep breath and plastering on a smile, "well, should we head to Jorrvaskr and get a few good seats before they're taken?" She didn't bother to wait for a response before heading for the stairs.

Traysek froze from that statement as if he spaced out. ' _What.... what did she mean by that...? why did that JUST hurt to hear??'_ He focused on the thought, he began to sweat, until a hand was placed on his shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up and noticed Bishop looking at him with a look he knows all too well.

"Hmm? what? did I space out?" He said trying to play it off.

"Something like that," Bishop said, giving him a raised eyebrow before nodding toward the steps, "we'd better catch up before she leaves up in her dust."

The redguard flashed his grin, "You're right, there's never telling with her, I hope recorder saved me a seat." He said walking with bishop up the stairs, along with Rofdir and Shara following them.

* * *

_At Jorrvaskr..._

Misty furrowed her brow at Kaidan leaning against the pillar watching something from the steps with Ram'ku standing next to him with his arms folded over his chest, "Kai? Where's D'usha?" she asked, looking around before the crowd that had gathered around the Companion's training area cheered.

Kaidan nodded toward the crowd, making Misty's eyes go wide, "he's toying with him."

Misty tried standing on her tip toes to see over the crowd, frowning before turning to give Kaidan a glare, "you  _let him_ spar?!?!"

 Traysek along with Bishop, Rofdir, and Shara, followed the crowd into until they came upon the training area, where he found Misty and Kaidan standing with Ram'ku.

"She's over here." The redguard pointed out, moving through the hordes of people until he reached both Kai and Misty. "Hey, what's going on who's fighting?"

"Kaidan decided it was a good idea to let D'usha spar," Misty growled, waving her arm out at Kaidan.

Kaidan rolled his eyes, "if I thought he would be in danger, I wouldn't have let him. You know that," he said as the crowd cheered.

Misty's heart beat rapidly in her chest, her breath stopping in her lungs, "oh God..." She groaned, thinking the worst.

Kaidan moved forward, putting his hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him, "ey. Look at me," he waited until he had her full attention, or most of it with the crowd cheering, "I would never put you in any of the children in danger unless I thought they could handle it. Alright?"

Misty took a deep breath, swallowing her fear for the boy as the crowd Oooed at something. "God I can't watch," she said, putting her forehead against his armored chest.

Kaidan sighed, hugging her as he glanced toward the sparring, "if it makes you feel any better, D'usha is toying with the dunmer," he said with a smirk.

Traysek peeked looked over the crowd and could see the dunmer seemingly getting his ass handed to, and by a child no less. "He's up against Athis, oooooh booooy... this is going to be funny."

"Guys, we're over here!" Recorder called out, sitting at the table with Sofia and Maisha, cheering on D'usha.

Ram'ku led them to the table as Misty winced at D'usha getting his feet knocked out from under him. Every fiber of her being was screaming to rush in to help D'usha defeat Athis, which Kaidan probably sensed and gently took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Don't worry, love. He's a tough lad, like his mother," he said, smiling at her as she gave him a disbelieving, worried expression. 

Someone crying out turned her attention back to the area as Athis stumbled back, a large cut dripping blood from his shoulder down his arm. D'usha gave the Dunmer a cocky smirk.

"Why you little brat! I oughta teach you a lesson," Athis snarled at the boy.

D'usha grinned, "I taught your mom a lesson last night. She enjoyed it," the argonian said, getting laughs from the crowd as the dunmer's face darkened to a purple color from both anger and embarrassment. 

 At that, Traysek, Rofdir, Bishop, and Recorder were literally in tears, along with Ram'ku and the girls.

"Nice one D!" Traysek cheered, giving him a thumbs up.

Rofdir was applauding him for both the joke and his skill. "This kid's not that bad, he's actually giving a full grown man a challenge, don't know if I should feel embarrassed for him or laugh at him."

"Kai's been teaching him since... for a while now," Misty said hesitantly, clearing her throat as she focused her attention on D'usha's match, her heart hitching every time the dunmer was within a breath of cutting or hitting him. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head, "God I can't watch this."

D'usha narrowly dodged Athis's wild attacks, the embarrassment, and anger starting to get the better of the dunmer. The boy laughed, hopping around the sparring area like a crazy rabbit. 

"Finish it!" the crowd started to chant. 

D'usha stood straight looking around at the crowd with his arms held wide and the daggers in his hands, "you want me to finish it?" he laughed, ducking Athis's swing, "you hear that, pig fucker. They want me to finish it."

"You little brat! I oughta bend you over my knee," Athis snarled, stabbing at D'usha as he danced back.

"Like I did to your sister this morning?" D'usha asked, getting another round of laughter from the crowd. 

"I'll say something for the kid," Bishop said, grinning at D'usha toying with the dunmer, "he sure knows how to entertain a crowd."

"You can say that again," Traysek said, watching the Dunmer face contort to complete anger, as D'usha stuck his tongue out at him. "You've taught him well Kai, I almost pity Athis, but this is too good to pass up."

Shara laughed at the display, before looking at Rofdir who had a distant look on his face.

"Rofdir? is everything ok?" She asked him, "You've had that distant look since you've been here."

The bounty hunter glanced at her before his tankard. "It's nothing....Just...nevermind, forget I said anything." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shara gave him a raised eyebrow before a small smile broke from her lips. "It's alright, she's on her way I'm sure before the night is over she's going to pop up, mark my words."

"I hope so... would hate to believe she turned it down and just didn't want to tell me." He said, looking back at the fight. 

"I can understand that, but she legit has no reason to do that, does she?" She asked him, gaining a frown from him. "oh come on, I don't mean it like that, I'm just stating the fact she has no reason for not showing."

He said nothing for a moment before he did a slight cough. "Shara?"

"Yes, Rofdir?"

"I appreciate it, thank you," Rofdir said, smiling at her, as the older sister did the same.

"You don't need to thank me, Idiot... of course I'm always going to look after you." She said, slightly turning away before she sighed. "You're welcome.." 

At this point, Traysek had downed half his tankard, as he watched the ridicule continue. "I got to admit I wasn't expecting a drink and a show." he smiled, finishing tankard after. "Can I get another round over here, with some honey-nut treats please?" he called out with a raised tankard.

"oooh oooh, don't forget the sweet rolls!" Recorder piped up, "Put extra cream on mine."

"Coming right up," Tilma called out before retreating into the building. 

Kaidan sighed, "the only problem I have is the boy doesn't know when to get serious, and by the time he does, it's almost too late to retaliate," he said, shaking his head before cupping his hands around his mouth, "D'USHA! ENOUGH!"

D'usha stopped mocking Athis long enough to turn to give Kaidan an annoyed glare. His eyes moved over the group sitting at the table before they fell on Traysek and he broke out in a huge grin. "HI UNCLE TRAYSEK!!" he shouted back, waving excitedly like the child he was.

Misty's eyes widened as Athis crept up behind him, taking advantage of her son being distracted, "D'USHA, LOOK OUT!" she screamed as Athis moved quickly, kicking D'usha in the gut and twisting to bring the same leg up to kick him under the chin. She gasped as she stood, her instincts shooting her to her feet.

Kaidan quickly put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her back into her seat, "he needs to learn."

"The fuck he does! That's all your fault for letting him spar like that. Now he's fucking hurt and Imma kill Athis then come back and beat your dumb ass into the pavement," she snarled, trying to fight against Kaidan's grip, "fuck, Kai, let go!"

Kaidan shook his head, "no."

She gave a frustrated growl, her worried, angry eyes moving to watch D'usha grab onto Athis's leg the next time he kicked him before twisting, turning the dunmer around and laying him flat on his face with a grunt as the boy wrapped himself around the man's leg, pulling his shin into his chest and making Athis cry out. 

"AHHHH! MERCY! MERCY, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Athis shouted, beating his fist against the ground. 

Vilkas stepped in from the outside of the semicircle, making Misty scowl, "WINNER! D'USHA DOVAHKIIR!"

It was only then that D'usha let go of the dunmer and rolled to his feet, giving the screaming, cheering crowd a wave and smile.

"I'm killing you and Vilkas," Misty growled, giving Kaidan a glare, "mother fuckers letting a kid fight a full fucking grown man. What the actual fuck is wrong with you morons?"

"You know, Ladyship..." Bishop started, only to stop at the furious glare Misty shot him.

"Don't you start. Don't you fucking start or Imma rip your Goddamned head off too," she snarled.

Bishop put his hands up in apology as he gave her an amused smile. 

Traysek gave an applause, as D'usha gave a final bow before he ran off towards their table. "Well done lad! Athis is no pushover." he congratulated, putting the biggest grin on D'usha's face.

 "Thanks, Uncle Traysek," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?" Misty hissed.

D'usha rolled his eyes, "I was thinking I could take him, and I did. I'm fine Mama."

"I don't give a fuck! Do you have a death wish or something?!? That was dangerous. And what the fuck were you thinking letting him do that?" She snarled at Vilkas as he stepped up to their table.

"Hello to you too," Vilkas said with a frown. 

"Fucking swear, you bastard are going to get my kids killed," she growled, almost ignoring the little bosmer girl that came through the crowd and crawled up onto her lap.

"Mama, look what I got done," the little girl said holding her hands up with her fingers splayed, her fingernails colored blue.

Misty inhaled, giving Kaidan, Vilkas, and D'usha one last dirty look before turning her attention down to the girl. She blinked a few times at the blue fingernails before smiling, "beautiful, Minna. Where'd you get the manicure?"

"Manicure?" Minna asked, furrowing her brother at her fingers.

"That's what it's called where I'm from," Misty explained, absently running her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"The Devine Elegance store had a stall that they're doing this at," Minna said, grinning at Misty, "they have red and pink and purple and green and yellow and orange and all different shades!"

Misty smiled, "awesome! I might have to get my nails done," She said, giving a nod to Traysek, "Minna, this is Traysek, one of my friends. Traysek, this little bundle of happy is Minna."

Traysek nodded at her. "Hello little one, It's good to meet you, are you having fun?" smiling at her.

Shara chuckled, "you're pretty popular with the kids, I'm almost jealous."

"Almost?" He replied smugly

"Don't be an ass..." Her expression turning narrow as Traysek chuckled waving her down, before turning his attention back to Minna. 

Minna shifted on Misty's lap, burying her face in Misty's shoulder.

Misty chuckled, brushing her fingers through the little girl's hair, "it's okay, sweetie. Traysek only eats bad kids."

Traysek held his fingers hands out in a scary fashion, wiggling his fingers before he chuckled. "I'm a nice dragon, I don't eat kids, unless they really do something bad, right D'usha?" raising an eyebrow at him.

D'usha snorted, taking a fighting stance, "ha! I'd like to see you try. I eat punks like you for fucking breakfast, home slice."

Misty frowned at him, "watch your fucking mouth."

"Said the pot," Sofia said, giggling with Maisha.

Misty gave the girls an annoyed glare, making them giggle more.

"Don't tempt me now." Traysek laughed out, "I'd hate to steal that thunder of yours."

Tilda walked up to their table. with a plate full of sweet rolls and Honey treats with another round of mead.

"Ahh, good timing, I was getting hungry... you're safe for now D," Traysek said, as Tilda set their orders in front of them.

"Finally!" Recorder cheered, as she began to tear through one.

"Easy Recorder!" Traysek said, shaking his head and chuckled. "It's not going anywhere..."

Recorder stopped midway and gave him a narrowed eyed look. "it's your fault, you stopped me from bringing some, this is my hangry coming out, deal with it."

"You were stuffing sweet rolls into your backpack... Don't even lie." Rofdir called out, holding up his mug. "Oh and hey another round over here too."

D'usha stuck his tongue out at Traysek as he and Ram'ku relived his defeat of the "evil dunmer". 

Misty rolled her eyes as the boys started getting rowdy, "that's right. Ram'ku, this is Traysek. I completely forgot to introduce you," Misty said, offering Minna a honey nut treat.

Ram'ku smiled at Traysek, "D'usha wouldn't shut up about you. I'm glad I get to put the face to the name."

"Likewise Ram'ku, and so I've heard, what all does he say?" Traysek asked raising an eyebrow, biting into the honey-nut treat.

"WHO IS NEXT TO SPAR??" a voice announced, making bishop's face form into a smirk, standing up and walking by Traysek.

"Hmm? what is it?" he asked the smirking rogue.

"That you're a superhero, like the ones in Mama's stories," really said grinning from ear to ear.

Bishop stopped on the edge of the steps, "let's do this, you son of a bitch," he challenged, drawing his daggers and pointing one at Traysek.

"Don't cry when he beats your ass, sleaze," D'usha said smirking at Bishop.

Misty sighed, "I give up."

Traysek looked at his dagger, glancing up at him with a smirk of his own. "You know what? that doesn't sound like a bad idea... Sure, I could teach you a lesson." He said giving D'usha and Ram'ku a wink. "I accept your challenge."

Bishop smirked, leading the way to the center of the sparring area.

"Don't shout! We just remodeled," Misty said, glancing at the butter bowl and honey that was slid to her elbow. She sighed, taking the bowl and honey and mixing them together before sliding it back to the girls and Recorder.

"Thank you, Mama," the girls chimed before dipping the bread into the bowls.

Bishop took a stance, waiting for the announcer to start the match.

"If you decide to run now, I won't judge you... well, maybe a little bit." He said, cracking his neck and drawing out his orcish dagger.

"The rules are simple, no magic, no running. the fight ends when the opponent can no longer stand or surrenders.... Begin!" the announcer shouted as the ring of the bell signaled the match.

Traysek crooked a finger..."I'll let you have the first move, princess." he smirked, as the ranger rushed at him.

The Redguard spun to the side evading Bishop entirely, causing him to stumble and trip, earning a few laughs from the crowd. He turned around to find Traysek holding his pipe in his hands taking a puff out of it as if he's not in a fight. Traysek smirked with the pipe in his lips, whipping it Bishop who flinched when he caught it. Before the ranger could react, Traysek had already grabbed the hand holding it, bringing it up before driving the held arm under him, flipping him forward.

He landing on the ground hard thud, which knocked the wind out of him, As Traysek once again held the smoking pipe. "Thanks for holding on to it." Earning a cheer from the crowd.

D'usha groaned.

"What's wrong, lad?" Vilkas asked, giving the boy a raised eyebrow.

"He's so much cooler than me," D'usha complained, sitting on the steps with a harumph. 

Kaidan rolled his eyes, "style is good and all, but it's skill that really matters in a battle."

"Can't I have both?" D'usha grumbled with his chin in his hand.

"I'm sure Traysek wasn't always that cool," Misty said, smiling at the boy as Ram'ku laughed.

 Bishop struggled to his feet as Traysek allowed him the room too. He then proceeds to rush at him again, slicing at him this time, blows mostly getting blocked and parried by the other. Traysek countered Bishop's knife blow with his own, before punching him in the face with the other hand and giving him a front kick that sent him back a few feet. The Ranger growled and was on him once again, ducking from Traysek's blow and trying to take his legs from under him. The redguard grabbed on to him, preventing him from lifting him, then throwing up a knee that made Bishop come off the ground before slamming two elbow strikes and tossing him away.

"That looked like it hurt..." Recorder cringed, taking another bite out of her honey butter bread.

Rofdir nodded, "Oh it did, those knees of his, hurt." Taking a drink from the tankard.

"That's the way Traysek! give it to him good!" Shara cheered.

Misty winced, "Oooo!" she groaned, as the girls giggled, even Minna was rocking and cackling on Misty's lap. 

Bishop grunted, gasping past the pain in his back and gut as he rolled to his knees and struggled to stand, giving Traysek a dirty look as he did. 

Traysek takes stance again, "You look ready to call the quits, my advice, the next time you go down, stay."

That look in bishop's eyes told him that wasn't going to be an option. The ranger then threw his dagger at him, which was narrowly dodged before Traysek moved in closer and landed another punch that knocked him off balance. Bishop retaliated with a kick that caught him in the shoulder, surprising him as it took him back a few steps to recoil from that. Traysek ducked from the next blow, coming back with a hook to the body and giving his leg a small slice, stepping to the side after. Bishop winced from the wound on his thigh.

"That guy does know the harder he gives, the harder Traysek's going to give it back, right? he's asking for it at this point." Rofdir said, shaking his head.

Bishop stood, his chest heaving as he glared at Traysek, who just gave him an amused smirk, "you'll pay for that you bastard!" he snarled, rushing at Traysek again, despite the wounds. 

Misty sighed, "Unfortunately, Bishop doesn't know how or when to give up. He'll probably keep fighting until he completely passes out," she said, giving Tilma a smile as the old woman brought her a plate, "I didn't order anything."

"Sirius said you would enjoy these," she said, giving Misty a grandmotherly smile before heading back into the building.

Misty narrowed her eyes and lifted one of the pastry looking things from the plate, giving it a sniff of caution, "what is it's, precious?" she muttered under her breath.

"Are you sure that's a good idea with you know who, running around still?" Ram'ku asked, frowning at the pastry.

Misty frowned at him, "what is this, fucking Harry Potter? 'You know who'. Saying his name isn't going to kill anyone or summon him from the depths of Hell, alright? Besides, Tilma's super careful about shit like that and if she says they came from Sirius, then they came from Sirius," she said, taking a bite. She let the taste of venison, cheese, and tomato sauce roll over her tongue before it hit her, "oh my God. Did he have her make a fucking Hot pocket?"

"What's a hot pocket?" Maisha asked, tilting her head.

"It's an easy to eat food that you can just heat up and eat on the go without having to worry about much of a mess," Misty explained, biting into the homemade Hot pocket.

"Mama? Can I try one?" Minna asked, giving Misty those big violet eyes.

Misty smiled, "of course! Everyone can try one until they're gone. I'm not going to hog Skyrim renditions of food from my world," she said, handing the little girl a pastry as Sofia and Maisha dug in.

Traysek evaded the oncoming blows from Bishop, catching the attempted kick, giving the caught leg a slice before giving him a sweeping roundhouse kick that grounded him. As the ranger gasped for breath from the impact, he gets an orcish dagger pointed at him.

Shara had a smug smile on her face, "See that move? I taught him that one." She bragged, getting an eye roll from Rofdir.

"Pretty sure that was father that taught him that..." He said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Let me have this..." She growled.

"No." He simply responded with, taking a bite of out of the hot pocket. "Gods this good!"

"Right? I haven't had one of these since like a couple weeks before I came here," Misty said, leaning slightly as she wiped the tomato sauce from Minna's chin, "and Farkas calls me messy."

"You are," Farkas's voice brought her eyes up to the two companions walking toward their table.

She smiled at them, "what's up, guys? I heard you two were sparring earlier," she said, furrowing her brow at the tomato sauce hitting her knee.

"We were, but we needed a break," Sirius said, giving her a smile, "I'm glad everyone likes them. I wasn't sure if they were made right and just told Tilma your description."

Farkas's eyes moved over the table, hesitating on Rofdir and Shara before he nodded at them, "more traveling companions?"

Misty chuckled, "nah. Farkas, Sirius, this is Shara and Rofdir. I got the names right, right?"

Shara nodded with a grin. "We're here on visit today, I came all the way from Hammerfell for today on my brother's invite, So far I'm not regretting it."

"Neither am I, also I'm Rofdir." He introduced, with grin. "I think the match is over now though."

Back in the ring, Traysek was still pointing his blade at the glaring ranger, taking a deep breath. "Yield... Don't make me kill you."

Bishop ground his teeth as he struggled to his feet, "never!" he roared, rushing at Traysek with his blades at the ready. 

Sirius blinked at the redguard fighting Bishop, "wait... is that that guy from Solitude... what was his name?"

Farkas shrugged.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Traysek, his name is Traysek. It's a good thing you're pretty," she said, taking a drink from her tankard.

"Not as pretty as you," Sirius said, giving her a wink.

Misty's cheeks flushed as the brutes chuckled, "shut up." She gave a yelp as Farkas lifted her and Minna from her seat before taking a seat himself and setting the two on his lap. Minna giggled as Misty narrowed her eyes at the Companion, "couldn't find any fangirls to bench press? Really?"

Farkas gave her a grin as Minna squealed happily. 

"Do it again! Do it again!" Minna chanted, raising her arms above her head.

"No! Don't do it again," Misty growled.

Sirius chuckled, leaning on the table as he watched the fight.

Not expecting him to jump at him so quickly, Traysek threw an arm up, which got a dagger stabbing through it. "Ugh...!" He growled, kicking the second blade away before pulling him into a guillotine chokehold, squeezing the ranger who had a hard time breathing. "Got you where I want you, I'm putting you to bed early tonight."

Bishop struggled, trying to breathe past the chokehold as the world around him started to swim in darkness before nothing. 

Misty's eyes widened with worry when Bishop's arm fell limp at his side and the announcer called Traysek as the winning. 

Traysek let him down gently, checking if he had a pulse after and smiling in relief when he found it, throwing up a thumbs up. "He's good, just he's taking a nap right now," Traysek yelled out earning a few laughs from the crowd. He then began to rouse him awake, causing Bishop to stir.

"Easy tough guy, you passed out, need help standing up?" He offered, earning a tired look.

"Go fuck yourself," Bishop managed to growl as he lay staring up at the sky. 

Misty breathed a sigh of relief, shaking her head as Farkas nuzzled her shoulder. 

"Well, At least I can tell D'usha you didn't cry," Traysek said, giving him a pleasant smile before he turned around and walked away from him. He came back to the table and met the stares of the star-struck boys. "Well that well, didn't it?"

"That. Was. AWESOME!!!" D'usha exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "you were like, Bam! slam! and he was like Ahhhhhh! and you were like, nighty night and it was the coolest thing EVER!!!"

Ram'ku gave D'usha a concerned eyebrow raise, "I think you're a little too excited, bro."

"I told you Uncle Traysek was the coolest," D'usha said, grinning. 

Misty chuckled, "I remember when I was like that. Fangirling over you guys fighting," she said with a sigh, stroking her fingers through Minna's hair, "that was so long ago."

"Now you have people that get excited about you fighting," Vilkas said, making her sigh.

Traysek chuckled, wincing in pain as he slowly pulled the dagger out of his arm. "Damn he got me good, went all the way through..." He grumbled as he used healing magic to start closing it.

Recorder cringed at the wound, "Oooow, does that hurt DB?" she said poking it, getting a wince in confirmation.

"Why would you poke an open wound?" Kaidan asked with a slightly annoyed expression. 

She shot him an equally annoyed look, "Don't you mean nearly closed up wound?"

"Still open, genius..." Traysek grumbled as he increased the spell to close up his wound.

Shara gave him a nod, "Well done, bro, I wasn't expecting you to get stabbed, to be honest."

"Neither was I," The redguard groaned, inspecting his now healed up arm. "But, it was still a good match all the same."

Rofdir downed his tankard with a grin, "That guy isn't going to be walking around for a while, nice job."

Misty sighed, lifting Minna from under her arms and setting her down on the ground as she stood, watching Bishop get drug off to the side of the area, "I'd better check on him," she said, heading for the wounded ranger. 

Minna nibbled on the last of the hot pocket in her hand before shuffling her way around the table to Shara and staring at her with curious, wide violet eyes. 

"Yes, dear?" Shara asked, giving the girl a smile.

Minna blinked a few times before shuffling her feet shyly, "can I sit on your lap, pretty lady?"

Shara blinked for a minute, giving the girl a puzzled look, giving her a grin after. "Of course you can come on up here." She held her arms up, putting her on her lap.

Rofdir, smiled at the site, "Aww, so there IS a kid you like." He joked earning a pastry thrown at his head.

"Don't listen to him, he's a big dummy," Shara said, laughing with Minna.

Minna smiled, "my brothers are big dummies too," she said, pulling her small bag around and setting it on the table before pulling out colorful pieces of wax and parchment, "mama made me these. She calls them crayons. You can draw, and color, and melt them to make more colors. Do you wanna color with me?" she asked, holding up a light blue colored crayon. 

Shara took one of them with gave her nodding grin. "Sure, bring out the colors." Earning a cheer from the little girl, as both of them began to color on the same page.

Rofdir rubbed his head and shook his head at them. "Have fun Sis, I'm going back to check out the temple for a bit, I'll see you later Traysek."

"Catch you later bro, don't get in trouble now." He waved, as Rofdir left the table. Recorder was downing a bottle of mead when she had a sat next to him.

"Have fun Recorder?" Traysek asked, taking a bite out of his treat.

"The most I've had in a while, no quests, no world saving, this is the best day off ever." She said, with a grin.

Traysek nodded in agreement, "That I can agree on, today has been great." he said taking a swig out of his somewhat warm mead. "Ugh...."

* * *

_Misty's POV_

Misty knelt beside Bishop as he sat up, groaning, "you should have known better, dingus," she muttered, starting to heal his wounds, "what did you think would happen?"

"I'd win," Bishop groaned, watching her heal the wounds on his legs, as she laughed, "I would have."

Misty rolled her eyes, "sure you would have," she said, chuckling as she finished healing his legs, "that worked out so well for you the last time."

Bishop clicked his tongue, giving her an annoyed glare before struggling to his feet with her help, "where is he?"

"So you can say good fight, right?" Misty asked, her voice going low in warning as Bishop snorted.

"Not exactly."

"Bishop," Misty warned, narrowing her eyes at him, "we're having a good time. I haven't seen Traysek in a long time and I don't want you two to keep fighting the whole time. I get enough of that from Solitar and Alesan."

Bishop glared at her for a few seconds before sighing, "alright. I promise to be on my best behavior, honey," he said, giving her a half hug as she pulled his arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

"I hope so. I really don't want to deal with any bullshit today," she said as they headed for the table.

* * *

_Traysek's Pov_

He could see them coming back up, Bishop was clearly glaring at him, which put a proud smirk on his face. He then turns his gaze to misty, to which he notices two marks on her wrists, marks he knows all too well... However to avoid a scene he decided to put what he was thinking on hold, but what she said earlier to him stuck like glue, and something told him he was going to know soon, for now, he decided to put it on the back burner as both of them approached the table.

"I see you're finally up, how are you feeling?" he asked, earning a hard look.

Bishop started to open his mouth to say something snarky before Misty's glare stopped the words in his throat and he sighed, grinding his teeth, "good fight," he growled, glancing at her for approval as she nodded.

She helped Bishop to a chair, checking him over for any more injuries before standing straight with a sigh, her eyes moving to Minna and Shara coloring and she smiled, "well, I guess you're adopted now. Welcome to clan Dovahkiir," Misty said to Shara with a chuckle.

Traysek gave him a grin, "Good fight, I had a lot of fun." Turning to Misty, "So... where to now? I kinda had my fill of food and fights for minute."

Misty shrugged, "well, since the Devine Elegance store is doing mannies, I was thinking about getting one," she said, giving Minna a smile, "I'm a little jealous of Minna May's manicure. Minna gave Mist a grin before going back to coloring on the paper with Shara. "And I need some new boots and a new shirt. Might as well make a shopping spree outta it."

"Can I get a new outfit too Mama?" Sofia asked, wiggling excitedly in her seat.

"Me too?" Maisha asked, giving Misty wide excited eyes.

Misty sighed, giving the two girls unamused eyes as they stared at her with big, pleading eyes before she sighed again, "alright. Might as well," Misty said, getting a cheer from the two.

"Can Auntie Shara come too?" Minna asked, looking hopeful.

Misty shrugged, "only if she wants to."

Minna turned in Shara's lap to look up at her with big violet eyes, "do you want to come with us, Auntie Shara?"

"How can I say no to that? of course I'm coming with." Shara told her, "Besides I could use some new color while I'm there, gods it's been awhile. will you show me all the good colors?" She asked with a smile.

Traysek gave a nod of his own, "So, to the store, it is, Record?"

Recorder nodded, "I already agreed to go. Lets get those nails done."

The redguard looked at Misty, "Well, I think you have your answer."

Misty smiled, "sweet. Let's kick it, Dovs," she said, leading them from the sparring area, "catch ya later Companions."

"I'm coming with you," Kaidan said, frowning as Bishop tried to get to his feet.

"You're staying here until you can breathe without gasping," Misty said, pushing Bishop back down into the seat by the shoulder.

Bishop clicked his tongue, giving her a glare but conceding with a nod, "alright, but be aware of everything."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I know," she said, nodding toward the path leading around Jorrvaskr, "rock and roll."

Minna snagged another honey nut treat as she climbed off Shara's lap and took the woman's hand, nibbling happily as they followed Misty, Kaidan, and Traysek back to the market. 

* * *

_At the Devine elegance stall_

"Can you do like a dragon-esque style nail?" Misty asked, getting a slightly confused blink from the stall vendor.

"I can color them green," the vendor said, making Misty sigh.

"Damn, I woulda thought that the Devine Elegance store would know how to do a simple dragon print on nails," Misty said, almost mockingly, "only the finest, right?"

The vendor clicked her tongue, "if you think you can do it, be my guest."

Misty smirked, "step aside then," she said, waving the woman to the side before looking over all the polishes, "I'm going to need some parchment to do this proper like."

 Recorder and Shara were browsing over some the colors. They had a variety of them, ranging from firey red to a cold chilling blue and smoky black.

Shara looked at bright violet one, inspecting the pretty color which put a bright grin. "I really like this one, what about you Record?"

Recorder held up two bottles, "Trying to decide if I should go for Blackstone or firey scorching red?" She asked both misty and Shara. 

"What are you trying for?" Misty said, giving Minna a smile as she cut the parchment into small semi-circular pieces the little girl gave her and plucked a forest green from the polishes before giving it a shake, "because I'm going for dragon scales."

 Recorder glanced at Traysek who was standing by Kaidan, in some conversation, before she rubbed the back of her neck. "You think you could give me some dragon scales? in this color?" Holding up firey red color.

Shara rose an eyebrow at sudden request, "Why dragon scales exactly? there are different designs"

"I want the scales... it's for...someone." She shifted around somewhat nervous, face a bit red.

Misty grinned, "why choose? I could do black as a base coat with the red as the scales. The black'll help the red stick out," she said, holding her hands out and wiggling her fingers to get Recorder to put her hand in Misty's, "want me to put a 'T' on any of them?" she asked with a knowing grin.

A bright blush made it on her face now, not even looking at Misty. "I'll uh... I'll just take the scales. I don't think I can handle that level of embarrassment."

Shara chuckled, "Oh I'm sure he'll love it, especially with your bedroom talks and all..." Smirking at the madly blushing girl.

"Shara!" Recorder shouted, completely embarrassed, causing the other woman to laugh.

Misty grinned, "alright, alright. I'll just do the dragon scales," she said, smirking to herself as she started painting Recorder's nails. She was careful painting the nails, glancing up at Recorder as her and Shara talked before smirking and painting a teeny tiny "T" on the side edge of Recorder's pinky nail. "Done!"

Recorder checked her nails, inspecting the black and red colored scales. She failed to notice the small T, giving Misty a thankful smile.

"They're beautiful..." Record gasped, "Thank you Misty, I love them." putting a smile on the Redhead's face.

"I aim to please," she said, giving Recorder a salute as the vendor furrowed her brow at Misty.

"How did you do that?" the vendor asked.

Misty shrugged, "years of doing my nails myself. I have the proper stuff where I'm from, but this works just as well," she said, looking at Shara with a smile, "I can do flowers and shit too if you're wanting some."

"I want flowers on my fingers," Sofia said, excitedly hopping from one foot to the other.

"Me too," Minna said, holding her hands up, "blue flowers."

* * *

_Traysek POV  
_

Watching the women get their nails done, the Redguard glanced at Kaidan who just stood there awkwardly silent the entire time.

"So, are you enjoying yourself Kaidan? I'm surprised I didn't see you out there scrapping today." Traysek told him.

"I'm enjoying myself as well as I can. The scrapping was D'usha's idea and I didn't think to stop him," Kaidan said, folding his arms over his chest as he scanned the crowd, "I don't see any point in telling him no when he'll have to learn to fight people out in the world to survive."

Traysek nodded with his eyes closed, "No doubt about that one. Luckily he's got a good teacher showing him the ropes." glancing at Kaidan with a smile.

Kaidan chuckled, "if he'd listen half as well as Ram'ku, he'd already be a force to reckon with. Don't get me wrong, he's spent enough time with our group and his mother to have the same never give up attitude, but he enjoys toying with his opponent more than actually fighting him."

"It's always fun to make your opponent redder than you, something about them losing control in a fight is satisfying to see, not to say that he doesn't need to be aware." Traysek said, looking at the other crowds of people passing by. 

"He's really good at it, though. I'll give the boy that," Kaidan said, glancing at Traysek, "but you aren't talking to me to see if I'm enjoying myself or how D'usha's doing, are you?"

Traysek chuckled, "Well, somewhat... But honestly, Misty seems a bit... different. More guarded..." He told him "I suppose that's a good thing, but I can't help but feel....off."

Kaidan nodded, "living in Skyrim and being the Dragonborn does that, does it not?" he asked, watching the redguard with a calculating expression. 

"I've faced danger long before becoming the Dragonborn, I know what it's like to live by that vice, I was just put off by what she had said today earlier," Traysek said, glancing at him.

Kaidan shifted, his arms lowering to his side as he stiffened, "what'd she say?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Now it was Traysek's turn give a cold calculated stare, "Nothing important, just how she responded to Recorder's usual Dragonborn babies joke."

Kaidan took a deep breath and nodded, "makes sense," he said, pausing for a second as he looked toward the women, now fawning over their nails, "it's complicated and not my story to tell. If you want answers to those questions, you'll have to ask her and even then, there's no guarantee she'll even answer." He gave Traysek an apologetic expression.

"I understand, knowing her, she'd never admitted it, unless it comes right up somehow. If It isn't for me to know then it isn't for me to know, I won't pry." Traysek nodded at him, glancing toward the girls. "She seems like she's having fun." Taking note of how of her checking her back every now and then. ' _Something did happen, after all, my gut feeling wasn't wrong... I'll ride it out and see where it goes'_ He mentally noted.

"Yeah," Kaidan said, smiling at the women and children, "it's good to see her smiling again."

* * *

_Misty POV_

She finished the green on her nails and smiled, looking them over before glancing at the vendor, "how much?" she asked, untying her coin pouch from her belt.

"Oh, no. It's all on the house," the vendor said, giving Misty's raised eyebrow a smile, "you taught me a new technique that's perfect for this festival, I can't ask you to pay after that."

Misty furrowed her brow at the woman before nodding and slowly retying her coins to her belt, "o-kay. Thanks," she said, giving a shrug as the women and girls looked over their nails. 

"So pretty!" Minna said, grinning from ear to ear as she looked at the blue on blue flowers.

"I'm glad you like it," Misty said, putting her hand on the little girl's head as she moved out from around the stall. 

Shara was inspecting her ocean wave design on her nails, "I love this Misty, It actually looks like the waves of the sea. Thank you."

Recorder looks at Shara's and Misty's nails, grinning. "These are awesome, I can't wait to show him these."

"You ladies done over there? or do we have to wait for your eyelashes too?" Traysek taunted from where he was. 

Misty stuck her tongue out at him, "see? Now we have to find a stall that'll do a full facial," she said, smirking at the men as she turned to start down the line of stalls. The sight of the black khajiit in the crowd watching her with sharp green eyes froze her in place. It was as if the world dropped away as he smirked at her, leaving just the two of them in a world of nothing but cold blackness. Her chest tightened and she couldn't breathe, the memories and his raspy voice whispering in her ear choking the very life from her. 

_"You belong to S'ariq now and you will always belong to S'ariq."_

"Mama?" Sofia's voice echoed in the darkness, barely giving her something to grab onto. 

She felt her eyes tearing up, her body starting to shake from fear before someone touching her arm snapped her back with a gasp. She put her hands over her face, closing her eyes as she tried to relieve some of the tightness in her chest.

"Are you alright?" Kaidan asked, bringing her eyes up from her hands.

Misty swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she nodded, "yeah... Yeah, I'm alright," she said, her eyes going wide when she couldn't see the khajiit in the crowd anymore. 

Kaidan frowned, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before heading into the crowd, searching.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Maisha asked, tugging on Misty's tunic.

"Nothing," she said a little quickly before inhaling to calm herself down, "nothing. Everything's fine. Let's just... go inside and check out Belathor's store. See if he has any... things." Misty started ushering the children toward the store, glancing over her shoulder into the crowd before following. 

* * *

_Traysek's Pov..._

Traysek followed Kaidan into the crowd, the image of Misty's face burned into his mind. That face, he knew it well... He'd seen it before, so many times... in others, in his enemies... It was a look that screamed vulnerability, a look he himself had once... Something in his blood drove him to find whoever this was that had caused this distress, and he wouldn't stop until he found the source of it. He came across Kaidan, looking around in the crowd and sighing.

"Find anything?" He asked him, getting his attention.

Kaidan shook his head, "no. Of course, I didn't. That bastard's as slippery as a thief in the night," he growled, giving the crowd one last glance before nodding back toward the center of town, "I'm going to check on her and warn the others. They need to be on alert." He didn't wait for a response before heading back up the road. 

 Recorder walked up behind him, getting his attention. "Traysek, I finally found you."

"Likewise recorder, what happened?" He asked her,

"I don't know, but I did catch a glimpse of black khajiit staring at her before he took off." Recorder told him, getting an eyebrow raise from him.

"Black Khajiit? Are you sure about that?"

"Positive DB, from the looks he was giving her, she was obviously uncomfortable."

Traysek sighed and pondered what do with this, confronting her with knowledge of this was notably a bad idea, but now with the appearance of mystery Khajiit appearing out of nowhere, things were getting crazier than he expected. He couldn't just simply ignore this if he wanted to, not after seeing a face like that... However, there wasn't a black Khajiit anywhere in sight as he snorted and turned to Recorder.

"The coward is nowhere in sight, go catch up to misty, I'll stick around here for a while," Traysek said, looking around.

"Are you sure? you don't wanna check up on her?" She asked, earning a head shake.

"Not yet, I'll talk to her later, first I need to make sure of something."

Recorder gave him a pleading look, getting a serious look that wouldn't take no for an answer before she sighed. "Alright, I'll check up on her, just don't do anything....crazy."

"I won't do anything I wouldn't do." He said giving her a smirk, getting an eye roll in return as Recorder ran off to catch up with Kaidan.

* * *

_Recorder's Pov_

As she walked away, she looked back Traysek who had remained in the same spot, in hopes he'll find him again. Whoever this guy was, had a stare that sent chill down her very own spine and she didn't even know him. ' _God I hope he knows what he's doing... I just hope it doesn't come down to explosions, it always comes down to explosions_.'

When she finally caught up with Kaidan, she saw him go into the general goods store tailing him in after.

Misty looked up at Kaidan with worried eyes as he shook his head, before letting out a shuddering breath. She had taken a seat in the chair that sat off to the side of the room, putting her back against the wall. 

"The coward took off before I could get to him," Kaidan said, kneeling beside her chair and taking her hand, "we'll find him, love. Don't worry, alright? Just stay with Recorder and Shara and the girls. I'm going to tell the others."

Misty sniffled, swallowing the tears and vomit as she nodded, giving him a forced smile, "I'll be okay," she said, taking a deep breath and looking up to watch the girls browse through all the new items Belathor had brought in for the festival.

Kaidan nodded and stood, pressing a kiss on the side of her head before heading out the door. 

Watching him leave, Record walked over to Misty, taking a deep breath ' _Remember Recorder, no pressure, just don't dive all in.'_ She mentally prepared, sitting at the table where Shara was comforting her.

"You're safe with us, he can't get you in here," Shara told her, rubbing her shoulders.

Recorder nodded, "Don't worry, the guys will find that cat, if not and he comes in here, I'll make you a new coat, for the nails and all." She chuckled, with a sad smile.

Misty snorted, "he won't. He'll wait until I'm alone or there's a low chance of someone hearing him take me..." Misty lowered her eyes to the table, absently rubbing the scars around her wrist, "like he did last time." She took a deep breath, swallowing her fear and getting to her feet, "well, the festival won't be fun just sitting here. Let's buy something and leave." She moved to stand with the girls, who were giggling about a doll they found that Minna was wanting to buy. 

"But they have better dolls at one of the stalls," Maisha tried to convince her sister.

"But I want this one," Minna said, snatching the doll back from her sister, "she has character."

Misty smiled, "I like it," she said, getting a grin from the little girl.

Both Shara and Recorder gave each other a glance, smiling when they made a silent agreement.

"You're right," Shara agreeing with Misty, "Fleabag can't keep us from having a good time, I say we enjoy ourselves tonight, just us girls."

"Second that notion Shara," Record nodded, earning a smile from Misty.

"Sounds like a plan," Misty said, nodding toward the counter, "alright ladies. Pay for the goods and let's go shopping for some clothes."

* * *

_At one of the clothing stalls_

Misty wrinkled her nose at a dark tan tunic in her hands, "why is everything always such dull colors?" she grumbled under her breath, putting the tunic back to hang on the stall.

"Right? it's like they couldn't find any other colors." Recorder agreed, getting a nod from Shara.

"Or maybe they didn't want to." Shara said, picking up an Olive green outfit, "Yuck..."

"I found a beautiful blue tunic at Bits and Pieces in Solitude, but it got ruined. Had to kill a necromancer for his soul to help cure Beatrice's vampirism," Misty said, wrinkling her nose at the memory, "that was the first person I killed face to face, I think."

"Well, if you ladies are interested. I have some other tunics here," the vendor said, lifting a small pile of colorful tunics from under the stall counter.

"Ooo!" Misty exclaimed, picking up one of the dark green tunics and grinning, "love it! How much?"

"10 septims," the vendor said, making Misty smile.

"Sweet! Cheap enough," she said, handing over her coin.

 Shara spotted a purple and black tunic, picking it up. "Is this the same price?" She asked as Recorder was browsing over the tunics, finding it difficult to decide what to choose.

"Why is this harder to choose than weapons and armor?" She groaned... earning chuckles from the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traysek's house https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/91304/ (also available for SE and Xbox)
> 
> Misty's House https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/90232 (has been deleted. God only knows why.)
> 
> Necklace Cassidy Stole can be purchased here: https://www.etsy.com/listing/479620903/gothic-jewelry-gothic-necklaces-black  
> I do LOVE Etsy.com
> 
> Misty's Belts and Corsets  
> Dragonscale skirt: https://www.etsy.com/in-en/listing/514198424/scale-mail-skirt-dragon-scale-scalemaill  
> Steel looking dragon corset: https://www.etsy.com/listing/531468084/underbust-fantasy-corset-with-dragon?ref=shop_home_active_9  
> multi-colored gem belt: https://antidote.la/products/embellished-jeweled-belt-manga  
> Gold chain belt: https://www.tribenawaar.com/product/aphrodite-in-gold-costume-jewelry-bellydance-belt/  
> Dragonscale chain top: https://www.etsy.com/listing/503181521/dragon-scale-shoulder-pauldrons-kahleesi?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=dragon+scale+armor&ref=sr_gallery-3-41&organic_search_click=1&col=1
> 
> Seriously. Check out Etsy.com. They have SO MUCH AWESOME!!


	2. Day of the Dragonborn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All notes on the previous chapter apply here.

_Traysek POV, the rooftop of the Drunken Huntsmen..._

Perched up on the roof, Traysek remained out of sight, as Kaidan gathered up the other men around the area, to hear the news. 

"What's wrong, Kai?" Sirius asked, giving the warrior a raised eyebrow, "you look upset."

Kaidan sighed, running his hand over his hair, "he was here," he said, giving the men a stern look.

"Who?" Farkas asked for a second before scowling, "where?" he growled, his entire stance turning aggressive. 

Vilkas put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "easy, brother," he said, moving to stand beside the larger man. 

"He disappeared into the crowd, so be on guard," Kaidan said, glancing around the area with narrowed eyes.

"How long ago?" Hawke asked, frowning at the warrior.   

"Not long, but I'm sure he's left the city by now," Kaidan said, furrowing his brow as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Where's Misty?" Bishop asked, looking angry.

"She's with Recorder and Traysek's sister," Kaidan said, getting a scowl from the imperial.

"You left her alone!?!" Hawke snarled, glaring daggers at Kaidan. 

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the man, "she's with Recorder and Traysek's sister," he growled slowly.

Hawke furrowed his brows, "Traysek... He's here?"

Vilkas rolled his eyes and shook his head, "never mind that. Where was the last place you saw S'ariq?"

Kaidan took a deep breath, "she saw him near the front gates but by the time we got there, he was gone."

The men exchanged a glance.

"That doesn't mean he's left. This city is crawling with travelers and tourists. He could be lurking anywhere," Bishop said, getting to his feet. 

"We'll go stay with the Dragonborn while the rest of you search the city," Riordan said, motioning to Sirius and Farkas with his expression and demeanor stern, "come to us if you find anything."

The men nodded and separated, going in different directions to search.

Rofdir who had been apart of that group remained, taking a sigh and started to search until...

"Psst, Rofdir, up here, hold on," Traysek whispered, getting his attention.

"What the...? You were hiding there? What for??" He whispered back, as Traysek hopped off the roof.

"I need you to listen to me. They're not going to find him right now. He knows he's actively being hunted and is most likely well hidden in the crowd."

Rofdir put his hand up to his chin in thought. "That is a problem, but how do we know when he'll turn up? He might run off with her by the time we notice."

"Only if we get sloppy and leave her totally unguarded. I have a hunch on where he may turn up next. Ask the guards if they saw him leave," He told him.

Rofdir walked over to the guards at the gate and got their attention.

"Problem?" One of them asked.

"Depends. I have a question actually... Did any of you see a black Khajiit enter or leave this gate?" He questioned.

The guard on the right gave a slight nod, "I don't remember seeing any black Khajiit  _LEAVING,_  but he did come through this gate today much earlier."

"Did you recently see him?"

"Depends. How much are you willing to pay for the information?" the guard asked in a low tone.

Rofdir sighed and pulled out a small pouch of coins, tossing it at the guard, "eighty septims, is that enough?"

"It'll do." The guard nodded, "yeah, come to think of it. There was a black cat fleeing towards the gate, but he changed his course and went up the stairs. Not sure where he is now, but that's where we saw him running to."

The bounty hunter smiled, "Thank you, that will do nicely." He walked back to the Drunken Huntsmen with a slight grin.

"Anything?" Traysek asked, earning a nod.

"They say they saw him take those steps when he was running towards the gate. Probably changed his mind when he remembered there were two guards at the door," Rofdir said, putting a smile on the older man's face.

"Good, that's very good. It means there's a chance that I'll know where he'll be stalking from. OK, then, I'm taking a bird's eye view again and heading back to Misty. You remain on the ground and give a whistle or holler if you see something wrong."

Rofdir gave a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, ok, but what's this all about, bro?"

"I'll tell you later, trust me. Just right now's not a good time," Traysek explained, as he hopped back up on the roof of the tavern, gaining a confirming nod from Rofdir.

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes out, you just keep hidden." The bounty hunter smiled as he walked off.

"Yeah, yeah. You let me worry about that," Traysek said, shaking his head as he watched his brother disappear into the crowd.

' _All I have to do now is wait, but from what I'm getting, this guy got around them before... I'll only have one chance. Gods I hope not wrong about this...'_  He mused, teleporting to another rooftop and then to another...

* * *

_Misty POV_

She gave the three warriors heading their way a raised eyebrow as they smiled at her... almost simultaneously, "what's wrong with you three?" she asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Riordan answered before the other two could, "it's nothing for you to worry about."

Misty snorted, "usually whenever someone says that it means I definitely should worry," she said, folding her arms over her chest with a frown, "so, spill it."

Riordan and Misty stared at one another for a few seconds before the Altmer gave her a smile, "you're going to have to get used to others worrying about something for you when you become High Queen," he pointed out, making her narrow her eyes at him.

Misty sighed, "yeah, I guess, but I'm not High Queen yet," she said, turning to look at the pants, "so..."

Riordan smirked, "what if I told you it was a secret?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "then you wouldn't be secretive about it."

"Isn't that was a secret means?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty snorted, "y'all are being a different kind of secretive. The kind that isn't fun," she said, giving the three an annoyed glare. 

Farkas and Sirius grinned at her while Riordan's expression remained neutral.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just be all the more pissed when I find out," she said, waving her agitation away as she bought a pair of dark brown trousers to go along with the tunic. "You get what you want, Reco? Shara?"

Shara had a couple of piles in her hands, "I can't wait to try these when I go back home. Yes, I'm ready."

Recorder held a couple of bags in her hand, "I'm good to go. Thank you guys for dropping by on us." She waved following Misty and Shara.

"You think we should've been nicer to 'em? They were just looking out after all," Shara said, looking back the brutes, as Recorder caught up with them.

"They'll be fine. The only one whose feelings I'd worry about hurting is Farkas. They're like fucking dogs, though. They'll follow," Misty said, glancing back as the three spoke to one another for a moment before moving to follow, "called it. Besides, I wanna try my shit on flat out and the Bannered Mare has a bathing room." Misty gave them a smile as they headed up the steps to the tavern doors, "if I like them, I might start wearing them. Especially the boots." As soon as the doors opened, they were bombarded with loudish music, catcalls, whistles and howls directed at a woman dancing on the bar, giving the crowd a flirty wink and smirk. Misty frowned at the music, her hand instantly going to her satchel before her frown turned into a scowl, "what the fuck!?! Bitch stole my cell phone!" She snarled, pushing her way to the bar.

Recorder followed Misty, in an attempt to calm her down, "Misty, maybe you should be careful on how you do this. You're going to cause a scene. Let her finish first."

Shara facepalmed and shook her head, sighing, "seriously?  _This_  is where you've been??" She groaned, already feeling the headache form behind her forehead.

"Finish my dragon ass! That bitch stole my fucking cell phone and I'm getting it back," she snarled, stepping up to the bar, "HEY BITCH!!"

The woman stopped her gyrating, giving Misty a confused blink and tilting her head before smiling.

"Give me back my phone!" Misty growled, holding her hand out.

The woman put her finger to her mouth, tapping her lips a few times before smiling at Misty again, "no," she sang, getting to her feet and strutting down the bar while removing her overcoat. 

Misty gave a frustrated growl and climbed onto the bar, furrowing her brow at the whistles and catcalls she got.  _Fucking drunks_ , she thought, standing and glaring at the woman, who looked at her with amused dark blue eyes, "give me back my phone."

the woman smirked at her, sashaying toward her and booping her nose, "no," she sang again, gracefully ducking under Misty's swing, as if they were dancing, and giggling, "ah, ah, ah. No touching."

Misty turned, giving the woman a glare as she winked and blew a kiss at Misty. Misty scowled at her, moving forward to swing her leg up in a kick, missing once again as the woman bent almost in half backward, flipping herself off the bar to stand at the end. She gave Misty another wink, dancing back as Misty lept from the bar, bringing her fist down where she thought the woman's head would be, missing once again. "Goddammit! Hold still!" Misty growled, giving chase to the woman as she giggled and dodged every swing and kick Misty tried to throw at her. 

She jumped back, landing gracefully on the bench that sat on the edge of the fire pit and giggled, "you're fun. We should do this more often," she said, giving Misty a grin that squinted her eyes. 

Misty snorted, "I'd rather you just give me back my cell phone you fucking thief!" she growled, rushing forward to swing her fist at the woman's head. 

The woman lept backward and over the fire in the pit, landing on the bench on the other side with an almost innocent smile, "you know, for being the 'master' of the Thieves Guild, you'd think you would be able to tell if someone's stealing your shit."

Misty huffed, "so this is your way of interviewing for the guild?"

The woman laughed loudly, like what Misty had said was the funniest thing she had ever heard, "no, silly. I don't want to join that group of amateurs," she tilted her head slightly and grinned, "I work alone."

Misty snorted, slowly moving around the fire so she wouldn't spur the woman into moving away, "then why the fuck did you steal my phone?"

The woman shrugged, "I wanted to see if you still had a signal in this world," she smiled, putting her hands behind her back and tapping her toes on the ground behind her, "turns out you do! So I made a few calls."

Misty's eyes widened, "you what!?! Bitch! Give. Me. Back. My. Phone!" Misty growled, rushing at the woman who turned, giving Misty a hard kick in the back that sent her tripping over the bench and onto her face. Misty slowly pushed herself to her feet to the sounds of the woman's giggles and the crowd's laughter. She felt the shout circling in her head and tasted it in the back of her throat as she turned to face the woman and inhaled. "FUS RO DAH!" The woman's eyes widened for a second before she was sent flying back with some of the crowd, landing hard against the wall beside the door. Misty huffed where she stood before stalking toward the woman, her hands balled into fists and her face a mask of fury. 

The woman groaned slightly, putting her hand to her head as she looked at Misty with one eye, "geez." Can't even take a damned joke."

Misty stood over her with her hand out, "give it."

The woman rolled her eyes, pulling Misty's phone from her bag and placing it in her hand, "there, princess. Don't lose your crown before you've even gotten it."

Misty slipped the phone back into her satchel before looking back at the woman as she got to her feet, dusting herself off as if being smacked against a wall was normal, "who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"Her name is Cassidy..." Shara said, narrowing her eyes at the woman as she walked up to the bar, "I see you're up to your usual tricks. So, you accepted Rofdir's invitation after all, huh?"

Cassidy smirked, "you kidding? This is a thief's paradise!" she said, spinning in a circle with her arms out wide, "only a moron would miss an opportunity like this. Besides, I was curious about this world and it's Dragonborn." She looked at Misty with calculating eyes before smiling, "I'm going shopping now." She started for the door, only to be stopped with Misty's hand on her wrist, turning her back to the three women.

"I'm not about to let a freelance thief just waltzing around Whiterun unsupervised," Misty said, narrowing her eyes at the woman. 

Cassidy glanced down at Misty's hand, her eyes moving to the scars that wrapped around her wrists before looking up at Misty with dead eyes and a smile, "twelve days, huh?"

Misty blinked in confusion at her as she followed Cassidy's eyes down to the scars before releasing her, "how the fuck would you know that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the thief. 

Cassidy giggled, tilting her head slightly, "I just do. You really fought hard, huh?"

Misty swallowed, her brows furrowed as she tried to keep herself calm and the memories at bay while Cassidy just smiled at her. 

* * *

_Traysek's POV, the rooftop of the Bannered Mare._

Watching the crowd, the Redguard spotted one of the food stalls unattended and used telekinesis to pull an apple to him. He took a bite out of it, and smiled at the taste. He then spotted Rofdir in the crowd, trying to get through and gave a nod. ' _Thank you, I know it's asking a lot but thank you.'_ Traysek continued scanning the crowd, stopping when he came upon a figure dressed up in, what he could see as, a hooded hide armor with only a black fur tail out for the world to see.

 _'Is that him...?'_   he thought, pulling out a pair of binoculars, and looking through them to get a better look. He could fully see, an anxious and impatient black Khajiit waiting around the Bannered Mare area, trying to decide if he should walk in or not. ' _You seem menacing enough. Let's keep an eye on you then...'_

* * *

_Rofdir's POV.... nearing the Bannered Mare..._

On his way to the main market area, Rofdir kept an eye out, but he was currently in his own thoughts.

' _Guess she didn't come after all. To the Bannered Mare it is..'_ He mentally groaned, passing Breezehome. At the doors of the inn, he could here plenty of music blaring along with some cheering.

"I wonder what this is all about...?" he said to himself, opening the doors and walking in.

* * *

 _Cassidy POV_  

Her eyes moved over Misty's face, taking in the scars on her cheek, the one barely covered up by her hair on her temple and the ones that, unless you were looking, you wouldn't notice at the corners of her mouth and the scorch marks where her lips touched one another. Cassidy knew abuse and torture when she saw it. Personal experience told her that. She put on the smile she used to both disarm people and hide what she was really feeling. "He tied the gag pretty tight, didn't he? Did you try to shout it off?" She watched Misty's throat move as she swallowed, the other woman's green eyes darkening with the memories of the past. She tilted her head, giving the woman a smile that didn't reach her eyes before taking a deep breath, "I'll tell you what, honey lump. I'll stick with you if you buy me dinner because I don't do anything without a price," she said, giving Misty a wink.

Misty frowned at her, narrowing her eyes at the thief before taking a deep breath and rubbing her hand over her face, "what the fuck is with thieves and flirting?"

Cassidy giggled, giving Misty a grin, "we're carefree like that," she said, watching Misty's frown deepen before sighing and giving a shrug, "well. If you don't like it, I could just leave and you'll have to try to catch me. That's the best part." Misty snorted, giving the woman an annoyed glare as she turned away, running smack dab into Rofdir's chest as he entered the Inn. Cassidy grunted, furrowing her brow as she rubbed her nose and growled, "pass auf, dumm (pay attention, stupid)."

"Excuse me jackass for not.." He paused, mouth agape with his attention on Cassidy. "Cassidy...You actually came....!"

Cassidy blinked up at him for a second before giving a squeal and leaping at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, "Honey bear!! Of course I came. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to... Acquire other dimensional things," she said with a smile before holding up a coin pouch, "your brother should really keep an eye on this stuff. He had all kinds of pretty shimmers and shinnies."

Rofdir lifted an eyebrow, "how much of that did you take? You know he'll sometimes booby trap those bags to prevent thieves from running off with his things, right?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, sliding to her feet as she frowned, "just enough to compensate me for getting it back," she said, holding up a necklace that shimmered with some sort of magic, "like this. I like it."

At the bar counter, Recorder looked at Misty who had a look devoid of life and walked up to her, putting a hand to her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts, "it's just me no need to panic, how are you feeling?"

Misty snorted, narrowing her eyes at Recorder as she took a slightly defensive stance, "why the fuck would I panic?"

Recorder gave her a sad knowing smile, taking a seat next to her. "The way you jumped up, that's all. I had a lot of fun today, even after all the crazy stuff. Thank you, for inviting us today."

Shara's eyes widened at Cassidy before narrowing in a glare, "that isn't his, it's MINE...!" She growled, holding her hand out with lighting in the other, "tell your girlfriend to give me back my amulet, or we're going to have a problem..."

"Cass... we don't need another brawl. Just give it back so we can skip all that, please," Rofdir sighed, obviously tired.

Misty sighed and nodded, "sorry, Reco. It's just been a rough year," she said, giving Recorder a hug, "I'm glad you guys could make it. Honestly, I thought that the letter I sent a month ago would just be floating around my world until a courier brought it back to me, but I'm glad it didn't. Those couriers really can find anyone anywhere."

Cassidy snorted, "finders keepers," she said, sticking her tongue out at Shara, "you should pay more attention to your stuff. Or put a spell on it to keep the bag from opening for anyone else. That's what the place with the mages did after I stole their boss's necklace. Took it right off his neck," she giggled with a grin. 

Rofdir sighed, "listen, between finding that creepy Khajiit out there right now, and me needing a drink, again do not need this to stack on." 

Recorder smiled and nodded, "I agree with you there, we needed this break as much as you did, to be honest..." Her eyes going distant as if having a flashback, before catching Misty's gaze and smiling again, "on top of that, I got some new stuff today. My usual uniform gets tiring to wear all the time, not to mention the good job you did on my nails."

Misty smiled, "yeah, I feel ya there. I should go try these on. Make sure they fit," she said, glancing toward the bathroom, "you coming?"

Cassidy narrowed her eyes before sighing, "fine. I'll give it back for three thousand gold."

"That sounds like a plan," Recorder smiled, following Misty in the bathroom.

Shara had the look of "done" on her face, as she pulled out a decently stuffed coin purse and tossed it at the thief. "There's your damn gold, now give it back," Shara growled.

Cassidy caught the gold and gave it a confused blink before smirking and tossing the amulet at the woman, "if I knew I was going to actually get money for it, I would have charged you double," she said with a grin, "honestly thought you'd put up more of a fight. Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

_In the bathing room_

Misty stretched as she pulled the tunic over her head tossing it on the floor next to her backpack before picking up the other one, ignoring the stare she could feel from Recorder.  _Maybe I should have come alone,_  she thought for half a second before pulling the tunic over her head and on. She ran her hand over the tunic, smiling at the fit before going to try on the pants. Taking the boots off, she paused when her eyes caught sight of the scars around her ankles, sending her into a flashback before she took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to clear the demons from it. 

Recorder had decided to wait until Misty wasn't looking until she began to disrobe, showing a degree of old scars that covered her body, including the bandages on both her thighs and hips. She winced brushing up against one of her thighs before she shook it off and went into one of her new bags. The wince, however, did not go unnoticed...

 _Guess it's not just me,_  Misty thought, glancing over the scars on Recorder before inhaling and turning back to the pants in her hands. She felt almost overwhelmed as questions started in her head before she shook them away.  _If Recorder wants to talk about it, she would and I would have to talk about..._  She closed her eyes and swallowed,  _there's too many people in Whiterun for him to do anything. Last time it was just me and Bishop. He wouldn't really try to kidnap me again, would he? No. It's too risky. He'd wait until I was alone or there wasn't too many people around. If I stay in the crowds or where there's a lot of people I'll be fine._  It was a pretty thought, but it did nothing to quell her fear as she stepped into the pants and pulled them on. "I wish they had mirrors in bathrooms like back home," she said absently, frowning to herself.  _Great. I've been reduced to idle chatter. What am I? An NPC follower?_

"They're hard to look at, aren't they...?" Recorder said, in a low tone, her eyes as desolate as before, tracing over her own, not bothering to finish dressing up.

"Not really," she said with a shrug, not knowing what else to say after being surprised by her comment. She took a deep breath, licking her lips before clearing her throat, "what... What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

Recorder blinked, before taking a deep breath. "No, it's alright... I.....grew up in orphanage around some pretty...sick and sadistic caretakers. Each scar has a memory, from every beating to every scolding.... to Every...-" She paused, shaking her mind from it, eyes going to her bandages, "these are new though, but...." Feeling herself freeze up before she could continue.

Misty sighed and moved to her, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder and giving her a comforting smile, "don't force yourself to remember on my account, Recorder. I'm not going to force you if you don't want to talk about."

Record shook her head, as she kept the same smile on her face, taking Misty's hand, "thank you, but being silent about it is what's killing me.... Traysek and I haven't talked since it happened... nor did I want to. Thought I could just....play it off, you know?" she chuckled as she undid the bandages, showing the scars of what was... deep holes that riddled around her waist and around her thighs, pieces of dwemer metal were still embedded in some of the holes.

Misty swallowed, chewing on her upper lip as she took a deep breath, "I'm willing to listen if it'll help. Tell me yours and I'll," she swallowed again, not wanting to talk but knowing that she would have to eventually. She hadn't even told the people she trusted most in her own group about everything that had happened, not wanting to relive it any more than she already did when she closed her eyes at night...  _If Recorder's willing to talk to me about it, then I should too, even if it hurts._  "... I'll tell you mine."

Recorder gripped her shoulders as she kept her eyes to the floor. "It all started with the disappearances....." Recorder began, feeling sick as she began telling her story on her scars....

* * *

_Outside, Traysek's Pov...._

His binoculars remained trained on S'ariq, stalking him like prey. The description Recorder had given him helped out tons, but what disturbed him was that the Khajiit hadn't moved from the spot since he'd been there, starring hungrily at the door of the Bannered Mare and licking his lips. The whole facial reading alone was making Traysek's stomach twist and turn. If the Redguard had been aiming his sights down with a bow, he'd probably shoot him. Traysek spotted him getting the attention of one of Misty's kids, kneeling to their level, making his skin crawl.

"Hello little one," S'ariq said, trying his best not to look intimidating.

Sissel looked up at him with wide eyes, "hello."

"Does your mama happen to be the Dragonborn?" He asked, knowing that she was.

Sissel nodded, holding the books in her arms against her chest and suddenly wishing she had asked Ma'rahka to walk with her.

S'ariq grinned, pulling a long, thick piece of metal from his pack, "would you mind giving this to her? She'll understand what it means."

Sissel furrowed her brow at the metal, wondering if taking it was a good idea, "it's not enchanted, is it?" 

S'ariq chuckled, "no, but it would mean a lot for her to have this from me."

Sissel blinked a couple of times before taking it from the large Khajiit, "and who are you?"

He smirked, "just an old... Friend."

Sissel frowned at that but gave a nod, "I'll give it to Mama when I see her at dinner."

S'ariq grinned, patting the little girl in the head, "good cub," he said before moving away from them, not wanting to draw too much attention by staying in one place for too Long.

Traysek saw him walk further and further away, frowning at the piece of metal he watched Sissel walking around with. By rooftop, he tailed him again, following the hastily walking Khajiit to his next hiding place.

' _On to the move again eh... alright then...'_

* * *

_Recorder Pov, Bathing Room..._

Recorder had gone over about the job that she, Inigo, and Traysek had decided to take a few weeks back. She covered the disappearances of young women and men. They discovered later that someone had been making cyborgs out of those missing people and unleashing them on whoever they wanted to. Recorder mentioned about their capture and splitting up, not failing to cover what they had done to her on that operating table... Her face began to stream tears as she choked up.

"I....I couldn't remember the hours I spent in that room... Holes being punched into and filled, being burned, being shocked endlessly... Kaige messing with my memories over and over again until I was nothing less than a weapon to them... to him." 

Misty hugged her, rubbing soothing circles on her friend's back as the burning hot rage at what happened to Recorder settled in her chest. "Lamashtu told me how much it hurt being submerged in metal before her body died. I can't imagine how badly it hurt being tortured like that over and over again. I'm sorry for what happened, Reco."

Recorder was holding back her sobbing, sniffling, "He...- I know Traysek blames himself for happened to me, and Inigo... I.....I hated them for what they did to us." Her tone going low, as she took Misty's hands. "Your scars speak a story itself... That black Khajiit.. he did that to you, didn't he...?" She looked up, watching the tears stream down Misty's face as she pulled her into a hug.

Misty gave a coughing laugh, "not just him, but yeah, for the most part. The scars around my wrists and ankles and..." she took a deep breath, letting it out to keep herself calm, "he... S'ariq... is the reason I can't have kids anymore. It wasn't the trauma that caused sterility like the others think," she stifled her sob, the burning still searing in her mind as she closed her eyes and furrowed her brows. "I don't even know how to explain it."

Recorder's eyes went wide as she put it together...."That bastard....did he-? With what??" She feeling tears, forming again.

Misty scoffed, "a hot metal rod," she said, giving a cruel smile, "after branding his fucking initial on my ass like a Goddamned piece of property." Misty took a deep breath and swallowed, "I didn't tell anyone I travel with for the same reason nobody knows what my mother really put me through. I don't want them to pity me any more than they already do."

Recorder went silent, wiping away her tears, taking a deep breath. "Heh, well there goes my fucking joke... Wow... and to think that asshole is here somewhere...lurking." She gave Misty a serious expression, before a smile. "Well, even if  _HE_  is out there... don't forget... Captain red man is out there, no wait sorry...green man." Recorder chuckled, shaking her head. 

"'HE'. Like this is fucking Harry Potter. I'm not scared of his name, just the... monster," Misty said, standing straight with a sigh, "honestly, the only reason I agreed to telling you is one, we're friends, almost sisters, and two, when the day's done," her expression went cold and empty, guarded, "you and Traysek are going back to your own universe." Sadness flashed through her eyes for only an instant before being replaced with that dark shadow that now hovered over her like a monster. Misty gave a bitter laugh and shrugged, moving back to her bag and stepping into the new boots, "that's the reality of it. So, I'm going to swallow the pain, like I've always done, and put on a smile like I've always done, and attempt some semblance of normality and try to have a little fun, like I've always done." She tapped the toes of her boots on the floor and took a deep breath, rolling her head around her shoulders before stuffing her old clothes into her bag, "I'm fine."

Recorder blinked before giving her a smile, as she walked back to her bags. "You're right, and no it isn't Harry Potter, I just didn't want to dignify him with a name. People have names, not monsters..." She said in low serious tone. "I think we've been in here too long. I hope the others aren't worried..." she held up two outfits with a grin. "I still can't choose between Red and white or gold and black, Arrrgh!!" She groaned, making Misty chuckle with her indecision. 

"Too bad there isn't a red and black. You'd match Traysek perfectly like a cute couple," Misty said, making kissing noises at Recorder.

Feeling her cheeks get hot, she turned away from her. "Yes well...um... wait! No! Stop that!" Recorder yelled, her face completely red as Misty laughed at her blushing. "Besides he's wearing green and I don't have a.....-" She turned around to see Misty holding up the same color green as Traysek wore, with a smug grin.

"I snagged it when you didn't. I have a couple of accessories you can have. Bikhai can just make me more, or teach me how to like he said he would," Misty muttered, digging in her bag and pulling out a couple of corsets and belts, and holding them up on her arms, "which one you want?... or ones. I don't care if you want all of them. It'll take all that weight off my back."

 (<<<<< frost dragon scale color)  
  
  
  
  
(Except Black)

Recorder blinked a few time as her face reddened with a smile, "I'll go with olive green, and I'll take a look at some of those belts too," She said, putting a grin on Misty's face.

"Awesome," she said, handing off the belts before staring at the dragon scale and chains, "I think I'll wear this. It'll go with my outfit," she said, expertly slipping into the minimalistic armor and making sure it sat right before glancing at Recorder, "so... what's next after this?"

* * *

_In the tavern of the Bannered Mare_

Sissel hummed to herself as she sat in a chair in the corner, swinging her legs as she looked over the book in her hands. 

"Sissel," Ma'rahka's voice brought her attention up to the Khajiit boy as he frowned at her, "I told you I'd be right back."

Sissel sighed, closing the book in her lap, "I got bored."

Ma'rahka gave her a raised eyebrow, "so you chose to read in a tavern full of drunks?" he asked, instinctively flicking his tail out of the way of a stumbling drunk as he scowled at the man, "it's almost dinner time. Mother said we're to meet at the Drunken Huntsman."

Sissel nodded, "I know," she said, grabbing the heavy iron rod that the strange black Khajiit had given her, "Sofia, Maisha, and Minna said that Mama came in here with Aunt Recorder and Aunt Shara."

Ma'rahka gave her a concerned look, "Aunt Recorder and Aunt Shara?"

Sissel grinned at her brother, "Mmmhmm. Aunt Recorder came to this world with Uncle Traysek. I don't know who Aunt Shara is," she said, turning the rod in her hand.

"Uncle Traysek?" Ma'rahka asked with a raised eyebrow, "is he our real Uncle or is he another 'uncle'?"

Sissel shrugged, "I dunno. Aunt Recorder kept talking about Dragonborn babies and stuff last time so... maybe an uncle like Uncle Kaidan... But he's really nice and knows magic."

Ma'rahka sighed, scratching behind his ear as he growled, "I hope not. We have enough uncles like that."

Recorder walked out with Misty, looking a bit nervous as if she was slightly worried about embarrassment.

"I think I may have overdone it a little..." Trying to shy away as she was yanked back by Misty.

"You look fine, and when I say fine I mean fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," she said, chuckling at Recorder's embarrassment, "no worries. If he doesn't notice, I'll beat his ass for ya." She stopped when she saw Ma'rahka and Sissel sitting at one of the tables, making her frown, "hey. What's up, pups?"

"Mama. This weird Khajiit gave this to me to give to you," Sissel said, holding up the iron rod.

Misty's heart and breath stopped in her chest, the burnt flesh on the end throwing her back into that memory. She gasped, and sobbed, her vision blurring as she stepped back, terrified by what that rod meant. 

"Mama?" Sissel asked, looking at her mother with concern.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!" Misty snarled, slapping the iron rod out of Sissel's hand. 

Ma'rahka scowled, giving Misty a look of anger and concern, "what the fuck, mother!?!"

Misty shook, her eyes so wide they would have fallen from the sockets if they could before she inhaled and shook her head, "I'm... Sorry," she said, turning from them and heading for the door, "sorry. I... I have to go. I need some air."

"Mama!" Sissel called, watching Misty leave the Inn with sad eyes, "did I do something wrong?"

Recorder shook her head and hugged Sissel, "it's OK, sweetie. it's not you, it's what you were holding... your mom is in a difficult place right now. Give her some time," She said to her, frowning at the piece of metal and picking it up, "I know who's fault this was though...." gritting her teeth in anger.

* * *

_Outside, Traysek's Pov...._

Hearing the doors of the Bannered Mare slam open, Traysek looked down and noticed Misty walking out of there, trying to choke back tears.

"Misty....?" He said mouth agape, watching her as she got further and further away. His attention went back to the Khajiit, who had seen her leave the bar alone with wide-eyes and a grin.

Misty ground her teeth, biting back the sobs as she pushed through the crowd, barely mumbling sorry when she ran into someone.  _I have to get away. I have to run away. I have to get away,_  her mind played over and over again as she all but ran for the gates.  _Run away. Run away. Get Away. Run away._  A sob broke her lips as she reached the gate, not hearing her name being called over the sound of the crowd as she pushed the gates open. 

Traysek watched her leave out of Whiterun, completely shocked. "She just...left...I don't understan-" He put his binoculars back on the Khajiit to find him no longer there. "What the...? Where did he go??" He scanned the crowd until he spotted the large Khajiit heading straight for the gate, widening his eyes.

' _So he_ WAS _after her, Shit... and she's got no one backing her up...!'_ He cursed himself, "I gotta get there and fast!" He teleported from roof to roof, as he watched the cat go out the gate.

Misty took a few deep breaths, leaning on the wall of the watch area that looked out over the tundra around Whiterun as she tried to stop the shaking in her very soul.  _I hoped he left. I hoped I was just seeing things. But he's here. He's here and I'm..._  her mind stopped for a moment when she realized she was alone. She stood up straight, slowly turning as if she could sense the cold gaze of S'ariq on her shoulders before her eyes locked on the black feline. 

His lips turned up in a deviant smirk as he stared at her, "S'ariq said you are his, and this one meant it," he growled as she stepped back, bumping her butt against the wall behind her. He chuckled, stalking toward her as tears trickled down her cheeks, her hands going to the stone at her back, "awww." Don't cry, little Dragonborn. I won't punish you too harshly for leaving me."

She gave a shriek as he rushed at her, her body moving on its own to turn as he grabbed the back of her head, slamming her face into the wall, trying to knock her unconscious. Stars danced in her vision but she was still awake despite the instant headache. She gripped his hand holding her hair, ripping a few strands as all the hours of training, all the mental preparedness, all the hard work to beat strength and instinct into her was overridden by her fear, turning her into the helpless weak woman she had been when she first arrived in Skyrim. She screamed, only for it to be cut off by her face being slammed into the stone wall again. Her vision blurred as he pushed her over the wall, running his tongue over her shoulders and the back of her neck, making her cringe. 

"This one will enjoy th-AHHHHHHHHH!" he snarled, falling back at the arrow sticking out of the back of his thigh. He turned, his eyes narrowing at the blue Khajiit standing on the opposite wall with his bow trained on S'ariq. "You!"

The blue Khajiit smirked at him.

On top of the wall of the gate, Traysek sees Misty being held by the large cat man, eyes going slit as he jumped at him and yelled with his fist full of lighting, "DEATH FROM ABOVE!!!!"

Both S'ariq and Misty heard a yell from above, her eyes going wide when she saw who was coming down at them. She put up a greater ward, hoping it would hold as S'ariq scrambled out of the way, barely missing the blast. Misty grunted at the impact, sliding back along the ground from the power behind the attack to bump her back against the wall. Inigo fired arrows at S'ariq, giving a frustrated growl as the Khajiit rolled out of the way of each arrow, leaving a trail of ebony behind him. 

Traysek pulled his fist out of the ground, as he looked at the woman with a bright smile. "Howdy," He greeted, turning his attention to the black Khajiit that was snarling at him.

Misty let out a breath, of both relief and fear. Mostly fear for the city and the people around the city. 

S'ariq started to get to his feet, glaring at the Redguard as he bore his teeth, "who are you? Another son of a bitch here to take what is mine?" He gave a roar as an arrow blossomed in his side, turning his attention to the blue Khajiit

"She is not yours!" Inigo snarled, firing arrows in a rage-filled fury, missing half the shots from the anger. 

S'ariq dodged the arrows, smirking at the smaller Khajiit, "you are nothing."

 "Awww the widdle kiddy kat has a cute widdle roar~" Traysek cooed, laughing at him. "Inigo, it's good to see you, got a bone to pick with him too?"

Inigo snorted, "I have more than a bone to pick with this one," he snarled, baring his teeth at the black cat man. 

S'ariq hissed at both of them, his ears laying flat on the top of his head as his tail twitched around his feet, "she is mine."

"She is her own person, but for the sake of this fight, she is mine," Inigo hissed, loosing an arrow at the Khajiit's stomach.

S'ariq snarled, flexing his abs to slow the arrow's hit but still wincing. He jerked the arrow from his stomach, sneering at Inigo, "you will never have her."

Inigo snorted, smirking at the Khajiit, "already have, and she said I was better than you on your best day."

Misty gave Inigo a stunned expression, her face turning six shades of red, "INIGO!"

 Traysek was stifled his laugh, shaking his head. "Nice Inigo, nice... As for you Mr. cat maaaaaan.... you picked a bad day to do this. Go away now, shoo! Before I get the boot!"

S'ariq snorted, giving Traysek an amused smirk as he folded his large arms over his chest.

Inigo shifted, glancing at Misty to make sure he had her attention before flicking his left ear, hoping she got the signal to move to the left to get around the black cat. 

Misty nodded, watching S'ariq as she started to slowly move around the wall, keeping her back against the cold stone.  _Why did I leave the city? I was safer in the city._

 As Misty continued to move, the black cat started to turn in her direction until....

"Where are you looking??" Traysek called out, getting the cat's attention, giving him a blow to the chest that sent him back into a wall. "I'm your problem right now, you want Misty? You gotta go through me," he said, smirking as the cat heaved, angrier than he's been.

Misty scrambled to her feet, running to Inigo as he put his hand out, taking her's and pulling her behind him as he trained his bow back on the Khajiit 

S'ariq roared, running at Traysek with his claws shining in the dimming sunlight. He swiped at Traysek with a snarl, seeing nothing but red as he attacked the Redguard.

Traysek evaded S'ariq by ducking and coming back up with an uppercut, following a few palm strikes to the chest, a kick to the knee, and inhaled.... 

" **FUS RO DAH!!!"** He roared, sending him flying into the nearest wall, with his Thu'um. S'ariq crawled out and growled at the now snickering Redguard.

"Who's a good kitty?" Traysek cooed, once again.

The black Khajiit growled, baring his teeth at Traysek as he got to his feet and rushed him again, throwing dirt as he did to blind the man. 

"Ow... son of a...!" Holding his eyes with one hand, as he fired a frost spell at S'ariq's feet, causing him to slip and slide.

The Khajiit grunted, surprised by the ice for a second before crouching down, digging his claws into the ice to keep from sliding more as he grinned at Traysek. Using his claws as cleats, he rushed the man, trying to take advantage of the temporary vulnerability. 

"Inigo!" Misty gasped as Inigo took aim.

"I've got it," he muttered, ready to loose an arrow until a large, furry mass lept from the walls, tackling S'ariq with a frightening snarl and sending both creatures tumbling over one another. 

S'ariq cried out as the beast ripped a hole in his stomach, giving the creature a kick that sent it flying back to land several feet away. He got to his feet, his eyes going wide at the blonde werewolf rising up on its legs and giving a howl. He gave Misty and Inigo one last glance before sneering and running for the wall, disappearing over it in a heartbeat. 

Traysek finished wiping the dirt from his eyes, peeking with one eye to find a large blonde werewolf standing there, but no black Khajiit He glanced down, spotting two canines on the ground, both similar sizes. He glanced up at Misty, Inigo, and the werewolf, picking up the teeth with a grin before approaching them. ' _I think I know what I'm doing with these....'_

Misty breathed a sigh of relief, moving around Inigo as he put his bow away and reached out to lay her hand on the werewolf's head, smiling at it as it licked her shoulder and up the side of her neck. "I haven't seen you in months. You've been chasing him this whole time?"

The werewolf stepped back, giving a low growl as it transformed, his bones and skin shifting until Wolfe stood, rolling his head around his shoulders and stretching his neck out. He looked at Misty with his usual golden gaze before giving her a frown, "I'm not going to stop until he's dead," he growled, his voice still a little wolfish as he pulled her into a hug and buried his nose against her neck, "Gods I missed you, Princess."

Misty hugged him back, smiling against his bare shoulder, "I missed you too."

Traysek walked up them to say something, only to see Wolfe's bare ass. "Oh! my eyes!" he shouted, covering them again.

Wolfe clicked his tongue and glanced over his shoulder at the Redguard, giving him a scowl, "problem, twinkle toes?"

Inigo cleared his throat, keeping his eyes averted as he held a cloak out toward the imperial, "you could probably use this, my friend."

Wolfe blinked at the cloak before chuckling and taking the cloak, wrapping it around himself as Misty stepped back, her cheeks dusted pink, "I just dropped my pack when I heard you scream and could smell that bastard in the area," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "my bad."

"That was a fun little distraction, wasn't it?" Traysek said, sarcasm dripping in his voice, getting a sigh from Misty.

"Can't even have a break when I'm allowed to," Misty sighed, rubbing her hands over her face before looking between Inigo, Wolfe, and Traysek, "I'll tell you what though. You guys have amazing timing. It's almost like someone's writing it out." Gives readers a wink. 

"You could say our timing was.... 'impeccable'" Traysek joked, wiggling his eyebrows at the readers.

Wolfe and Inigo exchanged a glance, giving one another a raised eyebrow.

"Who the fuck are they talking to?" Wolfe asked, getting a shrug from Inigo.

"Beats me. Must be a Dragonborn thing," Inigo said, getting a laugh from the two Dragonborns. 

"Don't worry about it," Misty said, glancing out over the tundra, "I hope that's the last we see of him for a while."

"Not likely," Wolfe mumbled under his breath. He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he nodded toward the gates of Whiterun, "you should head back inside, princess. The roads aren't safe at night."

"You coming too?" Misty asked, getting a shrug from the imperial.

"I hadn't planned on it," he said, watching the sadness creep into her eyes before sighing, "but... if you want me to, I won't say no."

"Just behave yourself," she warned getting a snort from the imperial. 

"I will if he does," he growled, pointing his thumb at Traysek.

Traysek had an angel halo overhead with a pleasant smile, "As long as you stay off your jealousy kicks, we'll be fine." He said in an oddly pleasant tone, before turning his attention to Misty. "So, even after that little fight, we still have the rest of the day left... how about it, Misty?"

Misty sighed, thinking for a few moments before glancing off toward the tundra, "yeah... I have to apologize to Sissel," she said, taking a deep breath as she looked at Wolfe with a frown, "and you need some clothes."

Wolfe huffed, "can't I just walk around without clothes," a sly smirk spread across his lips as he took her hand, "or... we could go somewhere more private and both forget to wear clothes."

Misty's cheeks flushed, "no," she said, the blush only deepening when Inigo growled, giving Wolfe a glare over Misty's shoulder. 

"Hasn't she been traumatized enough?" Inigo said, wrinkling his nose as he sniffed her shoulder and neck, "I'll take care of that later."

Misty ground her teeth, pulling her hand from Wolfe's and covering her face with her hands, "oh my God. Can't you guys act normal in front of people?"

"He's a people? I thought he was family," Inigo said, giving Traysek a grin. 

"All the more reason to be civil. You guys don't act like this around the kids," she pointed out getting a snort from Wolfe.

"That's 'cause they aren't having sex yet," he growled, making her frown at him as Inigo chuckled. 

"Keep it PG, he said," Inigo said with a smirk, "it says it right in the beginning notes."

All three of them laughed, as Wolfe groaned, already regretting his decision. The others all pour out the gate with their weapons at the ready, putting annoyed scowls on their faces. Hawke walking up to Misty with a face of anger and worry.

"Melissa. Didn't you hear me calling?" He asked, getting an eye roll from the woman.

"Of course not. Not over the crowd, anyway," she lied, not wanting to deal with Hawke and his lectures.

Hawke frowned, giving Wolfe a once over before sighing, "I figured you wouldn't come."

Wolfe smirked, "and let you guys have all the fun? I don't think so."

"If you're going to do that, you should put on some clothes first," Hawke muttered.

Wolfe rolled his eyes as Misty chuckled.

"Let's just get back inside. I have to talk to Sissel," she said heading for the gate, "and I wanna enjoy the rest of the festival before it gets dark."

Traysek nodded, pocketing the teeth he held with a smile. "I agree, we're missing everything out here." getting a look from Hawke, as he gave him one back, "What....?"

Hawke narrowed his eyes at Traysek, "nothing... just can't help but think this is your fault, somehow."

Misty sighed, "here we go," she mumbled, moving through the gates. 

Traysek stopped walking an turned around, giving him a narrowed look, "How do you figure that...? I haven't done anything to anyone" said in a calm tone.

Hawke snorted, "I just find it convenient that every time you show up, trouble isn't too far behind you."

 Traysek mocked his snort, "I can't argue with that, danger and me go hand and hand. But I can't say the black menacing cat man was on me, can I? or are you blaming me for something else I don't know about?" 

Hawke shrugged, "who's to say whether it is or not?"

"I am!" Misty cut in, stepping between Hawke and Traysek, "and if you don't knock it the fuck off, Hawke, you can fucking leave. We're here to have a good time and not argue about who's fault anything is."

Hawke glared back at Misty for a few moments before letting out a sigh, "I'll keep myself in check if he does."

"You're the one starting fights," Misty growled, poking him in the chest, "I invited Traysek to have a good time and, I'm sure, a much-needed break from bullshit like what you're slinging. Now, where to?"

"MAMA! MAMA!" Sofia and Sher'tul came running out from the crowd, calling out for Misty.

"Great, what now?" Misty said, turning to look at the two girls, "who are Solitar and Alesan fighting this time?"

"Not them. D'usha, Ram'ku, and Ma'rahka are fighting Thorald and Avulstein Grey-mane," Sher'tul said, making Misty frown.

"Those three don't fight anyone," she said, surprised by the revelation, "where?"

The girls took off, leading them through the crowd.

Traysek shot Hawke a final glance before following Inigo and Misty through the crowds. As they continued through the crowds, The Redguard's eyes were wide as dinner plates, Not only were the kids engaging with Thorald and Avulstein... But Recorder was in the mix too, kicking Thorald off of D'usha, before giving a few more to the Grey-mane herself, before she huffed.

"You tried to punch a kid, you sick bastard!" Recorder kicking him in the chest again.

Traysek and Misty remained wide-eyed, taking in what they were witnessing.

' _By the gods... I knew I should've stayed in bed today...'_ Face-palming as he mentally groaned.

"BOYS!" Misty shouted, bringing the fighting to a stop, "what the fuck?"

Ma'rahka stood straight, running his hand angrily over his head as he bore his teeth at Avulstein, "these two thought it'd be funny to corner Shalina and not in the cute, 'what's your dolly's name' way."

Misty flinched, glancing toward Shalina as the girl glared at the two grown men surrounded by her sisters. Misty turned her attention back to the two Grey-manes, slowly stalking forward as rage burned in her chest, "not only are you dumbasses, but you're a pedo, dumbasses."

Traysek sighed and pinched his nose, glaring at the two Nords on the ground along with everyone else.

"Can't find women your ages? I've seen plenty all over this festival, so I know that couldn't be it..." Traysek went on, glancing at Recorder who was still glaring at them, walking towards them.

"Thank god, these assholes were about to run off with her." Recorder told them, putting looks of fear on both Grey-mane's faces.

D'usha snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "like we'd let that fucking happen."

Misty sighed, "language," she muttered, glaring at the two, "so, what was it? Because she's pretty? Because she's young and defenseless? Or because she's an Altmer and you thought nobody would miss her?" Misty glanced at Ma'rahka, "where's Solitar and Alesan?"

Ma'rahka shrugged, "I don't know, but these guys are lucky we got to them before those two."

Misty smirked, "find them," she said, keeping her eyes trained on the two men. 

Ma'rahka nodded, "yes mother," he said, before heading into the crowd with Sher'tul and Sofia.

"You're going to sick the wild ones on them, ey?" Kaidan asked, giving Misty a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely. As Harbinger of the Companions, Thane of Whiterun, and Dragonborn, I'm issuing punishment to the Grey-mane boys in the form of retaliation from the girl's family," Misty smirked, her eyes flashing dark humor, "too bad for you her family is the Dovahkiir clan."

D'usha laughed a cruel laugh while Ram'ku grinned, both boys looking almost excited to beat the ever living shit out of the two men. 

Traysek whistled and shook his head, "Well, guess I don't even have to intervene here, it was nice knowing you guys." He chuckled at them, as they widened their eyes in a pleading fashion.

Recorder smirked at them a final time before turning her attention to the Redguard, "So what happened, did you get him?"

"I may or may not have broken something off of him, but he ran away like a coward when the odds were stacked against him. From the beating we gave him, I'll doubt he'll be back soon."

"I see... well I hoped you gave it to him good, he deserves it."

Traysek rubbed the back of his neck, "As good as he's going get it, for now, gods I wonder how he's fairing with those injuries." Chuckling at the idea...

"Who gives a fuck," Wolfe growled, still holding the cloak in place, "I hope he lives long enough for me to kill him."

Ma'rahka came back with Solitar and Alesan behind him, both younger boys looking furious, their fists clenched and bodies shaking from the rage. 

"Boys. I'm sure you know the Grey-mane brothers," Misty said, her expression angry.

"No, but we're about to," Alesan growled, cracking his knuckles as he glared at the two men on the ground. 

Misty gave a nod, "have at them," she said, turning to stare down a couple of guards that started to intervene, "you want a piece of this too?" 

The guards glanced behind her as the two boys viciously attacked the men, making them shout out in pain. 

D'usha and Ram'ku stood on either side of the little clearing, watching their brothers like Kaidan had watched them during training. 

As Misty stared down the guards and the other boys attacked the Nords, Ma'rahka glanced over Traysek, giving the Redguard a narrowed eyes stare. "So... You're, Uncle Traysek, huh?"

Traysek gave the boy's narrowed stare a smile in return as he nodded, "The one and only, and who might you be?" Asking in a friendly tone.

Ma'rahka sniffed, wrinkling his nose, "now, when you say Uncle, are you really our Uncle, or another one of mother's love interests?" The boy asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Misty tried to hide her blush, as the Redguard gave a laugh, "My, so protective.... you can rest easy lad, I'm one of the GOOD uncles, like uncle Inigo and uncle Kaidan." Traysek assured with a smile, glancing back at Misty's red face. "Only without the love interest part."

"Then what was Sissel saying about 'Dragonborn babies'?" he asked, frowning at the man. 

 The Redguard went to say something, until he glanced back at Misty again, taking notice of her pained expression, as that familiar heart pang he felt was back. he cleared his throat before looking back at Ma'rahka.

"That was an inside joke for me and your mom. the joke's over now though, got too old." He said, trying to hide a sad smile.

"Like you," D'usha butted in. Giving the man a grin.

Ma'rahka rolled his eyes, "whatever. You wouldn't have stood a chance anyway. "

"Of course not. She's too good for him," D'usha said with a snicker.

Ma'rahka snorted, "just keep your eyes on the fight."

D'usha stuck his tongue out at his brother before turning back to watch Alesan dislocate Auvlstein's arm from his shoulder.

Ma'rahka turned back to the Redguard, "well, it's nice to meet you. Know I'll be watching."

"Oh you say that like I'm leaving you guys right now, I won't do that until tomorrow, so we have the whole day to know each other, and if you play your cards right, I'll show you how to steer an airship," Traysek said, giving him a nod and smile.

Ma'rahka snorted, "I'll pass. Living in the ratway gave me enough time around water and boats," he muttered.

"I love you Uncle Traysek," D'usha sang, giving the man his best innocent smile.

"You just called him old, you idiot," Ram'ku said with a laugh.

Solitar and Alesan stepped back away from the two men, dusting their hands off as the Grey-manes lay broken in a heap in the middle of the road. 

"You alright, Shay?" Solitar called out to his sister, getting a nod from the girl.

"Good," Alesan said as Solitar leaned down to glare into the men's eyes.

"Fuck with our sister and we fuck you up," Solitar growled at the men, making them whimper. 

Misty sighed, "you know what. I'm done correcting your cussing."

Traysek chuckled and shook his head at the two crying men underneath, holding a hand over mouth with a snicker as he walked past them.

"I'll head to jewelry stall, I'll catch up with you guys later," Traysek said to Misty and the group, making his way there, in an odd hurry.

Misty gave his departure a raised eyebrow before smirking knowingly.

"What is it, mama?" Sher'tul asked, blinking up at Misty.

"Nothing. Adult stuff. Don't worry about it," she said, waving the boys away from the Grey-manes, "come on, boys. I think they've had enough, for now."

* * *

Upon coming across the stall, Traysek pulled a coin bag as he got up to the clerk.

"Hello, what can I do you for today? got a lady in mind?" the clerk said, giving a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"You could say that." The Redguard said looking at a few accessories, such as circlets, rings, etc... "How much is it for the jade necklace?"

"Hmm..." The jeweler said pulling out the necklace and putting it on the table.

"500 septims and it's yours."

"Deal," Traysek said, paying for the jade necklace, as the clerk gave him a grin.

"thank  you, pleasure doing business." Reaching into his pocket and pulled out teeth. "Think you could turn these into earrings?

The vendor went wide-eyed, looking back at the smiling customer, "Um...we can do that, but how do you want these done?"

"Oh, I have a few Ideas..."

* * *

"Ma'rahka, Shalina, could you gather up your sibling and head for the Huntsman?" Misty asked the two, before noting their frowns, "alright. What now?"

"The drunken Huntsman is packed with people," Zarain complained, making Misty jump.

She hadn't realized the boy was there until he spoke, "what?"

Zarain rolled his eyes, "because that's normally where you and 'the gang' hang out when you come here and people want to see the table you sit at."

Misty sighed, "you're kidding, right? That's not really what they're doing."

"Yep," Sofia said, giving Misty a frown, "can we go somewhere else?"

Misty sighed again and nodded toward the Bannered Mare, "there's always the Bannered Mare unless you've got a better idea, Reco."

The young woman smiled and gave nod. "Yeah, besides... " Checking her for files and going wide-eyed. "I think I left my files there....whoopsie..." Causing Misty to stare at her agape.

"You just  _left_  them in there. Can't someone listen to them or whatever?" Misty asked as they headed for the Inn with a few of the children in tow. 

Recorder sweat a little at that one, trying her best not to look nervous, "Um...yeah, my records are totally clean, child safe.....mostly." Whispering that last part, while praying that who's ever found it, hasn't read 'CERTAIN' files.

"Record 3E 362," Recorder's voice could be heard coming from a table the corner where Cassidy and Rofdir sat. Rofdir looking extremely uncomfortable, "the Dragonborn has a... *Giggle* interesting way with magic. I mean, he said he had something to show me but WOW."

Traysek's voice could be heard faintly in the background, "record? What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Recorder sounded a little panicked.

"Come back to bed. I'm not done showing you a magic trick," Traysek's voice sounded suggestive and Recorder giggled.

"Okay," she said, her voice going to a whisper, "to be continued." 

The recording went silent as Cassidy giggled, "'magic trick'."

Misty cleared her throat, "He's not very creative with the names, is he?"

Recorder's face at that point matched a tomato, eyes widened and mouth agape... "No...no no no no! why do you have that??"

Shara's was currently trying to hide her face, shaking her head. "I knew it... I knew something was going on, but not at that level..."

Rofdir was rubbing the back of his neck, "That was the most uncomfortable moment in my life....'magic trick' Really Traysek?"

Cassidy giggled as she held up three more, "stole 'em. These have the same label as that one. 'Dragonborn Magic Tricks'."

Misty sighed, rubbing her forehead as she shook her head, "wow. You should give those back to Recorder, Casey."

Cassidy's eyes narrowed as anger flashed through them, "Cassidy. Or Ghost Cat, if you prefer. I answer to both."

Misty's eyes widened, "wait... Ghost Cat? Seriously?"

Cassidy smirked, "you've heard of me?"

Misty nodded, "you stole the crown jewels in Europe and the Mona Lisa," she said in awe.

"And the Pope's hat," Cassidy said, grinning, "I still have that one. I like that hat."

Misty nodded, "yeah. I remember you gave those back. But why?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "do you have any idea how hard it is to sell something that high profile? Half of them didn't even believe they were real and the other half refused to touch them," Cassidy shrugged, "so I gave them back. I don't like paintings and the crown was too goddy."

Traysek walks into the Bannered mare, putting away a small bag. He scans the tables until he spots the table Misty's group sat at. When he got close, Recorder looked away from him with a red face, as Misty had a hand over her mouth with a shade of pink.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, Rofdir groaning afterward. 

"Just a few... magic tricks," Cassidy said, giving him a knowing grin.

"Seriously. Give those back, Cat," Misty growled, putting her hands out.

Cassidy stuck her tongue out at Misty, "make me."

Misty narrowed her eyes at the woman, "do you like Ice or Fire?"

Cassidy snorted as she got to her feet, stuffing the recordings in her pack and giving Misty a smile, "neither." Misty lunged at the woman, missing as Cassidy moved back, giggling. "Nice try." 

Misty gave a growled, trying to grab the woman as she half chased the thief across the room and up into the rafters, "what the fuck are you, a monkey?"

Cassidy snorted, "Ghost cat. I don't know how else to explain it to you," she said, rolling her eyes as she pulled out another one of the recordings and looked it over.

Traysek stood there stunned, wide-eyed as his cheeks began to heat up. "M-magic tricks...?" He stammered, glancing up at recorder, who gave him an apologetic smile despite the reddened face. "Record...? what the fuck??"

"I'm sorry!" She cried out, mostly out of embarrassment, "I didn't think she'd play those out loud!"

"Why would you bring those with you?! those are things we leave at home!" He groaned loudly, covering his face. "for a reason!"

"Record 3E *gasp* 362. The day is *gasp* oh screw it!," Recorder's breathy voice played from the rafters where Cassidy sat grinning, "I'm *pant pant* having a hard time *pant pant* keeping up. *pant pant* I mean wow. He doesn't even need *pant pant* a stamina potion. *pant* Could it be the *pant* Dragon blood or just him? *pant pant* I'm going to have to *pant* explore this *pant* a little more. *pant*" 

Traysek's voice in the background, "ready for round eight, Record?"

Recorder gave somewhere between a whimper and a groan, "okay *pant*."

The recording stopped, making Cassidy laugh as she looked down at Recorder, "you really need to work on your stamina. That's key to everything, right Rofie?" She gave Rofdir a wink as she pulled out another one, "what's this one got, I wonder?"

"You're sick, you know that?" Misty called up at the thief as she stuck her tongue out at Misty.

"I prefer the term, resourceful," Cassidy said, turning the recording in her hand.

Shara looked at Recorder, who looked like she could cry at any moment, before glancing at her brother who was looking away, sweating at this point. When she saw the other girl start to tear up from embarrassment, Shara gritted her teeth at the thief and grabbed a cheese wheel and hurled it at her, knocking her off the rafters.

"Did that taste good?! what the fuck is wrong you?!! do you not see the damage YOU are causing?!" Shara roared, pointing at the other woman, who was covering her face. "How can you humiliate someone like this and sleep at night?"

Cassidy snorted, her expression going dark, "you don't have a fucking clue what real damage or humiliation is. Humiliation indeed," she said, tossing the recording on the table, "first, nobody except Misty asked for them back, and she didn't ask so much as demand, so don't blame me for none of you having the damned balls to say anything. Second," she looked at Recorder, "grow a fucking pair. You can't be weak and be with a Dragonborn. If a little embarrassment it going to rip you apart like that, then you have no business being with him and third," she looked at Shara, "what the fuck part of THIEF don't you understand? I do a LOT of things and have done a LOT more that's worse than causing a little embarrassment. If I didn't brush it off and make light of, I wouldn't sleep ever. Du kennst kein verdammtes ding! (You don't know a damned thing!) You'd better get off your fucking high horse, before someone knocks you off of it, Prinzessin (princess)." Cassidy stopped, folding her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at Shara, "What part about me don't you like? The thief part? The part where I don't give a fuck about most other people? or the part where people's emotional states don't control me and my actions?"

Shara went wide-eyed as a dark smirk formed on her face, "Knock me off my high horse?? Oh, honey..." lightning crackling up her arms, "I would LOVE for you to try...please I've been wanting to put you in the ground, give me an excuse, please..." the smirk widening. as the bar stopped it's laughter.

Cassidy stared at her with a neutral expression, "why? Besides doing my fucking job, what have I done to you to make you hate me? Nothing, right?" Cassidy scoffed, "too bad I don't give a fuck about you or your approval. And I don't need magic to kill. I'm just a few decades out of practice." She said, rolling her head around her shoulders and stretching her arms. 

Traysek steps in between them quickly with his arms out, "Whoa! OK, lets not..." Getting glares from both women, "Look, Shara, to be fair that ring she stole from our mother was ugly and it belonged to that sleaze of a noble that gave it to her. no one missed the damn thing, in fact, mother tossed after she got it back if memory serves."

"It's not just that T! she humiliated Rofdir all over Tamriel!"

"He made the choice to keep chasing her, you moron! when he got tired of the abuse, he came to me...the rest is history, let it go, sis." Traysek said, in a stern voice.

Shara pointed at him and shook her head, "How.... how can you be so nonchalant about this...? that was your voice on that recording, are you not angry about this?"

"Who says I'm nonchalant or not angry about it? I'm very pissed right now, But I'm sure as hell not about to make a scene here, with all these people trying to have a good time, so once again, I'll say it..... Have. a. seat." He growled eyes slit baring into Shara's crazy glare.

She stared him down for a moment until she nodded her head and let out a breath of defeat. "Yeah OK, I'll sit down, for now." Sneering at the other woman before having a seat. When Shara sat down like she agreed to, Traysek turns a hard glare to her, eyes still slit.

Cassidy stared back with an unamused expression, folding her arms over her chest. 

He kept the hardened glare, until his features softened to a frown, "Look I get having fun, and yes a little humiliation won't kill nobody," Glancing at Bishop, before looking back at her, "But you took things too far. Amongst friends, this would be funny, but you did that in front of the WHOLE bar, not cool...not...cool."

Cassidy rolled her eyes before giving a sarcastic bow, "allow me to correct the situation. Ich weiß es besser als jeder andere, wenn ich nicht gewollt bin (I know better than anyone when I am not wanted)," she said, plastering on a smile that didn't reach her eyes before glancing at Rofdir, "thanks for inviting me, Rofdir. I had fun." She looked back at Traysek, "maybe you should be more pissed at your girlfriend for bringing them in the first place instead of a thief whose specialty is stealing things for blackmail." she shrugged as she started for the door, "just a thought." 

"There's blackmail and then there's that," Misty growled, giving the thief's back a scowl. 

"Cassidy!" Rofdir called out, getting her attention, "Wait, just wait a moment..." He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "You don't have to go, you just got here."

Cassidy snorted, "I'm aware. Ich habe keinen Grund zu bleiben (I have no reason to stay). Give me a reason."

Rofdir looked at her and sighed, "I don't want you to go...We..." He choked up trying to find the words, "We hardly get to spend time together, you're doing your thing most of the time and I'm bounty hunting. I thought we could enjoy something nice, for once without work involved, can't we have that?"

Cassidy frowned, glancing at Shara, "nein. I refuse to be where I'm not wanted," she growled, looking up at him, "no matter how much I care about you, I don't play well with those that feel a need to pick fights just because they don't like me. I'll tell you the same thing now that I told you when it came to your mother. I won't back down and I won't apologize," she smiled, "I wasn't programmed to anyway." She sighed, putting her hand on his chest, "I want to stay. I want to spend time with you, but I don't want to do it in a hostile environment. If I wanted to do that, I would have stayed in the underground or Solsthiem." 

Rofdir glanced back at the group, giving a sigh and shaking his head before he turned back to Cassidy, giving her smile. "Well, nobody said WE couldn't go anywhere else, besides I don't have to leave until tomorrow... it would be just us....that's if you want to, that is..." Face going hot at the realization of what he just said. 

Cassidy tilted her head, giving him a slow blink, "but, don't you want to hang out with your family? I know you don't get to spend much time with your..." She cleared her throat, "sister."

"I did yeah... but it won't be the same as spending time with you..." He said, feeling himself cringe, ' _Oh gods....why did I say that?! now she'll leave for sure... good job me!'_ He mentally swore.

Cassidy blinked at him in surprise before grinning, "when you put it that way," she said, putting her hands behind her head, "I'll play nice for you and only you," her eyes went emotionless, "but if things start to go that way again, Selbst die beiden Drachengeborenen mich nicht davon abhalten, sie zu töten. (Even the two Dragonborns will not stop me from killing her.) Understand?"

"I understand, It shouldn't really come to that though," Rofdir glancing back at them, watching Traysek berate Shara before getting a nod from his older brother that put a smile on his face, "Something tells me I don't have to worry about that right now though."

Cassidy hummed to herself, plastering on a smile, "we'll see," she said, ignoring Shara's glare and starting for the bar, "I'm thirsty. Do they have water?"

"I think so, but I don't think its the local...." Rofdir trailed off, watching a man fall off his chair, "Favorite around here...

"I don't drink alcohol so if they don't have water," she said grinning, "I'll drink milk!"

Misty coughed, the comment startling her for a second before she laughed, "milk drinker," she chuckled. 

Traysek narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Set herself up for that, really..." He chuckled, as a few more chuckles could be heard. 

Shara glared the woman at the counter, until she sighed, ' _I guess I can play nice with the woman, my brother really seems to adore her anyway, I'll stay out of the way....for now,'_ Curving her lips to a soft smile.

* * *

It wasn't long before the children piled into the Bannered Mare, talking loudly, which only added to the chaos of the inn. Misty stood next to the door, counting heads as they walked in. "Four... five, six. Stop fighting," she warned at the two boys shoving one another, "seven, eight, nine... ten... eleven..." she paused with a frown, "where's Zarain?"

A few of the children shrugged before taking a seat at one of the three tables Misty had reserved earlier.

She sighed, shaking her head before a flash of light behind her turned her around, "Zarain! How many times have I told you to stop fast traveling like that?"

"Four hundred and eighty-five times," he said, making Misty frown.

"Don't be a smartass," she growled, waving him toward the others sitting at the tables. A couple of chairs being knocked over and a bottle shattering brought Misty's attention to Alesan and Solitar, who were on the ground punching, kicking and scratching one another. "Goddammit, boys! I said no fighting!" She jerked the boys up by their collars, holding them as far apart as she could with them both trying to attack one another.

"He started it!" Solitar snarled.

"I did not!" Alesan retorted, trying to get at his brother.

"Enough! Both of you! Go find a corner and stand in it!" Misty growled, shoving the boys in opposite directions. 

"Mama! Sofia took my sword!" Sher'tul complained.

"Did not! This is my sword!" Sofia screeched, starting a fight between the two girls. 

"Oh my God! Stop it!" Misty growled, taking the sword from Sofia, "behave or neither of you get it."

"But it's mine!" Sher'tul yelped.

"No, it isn't!" Sofia shrieked and they were off again.

"Stop it and stand in a corner!" Misty growled, pointing on opposite sides of the Inn. 

"Mama! D'usha's cussing again," Zarain called, getting a glare from his brother.

"Zarain's being a smartass," D'usha called back, sticking his tongue out at the Dunmer. 

"D'usha, stop cussing. Zarain, once again! Quit being a smartass," Misty scolded as the sound of a cry broke through the crowd's amused murmur. She turned to see Sofia sitting on top of Solitar with him in a leg lock.

"AHHH! OW OW OW!! I GIVE! I GIVE!!" Solitar cried, beating his hand against the ground. 

"SOFIA!!" Misty hollered, moving to remove the girl from her brother.

"But he said girls shouldn't be warriors," Sofia whined, stomping her foot. 

"I don't give a fuck if he called you a booger brain, you don't put your brother in a leg lock," Misty growled, giving her a push toward the other corner, "go stand over there."

"That really hurt," Solitar grumbled as he got to his feet.

"How many times do you have to be beat up by your sister before you stop being a pain?" Misty asked, folding her arms over her chest with a frown.

"How many's it been?" Solitar asked, giving Misty a snarky grin.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "I don't know why I asked," she grumbled, waving him back into the corner, "You can all come out of your corners when food's on the table."

 The others sitting around blinked at the scene, some laughing their asses off. Traysek who had been chuckling at the entire time cleared his throat, "Well, everyone seems to be in high spirits today." He smiled, getting a groan in response from Kaidan.

"I take it back... We were not like this, yikes...." Rofdir chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're just now figuring that out!?" Shara laughed, along with everyone else.

Misty sighed, running her hand through her hair, "they're brats, but they're mine."

The children giggled before starting a chant that they seemed to agree to.

"We are Dovah proud and true. Hard work, tough spines, stubborn too. We don't back down day or night. Dovahkiir we win the fight. Fighting Dragons, we say 'sup'. Fuck with us we'll fuck you up!"

Misty's face turned five shade of red as the children giggled at their chant. "Who the hell taught you that!?!? Don't say that in public!" she screeched to the laughter of the tavern. 

The Redguard applauded them along with the crowd, as his laughter died down. "Oh man, those kids are a riot!" He wiped away a tear, glancing at Recorder and grinned at her.

She glanced at his grin, and gave a nervous grin back, "What is it, T?"

"Your outfit... is it new?" He asked her, getting a slow nod.

"Yeah, olive green isn't my color, but I figured I tried something new today, you know?" She said looking away. "You don't like it?"

Traysek was rubbing the back of his neck, "No, I wasn't saying that. I like it, you look great." He said, giving her a warm smile.

A bright blush form on her face, until she took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you, Traysek."

Misty glanced toward them, giving them a smirk before turning back to the rowdy crew, "alright, everyone settle down for dinner, aye!"

"Aye!" they replied. 

"I wanna sit with Uncle Traysek!" D'usha complained, giving a pout. 

"No, you'll sit here and eat. You and Uncle Traysek have the whole night to destroy my house. You can do that," Misty said, already regretting saying it. 

"Okay!" D'usha said, giving Misty a grin as the waitress came to the table. 

"Hello, Dovahkiirs. Get into trouble today?" Saadia asked, getting a sigh from Misty.

"Of course they did," Misty said, getting a round of giggles from the children. 

Minna shuffled around her siblings to tug on Shara's tunic, "Auntie Shara? Can I sit with you for dinner?"

Shara blinked as if caught off guard, looking into the Bosmer girls pleading face. A friendly smile broke out on Redguard woman, "Sure you can if that's OK with your mom that is."

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "Wait, you mentioned a house, would this be dark water den?" He asked getting a nod from Misty.

"Mama! Can I sit with Auntie Shara and Uncle Rofdir and Uncle Traysek and Aunt Recorder," Minna asked, giving Misty those big violet eyes.

Misty sighed, "I just told D'usha no, baby. Maybe after you eat, okay?" Misty said, feeling a little guilty at having to tell Minna no as the little girl shuffled back to the table, "no. It's a different home not far from here. Northeast of the city. AIXy. Or that's what the deed called it."

"It has a HUGE Pool!" Sher'tul said, holding her arms open wide, "like a castle!"

"Not as big as Spiderwick's pool though," D'usha said, grinning as Saadia set a large cut of mutton in front of him. 

"No pool is as big as Dragonfall Castle's pool," Ram'ku said, giving Saadia a smile and nod in thanks for the venison chop in front of him.

"I don't wanna walk allllll the way back there," Solitar complained.

"Walk? Do you even know the meaning of the word?" Kaidan asked, giving the boy a smirk. 

"You have to know how to read to know that," Zarain muttered, getting a frown from Misty. 

"What'd I say?" Misty growled as Alesan laughed.

"He said you're stupid," Alesan said to Solitar as the Altmer's face turned red. 

"I know what he said! I'm not stupid, stupid!" he growled, giving Alesan a shove.

"You're stupider!" Alesan growled, shoving him back.

"Am not!" Solitar shouted, throwing a punch and clipping Alesan's chin.

"Ouch! Bastard!" Alesan snarled, tackling Solitar, sending the boys rolling, once again, on the floor. 

Misty groaned, rubbing her temples with healing magic as the boys hollered and shouted as they beat on one another, "you know what, I'm just gonna let you kill each other," she said, taking a seat with the adults, "that'll teach ya." Hulda gave Misty a look somewhere between annoyed and worried. "I'll pay for the damages, Hulda... as usual."

The inn-keeper sighed and waved her down with a grin, before going back to another customer.

"Depends what they break, hopefully not a window." Traysek chuckled, taking a bite out of the salmon steak. "I was wondering where we were going to go after this, thought we'd all manage to squeeze in here overnight." 

"With this many people?? no way!" Recorder yelled out, earning laughs from the entire table.

"Oh please. Like I'd let you guys stay in an Inn when I have like six houses around Whiterun," Misty said with an eye-roll, "besides that, D'usha would never forgive me if I didn't bring Uncle Traysek back to AIXy with us and I would hate to have Minna hate me forever because I didn't invite her new favorite aunt along. And before you say anything, I'm not taking no for an answer. Hell, even Cassidy can come along if she wants."

Cassidy tilted her head, staring at Misty for a few seconds before getting an almost scary smirk on her face, "that sounds like fun," she said, sounding a little too excited. 

Misty narrowed her eyes at the thief before snorting, "I'm frisking you before you leave."

Cassidy giggled, "kinky."

Misty rolled her eyes before glancing toward the boys, still rolling on the ground, although they weren't fighting anymore. She chuckled as a few of the regular patrons either stepped over the boys or moved their legs to keep them from rolling into the fire, giving them a tap away from the fire pit.  _I don't know how I feel about the people of Whiterun being so nonchalant with their fighting._ "Oh! Reco. You show Traysek your nails?" Misty asked, grinning at the woman.

"Oh yeah! check these out." Record said, showing him her nails, getting an eyebrow raise. "They're dragon scales, Misty did these for me, how are they?"

"Red dragon scales huh?" He said, looking them over with a grin, "Those are nice, Misty did a good job on them," Spotting a tiny T on her pinky, "What's the T stand for...?"

Recorder got wide-eyed at that, "What T...?" She said scanning her nails, until she found it, mouth going agape, putting the biggest smug grin on Misty's face.

Misty grinned into her drink, finding the other side of the tavern extremely interesting, "what T? I don't know nothing 'bout no T. I didn't put a T. Y'all are seeing things."

Kaidan rolled his eyes, "you're a terrible liar," he muttered, with a smirk.

Misty stuck her tongue out at him over her tankard.

Rofdir sighed and gave Cassidy a stern look when she snatched a drunk patron's coin purse. "Really? didn't she JUST say something about that Cass? please don't start before we even make it there."

Shara went to say something, but shrugged it off, ' _it's your head that's going to roll if anything comes missing from her house Rofdir, I hope you're ready'_  She mused, shaking her head.

Traysek sat the tankard down after taking a few gulps, feeling a bit buzzed himself, "So, I remember the last time we talked, you mentioned another Dragonborn around, Oden was it?" he asked Misty, earning a nod.

Cassidy stuck her tongue out at Rofdir, "but they're so easy," she whined, taking note of the unamused, almost annoyed stare he gave her before tossing the coin pouch on the table in front of him, "fine, but I don't give them back," she said, scanning the crowd for a better target, "he only had fifteen gold anyway."

Misty snorted, "fucking Clepto," she muttered into her drink before turning her attention back to Traysek, "yeah. I haven't written him in a while. I don't even know if he's still around or not, but he was super powerful last I saw him. Also, there's a third Dragonborn here. Harper. She's really cool. Clavicus Vile had some sort of mind hold on her and I broke it after helping Barthus. She's still a little tweaked in the head but she's loads of fun." She glanced at Kaidan, "and she's Kai's ex and has a weird obsession with his belly button."

Kaidan frowned, "don't remind me," he grumbled, glancing at Cassidy as she started to shift in her seat. 

A smirk grew on Traysek's face, "Why not? it's not like she licked it, right? " Wriggling his eyebrows at the swordsman, adding to the further discomfort to his reddened face. This also made Hawke groan as well, giving Misty a look.

"She tried," Misty chuckled.

Kaidan frowned, "she was drunk. You both were. And I wasn't about to hurt you over a minor annoyance."

"Minor annoyance? They held you down and tried ripping your clothes off to poke your belly button," Taliesin laughed.

"Did not!" Misty denied, her cheeks heating up.

"You did," Hawke grumbled, giving her a frown. 

"Not," Misty growled. 

"Did too!" D'usha called out from across the tavern.

"Be quiet and eat some vegetables!" Misty hollered back, her face now red.

"Witness!" Ram'ku called out raising his hand.

"Witness!" Solitar and Alesan said at the same time, raising their hands before smacking each other with them, starting another minor brawl between the two boys.

The girls giggled as they did the same, making Misty groan, "why did I adopt so many kids again?"

"Because you felt bad that we had no one," Ma'rahka said as he passed by the table.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "that boy..."

"He's practical," Hawke said, giving a nod of approval.

* * *

An hour in of being at the Bannered mare, of laughing and enjoying dinner, a loud boom startles everyone at the table. For those that recognized the sound, didn't freak out, but those that didn't, well...different story. 

After the loud explosion, the kids were rushing straight to the adult's table.

"Here they come...." Rofdir warned as everyone went wide-eyed.

The boys drew their weapons, ready to take on whatever caused the explosion, while the girls tried hiding under the table.

Misty sighed, leaning over to look at them, "it's alright, kids. It's nothing bad."

"But it's loud and scary," Sissel whined, sniffling as another explosion sounded.

Misty rolled her eyes and stood, trying to wave them out from under the table, "it's just the fireworks. You'll be okay."

"Fireworks? What are fireworks?" Shalina asked, following her sisters out from under the table. 

Misty smiled, "well, let's go see," she said, getting to her feet. Sher'tul, Shalina, and Sissel held onto Misty and her tunic, trying to stay as close as possible. Sofia and Maisha took Recorder's hand, as Minna slipped her little hand into Shara's.

Zarain shifted closer to Rofdir, taking the Redguard's hand while looking away, looking a little embarrassed, "this means nothing. I just don't know you and you look like good cannon fodder."

Misty chuckled and shook her head, "it's okay to admit you're scared, honey."

Zarain scowled at Misty, "I'm not scared." Another firework going off made him jump, pressing against Rofdir's leg with wide, fear-filled eyes. 

Rofdir chuckled and gave him nod, "Those are loud, aren't they? just stick to me and I'll keep those bad bombs away."

"Aww, look at you, weren't you this scared of fireworks yourself?" Traysek teased, earning a glare from the other.

"Shut it," Rofdir growled

Traysek stuck his tongue out at him, before standing up. "Well, we can't watch the fireworks in here, can we? I'm going out to see them, anyone coming?"

Recorder got up with a bright grin, "I'm all for it, I can never get tired of those lights."

"I heard you there Record, I could do for a light show." Shara nodded in agreement, "Want to see the fireworks with me, Minna?"

Minna stared at the doors for a few seconds, tucking her chin against her as she shook her head.

"Come on, Minna," Ma'rahka cooed, holding his hand out to her, "I'll stay right here like always, okay?"

Minna sniffled and nodded, taking Ma'rahka's hand while keeping hold of Shara's. 

"What the hell happened to Dovahkiir aren't scared of anything?" Misty asked, giving a few of the kids a raised eyebrow.

"We never said we were scared," Solitar growled as Alesan folded his arms over his chest. A loud explosion along with some crackling made the boys cry out and sent them to Traysek, hugging the man tightly as Misty chuckled.

"No, not at all," Misty said with a smirk as she nodded for the door, "come on, you'll see the fireworks before you hear them. Promise." 

She ushered the children through the doors and up the steps to the Gildergleam, where the fireworks could be seen going off around Dragonsreach. The children Oooed and Awwed at the lights flashing in the sky, flickering and flashing before disappearing in the evening sky. Misty smiled, watching the fireworks with a sigh, "I haven't seen fireworks for a few years before being dropped into the Thieves Guild. I almost forgot how beautiful they were," she said absently, staring into the darkening sky.  

Shara looked up, watching the colors explode with a grin forming. "I've got to admit, this is a good way to end a day like this."

Traysek managed to reach outside with both boys still clinging on to him, "OK, boys there's clingy and there's this... you only need to look up." As both Solitar and Alesan squeezed harder. Recorder walked behind him and snickered.

"Well, and here I thought you weren't the hugging type."

That made the Redguard's eyebrow twitch, as a deviant smirk formed on his face, "Hey boys, why don't you go hug "Aunt" Recorder? she's feeling left out..." Widening the woman's eyes.

"Wait....what?"

Solitar and Alesan glanced at one another before stepping back.

"We already have girlfriends," Solitar said, getting a nod from his brother.

"Thanks though, but the only old maid I hug is my mama," Alesan said, nudging Solitar with his elbow, "maybe you two should hug. You're kinda close anyway right?"

"Like Mama and Uncle Kaidan are close," Solitar said with a smirk.

"Ey! Stop tormentin' people and watch the fireworks, you little Daedric Spawn," Kaidan growled, getting giggles from the boys as they shuffled to stand with D'usha and Ram'ku. Kaidan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he shook his head, "Mara willing those boys settle when they're older. Apologies, Recorder. I'll be sure to make those boys rearrange the armory when we return to AIXy." 

Recorder gave him a dismissal wave, "Nah, it's fine, I've already been at the peak of my embarrassment tonight anyway." She chuckled, taking a sip of mead.

"Besides I think they're in enough trouble as is, let them have their fun," Traysek said, nodding in agreement.

Rofdir walked out with Cassidy, arm in arm. When the next firework hit, a look of awe came over Rofdir's face.

"Wow, that was a big one. It's just like new years festival." The bounty hunter commented, before glancing at the Cassidy who was still watching them. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that likes them just as much as well."

Cassidy blinked, glancing at him before grinning, "I like the pretty colors," she said, her smile wilting slightly, "I could do without the noise though." She jolted when a particularly loud firework went off in the sky, shifting tighter into Rofdir's side, "scheisse (shit)."

Kaidan frowned, "their idea of fun  _is_  causing trouble."

"Oh, Kai. Leave them alone for a while," Misty said, giving the warrior an annoyed stare.

Kaidan snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "fine. But I'm not bailing the little demons out of the prison if the guards get fed up with them."

Misty rolled her eyes, "fine."

Everyone watched as designs of dragons, swords and such appeared in the sky, with oooh's and ahhh's echoing in the crowds. 

"Whoa, they went above and beyond this year with the light show, didn't they." Recorder commented, earning a nod from Traysek.

"It's the first time they're celebrating this, of course, they are." He agreed, as he looked up again to see the image of Hagraven, which got some snickers from some of the men in Misty's group as well as Traysek himself. He turned around to find bishop standing there with the reddest face possible.

"Who fucking planned that?!?!" The ranger snarled, getting chuckles and laughs from the group.

"Easy, Bish," Taliesin said, smirking at the man, "nobody planned any of the fireworks."

"Of course!" D'usha said, smirking, "nobody  _planned_  any of the fireworks."

Bishop glared at the boy, getting a grin in reply, "you little bastard. I'm going to kill you."

"It's fine, Bishop. Just enjoy the fireworks," Misty said, taking his hand and smiling at him. 

Bishop took a calming breath and nodded, giving the back of her hand a kiss before pulling her into a hug, "as her ladyship wishes."

Misty rolled her eyes, "you're so annoying."

"Please don't kiss," Zarain growled, wrinkling his nose at the adults. 

"Who's the adult here?" Misty said, ruffling the boy's hair. 

Zarain gave a growl, smacking Misty's hand away before flattening his hair as he walked to the front of the group. 

Everyone's eyes lit up at the cascade of fireworks in the sky, colors exploding in rapid succession. Everyone gave a cheer as the light from them brightened up everything.

"Look at those lights, I'm almost a little jealous, I can't make colors like that from my flames." Traysek joked, a smirk formed on his face, "Not yet anyway...." 

Recorder's face lit up with the fireworks, glancing at the Redguard who was enjoying the cascade. She gave a grin of her own, before returning her gaze back up.

"The academy doesn't even have most of what's being shown here, they have these little rockets that make a small explosion, but no fireworks."

Traysek chuckled and shook his head, "I swear, more and more, your academy sounds like the opposite of fun, no offense."

"None taken, I couldn't even eat sweets there." She chuckled with him. When Recorder looked back up, she had felt a hand gently wrap around hers. Before the heat could begin to build up, she glanced at the small reassuring smile he was giving her. The young woman relaxed her sweating hand, and locked fingers with him, watching the lights explode in the sky.

Shara was smiling along with the other children as the lights began to die down, "That was pretty bright, wasn't it? I hope new years festival has the same thing going."

Misty inhaled, having half a second of homesickness. Even after all the years in Skyrim, she was still a little homesick. She smiled at the kids as they chatted excitedly about the fireworks before clapping her hands, "alright, Dovahkiir. Let's head home before it gets too late."

The kids hardly argued, a few giving her a yawn in reply as they started for the gate. 

"I hope we can do this again," Maisha said, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Next year, maybe," Misty assured her.

"Watch, next year, it'll be better!" Alesan exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Solitar followed suit.

Inigo chuckled as Kaidan sighed, "don't you two ever run out of energy?" The warrior muttered under his breath.

"Never!" The boys shouted, running through the gates ahead of everyone else.

Wolfe chuckled, "I'm glad I'm not babysitting," he said pulling Misty into a hug, "I'll keep you updated and visit a little more often, alright princess?"

Misty nodded, hugging him back, "please do. You know how I worry," she said leaning back to smile up at him.

He gave her a kiss, a soft brush off lips before looking at Bishop, "take care of her, hag fucker."

Bishop sneered at Wolfe as the imperial chuckled, giving everyone one last goodbye before heading out into the tundra. "Tsk, bastard."

"Did Uncle Traysek bring his ship?" Zarain asked, tugging on Misty's tunic as they walked.

"Yep. He landed it across from the stables," she said, stumbling a step as D'usha pushed between her and Zarain and ran ahead of everyone.

"I CALL HELM!!" D'usha shouted back.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zarain hollered, running after his siblings as they all raced down the path from the gates, except Minna who remained back, holding Shara's hand as she nibbled on a hard candy on a stick. 

"Hold on! No running!" Misty shouted after them, giving a heavy sigh when none of them slowed down, "why do I bother?"

Inigo chuckled, slipping his hand into her's, "because you're their mother."

Misty rolled her eyes, "details, details."

"We'd better catch up before your brood tears that ship apart," Kaidan said, picking up his pace.

Traysek sighed, "Don't touch anything before I get there kids!" He called out, earning giggles. "Yeah, Misty I think Kaidan's right." Now running as well. 

Recorder was following after him with a worried look on her face. "Not my sweet rolls! kids waaaaaiiit!!!" Dashing to the door.

* * *

They rushed up the gangplank in time to watch Solitar, Alesan, and Ram'ku climb up the rope ladders.

"No! Get down! Boys!" Misty shouted, climbing up after them, "Alesan! Solitar! Ram'ku! Get down, now!"

"Okay," Solitar said before he, Alesan and Ram'ku dropped, giving her a mini heart attack as they giggled and ran across the deck.

"Goddammit, why!?!" she snarled, carefully making her way down the ladder.

"ARGH!" D'usha shouted from the helm, wearing a hat he had found...somewhere, "AVAST YE SCOUNDRELS! WEIGH ACHOR! HOIST THE SAILS! SET COURSE FOR TREASURE ISLAND! MAN THE CANNONS!"

Misty sighed as he feet hit the deck, "I'm not going to tell you any more pirate stories, D'usha," she said, rushing to shoo Sher'tul, Sofia, and Shalina away from one of the cannons, "don't listen to your brother."

"What's this supposed to do?" Zarain asked, holding up a lever he jerked off the other cannon.

"Zarain! No! Put it back!" Misty shouted as something crashed near the front of the ship, turning her attention to Solitar and Alesan as they stood among what looked like a shattered pot, "BOYS!!"

"He did it!" they both said, pointing at the other.

"Did not!" Alesan growled.

"Did too!" Solitar snarled, attacking his brother and starting another fight between the two. 

Misty sighed, giving Traysek an apologetic half smile before catching sight of Sissel carrying a stack of books from below deck, "Sissel!"

The little girl froze, glancing at Misty before giving her an innocent smile, "yes mama?"

"You can't just raid your uncle's bookcase. Put 'em back," Misty said, pointing back down below deck.

"But mama..." Sissel whined, before sighing and heading back below deck, "okay."

Misty ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "sorry, Traysek. I swear they were tired a few minutes ago."

"AHOY!" D'usha called out, waving the hat in the air before putting it back on and turning the wheel.

Traysek chuckled, "Well, seeing a new dwemer ship can do that, As long as they don't damage the flight panels, it should be fine, the cannons are loaded though..." He said with his expression turning somewhat nervous. Shara narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course they are... please tell me the firing mechanism isn't near the wheel." She groaned, facepalming.

"Right, I'm going to childproof something, that I had no Idea was going to be swarmed by children... Are you sure you're the smart twin?"

"Smarter than you..." She growled, giving him an annoyed glare.

"You mean shorter...?"

Misty was doing her best to not flat out laugh, but her sides had begun to hurt. "I'm sorry. Give me a second to try and wrangle the little demons," Misty said as Inigo gave a loud whistle, getting the children's attention. 

"Front and center, Dovahkiir!" the Khajiit hollered, bringing all the children from their posts to stand in front of him.

Misty frowned, giving his smirk a glare, "I hate that they listen to you over me," she grumbled, making him chuckle, "listen up, lost ones. You don't touch anything on this ship. You listen to the adults when they say not to do something. You do NOT take the cannons apart," she growled, giving Zarain's growl a glare, "you leave the books where they are and no, you cannot fly the ship." The children grumbled and whined, scuffing their boots on the deck, "stop climbing on everything. Why the fuck you gotta be climbing on everything. Seriously! Are you all part monkey, or what?" The children giggled as Misty sighed, "now, I want you all to make like that scene from Peter Pan and tie yourselves to the mast or something. Aye?"

"AYE!" they shouted, working busily to find rope to tie each other up. 

Recorder stood there dazed, "Their actually finding rope... where did all this energy even come from?"

"That's kids for ya, they have all the energy in the world, gods I wish I still had as much," Rofdir said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Traysek gave Rofdir a smirk, "Funny, that's not what I hear..."

"You sure you wanna talk, magic man??" the younger brother shot back.

"Touche little brother, touche... that's at least healthier compared to what you both do."

Shara frowned at Traysek, "Aren't you a sadist?? I don't think that qualifies as being 'healthier' than him."

"I'm sorry Shara, when's the last time you've gotten any...? don't worry I'll wait." He shot back at her, with both brothers now giving her a look.

"Right? how do you have any room to speak on the matter?" Rofdir said, now frowning at her.

She pointed at both of them, "What did I say about this ganging up on me? I'm the only girl and the shortest, it's not fair dammit!" 

"Really should've thought about that before commenting, now you're about to get this dragon fire." Traysek teased, "And there won't be any water."

Shara sighed and shook her head, "I can't believe you're the oldest..."

"You still haven't answered my question..."

The twin sister tried to find an answer, but only to come up blank before she just sighed in defeat.

"That's what I thought..." Traysek grumbled, before turning his attention to Misty. "So, how far is your house, do I need to move the ship there?"

Misty sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, "uh... about an hours walk..." she muttered pointing one direction then another before finally pointing northeast, "that way. It's a big house that looks like a stone mansion with a pool in the courtyard out back."

"How many bedrooms do you have?" Cassidy asked, dropping down from the mast to land gracefully on the deck. 

Misty narrowed her eyes at the thief, "not enough for you to hide in."

Cassidy grinned, "I doubt that," she said, casually walking to one of the cannons and taking a seat with her feet propped up on the aiming mechanism and her hands behind her head. "Wake me when we get there."

"Ouch! Mamaaaaaaaaaa! Solitar's tying it too tight!" Shalina complained.

"I am not!" Solitar growled, giving the rope a jerk.

"Ow!" Shalina yelped.

"Solitar! Stop tying the rope like a damned bandit!" Misty scolded, pulling him away and loosening the ropes on Shalina's arms, "you don't tie them tight when you're playing. Only when you're dealing with an enemy. Right?"

"Mama! Ma'rahka's not playing," Sofia complained. 

"He doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to," Misty answered with a sigh before grumbling under her breath, "he's the only one not causing trouble."

"Mama! Sissel's using fire to burn through the rope!" Alesan complained from the other side of the mast.

"Sissel! No fire!" Misty hollered, moving around the mast before giving a yelp as she tripped over something, falling on her face with a grunt. "Owwww."

"Sorry mama," D'usha said, giving her an apologetic smile as he and Sher'tul helped her up. 

Misty sighed as she got to her feet, "I'm too young to feel this old," she grumbled. She glanced around the deck, counting heads before frowning, "where's Zarain?"

"I dunno," Maisha said with a shrug, helping tie up Alesan.

"I saw him go below deck a few minutes ago," Ma'rahka said, widening Misty's eyes.

"Goddammit. I hope he's not tearing something apart down there," Misty said, heading below deck, "I'll be back. If they get out of hand throw something... shiny."

Cassidy glanced toward Misty for a second before going back to lounging on the cannon, "not my shinnies."

She gave a sigh of relief when she saw him sitting amongst a couple of stacks of books, his entire attention on the book in his lap. She fell back into one of the chairs, watching him read probably one of the most boring books ever written with his entire concentration and focus. She smiled, her eyes starting to droop slightly.  _When did I get so tired?_  she thought as she yawned. 

* * *

Traysek turned the engine on, as the flags of the ship opened and the air balloon filled up. The ship slowly lifted up, eventually reaching way above Whiterun, before the steam pushed the ship northeast. With the ship now in flight, the Captain rested his hands on the wheel, as D'usha scurried over to captains wheel.

"Can I drive, favoritest, bestest, most awesomest uncle in any world he's in? Please! I promise I won't hit any birds or dragons or anything," D'usha asked, putting his hands together in front of his face.

The captain smirked at him and shook his head. "No can do kiddo, we're too high up to take chances, besides I don't want to get in trouble with your mother, and not to mention your other 'Uncles' will rat me out." Stating the last part harshly, spotting both Hawke and Bishop staring at them both.

"Awwww. I never get to do anything fun," D'usha whined, scuffing his boot on the wood of the deck, "it's not fair."

Inigo chuckled, putting his hand on the boy's head, "maybe next time, yes? I'm sure there will be a next time."

D'usha sighed, still frowning at his own luck, "fine. But I call dibs."

Inigo rolled his eyes, "why don't you go check on your mother? I haven't seen her since she went below to check on Zarain."

D'usha nodded, standing straight like a soldier, "right!" he exclaimed before trotting down the steps and disappearing below deck.

Inigo chuckled as he shook his head and sighed, "I honestly do not know how Misty does it with twelve of them."

The Redguard stared out into the night sky, giving a low chuckle of his own. "Yeah, I'd probably go crazy, not going to lie to you... then again with how crazy today has been, I'm surprised she's remained sane with all that's going on."

Inigo sighed, scratching his ear as his tail twitched, "I think it's the children giving her something to keep her mind on. As crazy as they make her, they help her stay strong, for them if for nobody else," Inigo said with a shrug, "the moments she does break down are... not public, but they aren't pretty either. Fleeting moments of happiness sometimes make it worse rather than better, my friend."

Traysek glanced at him and sighed, "Inigo, as my friend in the other world, I know you very well...And I also know when you have something you want to tell and you can't keep it in... whatever you want to talk about, it's just us men." He offered in a pleasant but serious tone. 

Inigo gave him an almost pained look before swallowing and glancing toward the doors that lead below deck. He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, "I... I don't know if I should tell you. I understand that you are like family to one another but..." he cleared his throat, checking once again to see if anyone was near enough to hear them, "all I'm going to tell you that wouldn't cause a problem is that we had lost track of her for a couple of weeks..." Inigo's eyes looked off, as if he were looking at something in the distant past, "we found her... well, Kaidan and Bishop found her, strung up like some kill ready to be butchered or a damned prize." He shook his head, "I don't know what happened to her exactly and I suspect that she hasn't told anyone everything that happened to her, but... You've seen the scars around her wrists." He made a face that was a mixture of frustration and sadness, "Nanak knocked me unconscious and used the teleportation spell he learned from the spell book Taliesin got to take her. I should have known better than to trust someone at my back so easily. It's my fault she was taken and... brutalized." He lowered her head as his ears drooped, "all my fault."

Traysek froze with his hands remaining on the wheel, it had all made sense now... the scars, the black cat, that look of fear, and the blame Hawke was trying to place... he started to feel sick when he remembered the facial expressions S'ariq was making and...what he saw him doing to her on that wall. It didn't take long, to piece it fully together Making him hitch his breath. Feeling the vomit coming with this answer, Traysek swallowed the hesitation he kept within and looked at the sulking Khajiit.

"You... you don't need to say anymore... I'm... getting what happened... I saw that Khajiit... I felt so angry just by looking at him, but I didn't understand why..." He put a hand on Inigo's shoulder, "Inigo, you're the toughest, strongest and you don't give up on anyone. I KNOW you would never let anything happen to her, and as someone who's been stung by betrayal I know that better than anyone that it wasn't your fault, that...she was violated. You're a good man and be it here or my world, I'm glad to call you friend, just as she is. Do not blame yourself, you couldn't have seen it coming." 

Inigo looked surprised for a few moments before smiling at him, "thank you, my friend. I know it wasn't my fault, but that doesn't stop me from blaming myself."

"Uncle Inigo!" D'usha called as he clambered up the steps, looking upset.

Inigo's ears perked up, on alert, "what is it?"

"Mama's asleep," D'usha said with a frown, completely out of breath.

Inigo gave a relieved sigh and shook his head, "couldn't be a little less panicked about it, could you?" he said with a chuckle.

"I couldn't get her up," D'usha grumbled.

"I will wake her when we get to AIXy, alright?" Inigo said, rolling his eyes, "your mother barely sleeps as it is. Leave her be for a time."

D'usha snorted, folding his arms over his chest in a huff, "fine."

Traysek gave D'usha a nod, "We'll be arriving soon, all I know is that your mother told me to go northeast up Whiterun, She'll be awake soon, if not, I got buckets of water I keep bellow deck for such an occasion but lets save that for a last resort, yeah?" He said, rubbing the back of his head, realizing that him mentioning the buckets was probably a bad idea.

D'usha grinned, "okay," he said, looking like he had just thought of something deviant. 

Inigo narrowed his eyes at the boy as he pointed at a large mansion on the edge of the city, "that's the house," he said, getting a scowl from the boy, "nice try." He rubbed D'usha's head as he chuckled and walked down below deck to rouse Misty. 

D'usha snorted, scuffing his boot on the deck, "man..."

The captain chuckled, "Oh come on, that was too obvious D. If you want others to not catch on to your pranks, you gotta be sneakier than that." He said, taking note of the boy's scowling expression."Besides, you don't want to do that to her, now... If it was towards your *Snicker* other uncles, like Hawke or Bishop, I'd be more than happy to help." Flashing a deviant grin.

D'usha thought about that for a moment before smirking as he looked at Bishop, leaning back against the railing of the ship, "sounds like fun. Let's do it!"

* * *

Inigo gave Misty a soft smile as he entered the room, instantly spotting the woman laying almost sideways in the chair, leaning heavily on the arm with her head on her arms. Zarain lifted his head as Inigo approached, giving the Khajiit an eye-roll before going back to the book in his lap. Inigo knelt down beside the chair, watching Misty sleep for a few moments before sighing and gently shaking her, "wake up, Snapdragon. We're almost to AIXy," he said, keeping his voice low and soft as she stirred, groaning and sitting up. 

"Ow," she grumbled, rubbing at a crick in her neck, "I didn't realize I fell asleep."

Inigo smiled at her as he stood, "I would have let you sleep and carried you, but I know you wouldn't want that," he said, glancing at Zarain, "come on, Zay. We are almost home."

Zarain snorted, snapping the book closed with a huff, "I was just getting to the good part," the Dunmer boy grumbled as he got to his feet and shuffled to the stairs heading up. 

Misty rolled her eyes and chuckled, taking Inigo's offered hand before heading for the stairs, "I hope he has somewhere to land. The modder that created AIXy didn't exactly have landing an airship in mind when they built it."

"I am sure Traysek knows what he's doing. He didn't crash his ship this time," he said, chuckling as Misty shook her head.

"No, but who's to say he won't crash it once he gets closer to the house?" she muttered, making Inigo chuckle again as they stepped out onto the deck. She inhaled the cool air, stretching her arms high... with Inigo's hand still in her's. She furrowed her brow, following his arm to his face as he smiled at her, "do you mind? I'm trying to stretch here."

Inigo smirked at her, "I don't mind. You're not very tall, so it's not much of a strain," he said, narrowing his eyes as he grinned at her frown.

"You're an ass," she growled back, making him laugh. 

"And you are very short for being a Nordic legend," he said, dodging a slap as he laughed and held his hand a few inches above her head, "you need to be this tall to shout a dragon from the sky."

Misty gave an annoyed growl, shoving her hands against his chest and making him stumble back a step, "don't you have your crotch to lick or something, you ass."

Inigo gave her a deviant grin, "no, snapdragon, that's your job," he said, winking at her as her face turned bright red.

"INIGO!!" she shrieked, covering her face and hoping nobody heard, "you're a dick."

"I have one, yes," he said, grinning at her, "want me to show you later, in case you forgot what it looks like?"

Misty almost crumpled from the embarrassment and shook her head, her voice going really high, "no I do not! We're not talking about this. Shut up!"

Traysek crouched near the railing of the ship out of sight with a sack in his hands, giving D'usha a thumbs up to keep him busy. D'usha gave deviant grin back and nod before moving over to Bishop with his best innocent expression.

"Hey, sleaze!" D'usha said, getting a frown from the ranger.

"What do you want, brat?" Bishop growled, narrowing his eyes at the boy. 

"Why do I have to want something? Can't we just talk man to man?" D'usha asked, getting a snort from the Nord.

"Tell you what, kid. When you become a man, then we'll talk man to man, but until then, go roll in dirt or something," Bishop said, trying to wave the kid off. 

D'usha frowned at the man, "I don't roll in dirt. That's what mongrels like you do."

Bishop gave a sharp laugh, "ha! Mongrel? The only mongrel here is you, brat!"

D'usha snorted, "takes one to know one, doesn't it, mutt boy? Even Meeko doesn't smell like wet dog and he's a dog."

Bishop's eyes narrowed as he ground his teeth, "why you little..." 

The Redguard comes out nowhere and throws the sack on his head, "You've been sacked!" He said in a deep voice, as Bishop began to frantically kick around and scream. "Now it's time for ye to walk the plank," He said in a pirate accent, adding to D'usha's laughter, "Help out lad, he's heavy."

"Right!" D'usha exclaimed, trying to grab Bishop's flailing feet.

"GET OFF ME!!" Bishop snarled, trying to get the sack off his head.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!?" Misty snarled, standing with her arms folded over her chest and a furious look in her eyes.

"We're getting rid of the sleaze," D'usha said, grunting and stumbling back as he got a kick in the chest, "ouch!"

"The fuck you are!" Misty growled, turning her glare to Traysek, "Let. Him. Go."

Traysek blinked for a second before letting him go and rubbing the back of his neck, "This may look bad, but I promise it's lighter than how it seems. I was just going to sack him, stand him up and use some wind magic on him, and that's it," He said nonchalant, until he realized his wording and how it looks, changing his face to nonchalant to slight worry. "Oh....oh no, no you misunderstand, I'm not throwing him off my ship for real. I'm not that much of a monster, I was just scaring him for insulting D'usha the way he did."

Misty nodded, turning her angry gaze to D'usha, "I know  _YOU_  weren't messing around," she growled, getting a sigh from the boy.

"But he's such a sleazeball," D'usha whined.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here," she almost yelled, glaring at the stunned boy. 

D'usha ducked his head, looking ashamed as he averted his gaze, "I... I'm sorry, mama. I know."

Misty sighed, "I'm not saying you can't pick on him, but tossing him to his death is where I draw the line."

"Aye," D'usha said with a sigh. 

"Good, now go somewhere and play before I find a toothbrush and make you scrub the ship from top to bottom," She said, watching the boy scurry away as Bishop struggled to remove the sack. She pulled the sack off him, giving the ruffled looking man an apologetic smile, "you alright?"

"That brat tried to kill me! And you!" he snarled, pointing at Traysek, "I'm going to kill you next time you do that."

"Next time he did that, you'd be in the sack, again," Kaidan said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Bishop growled, making the warrior chuckle. 

Traysek had wide grin and whipped the bird at him, "Call my nephew a mongrel again and I'll sack ye, in the sack."

Bishop gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to say something before Misty cut him off.

"Enough! Inigo woke me up because we were almost home. I don't want to deal with a fight," she growled, getting a stiff nod from the Nord. Misty rolled her eyes, "D'usha usually starts it, but it doesn't help that Bishop gets agitated so easily," she said, giving Bishop an annoyed stare.

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her before snorting and walking away.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "why do you have to keep picking on him? He didn't even do anything this time."

Traysek walked back to the wheel, with her following, taking it off of hover."To be fair, I pick on everyone, but it's usually harmless fun. I've never tried to kill anyone over it though... D really doesn't like him that much does he?" The Redguard said, taking a sigh after, turning to face her, "Look, I wouldn't have let it go down, OK? I know that he helped you out when you needed it."

"I know. I wasn't blaming you. D'usha..." She sighed and shook her head, "I think he feels he owes me for taking him in from that cave and being protective is the only thing he knows how to do. It doesn't really help that Bishop wanted to leave him in the cave to fend for himself, or that Bishop's a bit of a horn dog, but he's mellowed a little bit. D'usha's just having a hard time letting go of that, I think." She watched D'usha as he gave chase to Sofia, who squealed and giggled as she ran from him, "he really looks up to you."

Traysek nodded, "Aye... Sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing or not, kids got a heart and a good head on his shoulders, he just needs to pick his battles better and work on that anger." He said, earning a nod from Misty.

"And find a better role model," she muttered loud enough for Traysek to hear as she smirked at him.

Traysek gave a low chuckle and shook his head, "Well I've been told I'm bad with children so, there's that." He said as he began to lower the ship. He then turned his attention to the kids, putting a slight smile on his face "Sometimes I wonder what It's like to be a parent, I can't imagine it's easy, and certainly not all twelve of them." chuckling after until he got silent. "....I envy the feeling at times."

"That's alright. I don't like children," she said with a chuckle before watching him for a few seconds. She decided against asking him anything while he had the lost, far off look on his face before sighing and turning her attention back to the deck, "hence why I have so much help, but I wouldn't trade 'em for the world," she said, watching the children clambering over everything like ants at a picnic, "if you ever wanna know what it feels like, I can loan you a couple of them. Not D'usha. That's cheating. That boy'll listen to whatever you say without a struggle. Maybe Ma'rahka or Zarain or Sofia. You can figure out how she gets on the rooftops."

"Alright, you little Rieklings. Get!" Kaidan's voice rang out, getting a round of giggles from the children as they ran down the gangplank at breakneck speed. All except Minna, who was trying to drag Shara down the plank while chattering the poor woman's ear off. 

Misty furrowed her brow at the two men standing at the door, "I wonder what Vero's doing here," she thought out loud as he gave Shara a slight bow, making the woman blush. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she glanced at Traysek, "looks like vampires do have an allure about them."

Traysek glanced down at his twin, watching her awkwardly wave at back at Vero. "It's funny you mention that. My mother actually believed she was going either get turned into an undead or bitten by a vampire and potentially end up as a bride." He said, rubbing the back of his head before he spotted Rofdir and Cassidy talking together. "Then again, my brother managed to find someone, even if she does come off... crazy at times."

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head before frowning as she slid her hand into her satchel, "you've gotta be fucking kidding me," she growled, "that bitch took my phone again. How the Hell does she do that without me noticing?" She said, moving toward the two, "hey bitch! Give me back my phone!"

Cassidy looked at her for a few seconds before sighing and tossing the phone back, sticking her tongue out at Misty, "selfish," she hissed before grinning, "let's go see what kinds of shinnies this Dragonborn has, Rofie."

Mist frowned at the woman as she led Rofdir off the ship, skipping down the gangplank like a child across a playground, "crazy isn't exactly the word I'd use. Insane, psychotic, brain dead, schizo even. Crazy isn't extreme enough." Vero and Argus exchanged a glance as Cassidy moved between them before glancing up at the ship.

Traysek pulled the lever next to his wheel, shutting off the ship's engine. He gave the house a good look over, "This is your house huh? I have to admit, this is nice, looks roomy." 

Misty chuckled, "nothing is roomy with twelve kids," she said, leading the Redguard down the gangplank, "Vero! It's good to see you," she exclaimed, giving the vampire a hug, "what're you doing clear out here? Having problems at Volkihar?"

"Not at all. I just thought I'd stop by to give my thanks to the hero of Skyrim and the world," he said, glancing at Traysek, "good to see you again, Traysek. It's been a while."

Traysek nodded, "Likewise V, it's been too long." Turning to Shara that was still somewhat dazed, "He didn't seduce you did he?"

Shara blinked a couple of times before narrowing her eyes at her brother. "Of course not, he caught me off guard... yeah that's it..."

"Sure....." He smirked, getting an eye roll from his twin.

Vero gave Shara a raised eyebrow before bowing slightly again, "I apologize, Milady. I didn't mean to throw you off guard," he paused, giving the Redguard woman an almost deviant, knowing look, "if that's what I did."

Misty couldn't keep the grin from her face as she glanced from Vero to Shara and then to Traysek, "should we leave the love birds alone to 'talk'?" she asked, giving the woman's glare a grin. 

Shara gave her a slow nod and mouthed something before turning back to Vero, with a grin. "Oh no, you're fine, very much so in fact..."

Traysek chuckled and nodded, "Smooooth Shara, yeah let's give them some quality time." Following Misty after, As the Redguard woman glared at both laughing Dragonborn, Recorder walks up to her and gives her something."

"What is it?" Shara asked, picking up the small square piece of plastic.

"Some protection, use it well." She said smiling, causing Traysek and Misty to burst with laughter.

"Remember Vero. If you're gonna have sex, wrap it up," Misty said, giving the vampire's frown a grin.

Vero rolled his eyes, "I apologize for my Dragonborn. She's a little eccentric and says things that don't make sense to anyone but herself."

Misty stuck her tongue out at him, "the protection that Recorder gave Shara is actually for you... for your... uh..." her face started to turn red as she shook her head, "you know what. You figure it out. I'm not explaining to a man that's God only knows how old."

Vero sighed, as Misty headed into the house before turning to Shara and giving her a slight bow, motioning inside, "shall we then, my dear?"

Shara shook off her awkward feeling, regaining her calm composure. "Lead the way," She bowed back smirking, earning a laugh from Argus and an eyebrow raise from Vero.

"Good luck, my friend," Argus said, clapping his hand down on Vero's shoulder before heading inside.

Vero rolled his eyes following the Nord inside with Shara following behind. 

* * *

"Ow! Sofia! Quit it!" Sher'tul cried out as her sister pulled her hair.

"You're an ass!" Solitar growled at Alesan.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Alesan snarked back, starting a brawl between the two boys.

"GERONIMO!" D'usha shouted from the top of the stairs, leaping over the railing to be caught by Kaidan and tucked under an arm, "Uncle Kaidan! Leggo!"

"What have you been told about jumping off the railing?" Kaidan growled at the boy, carrying the struggling Argonian into the next room where Inigo was being tackled by Maisha, Shalina, and Sissel as they giggled and the blue Khajiit cried out, falling backward.

"Girls! Enough!" Misty shouted, breaking the girls to run farther into the house as she helped up the Khajiit, "you alright, Inigo?"

"I'm fine," he said, chuckling as he dusted himself off, "I missed that, honestly. Nothing says home like being dog-piled by a bunch of children."

Misty sighed, her eyes going wide as Zarain started casting a spell while reading a book, "ZARAIN NO!" she screamed, her, Traysek, and Inigo ducking as the lightning bolt flashed over their heads.

"Sorry!" Zarain called out, giving them an apologetic expression before slapping the book closed and running off into a different room.

"I've got him," Taliesin said, holding a ward spell in one hand as he moved into the room after Zarain.

"Why?" Misty whined, rubbing her eyes, "just why? Where the fuck all this energy come from? Inigo..."

Inigo nodded as he gave a sharp whistle, getting the children's attention, "BED!" he shouted, instantly sending the children clambering up the stairs, pushing and shoving and giggling. He gave Misty's grateful smile a smile in return before pressing a kiss on the side of her head and following Kaidan, Argus, and the children up the steps. 

Misty let out a calming, relieved breath before nodding down a hallway, "lemme show you to your rooms while I have a moment," she said, leading them down the hallway to a couple of open doors, "these three rooms are the guest rooms here. I figured y'all would want separate rooms for... whatever," she said, smirking at the group.

It took the group a minute, until the meaning of the words hit, putting blushes on a few of them. Traysek turned and looked at Recorder who had a blush on her face, before a smirk formed on his face. and leaned into her ear.

"Well now, Let's not waste this Recorder." He said softly, putting a bright red blush on her face.

"W-whoa! what?? wait a minute!" She said, tripping over her words.

Shara blinked a couple of times, before her face began to feel hot, looking away. "W-why you gotta say it like that....?"

"Seriously guys. I know how precious time alone can be," she said with a sigh, "shit, half the time I'm alone with anyone, all we do anymore is sleep. So there are three rooms here. Feel free to pick whichever one you want."

Cassidy's head poked out of one of the doors at the sound of voices, stopping Misty as she stared at the thief in confusion, "we call this one!" she said, giggling as she disappeared into the room.

Misty frowned, thinking about what she had in that room that might be valuable before shaking her head, "it's a good thing I don't keep my valuables in guest rooms. Okay, these two rooms are up for grabs. I only ask that you are a screamer, please use a gag or try to refrain." She paused when Argus appeared in the hallway, nodding toward the stairs, "I have to go sing the kids to sleep so, excuse me. Oh! And if you hear any high pitched screaming early in the morning, that's probably me. It was just a nightmare, don't worry about it." She moved through the group.

Cassidy's head popped out the door again as she watched Misty walk away, "singing? I wanna hear! Come on, Honeybear," she said, following Misty as silently as a shadow.

 Traysek nodded, as Rofdir walked past him and Recorder.

"Noted, Oh and if you hear any whipping noises or buzzing sounds, that'll probably be us, no one's getting tortured though."

"Dammit, Shut up!" Recorder squeaked, shoving him into the room, which made him laugh."I'm sorry, we're checking out for the night, now to find that gag...." She muttered, closing the door behind them.

Vero chuckled as he bowed, motioning toward the last room, "your suite, milady, awaits."

Shara looked around and sighed with a smile. "You're old fashioned aren't you? It's cute, I like it." She winked walking by him to her room, giving him an eyebrow raise when he wasn't coming. "You aren't coming?"

"I wouldn't want to put you in any uncomfortable situations or put a strain on any relationship between you and the Aedra. Forgive me, but I will have to decline your... eager offer. If it were another time or place, I would not, but I am not that man anymore." He took her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles, "forgive this old man's sense of civility."

The Redguard woman found herself again rendered silent, feeling her temperature rise. She looked away from him, with a grin. "Well since you've put it that way... I'd hate to get you in trouble." she nodded, "That said, my relationship with the Aedra is rocky at the moment. dabbling in Necromancy has that effect. But I'll respect your decision." Shara said, giving him a knowing smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Uh..." She said trying to remember his name, "Pardon but I never got your name..."

"Vero. Vero Darke. And you, my enchantress?"

"Shara, just Shara... I'll see you tomorrow, Vero." She said in a low tone, walking to the door after. She gave him a final glance and smile before closing the door.

Vero smirked, at the closed door, looking a little love struck as he turned, his expression going to one of shock and annoyance at Bishop's raised eyebrow. "What?"

Bishop shrugged, giving him a knowing grin, "nothing," he said, nodding at the door, "you know she's only here for tonight, right? You might never see her again."

Vero nodded, "I'm aware, but I'm not a leg-humping dog like some."

Bishop scowled at him, "fuck you, bloodsucker."

Vero gave him a grin that flashed his fangs as he walked by, "I'll say goodnight to Misty and the others before I leave. I just wanted to stop by and say hello before heading back to Volkihar."

"And catch that beauty's scent, hmm?" Bishop asked, following the man up the stairs.

Vero chuckled, "she does have an allure about her. Death and its scent can be so... enticing."

Bishop cringed, "you're so weird."

Vero smirked over his shoulder, "like you're not?"

Bishop snorted at that, heading for the large room at the far end of the hall, where the sound of singing lulled the children to sleep.

* * *

Misty sat on the bed Solitar shared with Alesan, the two boys, despite all the arguing and fighting damned near inseparable. She tucked them, making sure the blankets covered them up before looking at the others, snuggled down in their beds. Meeko lay next to Sofia and Sissel's bed, his head laying on his front paws as his tail wagged lazily against the wooden floor. "Alright. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" the children chimed, looking wide awake, despite it being fairly late. 

Misty nodded, taking the lute from against the nightstand and setting it in her lap, thinking about one of the songs she loved that she could sing to get the kids to sleep. She smiled as she strummed a few notes and nodded, knowing which song she'd sing, opening her mouth to sing [Hushabye Mountain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=848Yif8C2GA). She closed her eyes as she strummed, singing the lyrics as the children settled into their beds, slowly falling asleep to the sound of her singing.

Cassidy watched the woman put passion into her singing, her eyes going to the children as they drifted down the stream to la-la land. Seeing the mother of so many singing her love to them, her eyes burned and heart twisted for something that she had never had and probably never would. She glanced at Rofdir as he draped his arm over her shoulders, giving him a smile as she leaned against his chest, listening to the Dragonborn of this world singing her children to sleep.  _I want this_ , she thought, instantly shoving the thought down, stifling it as she took a deep breath and stood straight, "let's go to bed. I'm tired," she said, running her hand through her hair as she left the room, walking away to the sound of her own sadness. 

Rofdir gave a nod and smiled at Misty. "Well, I gotta see her off to bed, it was nice meeting you Misty, I can see why my brother likes you so much. Good night kids, And D'usha, I'll say goodnight to Traysek for you, when he's ungagged." He chuckled, giving a wave as he walked off.

Misty waved back, inhaling as she watched the children sleep for a few moments, both loving and hating the silence. 

"Come on, Snapdragon. Let's get to bed," Inigo said, offering his hand as she stood, setting the lute back where it had come from. 

Misty nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the door, "good night, babies," she whispered into the room, getting a few mutters in reply as she shut the door.

"They aren't babies, princess," Bishop said with a sigh.

Misty snorted, "they will always be my babies no matter what. And don't give me that bullshit about, 'you didn't birth them'," she said, heading for her room closer to the stairs. She glanced at Vero with a raised eyebrow, "I would have thought you'd be at least sleeping with Shara. What gives? You two have such a connection."

Vero shrugged, "I'm a gentleman and would never force a lady into anything."

"She sure seemed ready and willing to me," Argus said with a chuckle.

"Really. The only thing that woman was missing was a big sign saying she wanted you," Misty said, grinning at the vampire's annoyed glare. 

"You might not get to see her again, my friend. It may be your only chance," Inigo said, getting a nod from Bishop.

"That's what I told him," Bishop said, folding his arms over his chest, "although I'd prefer it be  _me_  she wanted but, whatever."

"The Dragonborn and future High Queen isn't enough for you?" Kaidan growled, glaring at the Nord. 

"Well, when you put it that way," Bishop said, giving Misty a deviant smirk before Inigo stepping in his line of sight made him frown.

"She's mine tonight. That black bastard touched her," Inigo growled, his ears laying back on his head as his tail flicked in agitation.

Misty rolled her eyes, "whatever. You boys fight amongst yourselves, I'm going to bed," she said, looking at Vero, "I will say, V. I've never seen you smile so much in the whole time I've known you. Think about that before you decide against saying yes."

Vero watched her walk toward her room, barely listening to the three men argue before giving a nod, "good night, brutes. I think I've made my decision," he said, heading down the stairs and hallway toward the room Shara was staying in. "Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath as he knocked on her door, almost too gently.  _I feel like a child. Why am I so nervous?_

Shara had just taken off the top of her robe when she heard the knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, walking towards the door. ' _Gods, if its because those two had another accident and locked themselves in a messed angle, so help me, gods...'_

The door to her room open, surprising the older vampire in her attire.

"Oh...Vero? your back..? Did you need something?" She asked, not reading the situation.

Vero stood stunned for a few seconds before clearing his throat, "is... this a bad time? I could come back... later... or tomorrow."

Shara blinked at him, making note of his expression before her eyes went down to her chest. She sighed and looked back up at him with a small smirk.

"I'm in a bra, it's alright, they won't come jumping out at you. I was just getting comfortable, but no it's not a bad time."

Vero nodded, "I... see." He took a deep breath and swallowed, "I was told by someone younger but wiser than I that I shouldn't let opportunities pass me by. That said, may I come in?"

"Opportunities...?" She asked before the sudden realization hit her. She went wide-eyed for a minute before a flirty smile made it on her face. "Oh...Sure yeah, come on in." She said, leading him in, smiling as she did.

* * *

_Nightmares_

_The shackle was cold and cut into her skin as she hung in the small room like a trophy. Eyes watched her from the dark, evil laughs echoing from the darkness to wrap her in a veil of fear. She sobbed against the gag as the black Khajiit stepped out from the dark. The Khajiit's green eyes narrowed at her as he grinned, his fangs flashing in the candlelight. He lifted a hot metal poker, holding it up for her to see as he slowly moved toward her. She gasped and panted and struggled, the shackles around her wrist biting into her skin, sending tendrils of blood down her arms. She shook her head frantically, screaming into the gag as he pressed it against her hip._

_"You are mine, Dragonborn. You will always be mine."_

Misty sat bolt upright in bed, her body shaking and covered in sweat as she tried to breathe past the panic. It took a moment for her eyes to focus as an arm slipped around her waist, pulling her against a hard, scarred up, hot body. 

"It's alright, love. I'm right here," Kaidan's voice soothed the nightmare away.

She took several deep breaths, inhaling the scent of steel, sweat, and masculinity as she closed her eyes, "I'm okay. Thanks, Kai," she said, leaning back to look at him in the dim moonlight coming in from the window. 

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice soft and holding concern. 

Misty sighed, "no. Not as long as S'ariq is out there, but as long as you guys are around, I'll be okay. Besides, you're teaching the kids a few things here and there makes me feel better."

"You and D'usha argue quite a bit, but he won't let anything happen to you. Same goes for all your little ones. They love their mother too much to not do anything to protect you and them," he said, making her smile. "now, let's get back to bed before the little monsters wake up, ey?"

Misty nodded and cuddled against his chest as they lay back in bed, listening to the sound of his heartbeat with his strong arms wrapped firmly around her, feeling like the safest person in the world in that moment. "I love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Misty," he whispered, putting a kiss on the top of her head.

\-----------------------------------

_On the shores of destroyed Island, blood poured from the young Redguard's face, as he faced his captors. A large elf holding a great sword stood over him smirking along with a Redguard man, that wore a uniform similar to Traysek's. Surrounding the remaining captives, were elven pirate hunters and a few traitorous privateers._

_"P-please... I'm begging you, let her go... please let her go... you can have me, that's fine... Just let our captain go. that's all I ask..." The young man begged, despite the bleeding in his face. The woman kneeling in front of him, gave him a weak smile, as the blood continued to pour down her legs. The men above him only laughed at the display._

_"I told you he was good at begging." The other Redguard man chuckled, getting a nod from the elf._

_"And right you were, a different tune than a few days ago, then again, he must've heard her screaming all that time."_

_"I do have a way with women after all..." He said, "besides I had my fill with this one anyway..."_

_Traysek didn't even pay them any attention, as his focus remained on the woman in front of him. staring at him with a pained apologetic smile._

_"Captain....I'm..I'm sorry, I failed you..." He softly sobbed, as the woman gently grabbed his face._

_"Shhhh... it's alright, I brought this upon myself... if anyone at fault it's mine." She said, as he shook his head, "Listen to me, you need to live on, find a way out of this... take care of your family, your friends and more importantly those... closest to you. "_

_The elf above, waved his sword above her head, widening the eyes of Traysek, before she brought his attention back to her, planting a soft kiss on his lips._

_"Goodbye... my little sea dragon..."_

_SLICE!!!_

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

_Bedroom..._

Recorder was struggling to wake him up from his screaming and thrashing.

"Dragonborn! Hey, wake up! Traysek!" She said, slapping him, which woke him up, sweat-drenched and out of breath.

"Wha-wha? what's going on??" He said looking around, noticing he was covered in sweat.

"You tell me!" Recorder said, taking a deep breath, "You were screaming and apologizing over and over before you started kicking and thrashing."

Traysek blinked as his sight began to clear. "Recorder?? oh gods, I didn't mean to..."

She waved him off with a sad smile, "No no, it's alright... It didn't hurt as much. You...um..you wanna talk about it?"

Traysek put his face in his hands, "I had that dream again... THAT dream..."

Recorder stared at him with rose eyebrow for a few moments, before it hit her, turning her expression to a sad one. 

"Oh...Traysek..."

"Why am I having this dream again?? I thought I moved on, left all that behind, why?"

Recorder stared at him for a moment, before moving his hands from his eyes, revealing tears.

"The nightmares...they never go anywhere, they may hide in the back of your mind...but they're there, just waiting to resurface, and all it needs is something to trigger it." 

Traysek wiped the tears away, "Like what I saw on that wall today...." His tone going low.

Recorder nodded, "Yeah, something like that... I heard Misty screaming not too long ago before you started breathing hard."

The Redguard sighed and nodded, "About Misty, that... that was gut-wrenching today... I really, really wanted to skin that cat after what I saw him doing to her. As I'm sure most of the men of her group do. Inigo... confirmed my suspicion."

"I...talked to Misty... I would tell you, but maybe it's better if you hear it from her when she's comfortable to tell you..."

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "You too, Recorder?"

Recorder shook her head, "Traysek it's that bad... I...showed her the scars on my leg, from those experiments and... she opened up to me."

Traysek gave her calculated stare, taking in her expression. "Alright, I won't ask that of you, but I doubt she'll tell me."

"I'm pretty sure she'll have questions about that scream, the whole house heard it I'm sure." Recorder joked, putting her hand up to his cheek. "After you open up, she's guaranteed to."

The Redguard chuckled, and nodded "I suppose your right, I can't see why she wouldn't."

"I know she will, now are we going back to bed? because I'm still a bit tired." She sighed, earning a nod from him.

"Yeah we could," He said, until an idea popped up in his head, putting a naughty smirk on his face. "Or we do something that'll make us BOTH tired...?"

It took a minute to register until Record read into his wording, and blushed with a grin. "Well, I am up and wired now, I could use the EXERCISE." Causing them both to giggle.

"So am I on top this time?" He smirked getting pushed back down.

"No, besides you're too rough up there." As she threw a blanket covering them.

From outside of the door, giggling and groaning could be heard, as Hawke walked by the guest rooms.

Hawke gave the door a raised eyebrow before rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he continued down the hallway. 

"Ouch! Not that way!" someone shouted from Cassidy and Rofdir's room. 

"But you said you liked that last time," Cassidy giggled before another shout. 

Hawke sighed and continued on, ignoring the giggling coming from Shara's room as he continued his patrol.  _Talk about feeling left out,_  he thought, feeling a little annoyed that Kaidan had beaten them out.  _I knew that bastard would win the duel. Why do I even try when they suggest that and he's involved?_ The screams from earlier put him on edge, making him more awake as he walked the halls of the manor, waiting for Inigo to relieve him of this duty.  _Oh well. Just means I'll have to get more time with her tomorrow._

* * *

Misty groaned to the sound of a crash and sat straight up, glaring at the closed door as arguing followed. 

"I'm telling mama!" 

"No, you're not!"

"Ouch! Bastard!"

Kaidan gave a growling groan as he heard something hit the door hard before a painting toppled off the wall, the frame shattering on the floor. "Can't they just be nice for a few hours in the morning," the warrior groaned as Misty slid off the bed and shuffled to the dresser.

"There'd be something wrong if it were quiet, you know that," Misty said with a yawn, pulling some underwear and clothing from the dresser and dressing slowly. 

"I know," he grumbled, getting out of bed and stretching, "but it'd be nice to sleep in for once."

"We can sleep in when we're dead," she said, getting a dry chuckle from the man. "I'll go wrangle them before they wake up the entire house."

Kaidan nodded, "might be a bit too late for that," he muttered, pulling on his pants as she opened the door and stepped out.

"What the Hell are you doing?!? People are trying to sleep," she growled, getting a few giggles and apologetic nods from the children.

"Mama! Solitar broke the decorative pot!" Sofia whined.

"I did not!" Solitar growled, giving the little girl a shove, starting a fight between the two. 

"EY! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kaidan growled from the doorway as he pulled on a tunic.

"Half past a monkey's ass, quarter to his balls!" D'usha said, getting laughter from his siblings. 

"Where'd you learn that!?! Don't say that!" Misty scolded as the boy rolled his eyes.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Shalina said, getting agreeing nods from her siblings.

Misty sighed and motioned toward the stairs, "well, let's go, then. I'll have to see what I've got for breakfast."

The children giggled, running down the stairs as they shouted and laughed and squealed, leaving Misty and Kaidan in the hallway.

Kaidan chuckled and shook his head, "I know you've got a lot of love for children, Misty, but please tell me you aren't adopting any more. I don't think we could handle any more."

Misty huffed, "I don't plan on it. These are the only ones, I think," she said, running her hand through her hair and shaking her head, "shall we before they break anything else?"

"Like the world?" Kaidan said, laughing at the glare she shot him. 

"That's all I need. Dragonborn has to destroy own children to keep from breaking the world," she said, walking down the stairs with Kaidan close behind. She started work on making enough to feed an army... mostly her army, but she had to make sure there was enough for everyone. 

"Can I help, mama?" Maisha asked with Sissel and Sher'tul standing next to her.

Misty nodded, "sure. Get me the eggs and venison. I'm thinking a typical steak and eggs breakfast."

"Sounds delicious," Inigo hummed, taking a seat at the table with a yawn.

"Did you sleep any?" Misty asked, breaking a few eggs into a pan. 

"Some, but I was too wide awake," Inigo said, smiling at Minna as she climbed onto his lap with her crayons and paper and started coloring. He stroked his fingers through her hair as he leaned slightly, "and how are my little snowberries doing this morning?"

"Solitar broke a pot," Sher'tul said, getting a snort from the boy.

"Nuh uh!" Solitar denied before giving chase to Ram'ku, after being tagged. 

 Recorder walks in, yawning with her hair all fizzled out. "Morning everybody, sleep well?" Following Traysek who's head was just as much of a mess.

"If anybody heard any screaming I apologize... it was just a nightmare, nothing more." Straightening his fizzled out hair.

Rofdir came up bent over as if he was Agonizing, as Cassidy walked up behind him with a happy expression.

"Morning Rofdir, how was your night?"

"Aside from hearing your screaming, it went pretty well, but I'm taking a break on the kinky stuff for a while." He grumbled, glancing at Cass.

"Uh oh, we have a little accident in the bedroom?" Traysek laughed with a hand over his mouth.

Rofdir gave him a narrowed eye glare, "You try dealing with all the kink, and see if you'll walk straight the next day."

"You're the masochist, moron. I'M the sadist, my pleasure comes from giving pain, not taking it." Traysek laughed, earning a middle finger from the younger brother.

Shara walks in, with her hair somewhat messed up, but not as bad As her Twin's. "Good morning everybody, I had a good sleep and then some..."

"Oh? you got lucky...? oblivion must've frozen over!" Rofdir joked, getting a tea thrown upside his head. "OW!"

"Shut up, kink master! I'll have you know, that our time was... precious last night." She said, smiling at the memory.

Traysek and Rofdir gave each other a glance, before looking back at her.

"He didn't bite you did he??" Rofdir asked, earning a head shake her.

"No! of course not... he was just, so gentle at the touch..."

Traysek cringed, "Too much sis, we weren't asking for the bedroom description, geez."

"Like you don't tell everyone what you do..." Shara said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I usually don't, unless I can be heard, then there's nothing to be done about that, it's not my fault Record has a voice."

"Dragonborn!" she yelled at him, earning laugh in response, "Not in front of the children!"

"That's okay. Mama's a screamer too," Zarain said absently as he walked past with a book in his hands.

"Zarain Nathaniel!" Misty screeched as the Dunmer rolled his eyes.

"Not my middle name," he said, taking a seat at the table as he read over the book.

"It is now," Misty growled, her face turning red as she vigorously stirred the eggs, "I don't even know where you heard that from, anyway."

"Kaidan," Zarain said, making the man choke and cough on his water. 

Misty turned her glare to him as he cleared the water from his lungs.

"I don't know what he's talking about, love. I didn't tell anyone anything," Kaidan said, giving the boy a glare that was ignored.

"You didn't tell me. I overheard you and Uncle Kieron talking about it. If you don't want people to hear, you shouldn't talk about it in the open," he said, slapping the book closed and getting up from the table to leave the room, "adults."

Misty huffed, dishing out the eggs on plates that the giggling girls had placed on the counter, "I don't talk to others about your weird kink of fucking in an area where we're likely to get caught," she muttered, making the man frown as Inigo chuckled.

"I do not!" Kaidan denied, folding his arms over his chest.

"I caught you once," Sirius's voice boomed from the doorway, making Misty cringe. 

"Great. Now I have to double everything," she said, giving Sirius, Farkas, and Vilkas an annoyed glare. 

"Mmm! I knew I smelled something delicious from the road," Farkas hummed, licking his lips as he took a seat at the table.

"Please! By all means! Make yourselves at home," Misty said sarcastically, getting a grin from Farkas.

"We planned on it," Vilkas said, taking a seat next to Inigo as he looked at the picture Minna was coloring, "that's very pretty, Minna."

Minna looked up at him for a second before ducking her head and blushing, "thank you, Uncle Vilkas."

Cassidy took a seat on one of the cabinets, watching the chaos in the room and grinning.  _I think I understand why father likes this type of thing so much,_  she thought, catching sight of something shiny sitting on another cabinet. She stared at it, transfixed for a few seconds, like a magpie. 

 As the others took a seat, Vero walked in, fixing up his jacket, getting smirks from the table.

"Hey V, how was your night?" Traysek said, in a knowing tone, ignoring his sister's glare.

Vero gave him a raised eyebrow, "enchanting, and much better than whoever was saying 'ow' the whole night."

Cassidy blinked at that, giggling as Rofdir blushed, "Honeybear's such a softie," she said, poking his cheek as she grinned.

Rofdir rubbed the back of his head, as his brother smirked.

"Someone's freaky freaky..." Traysek teased, ducking a cup that was thrown at him.

"Speak for yourself! what were those animal noises coming from your room?"

Traysek's grin grew along with Recorder's blush, "Well, I am an animal in the bedroom, that could explain it. What sounds did you hear?"

"I heard a lion's roar, along with panting sounds."

"Of course you did, welcome to the animal kingdom, both of you," Traysek smirked, earning angry glares from both siblings.

"Shut up!" Both Shara and Rofdir roared, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey! I have enough fighting from my kids! No fighting at the table!" Misty shouted, flipping over the venison steaks in the pan, "now sit at the table and behave yourselves!"

"Ooooo. Someone's in trouuuuuuuuubleeeeeeee," Sissel said as the other girls giggled.

Traysek was locked in a headlock Rofdir put him, as Shara ceased jabbing him in the ribs.

"Yes, Mooooom..." She rolled her eyes, "We'll try to be more careful." Giving him a harder jab to ribs.

"Ow..."

"Next time, it'll be worse..." She growled, taking a seat next to Vero. Rofdir sighed and let him go.

"You're lucky she saved you, almost caught a beat down."

"Like you did last night?" Earning some snickers from the table.

Rofdir nodded and pointed at him, "I'm going to get you for this, one of these days T!"

"Don't worry, I won't hold my breath waiting." Traysek teased, taking a seat next to Recorder as Rofdir sat by Cassidy.

"Sher'tul, tell your siblings it's breakfast time," Misty said, taking a couple of plates to the table and setting them in front of people.

"GUYS BREAKFAST!" the little orc girl almost screamed, making Misty frown.

" _I_  could have done that," she growled as the girls giggled and the other children clambered into the dining room. 

"What's for eats?" D'usha asked, hopping up in a chair next to Traysek. 

"Classic Steak and eggs," Misty said, setting plates in front of Traysek and Recorder, "take your seats and no fighting at the table."

Alesan and Solitar gave each other one last shove before taking a seat at the table.

"Who wants eggs?" Misty called.

"ME!" the children sang as she set plates in front of Rofdir and Cassidy. 

"Alright. Sirius, Farkas? Usual monster size portion?" she asked, going back for the plate for Shara and pulling out a bottle of red liquid from a pot of boiling before taking both to Shara and Vero. 

"You know me so well, princess," Sirius said with a grin. 

Misty nodded absently, portioning out plates for the children as she started on the food for the adults, "Shalina, could you hand these out, please?"

Shalina nodded, helping her mother pass out the plates of food to her siblings as she finished up the food for the adults and started plating them. 

Shara inspected the plate, taking a bite out of the venison, making her eyes go wide. "So good...." Before tearing into the plate. Traysek took a fork full of steak and egg before his eyes too went wide.

"Oh, it's a perfect blend of both, who knew they went together." As he too began to tear into his plate.

Rofdir was the only one giving them a puzzled stared, as he got a fork of the egg. "You guys know those plates aren't going anywhere right?" Earning glares from them both. "What I'm just saying," Taking a bite, before he was rendered silent.

"You were saying?" Traysek joked, earning an eye roll from the younger brother.

"Nothing... I said nothing." Rofdir grumbled, taking a bite out of the steak.

Misty chuckled, "I'm glad you like it," she said, starting on the dishes.

"Aren't you eating?" Vilkas asked, giving her a frown.

Misty shook her head, "nah. I'm not hungry. When I get hungry later I'll grab an apple or something," she said, turning Vilkas's attention to Kaidan and Inigo. 

Kaidan gave a short nod as he stuffed half the steak in his mouth. 

Vilkas sighed, pushing the egg around on his plate, "so they haven't gone away yet, huh?"

Misty stopped washing dishes for a second before inhaling, "no, they haven't," she said, going back to washing dishes. "If you're still hungry, I made extra. Mostly because of them," she said, pointing a fork at Sirius and Farkas, who gave her matching grins, "there's a few steaks left and about three or four servings of eggs so. Help yourselves."

She had barely gotten the words out before Sirius was on his feet helping himself to a large portion of eggs and another steak. He gave her a grin, putting a kiss on her head before moving back to the table.

"Couldn't even wait, could you?" Hawke asked with an annoyed frown.

Sirius gave him a grin as well, "I can't help it if her cooking is amazing and addicting," he said, stuffing eggs in his mouth.

"You aren't wrong there." Traysek agreed, "I'll happily take a second helping if there's more." He said, grinning.

Rofdir nodded in agreement, as he continued to stuff his face. Shara, was halfway through with the plate when she noticed Vero drinking some red out of the bottle.

"That blood I'm guessing?" She asked, taking a drink out of her tankard, earning a nod from the vampire.

"It's a supplement if you will. Beatrice, one of Misty's friends and a talented alchemist, made it for me. I keep it in stock at Volkihar," he explained.

"Vero's kind of a... vegan Vampire," Misty said, wiping the water from her hands, "he doesn't really drink  _blood_  blood very often."

"And that hasn't changed since leaving your group," he said, finishing off the bottle.

"There's plenty more. Help yourselves. I usually make enough to feed both armies and then some," Misty said, frowning at Sirius as he started to get up again, "do you ever eat when I'm not around?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, "stop making it so good and I'll stop eating it."

Misty rolled her eyes, "you best get some before Sirius eats me outta house and home."

Shara went wide-eyed glancing at her brothers. "If you see all the meat disappear, paralyze him immediately... that goes for the companion too..." She whispered.

Both brothers gave each other a glance, nodding at one another, preparing paralysis spells in their hands. They watched him walk over to the platter and immediately a chill ran up his spine, turning around to find that Both Traysek and Rofdir had green glowing hands. 

"Hmm? oh don't mind us, go right ahead." The older brother said, with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, help yourself, not like they aren't other people here..." The younger said, with the same expression, although more bitey and sarcastic.

Sirius gave them a 'challenge accepted' smirk and opened his mouth to say something before his eyes caught Misty glaring at him. His mouth snapped shut and he sighed, stepping away from the rest of the food, "we'll let you know next time we're coming over, Harbinger," Sirius said, giving the two Redguards a frown. 

"That'd be nice," Misty said, taking the plate from Ma'rahka, "you know if I had a heads up, I would have gone shopping and made some special for you guys. You know how I like to cook."

"I told them they should have said something yesterday when we saw you," Vilkas growled, giving his brother an annoyed glare.

"Would that have been before or after you let D'usha show that the Companions aren't as good as they claim to be?" Kaidan asked with a smirk.

Vilkas scowled at him, "it was only Athis. If he were facing someone who knew what they were doing, he wouldn't have stood a chance."

D'usha lifted his head from the other end of the table, narrowing his eyes at the Nord, "I could spank anyone in the Companions."

Zarain smirked, "why are you spanking full grown men and are you getting paid for it?"

D'usha frowned at his brother as the others in the room chuckled, "that's not what I meant and you know it," he said, turning his attention back to Vilkas, "any time, anywhere, old man."

Vilkas gave him a raised eyebrow, "old man, ey? I'll show you old man."

"Not in the house you won't. If you're going to fight, you're doing it outside," Misty growled, handing the loaded up plate back to Ma'rahka.

"Let's go!" D'usha said, getting up from the table.

"No! You sit and eat or I'll beat both y'all," Misty said, pointing at the boy. 

"But mama. He's asking for it," D'usha whined, scuffing his booted foot on the ground. 

"You're asking for a knuckle sandwich. Now sit down and finish eating," she said, standing her ground against the stubborn child. 

"You'll wanna eat to grow into a strong warrior," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair.

"Like you?" Farkas said, smacking the man's stomach as he chuckled.

"Hey, my stomach only bulges like this when I'm eating Misty's cooking," Sirius said, patting his stomach, "she'll make someone a great wife. He'll be fat and happy, that's for sure."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I have too much to do, still, to get married. Maybe once I'm High Queen, but for now, no."

Hawke snorted, narrowing his eyes at her, "I doubt that."

Traysek raised an eyebrow, taking a swing of mead. "How do you figure? it seems pretty accurate, the life of the Dragonborn isn't easy, not to mention juggling future high queen responsibilities, if anything, she'll be lucky enough to get time to herself."

"The wedding bells won't be tolling anytime soon, my dear boy." Shara joked, earning chuckles from her brothers.

Hawke scowled at Shara, "nor for you, 'enchantress'."

Vero narrowed his eyes at Hawke, "it's nobody's fault but your own that you have horrible timing and won't take no for an answer... the first four times."

Hawke snorted, "she would have said yes eventually."

"Would she, now?" Vero asked, smirking at him, "and why is that?"

"Well, look at everyone we travel with," Hawke said, motioning around the table.

Inigo rolled his eyes, "yes. Let's look at them, shall we? A handsome, illegitimate prince. An equally handsome, loyal warrior who, by all-female accounts, is amazing with his tongue. A very intelligent, well-read warrior that took most of the responsibility of Harbinger for her. A devilishly handsome ranger with that whole bad boy thing that women like. A ruggedly handsome Nord that babysits more for her than anyone else. An exotic warrior that can kick your ass without drawing his sword and trusts her without much question and an adorably handsome, oddly colored Khajiit that's spent more time in her bed than anyone else," he said, giving the scowling imperial a smirk, "shall I do the others that aren't here next?"

"I have much better qualities than any of you," Hawke growled, getting a chuckle from Vero.

"I'd like to hear them," Vero said, casually draping his arm over the back of Shara's chair.

"I'm not shunned by the divines," Hawke snapped.

"Except Mara," Sirius said, grinning at the man's frown as Farkas laughed.

"Hey! Nobody's marrying our mama without our permission!" D'usha hollered from the end of the table, dramatically pointing his fork at Sirius and Hawke. 

"Yeah!" several of the children said, glaring down the table at the men.

"Like you have a chance anyway. Mother's too good for any of you," Zarain said, finishing off his plate of eggs.

"How do you figure that?" Vilkas asked, giving the boy a raised eyebrow.

Zarain frowned, "she's the  _Dragonborn_ , for starters. You should count yourselves lucky enough to be in her presence."

"You aren't even royalty yet and you've already got the attitude," Kaidan said, giving the boy an annoyed glare.

Misty sighed, "I'm standing right here! Don't talk about me like I'm not."

"Sorry Misty," Farkas said, getting another frown from Hawke.

"One, I'm not ready to be married and probably never will with you morons acting like this. Two, I couldn't give two shits about my status, Dragonborn or no and that shouldn't matter to whoever I marry. Three, I'm not a fucking prize to be won so stop acting like I am," she said, glaring at each man in turn, "get me?" The men nodded as she inhaled to calm herself down a little, "now, I made apple, cinnamon tarts, if anyone wants one."

"Ooo! Me me!" Cassidy said, putting her hand in the air as if no conversation had taken place a few minutes before.

Misty nodded and turned to get a tart, setting it in front of Cassidy, "enjoy."

Recorder downed her drink, before coming up with a grin. "ooo over here please!" Getting a plate passed to her. "It's been so long since I've had these..." She said taking a bite after.

"I'll try one, those smells are taunting me," Traysek said as Misty passed him a plate.

"I'm glad someone other than me, got the sweet tooth craving," Shara said, shaking her head. "Can I have one over here as well?"

Rofdir rose his hand, "Don't forget about me over here."

Misty handed plates to them, smiling, "I actually got the cinnamon flavor from using a spice mixture similar to what Evette uses in her spiced wines. I really wanted to make apple pie since there are apples everywhere. I also drizzled sweet roll icing on the top to give it that extra sweet," Misty said, setting a plate down in front of Inigo. 

"Mmmm," the Khajiit hummed, digging in immediately, "thank you, Snapdragon."

Misty rolled her eyes, "just don't make a mess," she said, putting a cloth on the table next to his elbow. 

"I helped!" Maisha said, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Me too!" Sissel and Shalina said, bouncing happily in their seats as Misty passed out the tarts.

"Es schmeckt nach apfelkuchen (It tastes like apple pie). This is delicious!" Cassidy exclaimed, finishing off the tart, "I thought I'd never eat apple pie again after coming here."

"Well, if you're ever in the neighborhood, and not going to steal my stuff, you can stop by for a meal," Misty said, getting a slightly surprised blink from the woman.

Cassidy smiled, slowly putting an amulet on the table as Misty narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "oops. How'd that get there?"

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head, "you're damned lucky I'm used to the thieves guild pulling that shit. If you have anything else, I suggest giving it up now before the wards at the doors zap you."

Cassidy stared at Misty for a few seconds before sighing and placing a dagger, a couple of rings, a coin purse, and some small nick-knacks on the table, "there. I don't have anything else I've stolen from you."

Misty narrowed her eyes, "if you have anything you've stolen from anyone in this room, give it back now."

Cassidy narrowed her eyes back and folded her arms over her chest, "Rofdir and I made a deal last night that I wouldn't take anything from his family or their lovers while in this world and I only took what was out in the open and in the guest room. Nothing else," she said, putting her hand up, "on my honor as the Ghost Cat and a professional thief."

Misty gave a nod, "good enough," she said, looking over all the stuff before shrugging, "except for the nick-knacks, you can have the rest. Caranthir sent those to me from the Somerset Isles as a good luck and thank you gift."

Cassidy frowned, "it's not fun when you give it to me," she grumbled, sitting back in her chair like a pouting child.

Rofdir chuckled, taking a bite out of the tart. "We'll have plenty of fun when we get back, promise.."

* * *

_On the deck of Dev Aveza...._

Standing in front of the captain's wheel, Traysek held a small box in his hand, pondering something.

_''Almost time to go, be good as time as any to finally give this to her...'_

Unbeknownst to him, the person he was considering giving that box to, was approaching him from behind.

"Hey, T. Thanks for coming out. It was fun. I hope we can do it again sometime," Misty said, giving him a smile.

He turned around and gave her a small smile and a nod, "Thank you for inviting me, I'm glad I came, I had a lot of fun." Traysek said, turning away as his expression turned sad. "Things got pretty intense yesterday, didn't they...?"

"Welcome to my world," she said with a dry chuckle, "it's been like that since before we even met. Admittedly, it's gotten worse the closer to killing Alduin I got and hasn't stopped since. Today was the first day I had a real break in..." she narrowed her eyes in thought, "eight... months?... Maybe more. I honestly lost track."

Traysek sighed and shook his head, "You know that's not what I meant..." His voice taking a more serious and low tone. "No matter what happened to you, I will not think any different of you, you understand that right...?" Giving her a sincere smile.

She stared at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before shrugging, "the past is the past. You deal with it and move on," she said, folding her arms over her chest, "I'm fine."

Traysek nodded in agreement, "That's right, that is true, but there are also scars, that don't heal..." he said looking at the scars on her face and arms. "Scars that run deeper than the physical pain... The torture ends... but nightmares never do..." He said, going completely silent.

Misty shifted, scuffing her boot on the deck, "they will eventually or I won't wake up. Either way, it's over," she said, looking toward Whiterun before taking a deep breath, "when S'ariq's dead, the nightmares will end. Until then, I'm fine."

Traysek reached into his small bag and pulled out his smoking pipe, and took a hit out of it. "If it's that easy, most veteran soldiers wouldn't carry the trauma they carry..." He said, taking a deep breath, "I didn't want to say anything before, but I've noticed a lot of your mannerisms... The scars, the traumatic shock at the market, to the constant back at the wall. What did it for me, Sis... was that after I saw you run out of the Bannered mare, I watched him chase you with a hungry look... And then what I caught a glimpse of on the wall outside of the city..." Traysek said, feeling himself get sick with that last statement.

' _No gods no! don't you fucking vomit! keep it together!'_ He mentally cursed,

Misty's expression shut down as she looked at him, "and? He's done a lot worse and I don't plan on being out of sight again. I'm going to have to tell Kai the training we were doing wasn't enough. It needs to be doubled or something," she said, muttering the last bit as she glanced toward the house. 

Traysek got silent, and nodded, "I'm well aware he has... I don't need to know what he's done in detail either... I've...Seen how bandits leave their victims, some even beg for death... others actually get their wish." He looked away for a moment, before giving a small grin. "You're a survivor, most don't make it out of that situation darling, and even after they do... they become monsters... monsters that I tend I know very much about myself... Take pride in the fact you didn't end up as either." 

"You can't break what's already broken," she said, taking a deep breath, "I've seen that too. Now, unless they say they want to go home or something, I just kill 'em. No point in suffering like that. I tell their families that they died trying to escape and give them whatever the people had on them. A ring, an amulet, a weapon. Something for the funeral." She paused, taking a deep breath, "honestly, if it wasn't for my friends and family, I would have thrown myself off a cliff weeks after being rescued. I still think about doing that sometimes just to make it all go away," she smiled, "then one of the kids breaks something or a fight breaks out and it snaps me out of it. I'd be dead if it wasn't for them."

The Redguard nodded, "They are your reason for living, it makes sense you love them too much for that. No nightmare or horrid memory can change that, and I'm sure they wouldn't let you go so easily."

Misty chuckled, "I just have this image of them jumping after me in a straight line, grabbing onto one another's ankles and mine to keep me from dying," she said, shaking her head, "but, I guess it's fairly accurate. They may be hellions, but... well, you've seen 'em mostly in action. The girls do more psychological warfare." Misty gave him a smile, "I really am glad you came. You got to meet the other six I adopted and I know D'usha was happy about it. And your siblings are... not what I expected."

Traysek gave her a hug, "I'm glad I came too, for better or worse I'm glad I met you, Misty."

Misty blinked in surprise before smiling and hugging him back, "I'm glad too. Dragon Sibs forever," she said, giving him a smile as they moved apart.

"Awwww. Uncle Traysek's becoming our daaaaaadddddddy," Ram'ku said with a grin.

"Yes! Yes! Daddy Traysek!" D'usha shouted, doing a fist pump before turning and pointing down the gangplank to Bishop, "In your fucking FACE SLEAZE!!"

Misty's cheeks flushed as she gave the two boys a glare, "will you two stop it!"

Traysek chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Nice to see that some things never change." He commented as a thought hit him. "Oh! I almost forgot I had something made yesterday, I hoped you'd like it." Pulling out a small box and opening it, showing a fang with silver around it.

Misty stared at the fang for a few seconds before looking up at Traysek, "a fang earring? Is that some sort of Redguard pirate symbolism or are you just being weird?" she asked, lifting the earring from the box.

Traysek shook his head with a grin as he chuckled, "Nah, no pirate symbolism, or anything like that. Consider it a good luck charm, since I didn't leave you with one for helping me the last time." He said smiling, pulling his hair back, showing his golden fang earring. "I have the other one, I couldn't find dragon's teeth, so I made due with that cat's." He snickered, widening the eyes of Misty.

"The cat's? You mean S'ariq's teeth?" she asked, furrowing her brow at the danging tooth before sighing, "a bit barbaric to wear the bones of your foes, but it wouldn't be Skyrim without it." She frowned as she tried the put the earring on, "I don't even know if my ears are still pierced." She held her hand under the earring for a moment before smiling, "I like it, just one question." She narrowed her eyes at him, smirking, "why do  _YOU_  get the gold one?"

Traysek smirked and folded his arms, "Ooooh no, we're doing not the bratty little sister thing. if I had the silver one, you'd STILL complain, besides... silver is not my color."

Misty laughed, shaking her head, "right, because it totally clashes with your mask. Oh wait, that's your face."

Traysek smirked and shook his head, holding his hand over her head. "Tell you what, when you reach this size, then you can talk." He laughed, earning a playful shove.

"Fucking jerk. I'm not small, I'm fun sized," she said, looking smug, "ask anyone."

"Oh, so a size under small? I guess that does make it fun sized." He laughed, "Don't worry, Shara's short too, and its worse for her since we're the same age." Traysek laughed, shaking his head.

Misty sighed, "and she's had to deal with you her whole life. I've only had the pleasure a couple of times."

Traysek laughed, "Not like she was a walk in the park herself, gods... but yeah, she gets the short treatment from both me AND Rofdir." He said, as a slight smile formed on his face. "Tell you what? I'll give you the other one, on one condition...:" He said, with his voice going serious.

Misty narrowed her eyes, "I'm not sleeping with you," she said, her face equally serious.

The Redguard went wide-eyed, "W-what?! no! Dammit, that's not it!" Feeling the heat come over his face. "Geez! where do you even get an idea like that?"

Misty gave him a look that said "really?" before glancing toward Bishop and back to Traysek.

He glanced over at bishop and sighed before nodding, "OK fine, you have a little to worry to about, but seriously..." He said with his face going back to being a serious one. "You find that asshole and you bleed him good, you hear me? make him hurt for all he's put you through, mentally and physically. You don't stop until he breaks, even if he appeals to your good nature...you keep going until there's nothing left. and even if you don't deal the final blow, at least take pleasure and pride in the fact that you caused your tormentor as much pain as he caused you." Tone going awfully dark, before giving her nod, "You are Dragonborn until death, it's time to apply that fear to the title."

Misty stared at him for a few seconds and nodded, "alright... I can do that... I hope." She took a deep breath, the playful mood leaving them in a wash of cold reality, "I don't really want the other one. One's good enough, and it'll help remind me. Thank you that, Traysek. I really do appreciate it.

Traysek gave a smile and nod, "Don't sweat it, I wouldn't be a very good brother If I didn't believe in you. As for when the time comes, the rest will come naturally. My advice until then, seek out more power when you get the chance to, you'd have nothing but time now." 

Misty rolled her eyes, "you mean more power than becoming High Queen of Skyrim? So... become a God?" she thought for a moment before frowning, "with the way everything's going, that might be the next step. After I take care of Miraak, of course." She sighed, "I have a headache already."

"Well going for god is pushing it, If that's the case why aren't I already?" Traysek laughed, rolling his eyes "You don't need to become a god to gain power, or royalty, just the will to seek it out and master it." He finished with as Recorder and Rofdir were walking up to captain's wheel.

Misty nodded, "I know that already. I'm just still trying to get out of my own head first, then I'll go for it," she said, glancing at the kids that were on the ship, "come on, hooligans. Time to abandon ship."

"Awwww. But mamaaaaaa. I wanted to hoist the sails and weigh the anchor," D'usha complained, scuffing his boot on the deck.

"You can weigh the armory if you don't get off the ship," she said, pointing for the gangplank.

D'usha groaned, following his siblings with hunched shoulders.

"Seriously, if you ever want to babysit..." she said, chuckling.

Traysek laughed a hearty laugh, "Oh, I don't know about that one, my crew back at home are a handful and they aren't children. That would be the last thing these universes need." Rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can say that again... those guys back at the sanctuary are a category of their own trouble." Rofdir chuckled, "Then again, I'm following it like a storm."

"Is the ship ready to go?" Traysek asked, earning a nod from the younger brother.

"Yeah, Shara is saying her goodbye's to Minna and the others, along with that vampire she was with and then we should all be ready."

"Perfect," He smiled, "I'll start up the engines as soon as everyone is on board." glancing at Recorder, "Did you say goodbye to everyone? we can wait a few moments..."

She gave him a smile and shook her head. "I already said my goodbye's to the girls, god they clung harder than they did the last time... It was good seeing them again." Recorder then turned to Misty, "It was good seeing you and kids again, we'll have to do this again sometime."

Misty smiled, "now that everyone knows everyone, definitely. Only next time, God willing, I'm High Queen. We'll have a party bigger than this celebration," she said with a laugh before looking at Traysek, "I'll keep what you said in mind and don't be a stranger, yeah. Well... any stranger than you already are."

"I have to keep things interesting, but I'll for sure be in touch." He smiled, catching a glimpse of Hawke's glare, "Oh and Misty, some sage advice. there will be those among your group that will hold you back, try to keep you from growing. If they drag you down too much... Drop. Them." Stating that last part loud enough for him to hopefully hear.

Hawke narrowed his eyes at the Redguard, giving a snort before turning and going back into the house.

Misty nodded, Hawke's retreat not lost on her, "I gotcha. I'll try to keep that in mind, as much as my heart will allow, anyway," she said, heading down the gangplank, "oh, and Traysek, if you don't treat her well, I'll figure out a way to get to your world and beat your ass. Get me?" 

The Redguard laughed and nodded, "I'll have to take that seriously then, I'd hate to meet you again, only to catch a fist to the face over something like that." Giving her a smile as she got off the gangplank, "I hope to see you again Mal Brinah, If you do manage to visit MY world, I'll give you a grand tour of the place."

"With some help, of course, I'm the best tour guide, next to the being the best pack mule."

Shara walked up the gangplank with her bags on her back, "Finally! I managed to make it! that girl Minna is a little ball of joy, but she can get very grabby."

Traysek laughed, "I'm glad you found somebody to get close to and get CLOSE to..." He smirked, ducking a punch thrown at him.

"Stoooop it!" she cried, trying to swing at him again, as he effortlessly ducked the punch.

Rofdir sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, before giving Misty a wave. "It was good meeting the woman my brother calls the other 'sister' I hope we run into each other in the future."

Shara gave her a bright smile and wave, "Same here, I enjoyed our time together, thank you for the nails!" She called out.

Misty waved back, "any time, guys. It was nice meeting you too."

Cassidy jogged out of the house, pausing when she got to the gangplank and turning to put Misty's phone in her hand, "some lady named Courtney called. She was rude and obnoxious, but fun," she said with a grin before frowning, "and another lady called claiming to be your mother. I hung up on her. You should probably call her back." she sauntered up the gangplank, leaving Misty with an almost stunned look on her face before turning at the top and grinning as she held up an amulet, "also, I took this. It's so pretty."

Misty sighed and shook her head, "it's not mine."

"That's mine," Bishop growled, glaring up at Cassidy as she spun the necklace around on her finger, "I got that from that dwemer ruin we cleared a few months back."

"Finders keepers," Cassidy sang, sticking her tongue out at the rouge.

"Why you!" Bishop snarled, starting up the plank before Misty grabbed him and jerked him back.

"We'll get another one," she said, frowning at him, "don't worry about it," she looked up at Traysek, "you better go before another fight breaks out over a stupid trinket."

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling the lever next to the wheel to start the engines, which began to steam and rotate. "Take care Misty! you to kids! Take care of your mother for me D'usha!" He called out, waving at the Argonian child as the ship began to levitate.

"BYE UNCLE TRAYSEK!!" D'usha practically screamed, waving frantically.

Misty winced, shaking her head as the children gathered around her to wave them goodbye, "until next time!"

* * *

The ship reached a high enough altitude in the air, before it moved forward, opening the same blue portal as last time, before flying through it and closing behind it. Now inside of the vortex, the Redguard touched his earring, feeling slightly better with himself. Recorder walked up next to him, as he steered the ship.

"So, you made earrings out his teeth? it's a very nice gesture but why?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I figured I give her something to take with her in battle, and should she meet him again... this will be the thing that reminds her of strength, and she will be victorious." 

Record nodded, "God I hope so, I could never imagine being able to sleep with someone like that still out there..."

"Yeah, but her enemies are her enemies... we still have enough of ours to worry about." Traysek reminded her off, taking his hands off the wheel as the vortex carried the ship.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah...Kaige and... Kurok..." Recorder muttered, looking away. "Traysek... are we ever going to beat them...?"

"As of right now, no... but we only need to worry about them as we need to, for now, let's not think about them."

"You're right..." Recorder nodded, frowning as she felt something being placed on her neck, before finding a gold chain along with a ruby surrounded by a dragon. Her eyes went wide. "What is this...?"

"Well, I thought about getting a special gift, for a special girl." He smiled, clicking the chain together, "Do you like it?"

Recorder stared at the chain with a stunned look, before a bright grin to her expression. "It's beautiful... I love it, thank you Traysek." She said in a gentle tone.

He hugged her from behind, "Your welcome, Record. I wasn't so sure if you were going to like it at first, but now I don't need to worry about it."

She chuckled, "Well maybe about me not liking it, but the others...."

The Redguard winced, remembering the other women back home, "Maybe we should keep this from them, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan, but don't blame me if they start grilling you."

"Wouldn't have no other way..." Traysek smirked, getting a bump to the hip from her.

"You are so weird..."

"And you love me for it."

"Maybe I do...." She teased, as they both locked arms, riding out the rest of the vortex, that led back to their world...

 


	3. Foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty ends up in another world...
> 
> Another collaboration with King_Traegodia. This one's going to be an actual fairly long story. It won't be updated as quickly as FITN but it'll still be fun chapters and a fun story featuring our OCs. Got the idea for a whole story colab from doing our Dragonborn Day Chapters. Hope y'all enjoy it ^_^
> 
> This takes place AFTER Forever In The Now, so there might be some references you may not understand, but I'll try to keep some of them out of it. ^_^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knight has the Deadly Wenches Mod and Sylvia has rape mods and the Radiant Prostitution mod. This'll have a little bit of everything in it so, be prepared, friends. It's gunna be a WILD ride.

"It's almost finished," Darrow said absently, covering the dwemer device with his hands and pushing magic into it. His brow furrowed as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Misty sighed, picking up one of the many dwemer artifacts that Darrow was researching, "why did you call me here if you're not finished with it, Darrow?" 

He remained focused on the object in his hand, his eyes squinted slightly behind his wire frame dwemer glasses. She sighed again, shaking her head as she set the dwemer thing on the table before starting for the door, "well. When it's finished, give me a call."

"Wait!" Darrow yelped, grabbing her arm to pull her to a stop. 

"What the fuck, D? Seriously! You need to not do that," she growled, jerking her arm from his grip. 

"Sorry! Sorry, your highness I just..." he held up the device and gave her a triumphant, awestruck smile, "it's finished."

She furrowed her brows at the device, giving the Altmer a raised eyebrow around the device, "what is it?"

His grin widened, "it's a dimensional transference device," he said in a whisper as if it was some big secret. 

Misty stared at him, looking as bored as she felt. 

He cleared his throat holding it out to her, "allow me to explain. Imagine, for a second, that you could go to any dimension with just the push of a button."

Misty's eyes shifted to the ground as one person jumped into her head, "like Traysek."

Darrow laughed loudly, "exactly! Except for  _this_  transfers just  _you_. Not a giant dwemer boat but it's compact and, if I work for a few more months or years, I could possibly create an entire building that can transfer from one dimension to another."

"Like the Tardis from Doctor Who?" Misty asked, giving the Altmer's blush a smirk. 

"No! Not like... Well, maybe a little like the Tardis," he said, clearing his throat, "anyway. I will be testing it out to see if it really works and I wanted the High Queen herself to be witness to this great, momentous moment."

Misty stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling, "you have no idea how to run the camera Courtney got you, do you?"

Darrow sighed, giving the digital camcorder a glare, "that stupid contraption refuses to work properly when I try to use it."

Misty rolled her eyes, moving to the camera and picking it up, "do you want me to show you how to use it again?"

Darrow snorted, "no! I would rather document my inventions and discoveries the way I was before that stupid thing."

Misty smiled, shaking her head as she put the camera around her neck, "how about this? I'll show you how to use it and then record your research a little before handing it over to you, okay?"

Darrow scowled at the camera around her neck and shook his head, "I want to look presentable for this then," he grumbled, holding the device out to Misty, "could you hold this for a moment while I go wash up a little?"

Misty nodded, taking the device, "fine. But hurry up. I have to get back to High Reach before they find out I've left for a few hours to help you with this... whatever it is." 

"It's a Dimensional..."

Misty cut him off before he could tell her the whole name again, "stop, stop, stop. You just go get washed up, or whatever."

Darrow nodded and headed into the other room, leaving Misty alone with the trans-dimensional thinga ma jigger. 

She sighed again, turning the device around in her hand, looking over the thing before tossing it in the air and catching it. Her eyes widened as something clicked, the device whining up with that high pitched, engine type sound that a jet gives. She swallowed, glancing toward the other room before turning the device in her palm and tilting her head. She blinked at a piece of it that had popped out from the side of the orb type thing. She glanced at the doorway to the other room once more before pushing the piece back into the orb. The device made a whirring noise, making her eyes widen as the color it gave off flickered to green and flashed a bright light that forced her to cover her eyes as she grunted. After a couple of seconds, she slowly opened her eyes, looking at the device in her hand before her eyes widened at the surrounds. "Oh, my God," she whispered, looking around with her brows furrowed, "where am I?" She turned where she stood, scanning the forest for anything she might recognize. She slipped the device and camera into her satchel and drew her swords, ready for whatever she was about to face.  _This looks like Falkreath Holde,_  she thought, starting in the general southern direction.  _Falkreath should be in this direction. I hope this thing didn't send me to Cyrodiil. I already did that._ She pushed through the bushes and brush, coming out on a road. She turned in place, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of Falkreath, "thank God." She started for the town, feeling a whole lot better as she sheathed her swords. "I'll talk to Helvard about Falkreath and how it's doing and then get back to High Reach. I should be back in time for dinner with the kids." She smiled to herself, thinking about how long it's been since they last got together for a family meal, the thought putting a little pep in her step as she marched through Falkreath. She slowed her pace when the town looked... strange. Nothing like she remembered Falkreath being last she had visited. She frowned as she stepped up the stairs to the Jarls Longhouse, pulling open the door and marching in. She glanced around the main hall before smirking at the man sitting on a chair overlooking the main room. She moved up the stairs and gave him a grin, getting a raised eyebrow from the man. "Hey, Helvard. How's things?" she asked, getting narrowed eyes from the man. 

"Who are you?" he asked, frowning at her.

She blinked at him before chuckling, "that's funny. You're funny. I know I haven't stopped by in a while, but I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to see how Falkreath's doing."

He stared at her for a few seconds, his brows furrowed, "seriously, woman. Who are you and what are you doing here? The Jarl isn't taking visitors at this time."

Misty blinked at him, feeling very confused as she tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, "you're... you're being serious right now? Hel. I put  _YOU_  in charge of Falkreath. A year ago? You don't remember that?" 

Helvard frowned at her as he got to his feet, "I think you need to leave. What you're talking is treasonous to the Jarl and I'll be no part of it."

Misty stared at him, more from shock than anything. "But... You're the Jarl..." She furrowed her brows, putting her shoulders back and her chin up, "then let me speak to this 'Jarl'."

"I already told you. The Jarl is NOT taking visitors," he said, taking an intimidating step forward, "now leave, before I call the guard to have you removed."

Misty frowned, "I'm not leaving until I see the Jarl, Helvard. Don't make me use my fucking title to make you take me to him. You know I  _HATE_  doing that."

"You have no power here, woman," he growled, taking hold of her arm, "I'll be nice this once and escort you out."

Misty scowled at him, locking her eyes with his, "Helvard. You will let go of my arm, or you will go flying over that railing. I won't tell you again."

"Move," he growled back.

Misty inhaled, shaking her head, "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, sending Helvard flying back over the railing to land hard on the other side of the room. She snorted, trotting down the stairs and moved to stand over him, "I warned you, Hel. I warned you because I have respect for you that Siddgeir would have never gotten. I chose you for Jarl of Falkreath because you have a stable head on your shoulders. Same reason I chose Talen-Jai for Riften. Now," She leaned over, grabbing the front of his armor and jerking him up enough to almost brush their noses together, "where the FUCK is the jackass that you gave your seat to?!?!" 

"What's going on out here?"

Misty turned her attention up to the Jarl's quarters, her eyes widening at Siddgeir standing in the doorway. She released Helvard's armor, dropping the man back to the floor, "you have GOT the be fucking KIDDING ME! You're the fucking JARL!?!? What the actual FUCK!! I had you thrown in the fucking dungeon for being a piece of shit!"

"Well, that's not very nice. I think it's time you leave," Siddgeir said, glaring at her as he folded his arms over his chest.

Misty scowled at him, shaking her head, "no.  _YOU_  need to fucking leave! You can't just wait until my fucking back is turned and take back Falkreath you slimy piece of shit!!" she snarled.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!!" Helvard screamed, bringing several guards into the longhouse. 

"What the fuck, Hel!?!" she growled, turning to face the guards with fury on her face. 

"Come with us peacefully, or else," one of the guards said. 

Misty snorted, "peacefully?!? You wouldn't  _have_  peace if it wasn't for me!?! Do you have any fucking  _IDEA_  what I went through for you dumb fucks?!?! You want me to come with you? Go fuck yourselves!!"

"Alright. That's it," the guard growled as two rushed her, grabbing onto her arms and starting to drag her toward the door.

"LET GO OF ME! I ORDER YOU AS HIGH QUEEN TO RELEASE ME THIS FUCKING INSTANT!! FUS RO DAH!!" She shouted, sending most of the guards flying back to hit the far wall hard, leaving her standing there, breathing heavily, "you want a fucking piece of me. Come and get eh..." A hit to the back of the head knocked her unconscious, sending her to the floor.

* * *

  _Dead man's drink..._

Traysek and Inigo sat at the bar, awaiting their orders. The blue Khajiit grinned at his friend's tired expression.

"You look exhausted my friend, that bandit attack did a number on your arm."

The Redguard rolled his shoulders, getting a satisfying pop, "Ahh, gods, that's much better, I thought I'd never get that back in socket. Yeah, it did, I'm just taking a breather before going to get our payment from Siddgeir, that noble has a habit of skipping out on that.

"Indeed, I think Record scared him into paying the last time when she threatened to make him eat his own robes."

Traysek gave a laugh at that, "Oh man, I could still see the terror etched on his face. Well, it's a good thing she's on the ship with Lucien and the others. Gods forbid I need that today."

The barkeeper walked up to the counter, with their tankards filled with mead.

"Here are your drinks, Gentlemen. Is there anything else?" Valga asked them, getting a head shake from the duo.

"We're good, thank you," Inigo said, taking his drink.

Traysek took a few gulps out his before sitting it down, "Good stuff, I feel a bit dizzy though."

The innkeeper gave a smile, "So Dragonborn, what brings you here to Falkreath?"

"On a contract for the Jarl, I was about to turn it in, but I came here refresh before then."

The Nord woman gave a knowing nod, "Aye, I get that, lots of sell swords come here looking for work, or the newest town rumor."

"Here in Falkreath? There are rumors here??" Inigo joked, earning an elbow bump from the Redguard, and getting an amused stare from barkeeper.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up fur ball. I know nothing  _usually_  happens here, but today is different..."

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe, we were here earlier at the longhouse before we went to face the bandit encampment.

"What if I told you it has to do with that SAME longhouse?" She smirked, watching the Redguard's disbelieving smirk dissipate.

"Ok...I'm listening, what happened?" He said, leaning in.

* * *

Misty furrowed her brows, the first thing her mind comprehending was her feet dragging the ground behind her as someone carried her by her arms. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision enough to realize they were dragging her through the prison. She looked up, frowning at the jail cell before bringing her feet up under her and digging her heels in before inhaling, "WULD!" she shouted, rushing them forward and smacking the guards against the bars of the cell, knocking them unconscious. She stood straight, rolling her arms around her shoulders as she turned to smirk down at the sleeping guards. "Night night, morons," she said, leaving the cell and heading for the guards' chamber where her gear was being held. She rifled through the prisoner effects, strapping her swords, bow, and quiver on before grabbing her satchel. She pulled her phone from the satchel and dialed Riordan's number. Since going back to her world, Misty had bought everyone a cell phone... everyone who needed a cell phone, anyway. She waited for the phone to be answered, glancing at the door as a guard entered. 

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here," the guard growled, moving toward her aggressively. 

Misty rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone and slipping it back into her satchel, "then I'll leave."

The guard paused, staring at her through the holes in his helmet, "wait... you're that woman the others just brought in. You're supposed to be in a cell. Stay where you are!"

Misty narrowed her eyes as she drew her swords, "you know what? I'd like to see you try and keep me here. I'm going to have the whole fucking guard of Falkreath disbanded for this. You like your job? You're gonna lose it, buddy. Now move aside before I get angry."

The guard drew his sword as well, "you want out, criminal? You're going to have to fight your way out."

Misty smirked, "final answer?"

The guard started toward her again, looking ready for a fight. 

Misty nodded, "alrighty then. Let's start with fire," she inhaled, "YOL TOOR SHUL!!" Fire erupted from her mouth, flaring out at the guard, making him cry out as his armor caught fire. He stumbled back, batting frantically at the flames dancing over his armor as she followed him out of the room. "You'll think twice before fucking with the Dragonborn High Queen, huh!?! Jackass." She started for the doors, sighing as guards started toward her from the exit with their swords drawn, "here we go."

* * *

 Back at the bar, Both Traysek and Inigo's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"No way, when did this happen?!" Inigo asked, with widened eyes.

"A while ago, a few minutes before you guys sat down at the bar," Valga answered with a nod.

Traysek rubbed his chin, "So, some woman walks into the Jarl's Longhouse and causes an issue with him and housecarl, which gets her arrested."

"Get this guys...she claimed to be High Queen." The innkeeper said as she laughed at the idea, "with this civil war? I wish we already had one."

At that point, Traysek was about to laugh until a thought hit him. "Wait a minute, this woman... what did she look like?"

"I can't say," Valga began with "I heard she's either a blond or redhead woman, but according to the guards, this woman caused enough trouble in town as is."

"Interesting..." Traysek grumbled, suddenly jumping up at the sound of a few guards bursting through the doors. some had burned up armor "What the hell....?"

"Quick we need help! that woman escaped and she's setting the guards on fire with her voice!" The singed armor guard warned, as the other guards there got up and ran back out there with him.

The innkeeper along with Traysek and Inigo watched them leave, leaning in on both men with a grin. "Hey, maybe you should check that out, if you solve this problem, Siddgeir is going to owe you more."

"And that's more septims for me," The Redguard grinned, standing up. "Coming Inigo?"

The blue Khajiit nodded and stood up, "Yeah, besides I'm dying to see who's causing this much racket."

Both Traysek and Inigo paid for their meals and gave nod before leaving the inn. When they both reached outside, they came across the guards rushing to a general area.

"Must be where this is happening at, hurry Inigo," Traysek said, as he and the Khajiit jogged to the town's disturbance.

* * *

The ethereal form wore off as a group of guards ran at her, shouting and crying out. She brought her sword up, blocking an attack as she sliced across the guard's stomach and gave him a kick to the stomach before turning to duck under another attack, turning her sword around in her hand and shoving the pommel into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She stepped back, her instincts keeping the warhammer from coming down on her head, embedding in the ground. She spun, giving the guard a reverse roundhouse to the head before taking a defensive position. A darkly amused smirk spread over her lips as she focused on the three guards surrounding her, "when I'm done with you fuckers, I'm going after Siddgeir, and this time, I'm burying him in that graveyard for being and Goddamned usurper."

"You'll never make it out of Falkreath alive," the guard in the middle growled.

Misty grinned, "you gonna stop me, cupcake?" she stood straight, giving them a slight bow with her arms out at her sides, "many have tried and all are laying at your feet."

The guards shifted, looking more unsure than they did a few seconds ago as they glanced at one another. 

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to step aside. I'm going to talk to Siddgeir and be as civil as I can to that piece of trash. Get Helvard back in that seat as Jarl, and head back to High Reach in time for dinner with my kids. Good plan?"

The guards glanced at one another again before the middle one stepped forward again, summoning a wolf, surprising Misty, "you're going back in that jail, woman. With, or without a fight."

Misty's eyes widened as the other two guards summoned ethereal animals to their sides. She furrowed her brows, "what the fuck?" she whispered as the ethereal wolf growled and lept at her. She stumbled back, swinging her swords around to hit the wolf as the guard rushed forward, hitting her hard in the stomach, making her grunt. She grabbed his arm, spinning under his arm to twist it around as she pulled a dagger from her back and put it to his throat, glaring over his shoulder at the other two, "how much you fuckers care about one another?"

* * *

Traysek and Inigo arrive on the scene and pushed through the crowds of people. When they reached the center, Traysek went wide-eyed...

"Misty....? What the fu..." Watching the scene unfold. The wench guards were ready to pounce with their animal familiars, and the archers were ready to take a shot. Inigo drew his bow out, ready to take a shot at the aiming guards.

"What's the plan, my friend? Who am I shooting?" Inigo asked, unsure who to let the arrow on.

The Redguard pulled out a Dwarven pistol and cocked it, "Nobody, I'm doing the shooting." Aiming in the air and pulling the trigger, giving off a deafening gunshot that startled everyone.

"Ok, everyone. Chill the F out!" Traysek yelled out, getting everyone's attention.

Misty jolted at the sound of a gun, furrowing her brow as her heart beat against her ribs,  _what the fuck is going on?!?! What kind of fucked up Skyrim is this!?!_   _Guns. Guards that can summon shit. Siddgeir still Jarl. Where the hell am I?_  The familiar voice shouting in the sudden silence as the crowd parted, widened her eyes. "Traysek?" Suddenly, it hit her and she lowered the dagger taking a couple steps away from the guard, "it worked... Darrow's dwemer dimensional thing worked! Oh my God!" she grinned, but it slowly started to wilt as another realization hit her, "oh my God... Ooooooh. My God." Her stomach twisted into a knot, "not again. God, why does this keep happening? I need to sit," she groaned, crouching down with her head in her hands, "oh God it worked and I'm stuck in another dimension... again."

Jarl Siddgeir came out of the longhouse and walked towards the guards. His eyes widened when he spotted Traysek in the mix of the guards and Misty who was still crouching down.

"Dragonborn, thank the gods! I was beginning to lose hope of the situation," he said, sighing in relief.

"Too late for that one..." Inigo mumbled, shaking his head.

Traysek nodded at the man, "Yeah, because guard brutality was right around the corner."

"Do you know this woman?" One of the guards asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I do actually, and what you're ALL going to do is calm down and let me take it from here, that sound good?" Traysek suggested in a harsh tone.

The armored guard stepped forward with a sneer, "She killed guards, assaulted the housecarl, she deserves prison!"

Traysek walked up to her and leaning in her face, "Are you...overstepping me? As the Thane of Falkreath..? maggot?!" In threatening growl that, somewhat shook the armored woman. She glanced at the other two guards who looked as nervous as she did and one of them gave a confirming nod.

"N-no..." The guard stammered out, defeated, "Forgive me, Thane, I had no Idea it was you. we'll look the other way this time, even the Jarl's influences has it's limits, be more careful sir." 

"Yeah yeah, I'll make nice. Just tell the Jarl if he EVEN thinks about skipping out my payment again, I'm going to continue where she left off." Walking towards Misty who was still in a state of shock. "Hey Misty, we need to get inside somewhere, come on, we'll talk there."

Misty took a deep breath, rising to her feet and nodding, "yeah... okay," she said, following Traysek with a blank, almost fearful expression.

* * *

 _Dead man's drink..._  

The innkeeper was wiping the glass down until she heard the seats behind being filled and turned around.

"Back already? I figured you got your payment." Valga said raising an eyebrow at the woman next to him. "Anything I can get you? more mead?"

The Redguard waved her down, "I'll take some herbal tea, sweet rolls and water, three of each."

"That'll be 300 septims," she said, as the small coin purse was placed on the table. "Thank you, I'll have it made shortly."

Traysek gave the innkeeper a nod, while she began to prep the order. His attention went to misty, who had a lost look on her face. He cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"So, what brings you to my universe mal brinah? Miss me that much?" Traysek asked, with a teasing grin.

Misty shook her head, "if I missed you. I'd watch that video of me kicking your ass," she said, chuckling dryly, "nah. My mage friend, Darrow, was working on a device to jump from one dimension to another. I think he was trying to find an easier way for me to get back and forth between my world and Skyrim without having to go to Windhelm," she pulled the device from her satchel that looked like a centurion sphere with a lexicon center, "I accidentally activated it but it's not glowing anymore so I think there's something I need to do to get it working again, but I have no fucking clue what that is." She set the device on the counter and sighed, "so, yeah. That's what I'm doing here. It was an accident. Like I'd ever want to see you on purpose." She smirked at him, starting to feel a little better.

Traysek rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Whatever you have to tell yourself," he said, smirking. Inigo walked up to the bar and took a seat next to him. Misty noted the gray outfit similar to the Redguard's crimson one.

"So, who is this? An old friend of yours?" He asked, grinning at them.

"Old isn't the word I'd use, but yeah, something like that." The Redguard explained, "This is Misty, she's going with us for a while. And misty you already know Inigo."

"We haven't met, but I'm glad to have," Inigo said, giving her a welcoming grin.

"Not here we haven't," she said returning the smile, "it's nice to meet Traysek's Inigo. Love the outfit." She turned her attention to Traysek, "how long is a while, exactly?"

Traysek picked up the device and inspected it, "Hmm... it's similar to the device installed on the Dev Aveza, only smaller... We could go to Markarth and have Calcemo repair it or the other option is we _COULD_  take the ship, which would be much easier since I have a direct way to there and back. whichever is easiest."

"I want whichever has the most adventure," Inigo commented, taking a bite out of his sweetroll.

"Of course YOU do, but it's up to her what she wants to do," Traysek said, glancing at him. "Option A or B?"

"I like the direct route. Besides that, y'all can visit High Reach for a while. I know the kids would absolutely love it. Especially D'usha," she said, blinking at the song [Sounds of Science by Beastie Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtdKvEpl-Uo) coming from her satchel before pulling out her phone with a grin, "yes! It works here. Hello?"

"Highness! Where are you?" Darrow's voice made her sigh in relief.

"Darrow! Your little device thingy worked," she said, glancing at the device in Traysek's hand.

"It... it worked? It worked!!!" he exclaimed, laughing, "it worked!!"

"Darrow! D-Darrow! Calm... fuck it," she grumbled, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the bar, "Darrow, your on speaker so my friend can hear you with your crazy and help with this."

"You're friend from your world, yes?" Darrow's voice sounded a little loud, but at that moment, she was just happy to know the phone worked in Traysek's world. 

"No. No. Darrow, I'm in another Dragonborn's world. It didn't even bounce me through my world," she said with a sigh.

"Oh..." he sounded a little forlorn for half a second, "wait. Another Dragonborn's world? What's it like? Are there any dwemer automatons wandering around? I would like to know more about this world you're in right now."

Misty rolled her eyes, "this is what I have to deal with," she muttered, "sure, I could find out all the stuff you want to know but first, how do I get back?"

"Same way you got there," he said, making her frown, "simply repeat what you did before to get there and poof, you'll be back here in my study."

"Yeah, about that. The device isn't glowing anymore," she said, frowning at the sudden silence, "you still there?"

"What do you mean, it's not glowing?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

"It's not glowing. I don't know how else to say it's not glowing," she said, looking at the device, "it was before I got here, but it's all dark and cold now. Here, lemme send you a pic." She snapped a picture and text it to him.

"...oh..."

Misty's eyes shot wide, "'Oh'? What the fuck you mean 'oh'?!?! 'Oh' isn't good,  _Darrow_!"

He chuckled nervously and she could just imagine him rubbing the back of his neck, "I must have forgotten to put the power core in the device. Yep! Here it is!"

Misty's eye twitched as she stared angrily at the phone on the counter.

"Listen, your highness. All you have to do it tweak it a little. It's not difficult. Anyone can do it. First, you need a special dwemer tool to tighten a screw in the back of the device. Then, just siphoned alteration magic into the device and you can come back," he said, sounding completely sure, "simplicity itself."

Misty took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "where's the tool, D?"

Silence for a few seconds before he gave another nervous chuckle as she nodded, already knowing what he was going to say, "I uh... I made it..."

"Fuck me running," she growled, leaning on the bar, "please, Darrow, for the love of my sanity, tell me you have blueprints you can take a picture of and text me."

"Not written," he muttered.

Misty dropped her head onto the counter, giving a low groan.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to ask but... Could you bring me back a sample from that world, or, better yet, something from one of the dwemer ruins there?" She lifted her head enough to glare at the phone, "I can feel you glaring at me from here. Don't worry, your highness. I'll do everything within my power to help you return here."

Misty sighed, "call Riordan. Tell him you need to talk to Taliesin about this. Inform Riordan what's going on and to maintain the High Reach until I get back. DO NOT TELL HAWKE!! If I get a call from Hawke, Darrow, I fucking swear I'll tie something to your foot and drop you off Whinterhold's bridge."

"I understand. Until next time, your highness," Darrow said before the phone went silent. 

Misty sighed, snagging the phone and slipping it back into her satchel, "fuck me running backward."

"Well, that went well," Inigo commented, getting a narrowed eyed stared from the other man.

"Your perception knows brilliance..." Traysek groaned, completely sarcastic, "So, what happened?"

Misty sighed, "God that's a long story... but I guess we've got time, huh? After we cleared Arkngthamz over in the reach for a final adventure thing after I became queen, I got sent back to my real life world. Darrow, Taliesin, Marcurio, and Beatrice used my old phone to create a sort of dimensional traveling thing using their combined magic and after that, he started working on an actual device for it so I don't have to go to Windhelm if I want to go back to my real life world. He made that and asked if I would be witness to its first run. Well..." Misty rubbed the back of her neck, "I told him I would record it with the digital camcorder Courtney got him. Courtney's my sister, anyway. He left the device in my hands and went to wash up or something. God only knows with him and I... unintentionally activated it... and ended up in the forest around Falkreath. Soooo... yeah... I thought I broke it but, apparently not and Darrow, fucking 'genius scientist', forgot to put the power core in it and to use a normal tool that most people would be able to find and use, because fuck everyone else, that's why." She gave a groan, putting her head on her arms on the counter. 

Traysek chuckled, getting a frown from the redhead. "You seem to forget misty, my ship...?" He said with an eyebrow raise.

She stared at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before nodding, "right... but I don't know if I want to put my life in your hands. I mean, half the times I've hung out with you, your ship crashed so you've got a fifty percent track record of actually maintaining control of your ship AND crew," she said, smirking at him as Valga brought their order, "I added the 'and crew' part because I know Recorder was responsible for you crashing, BUT a captain is only as good as his crew."

Traysek stuck his tongue out at her, "Blah blah, make your jokes, but unless you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it, otherwise, that's your only way back. You do not want to be stranded here, so you have little options."

"I'd take the option if I were you, he's not joking, things are hectic here." Inigo chimed in, with a nervous grin.

Misty gave a sharp, bitter laugh, "hectic, they say," she muttered, rolling her eyes and downing the water in a couple of gulps, "whatever. I just want to get back ASAP before..." she didn't get to finish before her phone started going off, playing [The chicken Remix](https://youtu.be/-Hs0Gga9tNo?t=37). "Goddammit, D'usha. I wish that kid would stop changing my ringtone. Hello?"

"Mama!" Misty pulled the phone away from her ear, forgetting that she had left it on speaker as D'usha's voice shouted from the device, "Ram'ku heard from Maisha, who heard from Sher'tul, who heard from Sissel who was with Sofia when she heard from Zarain that he overheard Uncle Riordan telling the guard that you're in another dimension that isn't your's. Is that true? What's it like? Are there monsters there? When will you be back? Can I go? If you're not coming back any time soon, come back and get me. I'll be packed in ten minutes. I keep an emergency pack ready in case something like this comes up. When are you coming to get me?"

Misty gave a heavy sigh and shook her head, giving Traysek a raised eyebrow, "your  _world_  is hectic huh... I think I'd rather deal with the world than my brood."

"I heard that!" D'usha growled into the receiver, "who's there with you? Awww. Mama's making friends."

Misty gave the phone an annoyed glare and shook her head, "Uncle Traysek. Didn't I tell you the phone is for emergencies only?"

"Uncle Traysek? You're in Uncle Traysek's world!?!? Now you  _HAVE_  to come back and get me," D'usha demanded.

"I don't  _HAVE_  to do anything, you little brat," Misty growled at the phone as the boy laughed.

Traysek gave her a smirk, "So, you're the High Queen now? look at you, moving up in the world. Congrats you must feel proud." 

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'd feel better about it if people would stop asking me to sign stupid shit and Igmund would stop wanting me to destroy the Forsworn and Reachmen," she grumbled.

"HI UNCLE TRAYSEK!!!" D'usha screamed into the receiver.

"God! Kid," she growled, wincing at how loud he was.

"Tell Uncle Traysek I say hi," D'usha said, sounding extremely excited.

"He can hear you. Fuck, D, Solsthiem can hear you," Misty said, wiggling her finger in her ear to try and get hearing back.

Inigo chuckled, "He's sure full of energy, who is that?"

"How's everything going D? keeping up with your training?" Traysek asked with a grin.

"My son D'usha. He's an Argonian boy I adopted from Cragslane Cavern. You think he's got energy, you should meet the whole Dovahkiir clan," Misty said, suddenly feeling homesick. 

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" D'usha answered Traysek.

Misty narrowed her eyes at the phone, "language, D'usha!"

"English," he exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"You're not funny," she grumbled at the phone.

"Uncle Traysek. Guess what! I got to kill a dragon and absorb its soul!" D'usha exclaimed.

Misty rolled her eyes, "on a video game. Don't confuse people, D'usha," it took a moment for a thought to occur to her, "wait... Have you been telling people that you're Dragonborn?"

D'usha was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat, "only the important people so they'll leave us alone. Fus ro dah, mother fuckers."

"D'usha! Language!"

"Dovahzul," D'usha said, cackling at his own joke.

Misty groaned again, "I swear. He is  _NOT_  Dragonborn. He does  _NOT_  kill dragons..."

"He is  _NOT_  allowed to have fun because I'm a grumpy old maid," D'usha said in a high pitched voice before laughing.

"Fucking swear, D!" Misty hissed at the phone before looking at Traysek, "do you want him? I'll give him to you for free. I will  _pay_  you to take him."

The pirate gave a loud laugh, "As much as I would love to, we don't have the space, at the moment. otherwise, sure." He joked, earning a playful glare from the woman.

"With our line of work? he'd be ready to go back home after." Inigo chuckled, "So looks like we're going with the ship option then."

"If I'm not TOO much of a horrible driver that is." Traysek teased, getting a tongue stuck out on him.

"I doubt he'll want to come home. He keeps trying to run off," Misty said, turning her attention back to the phone, "I've gotta go, D'usha. Tell everyone I'll be back home soon, okay?"

"So, you're not coming back to get me?" D'usha asked.

"No, D. I can't even go back for myself. Tell everyone I'll be home soon and Ma'rahka's in charge," she said, getting a groan from the boy.

"Why's  _HE_  in charge all the time? I wanna be in charge," D'usha complained.

"Stop acting like a child and you'll be in charge for a once. You can start by doing as I say. I love you."

D'usha sighed, "love you too. Bring me back something awesome, okay?" 

Misty smiled, "okay. Give your siblings hugs for me."

"Noogies and punches. Got it," he said, getting quiet for a moment, "be careful, mama. I'd hate to kick Uncle Traysek's ass because he let you die."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I will, D. Keep an eye on everyone for me."

"I will. Bye."

Misty hung up with a sigh, staring at the phone for a few seconds before nodding and slipping the phone into her satchel, "let's do this before they tear the keep apart," she said, getting to her feet.

Traysek nodded and stood up, "Right, besides I hate to keep you from your harem." He said, wriggling his eyebrows at her getting an eye roll in response.

"Like yours?" Inigo smirked, chuckling at Traysek's annoyed glare.

"Yes....ugh... Speaking of, if we have the time, Recorder'll be more than happy to see you." 

"More than she is already...?"

"Yeah..." Traysek sighed, shaking his head.

Misty nodded, "sounds like a plan. I like hanging out with Reco," she said with a sigh, "and my 'harem' has become more like ships in the night. Bishop's God only knows where and pops up every once in a while, Vero's in charge of castle Volkihar, Sirius and Farkas stick to Whiterun," she sighed again running her hands through her hair, "shit, the only ones I see on the regular are Riordan, Hawke, Kaidan, Bikhai, and Casavir. I don't even hardly see the kids unless I run into them while dealing with one of the Jarls. Inigo's taking care of a shipping route between Blackmarsh and... Solstheim, I think. His last letter said he was almost done with it," she pulled a worn letter from her satchel and opened it, reading it over as she did a thousand and one times before. She sighed, her eyes tearing up as she said a mental prayer, "of course, that was almost three weeks ago." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second as she shook her head, "I hope this doesn't turn into another 'stuck here forever' type thing. I couldn't handle that again."

Traysek scratched behind his head, "I'm sure he's ok, if he's anything like  _this_  crazy bastard, he's alright." He joked, earning a chuckle from the other. 

"I don't die so easily, I'm sure the  _other_ me is alive and well and is hopefully not trying to ride on top of netch."

The Redguard gave him a smirk, "Right...because that's what you did, I can still hear the scream when it sent you into the water." He laughed earning a groan from the other.

"That was not funny! It cooperated at first before it decided to buck me off" Inigo complained, "It was such a nice beast too..."

"Before or After you tried singing to it??"

"No comment..."

The Redguard gave a laugh and shook his head, "See? hard to kill. Now let's go, I still need to collect my payment, after that, we're heading over to my house near the hot springs area."

Inigo stood up and stretched his arms, "Back to business." grabbing his sword.

Misty chuckled, "I guess there's some things that don't change no matter who's play through he's in," she said, following the men out, "were you adopted by a family of netchs? I ask because my Inigo was. The smaller ones started following us around after he shared his sweet rolls with them. Poor things almost froze to death around Skaal Village, but we had rides around the warmer, low lands. My Inigo didn't sing to them though." She rolled her eyes, "he made  _ME_  sing to them. Son of a bitch is a smooth talker from Hades and I'm a gullible pushover for the big orange kitty eyes."

Inigo gave Traysek a victory smirk, "I told you, the ladies can't resist the eyes."

"How's that working out with Mjoll?" Traysek asked as they were walking towards the door of the inn.

"A work in progress." He said, sighing after, "Just a slow one..."

"Ah, there's that honesty." Traysek teased patting him on the back, "You'll get her attention one day Inigo, I believe in you, even if it IS a lost cause."

Inigo furrowed a brow at him, "How do you figure?"

"Well, there's Aerin who follows her like a lost puppy. keep in mind, even if you do manage to steal her heart, he's going to be in your face the entire time. And it's worse because he's one of those "Protector" types."

"Ugh... I know..." Inigo groaned, "Holding back my punch took effort, serious effort on my part."

Traysek opened the door letting Inigo and Misty pass him before closing it. Now outside the tavern, it began to drizzle outside causing all three to groan. The blue Khajiit gave the other two a smile and nod. 

"I'll go collect our payment, why don't you two wait by the gate?" Inigo offered, getting eyebrow raise from the Redguard.

"Are you sure? I have no problem picking it up, it's right there." Traysek said.

"I'm aware my friend, but those guards over there are looking a little tense if you get the meaning."

The Redguard glanced at the guardsmen near the longhouse and notice how twitchy they were. Some of them had their hands trained on their weapons and a glare on both him and Misty.

"Hmm, alright Inigo, but don't be long." Traysek nodded, walking towards the gate with her following behind.

"I won't be!" He called out, walking towards the longhouse.

"And don't let him short you!" The Redguard yelled back, earning a barely audible chuckle in response.

Nearing the gate, Traysek turned around and gave Misty a light smile, before he gave a chuckle and shook his head, narrowing the eyes of the redhead.

"What's so funny?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. The rain was cool on her skin, but everything felt so surreal that she couldn't tell if she herself was cold or not. Either way, she liked how the rain made everything smell, her senses heightened since an incident in Solstheim. 

"Not even a whole day and you got the guards nervous, it's good to see that fire of yours hasn't changed." He complimented with a grin.

Misty snorted, "I just got more short-tempered and less tolerant. Being Queen of a country that doesn't want you to be, does that," she shrugged,  "but maybe it's your ugly mug making them nervous. Ask anyone. I'm adorable," she said with a smirk, glancing off into the forest as if she were too important for the conversation before grinning at him. 

"That smile is not very convincing, so I'll take that as you being difficult, intentionally." He smirked back, "Of course their going to hate you, both imperials and Stormcloaks have been fighting for the right to rule for years. You took all that way when you snatched the crown from them. Still, it can't be as bad as what I did, not even close and they...do have reason to be as pissed as they are..."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I gave them warning," she grumbled before sighing, "being queen ain't the only thing on my plate. Not even the twelve monsters I call my children fill it. Most of what I've got going on would flip wigs, including yours. Incidentally, you been to Solstheim yet?" 

"Misty, I was heading  _TO_  Solstheim when we first met, remember?" He said, giving her an eyebrow raise. "I took care of Miraak and the company couple years back."

Misty stared at him with calculating eyes for a few seconds before plastering on a smile, "right. Took care of... I had completely forgot," she said, thinking happy thoughts to try and seem more at ease about it and only making herself sad, "Solstheim sucks, huh? Like a whore on Christmas."

Traysek shrugged, "I thought it was beautiful, I loved the ashlands, reminded me too much of home. That cranky Telvani wizard is still there for the most part, but no, I didn't hate Solstheim." 

Misty wrinkled her nose, "I hated it. The smell, the werewolf tribe, the villages, and everything tasted like ash. If I didn't have to go there to deal with the cultists, I wouldn't have gone," she said, rubbing her shoulder, "worst four months ever. But I don't have to worry about Hermaes Mora or the cultists anymore."

The Redguard frowned at her, studying her for a second, "Hmm, even in place like that, something tells me there was something else you found, other than word walls and shouts, but... I won't pry."

Misty gave him an almost dead expression as she folded her arms over her chest, "more than you know, but it doesn't matter because it's irrelevant to this situation and I wouldn't tell you anyway."

Her words left the two staring at one another, both with guarded expressions, as if testing who would make the first move or say the first thing. The tension rose, thickening the air around them as their breaths became shallow. 

Traysek ran his hand through his hair and gave a low frustrated growl, "If I  _Really_ cared enough to know, I'd ask what happened, since I didn't...Your assumption is irrelevant." He said with an annoyed glare.

"You're right. It's stupid to assume people care about you. I've learned that the hard way, no thanks to you," she muttered, glancing into the forest. The sound of a rabbit being ripped apart by a pack of wolves distracting her for half a second before her phone rang. She pulled her phone from her satchel and frowned at the number, "if you'll excuse me. I have a kingdom to run from another dimension. Not that you would know what that's like." She answered the phone, taking the few steps toward the trees with her back to him, "hello?"

"Melissa! Where are you!?!" Hawke's voice made her sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Out," she answered, glaring at a tree outside the city gates. 

" _WHERE_  Melissa?" Hawke growled into the phone.

"Don't fucking talk to me like I'm eight, Hawke. I'm a grown ass woman, the High Queen, and the mother fucking Dragonborn. I don't have to tell you a Goddamned thing!" she snarled, her anger getting the best of her at that moment. 

"As a part of your council and one of your closest advisors, you have to tell me at least when you plan on leaving High Reach so I can put in place the proper securities and send a patrol with you," Hawke said, his voice becoming low and monotone, as it did when he was trying to be reasonable. Unfortunately, Misty's anger wasn't letting her be reasonable. 

"Yes, because it was totally my fucking idea to be transported to another dimension. I'll be sure to fucking tell you next time I decide to have no control over that," she growled, grinding her teeth as they started to lengthen and sharpen. She closed her eyes, putting her hand over her eyes as she took slow, even breaths to try and calm herself down, not wanting to start an incident with a transformation. She inhaled once more before opening her eyes, "who told you I was somewhere else, Hawke?" Her voice was low and even, holding back her anger like a dam against a flood.

Hawke was silent for a few moments before he sighed, "Riordan may have mentioned that you were going to be absent for a while, but he never said anything about you being in another dimension," his voice started to get heated as his frustration took over, "why didn't you take someone with you instead of running off like a child?"

Misty's hand dropped to her side, "like a  _CHILD_!?!? I didn't run off like a fucking child,  _HAWKE_! I calmly walked out the front fucking gates! I ordered everyone NOT to tell you because you act like I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"As far as what I've seen, you don't!" Hawke retorted. 

Misty gave a low growl, what little control she had starting to crack, "I was the one that took down Alduin. I was the one that took power in Skyrim when the forces that would be failed to come to an agreement. I was the one that disbanded the Dawnguard and put Vero in power there. I was the one that dealt with those cultists and Hermaes Mora. Not a fucking one of you had the balls or foresight to do any of that! And  _I'm_  the one that's a fucking  _child_. Go fuck yourself, Hawke!"

"Yes, you dealt with the cultists, but you never told us what happened to their leader, Miraak, Melissa," Hawke said, sounding annoyed.

"What happened to Miraak is none of your fucking business either," Misty said, clenching her fists, her nails biting into her palm, drawing blood. 

"It is because if he's not dead, he's a threat to Skyrim and the world," Hawke growled, and she could just imagine him poking his palm with his finger, "and that  _IS_  my concern since it doesn't seem to be yours."

"Miraak is  _NOT_  a threat to Skyrim  _or_  the world," she retorted without thinking, her heart twisting up in a knot.  _This is why I haven't told anyone, yet._  

"How do you know that?" Hawke demanded.

"I just do, okay. Stop asking questions and trust me," she said, frowning.

"Last time you did something like this, you were kidnapped and held prisoner for two weeks," Hawke said, his tone taking on a harsh note, "you're the Queen, Melissa. You can't be softhearted anymore."

Misty shook her head, closing her eyes against the burning of unshed tears, "you're right. I can't be softhearted anymore," she said, taking a deep breath as she unclenched her fist and raised her hand up to look at the pooling blood in her palm from the nail marks, "I don't want you on my council anymore."

Hawke was silent for a few seconds, "what?"

"I'm firing you from the council and as my advisor. I don't need someone doubting everything I do and say. It wasn't okay when I was just the Dragonborn and it damn sure ain't okay now that I'm in power," she dropped her hand to her side, letting the blood drip from her fingertips.

"Melissa... you can't be serious..." Hawke said, sounding hurt.

"As a heart attack. I'm sick of you treating me like I'm still that girl that dropped into the Ragged Flagon. I'm not," she said, taking a few breaths to calm herself, "this isn't a heat of the moment thing either. I've been batting it around for a while now and just never had the time to really think about it. Now, I have." She paused for a moment, "I'll sign the papers to make it official when I get back, until then, you're not to issue orders to anyone, is that clear?"

Hawke sighed, "of course, your highness. As you command."

Misty nodded, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yes..." he said before the phone went dead against her ear. 

She stared out into the forest, holding the phone loosely in her hand. Her heart hurt. Her head hurt. Her eyes hurt. The sharp scent of her own blood only made her stomach grumble and twist with hunger. All the anger and frustration from a few minutes ago left her worn and ready for this whole situation to be over.  _I want to go home,_  she thought with a sigh, sliding the phone back into her satchel. She ran her tongue over her teeth, glad that they were back to normal before turning back to look at Traysek, "I'm sorry. This whole situation is just... frustrating," she said, scratching the back of her head, "and makes me tired."

Traysek studied her over for a moment, taking a defeated sigh, "I got that part, it's very evident. I didn't mean it by the way, about me not caring... it's just that I didn't ask and I didn't want to prone in on you. If you want to tell me about Solstheim I'm all ears, I won't judge you either, you know that."

Misty sighed and nodded, looking down at her hand as she healed it, the pink glowing softly against her skin, "I know. Most of the group was with me on Solstheim, except when facing Miraak, you know... but I haven't even told Riordan, or Kaidan... or even Inigo the truth about that," she sighed again, running her hand through her hair, "God, complicated doesn't even do it justice... I'm still trying to cope with things I found out about myself that I wasn't ready to deal with," she gave him a sad smile, clenching and unclenching her hand to stretch the skin, "maybe eventually, huh? Like, when I'm drunk."

He gave a chuckle, "maybe, just take care that I don't get drunk myself, or we'll both end up spilling things we shouldn't." Rubbing the back of his head.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him for a few seconds as she thought before nodding, "you knocked up Recorder, didn't you?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, "fucking knew it. You better plan on marrying her, or I'll be the one holding the shotgun for the wedding."

Traysek widened his eyes at the sudden accusation, "What?! No!! she's not pregnant! that's not what I mean! gods!" He yelled out, in both frustration and mainly embarrassment.

Misty laughed, "you sure about that? I have extra condoms if you need some. I've got magnums and Trojans, all thin, extra sensitive, ribbed for her pleasure, and flavored..." she made a disgusted face at the last one mentioned, "the flavored aren't worth it, really. Yuck. Bad banana flavor with the rubbery aftertaste."

The Redguard blinked at her with a blank look, "I'm pretty sure anything plastic doesn't taste good, what's a condom anyway...?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "it's a rubber thing that you put on your..." she stopped, her eyes going wide for a moment as her cheeks flushed, "never mind!" she said, shaking her head, "ask Recorder. She should know and should be the one telling you. Not me. Not ever. I'm not even ready to give any of my kids the sex talk yet, I damn sure ain't about to explain to someone I consider a brother what a condom is if he don't know. I mean, how could you know when Skyrim doesn't even have condoms, which is stupid. There has to be at least one person that's thought about them or some form of them. A mage, maybe? Maybe there's magic spells to prevent pregnancy. Maybe they've already thought of it. I can't believe I started digging that hole. Why can't I just stop digging? Seriously. So embarrassing. I should just shut up. Yeah, that's what I need to do..." She put her lip tight together and shook her head, her face turning red. 

Traysek stood there with an amused grin, chuckling at her embarrassment. "I could give you a shovel for all the digging, I think I have one at my house somewhere." He laughed, slightly moving out of the way of punch aimed at his arm.

"Jackass!" she growled with a smile, feeling a little better, "at least I'm not stuck in someone else's world. I think I might go crazy if that were the case," she narrowed her eyes at Traysek, "oh wait... I'm going to end up going crazy here."

"Maybe or maybe not..." Traysek said, a smile forming, his tone taking a serious turn. "This might be the worst time of your life, or you MIGHT actually have some fun here, fate can only decide that now. but in the case that you DO get trapped here for more than one day, we'll have plenty to do to pass the time."

She gave him a calculating stare for a moment before shrugging, "eh, it could be fun. It'd be nice to do something without Hawke forcing half the guards in High Reach to follow along," she grumbled, running her hand through her hair, "honestly, half the time I leave the keep it's without telling anyone... except Riordan, Kaidan, and Taliesin, but they aren't usually happy about it either. The other half the time is to chase after one of the kids or to deal with one of the Jarls." She heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing a spot between her eyes as she closed them tight, "seriously if you want to take D'usha for the rest of his life, I don't think anyone would regret it... except you eventually." She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "no take backs and you have to take Solitar and Alesan too... and Sofia... You know what. Why don't you take all the kids for...eh, three days. You couldn't handle them longer than that." She gave him a smug smirk as she folded her arms over her chest. 

 Traysek raised an eyebrow before he gave a chuckle, "I could, but I know they wouldn't be happy with me, you're still mom to them.  Besides, I'm....not that great with kids." He said, rubbing his neck, in a low tone.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, "first, no you couldn't. Not all twelve with you having spell books, sharp objects, and things that are easily taken apart with tiny fingers. Second, whoever told you you aren't good with kids is a fucking liar and I'll beat their damned ass for spreading that lie, including you. D'usha worships the ground you walk on. Ma'rahka didn't say it while you were there, but he has a form of respect for you, which is a major step since he doesn't even trust Inigo half the time. Ram'ku thinks you're a pretty good fighter and I even heard him telling Kaidan that you're his back up trainer," she chuckled, "without clearing it with you, of course. Sissel wants to be a spellsword like you. She's even started training with Kaidan and the boys a little. Zarain doesn't like anyone but he's passively asked if you were going to visit again. Minna adores Shara. Not gonna lie, you scare her a little bit." She smirked at that, then her expression softened, "you're a great man, Traysek, and you would be a great father." She chuckled again, "your kids would be little hellions like mine but... If my kids could idolize anyone from my Skyrim, my real life world, or your Skyrim, I'm glad it's you." 

This caught the merc off guard, left him speechless. Traysek had a blank look for a second, before a smile curved on his lips. "I wasn't expecting a speech like that, color me impressed, I can see how you won." He praised giving a nod. "I won't lie though, I considered taking a couple under my wing just to show them a few things that would help later, Even Zarain who wanted to learn my blink spell. Without your knowledge." He chuckled, "It's good to know I have that effect, even around these parts where it goes unnoticed... Thank you for that." He said in a low tone but enough for her to hear.

Misty shrugged, "I found out recently I got a high speech skill from my father," she said, stifling the tug at her heart as she smiled, "and if it was just a speech that got me the throne, I woulda been queen WAY before defeating Alduin." She chuckled as she shook her head, "as far as teaching any of the kids anything, you'll have to drag them from their books and trainers first. Except D'usha. Just whistle for that boy and he's yours," she said, rolling her eyes, "the blood of the fanboy runs deep in that one."

"You've never been wrong there...." Traysek grumbled rubbing the back of his neck again, "No doubt even IF I have children of my own, combined with yours, oh gods... I don't think either universe could handle it." He laughed, before his expression turned nervous, "So... about Recorder, she's told me to keep my options...well... open. In case the academy decided to come for her... so there's something else you should...know..." Now looking away.

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow, "'keep your options open'?" Her eyes widened, "oh my God. You two haven't broke up, have you? If it's because of this academy thing, I'll bust some heads for real! Burn the whole fucking place to the ground! Loose the Dovahkiir clan on them... Well, maybe not that. No one deserves that," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, "who's ass do I have to kick? Give me a place, I'll make a few calls, and we'll make like true Nordic legends. Kicking down doors and fucking people up." She threw her fist out at a few imaginary enemies as she ground her teeth, "kicking ass and taking names."

Now it was Traysek's turn to go wide-eyed, as passing patrons were giving looks. He sighed and gave a weak smile. "No we're still together, she's at the ship actually. No, what I mean is that Recorder isn't the only one...." Rubbing the back of his neck in quickening pace.

Misty blinked at him a few seconds before narrowing her eyes, "follower, right? You mean follower..." she paused for a second before rolling her eyes, "look T, one thing that really irritates me as of late is when someone beats around the bush instead of just coming out and saying it. I don't like playing guessing games, nor do I have the time," she paused with a frown, "or I didn't, but I still don't like it. So, either spit it out or leave it."

Traysek rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Fine, There's more than one woman I'm involved with, alright? that what you wanted to hear?" feeling a little disgusted with himself from how we worded it.

Misty stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling, "is that all? What's wrong, Traysek? Big, bad Dragonborn can't handle a couple of feisty women in his bed?" she asked with a grin, "like I have room to talk. Before becoming High Queen..." she paused, tightening her lips to a thin line as she shook her head, "nope. Not going there. Just know that I have no room to talk and we'll leave it at that." She smirked at him, "and yes, that was what I wanted to hear. You and Recorder having threesomes is totally my fantasy." She ground her teeth to stifle the blood rushing to her cheeks, only to fail and look away, "damn it. I need to get a handle on this embarrassment shit."

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "Why would us being in bed be a fantasy of yours?" A smirk now forming on his face, "You know, I don't go out of my way to tease you, but at this point, it's getting easy."

Misty stuck her tongue out at him, "you'd think as a ruler I would be able to pick my words more carefully," She muttered before smirking, "maybe it's the Dragonborn aroma you're giving off. You should bathe more often." She said, holding her nose and waving her hand in front of her face, "not gonna have a harem for long, you keep smelling like that."

The Redguard put a hand to his heart and gave a playful gasp as if his feelings were hurt, "How rude! I just came back from a bandit attack, this is the smell of victory! bask in it!" He said flexing his arms, chasing her around the front of the gate, as she tried to evade being put in a hug by him.

She yelped dancing, ducking under his arms, and dodging him even as she laughed and threatened to beat him up, "stop assaulting me with your love and affection! I don't want it! You smell like Vilkas after he rolled in dung and Imma tell you what I tell him," she said, holding her hands out in front of her to ward him off, "no I do not want you to touch me until you stop smelling like cheese that's been left out in the sun for weeks."

 Traysek rose an eyebrow at that, and took a whiff and cringed, "Whoo... alright, *gag* I'll give you that one, Ugh... I knew I still smelt like a mammoth."

As he said this, Inigo is walking towards them both with a fairly sized bag of gold in his hands and a bright grin on his face.

"Hello my friends, you seem to be having fun out here, I'm almost a little jealous." He joked, tossing Traysek the bag of gold, "According to the Jarl, it's all there, he even tossed in a good 200 extra if we promise to not to let Misty back in there." He said, glancing at her, "No offense..." 

"Seriously?" Traysek said, frowning, "It's a good thing I profit from their cowardice, otherwise, there'd be some VERY dead Jarls if I didn't." sighing after and shaking his head.

Misty shrugged, "none taken. I'd slit his fucking throat if I had to go back in there and you'd lose one of your incomes," she said, yawning as she glanced up the road, "so, we ready to go or you want me to scare a few more of the locals?"

The Redguard glanced around and noticed the stares they were getting before nodding, "Yeah, would probably be a good idea, the ship is located somewhere near the hot springs where my house is, so... I don't know if you want to walk all the way there, luckily we don't have to."

"We're teleporting there aren't we?" Inigo asked, getting a nod in response.

"My home Mythos beacon is around there, so why not? besides I'm more than certain she doesn't want to walk the distance from Falkreath, so no choice in the matter." He said, charging up a green aura and firing it, causing a large green glowing like door to appear. "After you" He offered, motioning Misty.

Misty stared wide-eyed at the door before narrowing her eyes at it, "ladies first," she said, shaking her head, "I've never seen that spell before and I don't trust it... Not that I don't trust you, I just... don't trust your... magic?" she tilted her head slightly at what she had said and shook her head, "you know what. That's what I'm going with. I don't trust magic I haven't seen before. So, you first."

Both mercs glanced at each other before looking at her. Traysek had an annoyed look on his face as Inigo chuckled and nodded.

"Serious...? It's like walking in a door, but fine... I'll go first, make sure she follows Inigo." He said, giving a smirk before he turned around and walked into the glowing door, disappearing when he walked right through.

Inigo had a smirk on his face too now, as he gave a salute. "It will be done." Turning his attention to Misty, "Well, waiting on you now, he's already through."

Misty furrowed her brow at the door, shaking her head as she stepped away from it, " _he's_  the caster. It makes sense that he wouldn't get hurt going through  _his own_  spell created door. I think I would rather walk. It's not that far and I'm sure I could barter a horse from... somewhere. I mean, what if I'm only halfway through the door thingy and it closes on me. I really don't feel like dying by being cut in half because Traysek has a short in his magic circuits or something. That's not really how I planned on going out. Nice, quiet, and God willing in my sleep. Yes please," she motioned to the door with a frown, "no thank you. I'll fucking walk before stepping through that door," she growled, folding her arms over her chest like a defiant child as she glared at Inigo in challenge. 

Inigo looked her over for a moment, taking note that she was standing firm on this, he took a sigh and gave a shrug. "Well, if you say you can't go in, then I won't force you to go in." He said, turning around from her and the door, before a septum dropped.

"Oh look a septum!" He said a bit loudly, pushing her in the portal with his butt, laughing at her angry yelling before she disappeared behind it. "Oh whoops, I must be so clumsy." a smirk evident on his face.

He then looked around a few moments before he to walked right into the portal, with it closing after he went through it....

 

 

 


	4. Headbutting Kittens

Misty stumbled backward, falling on her back with a grunt. She scowled at Traysek as he chuckled and stood over her with a grin, "your Inigo's an ass," she growled, sitting up and giving the Khajiit a glare as he stepped through the door, "you're an ass. My Inigo would have NEVER pushed me into a hole." She paused, frowning at a thought, "Kaidan however, has pushed me into plenty of holes... He is also an ass and smiles about it."

Traysek laughed and helped her up, "Him? No that's just his charming personality."

Inigo shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic way, but his expression said otherwise. "I am sorry, there was this shiny coin and I couldn't help myself. I'm so clumsy."

"You need to work on that more, man." The Redguard scolded, sarcastically.

"I know my friend, I will be more careful in the future." He said walking up next to him, both now chuckling as they fist bumped.

Misty stuck her tongue out at them as she put her fists on her hips, "fuck both y'all! I swear if either of you pushes me off a cliff or something, I'm takin' the lot of ya with me! We die together or not at all!" she announced throwing her fist in the air.

Both men were now flat out laughing, the Khajiit catching his breath. "Gods, she's going to fit in our group of misfits."

Traysek nodded, Isn't she? But for now, let's see what's going on with the ship before we start making those kinds of calls." Turning his attention to Misty, "let's see about getting you home."

Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head, "before bedtime, please. I have a very tight schedule. I made plans to finish up with Darrow's 'emergency' and get home to have dinner with the kids, but I'll settle for telling them a bedtime story or singing them a song."

The trio proceeded further into the hot springs until they came across a large ship near the water. When the three of them got close enough, they could hear an argument taking place.

"Agamor, you can't just jam something in there, that's not how parts work!" Lucien yelled, angering the Nord.

The Nord, Agamor, grumbled, "Then you need to figure something out! How are we going to explain this to him?? He's expected to come back and use the ship."

The young woman with dark hair sighed and shook her head. "Well, we would've had things fixed by now, if you didn't get all fumble fingers with it," Recorder complained, getting a glare from the blonde man.

"I'm sorry? What have you been doing to solve this? I'm dying to know, really," Agamor asked, obvious sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"More than you, bear boy. But you knew that already..."

"I don't know anything..." Agamor shot back, folding his arms, "Other than him keeping you around for Gods only knows why..."

Lucien chuckled, "well, you've at least admitted a good quality of  _YOURS_."

As Agamor began to growl, the approaching trio walked up the gangplank towards them.

"Well, you three seem to be in a heated argument. Something I should know about?"

The arguing Trio stopped and turned around to notice three other people standing there.

Recorder sees Traysek and Inigo, giving them a bright smile, before her eyes make it to Misty, widening them.

"MISTY!!!!" She yelled, hugging the smaller woman, "I've missed you! What are you doing here??"

"Vacation!" Misty said, giving Recorder a grin and hug back before sighing, "actually, Darrow, my mage scientist friend, who I'm taking off the payroll, came up with a device to get me back and forth from my real life world to my Skyrim world. I accidentally pushed something and ended up here," she snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "that's what the fuck he gets for leaving me alone with a new device. Son of a bitch shoulda known better." She jumped when her phone started screaming [message](https://youtu.be/Jrtw0zkjHcI?t=139), "Goddammit! They all changed their tones. Hello!"

"Mama! Solitar took my book and won't give it back!" Sissel's voice was a whine in her ear that set her teeth on end. 

Misty sighed, "give me a sec," she muttered, covering the receiver as she stepped off to the side of the group, "Sissel, give the phone to Solitar or put me on speaker," she said, waiting a minute.

"Speaker," Sissel said, her voice echoy.

"Solitar! Give your sister back her book or you're grounded until your thirty!" Misty growled into the phone.

"She set my dagger on fire!" Solitar hollered back.

"I did not!" Sissel shrieked, forcing Misty to pull the phone from her ear.

"Stop it! Both of you! Sissel, no fire! Solitar, give the book back! If you call me again about this, I'll have Kaidan run you both until you throw up. Get me?" Misty almost shouted, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she rubbed her forehead, "I love you. Now behave until I get back."

"When are you coming home?" Sissel asked, sounding sad. 

Misty sighed, "soon. Hopefully before bedtime. I'll call you when we're almost there, alright?"

"Okay," the two said together before hanging up. 

Misty sighed and shook her head as she slipped the phone back into her satchel, "sorry about that. Kids."

The large Nord studied her over before giving her a nod, "strange device that was, I think I could hear other voices coming from it."

Lucien raised an eyebrow, "strange device?? Is it dwemer made? Please say yes," He said in an excited tone, earning a groan from the captain.

"Alright guys, before you two scare her off," Traysek joked, turning to Misty, "the large Nord is Agamor Stormblade, like you, he is also a Dragonborn from his own universe.

Agamor got wide-eyed, "you're Dragonborn too? It's nice to meet another," He smiled, shaking her hand, "I hope he hasn't caused you  _too_  much trouble..."

Misty rolled her eyes as she shook his hand, "doesn't he always?" she said, smirking at the annoyed glare Traysek gave her, "and no, it's not dwemer. It's called a cell phone from a real-life world that isn't Skyrim." she narrowed her eyes at Lucien, "No, you cannot see it. Those voices were two of my kids," she frowned, "I'm expecting at least twenty more of those at this rate. Every time I leave High Reach, I get calls non-stop. Fuck me." As if on cue, her phone screamed out the chorus of [Little Nightmares Rap](https://youtu.be/TrCWc5G7H9g). Misty sighed, "speak of the devil. Hello, Alesan."

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sofia won't play Dragonborn riiiiiiiiight," the boy whined into the phone.

"Is there a right way to play Dragonborn? I mean the real ones are just winging it," she said, stepping away from the group again, "what's she doing?"

"She keeps saying I can't be Heinrich Puny-Weakling-Crusher," he complained, making Misty roll her eyes before the phone beeped.

"Hold on, got another call," she said switching over, "hello?"

"Mama! Alesan's playing Heinrich Puny-Weakling-Crusher again and keeps saying that he can't die!" Sofia's voice whined. 

"I can't die!" Alesan's voice called out in the background.

"Yeah huh! You have to die so someone else can be Dragonborn! That's the way the game goes,  _ALESAN_!!"

Misty pulled the phone away from her ear as the two argued before it beeped again. She didn't bother telling them she was switching before doing it with a sigh, "hello?"

"Mother! Solitar just took my..." Zarain was cut off by something crashing in the background.

"What the fuck was that?" Misty growled, furrowing her brow.

"Solitar just broke the bust of the Grey Fox," Zarain grumbled.

"I did not!" Solitar's voice was loud in the background, "tell her I didn't do it, pleeb!"

"She can hear you, you idiot," Zarain growled at his brother before grunting.

"Mama! Zarain put the bust there. It's supposed to be in your office," Solitar growled. 

"Give me back my phone, jackass!" Zarain shouted before grunting again. 

"Zarain's cussing!" Solitar complained.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "is it broken or not?"

"Sort of," Solitar said, sounding unsure. 

"Sort of means yes," Misty growled, pinching the bridge of her nose, "what have I said about roughhousing?"

"It's not my fault he's a twat waffle and needs to be taught a lesson," Solitar growled as Zarain grunted again.

"Stop hitting your brother and don't call him a twat waffle. Where did you even learn that?" she asked, snorted at the phone beeping again, "I've got another call. Stop breaking shit. Hello?"

"Mother. The papers that require your signature are starting to stack up. When are you coming home?" Ma'rahka's voice sounded agitated.

"Have Zarain sign them. He can forge my signature almost as well as you can," she said, getting silence for a couple of seconds. 

"That was important," Ma'rahka explained.

"Oh yes. Putting my signature on a decree making it illegal for Solitar to breathe is totally important," she said, rolling her eyes.

"He was being annoying and said I couldn't do it. So I did," Ma'rahka said, sounding half proud of himself. 

Misty sighed, "deal with your siblings. Solitar broke something, again and took something from Zarain. Alesan can't be Heinrich Puny-Weakling-Crusher if he can't die and you need to not make up laws and decrees without Uncle Riordan's permission. Got it?"

Ma'rahka sighed, "yeah, yeah. I got it," he said before pausing, "can I put people in the dungeon?"

"No! You cannot put ANYONE in the dungeon, or the mines, or have them executed," she growled, narrowing her eyes at a spot on the deck. 

"I wouldn't have them executed," Ma'rahka growled.

"I'm just covering my bases, Mar. You're in charge  _of your siblings_  until I get back, okay? I love you."

"Love you too," the boy grumbled before hanging up.

Misty hung up with a heavy sigh, feeling a thousand times more tired than she did a few seconds ago, "I'm changing my number when I get home, for real," she muttered, turning back to the group with a strained smile, "sorry about that."

Traysek nodded, "it's all good, the pressure of being a parent man, I'm glad I don't have that stress right now."

Lucien rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "yeah, boss right...stress.."

The Redguard went wide-eyed and he stared at Lucien's head, "what are you talking about? What's going on??"

Agamor sighed and put his hand on the captain's shoulder, "Traysek, about the ship....Um...."

When Agamor led the others into the engine room, Traysek's face lit up with complete anger. Misty, on the other hand, stared slack-jawed look.

_From outside the ship..._

**"BY SHOR'S NUTSACK, WHAT THE FUCK?!!?"**  Scaring off a few animals, and... a few hunters.

The ship's engine had black sludge along with what looked like a cheese wheel, stuffed in the gears, and ebony daggers jammed in a few control consoles. If this was a simple scavenge this would've been ok, but this... this was sabotage...

Traysek's hair went from black to red,  **"WHO did this?!"** He growled in a deep voice.

Misty pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a long, angry sigh, "I have people executed for this shit," she said, looking at the mess, "just saying." She pulled her phone back out and shook her head, "excuse me while I make a phone call..." she paused, glancing over the group, "you know what. You people get to explain to my children why their mother won't be home for bedtime." She dialed a number and put it on speaker handing the phone off to Lucien, "enjoy that."

"Hello?" a small voice answered on the other end, "Mama? Ma'rahka said you weren't coming home until bedtime. Can you tell us the story of the lost princess again? Pleeeeeeease? That one's my favorite."

 Lucien looked around for a moment, getting a confirming nod from the Nord to say something. "Hello little one, this isn't your mum, this is Lucien...um...I'm sorry to say this...but she won't be home for...bedtime... Our ship can't fly I'm afraid."

Recorder had a pained expression along with the large Nord. "That sounds like Minna... oh...."

Misty folded her arms over her chest, looking at Recorder with a sad expression, "it is."

"What?" the little voice cracked, before sobbing, "but mama said she was coming home before bedtime."

Misty narrowed her eyes at Lucien, "tell her why, genius dwemer scientist."

 Lucien shot her narrowed look back, as he put the phone up to his ear, "we were sabotaged last night, and certain elements made it worse, but we're. Doing. Everything. We. Can." directing that last part to Misty.

"Smooth..." Recorder scoffed, shaking her head, "Misty he's not at fault. Genius Nords like to touch things they don't understand, right Agamor?"

"Keep it up, Recorder, keep it up..."

Recorder smirked at him, "I'd love to see you try it, cream puff." Both now glaring in each other's face.

Misty held her hand out as Lucien gave her back the phone, "Minna baby. This is just like what happened when I got sent back to my world, remember? Everything worked out fine then, right?"

The little girl gave a loud cry, "you're going to be gone a year?" she cried, bawling into the phone.

Misty sighed and shook her head, "no, baby. I'm not going to be gone that long. If they can't fix it, I'll find my own way home." She glared back at Lucien, "come Hell or high water, I'll be back to High reach, okay?"

Minna sniffled, "okay..."

"Hey, listen to me. When I get back, I'm taking a two-week break from being queen and we'll all go to an amusement park in my world, sound like fun?" Misty bribed, making a mental note to call Riordan about it. 

Minna sniffled again and gave a hum of agreement, "can we go to splash land? I like the water slides."

"We can go wherever you want to go," Misty promised, "and I'll call every night to say goodnight, starting tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" the little girl exclaimed, sounding much happier than a few minutes ago.

"Good, now take the phone to one of your brothers," Misty said, glancing at Agamor, "you sir get to deal with whoever she puts on the line. My boys aren't as easily swayed, depending on who she picks."

There was the sound of children talking in low voices before someone came on the line.

"Why's Minna got tear streaks on her cheeks?" Ma'rahka's voice sounded low and halfway angry. 

"Oh boy," Misty muttered, handing the phone to Agamor, "you just got fucked. Ma'rahka's the most protective of Minna. I actually adopted them together so, good luck."

Agamor took the phone with a narrowed look on her, "Uh-huh, watch this..." before putting it up to his ear, "hello there, this Agamor speaking, who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" He said in a monotone. 

"Ma'rahka Dovahkiir. Eldest son of the royal clan Dovahkiir. I won't ask again. Why does my baby sister have tear streaks on her cheeks," Ma'rahka's voice was a low growl.

Misty rolled her eyes, "be prepared, son of Atmora," she muttered, smirking at him.

Agamor's expression took a cold one, which made Misty frown. "Because the world isn't fair kid, that's why. Your mother is going to be stuck here for a while until we can fix the sabotage that happened to this ship. So any other explanations you need? I got more of them and their colder than Atmora..."

Recorder and Lucien had annoyed glares trained on the Agamor.

"Wow and I thought I couldn't do worse..." Lucien grumbled,

"Talk about headbutting a kitten, what is wrong you? Seriously? That's your answer?!" Recorder snapped

Misty sighed and shook her head, "I hope you aren't coming with us when I go back home, because you just signed your own death papers."

Ma'rahka was silent for a few seconds before sniffing, "I thought I smelled over privileged Nord. What kind of shotty operation are you running that someone could sneak past you to sabotage something so vital to your transportation? Oh right, Nord. My bad. Too busy admiring the Dunmer struggling in the street from your high horse, huh? That explains everything."

Misty covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Agamor scowled at the phone.

"Hmm Nord insults, from the raspy voice you must be a cat.... how boorish, then again being so high up has it perks doesn't? "Royal clan Dovahkiir". Look kid I tried to be nice so now I'm going say it how I meant to. Sorry the ship doesn't work, we can't get her back right away, so your anger is useless, child." Agamor shot back, digging out his other ear with a pinky. "If it makes you feel better, I'm watching the captain of this ship going postal on the mess. Maybe you should talk to the genius that sent your mother here, not me, yeah?" he said, ignoring Misty's glare.

Ma'rahka snorted, "mother clawed her way to the top no thanks to ignorant sub males like you. The mess doesn't matter to me. My mother not returning right away doesn't matter to me. I'm old enough to know how to deal with a crisis such as that. As far as boorish, takes one to know one. Tell me, ice giant, what's it like with Ulfric's dick in your mouth?"

 Agamor stood there for a minute, as Recorder and Lucien began to snicker. He nodded, "I served my nation, my ancestors, and the divines in that war. They smile down on me now for my deeds. So keep laughing kid, but I'd rather him have the throne than that useless queen of solitude."

Ma'rahka gave a sharp laugh, "then bow down to the High Queen of Skyrim, mother fucker," he hissed, making Misty sigh and shake her head.

"I'm not High Queen in every universe, Mar," Misty said loud enough for him to hear.

"Then what the fuck was the point!?!" Ma'rahka snarled.

"Alright! That's enough," Misty growled at the phone in Agamor's hand, "you need to calm the fuck down right now."

"He made Minna cry! I'm not calming down for a self-involved, ice man with a blue bear on his chest!" Ma'rahka hissed back.

"First, it wasn't Agamor that made Minna cry, okay. Second, sabotage happens even to me. They had no control over that and blaming one person isn't going to solve the problem any faster. Now apologize!"

"NO!" Ma'rahka hollered before the phone went dead.

Misty gave a frustrated huff, "fucking swear," she growled as the phone went off in the Nord's hand, "it's Zarain. Just put your finger on the green circle and slide it to the side. I have a headache," she sighed, rubbing her temples as Agamor slid his finger over the phone.

"The spell book you got me fell apart. I need money to get a newer one... Why is Ma'rahka ordering the guard to prepare the rack?" Zarain asked.

"Oh my God," Misty groaned, "please tell me Riordan's stepping in."

"He is, but the cat's angry, like, royally pissed off," Zarain said, sounding a little concerned, "what happened?"

"Well he didn't take the news of your mother being stranded here for a while, perhaps you're more inclined to listen then. Our- er...Traysek's ship was sabotaged. The engines have been stopped up and the device that Calcemo installed on it has also been removed, Gods know where it is..."

"Seriously?! That's gone too?? Oh, please tell this day can't get any worse... matter of fact, don't tell me, I don't need worse..." Traysek groaned, with his hair reverted back to black, now facepalming. "I'm sorry Misty... I didn't expect...Well,  _this_..."

"It's fine. Shit like this happened to me since the beginning of me being in Skyrim so, don't worry about it," she said, checking her weapons, "we just do what Dragonborns do. Find out where it is. Go in. Kick some ass and retrieve the item. Except we won't be getting paid for it in the end."

Zarain gave a heavy sigh, "so I'm not getting that book from Darrow that I asked you to pick up while you were with the psychopath?" the boy asked, sounding annoyed. 

Misty frowned, "no, you're not getting the book. Let's completely forget that I'm not going to be home for a while because that's the least important thing about this situation," she growled, narrowing her eyes at the phone, "is your room clean?"

"You're not here to punish me for it, so what does it matter if it is or not?" Zarain said, sounding cocky.

"I'll have Riordan check for me," Misty threatened, getting silence from the boy.

"Fine. I'll clean my room," he grumbled, before sighing, "so, when are you coming home? Not that I care, I just... need to know so I can mentally prepare."

Misty rolled her eyes, "very tsundere of you, Zay. I don't know when I'll be home, but I told Minna I'd call every night and I'm sure Riordan will be calling me."

"Zarain," the boy grumbled, "and you don't  _have_  to call  _every_  night, do you? I mean, Minna's eight. She's almost fully grown now."

Misty burst out laughing, "alright.  _YOU_  can tell your siblings stories and sing them to sleep then," she said, chuckling at the annoyed huff.

"But then how will  _I_  get to sleep?" the boy whined, "really, mother. You don't think about these things, do you?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "not at all. I'll be home soon, alright. I love you, Zarain."

Zarain was silent for a few seconds before grumbling almost too low to hear, "I love you too."

Misty smiled, "I won't tell anyone," she said with a sigh, "do me a favor and sign any documents that Riordan needs to be signed for me. I don't want Ma'rahka putting forth a law about Nords that support Ulfric requiring time in the dungeon or something."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Zarain sighed, "fine. If I must."

Misty rolled her eyes, "thank you. I'll let you pick out four books from the book store next time we're in my world."

"Deal! No, take backs."

Misty sighed, "I have to go, okay. No calling unless it's an emergency."

"Yeah, yeah," Zarain said before the phone went dead. 

Misty sighed, "we'd better figure out where this stuff is and kick some ass before Zarain decides to outlaw people."

* * *

_Night caller temple; Near Dawnstar..._

__

Walking into the chambers carrying what looked like a torn device, a Nord dressed in Chitin armor walked up to two hooded men, one more larger than the other.

"Did you succeed in crippling the red dragons?" the smaller figure in the hood asked, getting a nod from the man.

"I did that and more, I took their little wings away," the merc laughed, holding up the stolen sparking object. Both of the hooded men looked at each other, before the smaller one facepalmed.

"Please tell me, did you get the ship as well Vasile?" he asked, getting an eyebrow raise from the merc.

"The ship? you wanted the ship...?"

"Yes you fool, we wanted his airship too... not just...what ever that is," the larger cloak growled, "what did you do..?"

Vasile gritted his teeth and snarled, "only what I was paid to do... You wanted him crippled, guess what, he's crippled..."

"Yes but you forgot the ship!" the smaller one snapped, removing his hood to show his long black hair and angry blue eyes, "Gods, I was pretty clear in my direction, you just didn't listen, nor did you choose to."

The Nord shot him a smirk, "sorry but anyone with hair as long as a wench isn't worth listening to. I heard payment and that's all I care about, so make due and-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the large cloaked figure, grabbed him and lifted him by his throat, making him choke.

"Aaack!!!!"

"Now, tell us again why you failed to bring the ship in, or I'll crush your throat and find somebody else!"

The hireling was struggling to get air, "I....had...some...trouble...His friends...*Ack* put up a fight... I....could...ack...." losing air in his throat now.

"Enough Kurok. Put him down..."

The large figure looked at his boss, before throwing the choking man forward into a few crates. "Fucking screw up! I knew for a second that hiring this weakling was a bad idea," pulling off his hood, revealing a rough looking Orc in falmer armor and a blind eye. "We were better off sending in the cyborgs, at least THEY would've followed through with the job."

After getting his breath back, Vasile snarled at the orc, "pig-nosed fuck! tell your pets to keep their hands off me, Kaige!"

"That pig-nosed 'fuck' as you call him will snap you like a twig, just like I will If that ship doesn't make it here," Kaige threatened, leaning into the Nord's face.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this, but their engine has been ruined, I'm not sure HOW I'm going to get that ship here without attention."

"That is your problem... see if you can kidnap that scientist, or maybe his girlfriend, she'd ought to know how to operate it," the Breton suggested, leaning on his cane.

Vasile sighed and ran his hand on his shaved head, before shaking it, "no way, the scientist is annoying and that wench irritates me. I'll kill her before I bring back here. No thanks."

The orc licked his lips, "ahh, I remember her. She was a fragile thing. That Redguard knows how to pick 'em doesn't he? Maybe I should pay another visit."

Kaige shot him a dirty look, "no. We don't need another attempt, Kurok. That's why I'm sending Vasile to retrieve either the ship or someone who can fix it."

The armored Orc snorted, glancing at the Nord standing up now.

"Fine, but why do you want it so badly? I understand the boat, but I figured you wanted this instead," The Nord said, looking at the device in his hand.

Kaige sighed in frustration, "you idiot, that device was fixed so it would operate WITH the airship, without the whole thing, it's a useless trinket."

"Well, that would've been fucking nice to know wouldn't it?" Vasile snarled, "I want. My. Gold."

The orc stepped forward again, only for the Breton throw up a hand, "and I want my ship. You get me that, and I'll see about paying you."

The hireling scoffed, "whatever pretty boy. I'll have your vessel soon and maybe a hostage, if I'm lucky."

"You'd better, for your sake...." Kurok growled as both were now glaring at each other. The Breton rubbed his temples and sighed,

' _This is going to be a long day..._

 

 


	5. Taking down Mistwatch

"So, the device..." Misty started, pulling out the device Darrow had made and holding it up, "would use this in place of whatever you had work or do we need the original device that's been taken? I'd hate to have Darrow's hard work destroyed, but it's his fault I'm here in the first place and I'm a vindictive bitch like that."

Traysek shook his head, "The device was built into the machine, meaning whoever took the device, tore it out, hence the wires.." scowling at the damage, "If your device could just connect in there, like a battery or a lost limb then that would solve all our problems... but." Looking back at the black sludge like mess. "There's this...."

Lucien sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well, our only other option is to either get in contact with Calcemo. He's the one who installed it on the ship, so with him, we can have this ship flyable...hopefully."

"Just one question, who did that with cheese wheel...?" Inigo asked, already not going to like the answer.

Recorder and Lucien glanced at each other before giving Agamor a hard look. The Nord looked away, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I....might've contributed to the mess... in an attempt to...help."

Traysek went wide-eyed, facing Agamor with a crazed look. "What. did. you. do....?"

"I....well... I thought that cheese could snuff out the flames, I uh... didn't read into that.

"No, you didn't! you didn't at all!!" Lucien yelled, earning a growl from the Nord man.

"The cheese would snuff out the fire?" Misty repeated, narrowing her eyes at the Nord, "my son, Solitar, is a moron, but even he knows water and dirt to snuff fire." She shook her head, "It's a good thing you don't have to be smart to be Dragonborn, but it does help."

Agamor began to perspire and rub his back a little more, making the shorter woman's eyebrow come up. ' _Gods... If I tell them because it was the first thing I thought of because I was hung over, I'll never live it down... I can't give in so easily...'_ He mused clearing his throat before nodding, "I...uh... apologize, at the time I didn't plan it well...apparently cheese doesn't work on fire, who knew?" He said with a nervous smile, getting hit in the face with another cheese wheel, by the now seething Redguard. 

"Oww..."

"it's cheese, not water! where the fuck did that logic come from??!" Traysek growled, as Agamor stood up and rubbed his nose.

"A Nord's intuition is never wrong... it just told me that cheese was the way to stop explosions...today. "

".............."

"Traysek?"

The Redguard rubbed his temples... taking a deep frustrated sigh. "Gods... I wished I stayed in bed today, I'm really wishing for it..."

Misty's eye twitched as she stared at Agamor before folding her arms over her chest, "I'm choosing to ignore the fact that you're a dumbass with a capital D that smells like a brewery, and assume that you aren't this stupid all the fucking time," she narrowed her eyes, "prove me wrong and I'll deal with you like I dealt with Maven Black-Briar." She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm, something she was finding hard to do, given her circumstances and the problems that kept coming up, "which way to the nearest fort and have you cleared it yet?"

Traysek took his glare off the Nord and nodded, "there are a couple around, Mistwatch is nearby, that fort constantly gets reoccupied despite us clearing it out... Sounds tedious, but I don't mind doing some bandit crushing. especially right now..."

"I couldn't agree more..." Recorder groaned, shaking her head. "Cheese wheel... I'd make a record out of that one, for it being so stupid... you know what? that's what I'm going to do, Record IE55: The Dragonborn's friend who is also another Dragonborn, stuffed a cheese wheel in my Dragonborn's ship, the damage was critical..." She said, ending the recording. 

Inigo chuckled, "Oh boy... So, misty you said something about clearing out a fort?"

She nodded, checking her swords and the bow and quiver on her back before starting for the gangplank, "I'm picking a direction and heading to the first fort I see. My brain just stopped on moron thanks to being in the proximity of a moron," she said, giving Agamor a glare, "you should know that if I were High Queen  _HERE_ , you would either be in the mines or in the prison until I calmed down enough or someone talked me down enough to take you off the execution list for the next day. I like to let the prisoners stew in their stupidity for a day before telling Savlion to sharpen the ax."

Agamor blinked at her disbelievingly, taking a defeated sigh. "Alright I get it, good thing no one has that seat here yet...I'm hoping certain parties win though...." he said muttering that last part, getting an eye roll from the Redguard

"Yeah yeah, we know already and like I told you...that'll be the day." Traysek groaned, giving Misty a smile. "Give me a second, I need to fetch my dagger." He said, going into his storage chest.

Recorder gave misty a sympathetic smile, "Not how we wanted your visit to our world to be, at least it'll be fun."

"How? by slaughtering bandits?" Lucien said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, how isn't THAT fun?" She answered with a wide-eyed look, leaning into Lucien as he backed up and cringed.

"Could you stop making that face?? it's nightmare-inducing..." He whined, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"Hah! Victory...." She smirked.

Misty rolled her eyes, "you can teleport, right," she said, starting toward the east, "catch up when you can. If I stick around without stretching my bowstring, people's heads are gonna roll."

"I won't be far behind, go on ahead," Traysek said, pulling out the dagger and nodding at the other three. "Alright, let's go..." He said walking ahead of three of them, stopping a few feet away from them. "And Agamor...?" 

"Yes?" The Nord asked, a bit hesitant.

"Your hair reeks of mead and wine... you should really lay off on the drinking because it's going to have LETHAL consequences at the rate you're going, got me?"

Agamor narrowed his eyes at him, "Yeah, I got it, the last 4 times."

Without saying anything else, the Redguard walked in the same direction as misty, with Inigo and Recorder following. Lucien readied his dwemer sword and took a sigh. "You know... I expected Kaidan to make a mistake like that, and to my surprise it's you... alcohol is not your friend chap."

"You done?"

"Quite..." Lucien answered back, walking past him to catch up with the other four.

Agamor sighed and gave a growl, begrudgingly following the group after. ' _This is going to be a long day.....'_

Finally caught up with Misty, Traysek let out a breath of relief. "It took everything in me not to shout him off that damned ship... and the thing is, he's never  _THIS_  stupid..."

Misty shrugged, "he's  _YOUR_  problem, not mine. I just have to remember that while I'm here," she said with a sigh, pulling a piece of leather from her satchel and tying her hair back, "I run things a hell of a lot differently since the last time you guys were in my world. For one, Siddgeir isn't the Jarl of Falkreath, Helvard is. He does what needs to be done and has a level head on his shoulders. He's not much into joking though, which makes me sad, but I don't have to deal with Siddgeir's voice, or face, or presence." She paused, making sure the cord was tight around her hair, "you realize I'm going to pester the fuck outta you for that bastard still being in charge of Falkreath because I  _KNOW_  there ain't a single damned person in any world that likes him."

Traysek frowned, "You do realize I'm a mercenary, not a politician right? Not like I can just kill off a Jarl overnight or ORDER him into a cell, I don't have power like that." He reminded her, "Be thankful that I don't, nor do I want to."

Misty snorted looking at him and narrowed eyes, "Dark. Brotherhood."

"Tempting, but we NEED men like him, he pays me to kill the worse guys." He explained, with a raised eyebrow.

Misty snorted, "but he's... a dick..." she said, folding her arms over her chest, "and not the good kind that I like."

"I get that, but until he causes a problem to me personally, I don't see the need to get rid of him.Now it starts doing what the silver-bloods are doing in this hold, then I can see myself getting involved, but it'll be a pain in the ass to deal with..."

Recorder rose an eyebrow at the shorter woman. "Good kind?"

Inigo blinked a couple of times, taking a deep breath,  _'Here we go....'_

Misty gave her a smirk lowering her tone purposely, "you know... The  _good_  kind."

Recorder's face went red, frowning at her, "I miss the days when it was you getting flustered and not me... I will get that back no matter what it takes!"

Traysek snickered, "Well Dragonborn babies are dead so you can't use that, not many Dragonborn jokes either, so happy hunting"

She looked at him and determined smirk formed on her face.  _'Challenge accepted, I promise by the end of today, I'll find a joke that you can't ruin!'_

The Redguard rose an eyebrow, "Recorder?"

"Challenge accepted..." She simply answered with.

"What...?"

Misty laughed, "I look forward to it. By the way, since we're on the subject of babies, you should explain to your boyfriend what a condom is and what it's for," she said, grinning at Recorder.

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "Yeah, what  _are_  condoms? you never mentioned that to me before."

Recorder gave a nervous chuckle, "Because I didn't think it was... important at the time... or the time after."

"Or the time after, or the time after, or the five times last night..." she said, grinning at the woman's glare.

"Condoms are weak...." She muttered, giving Misty a smirk. ' _Soon misty... soooooooon.'_

Inigo rose a finger up and cleared his throat, "My friends where are we going?"

"To Mistwatch, I think..." Traysek said, getting a chuckle from the blue Khajiit

"Well, we should be going south...not east..."

"Oh..."

Misty paused, looking up at High Hrothgar, "Uh... I knew that," she said, turning to the left and looking a little confused, "this way... is... south?"

Traysek blinked a couple of times before slowly turning to her, "You don't have your map on you...?"

"I've been trying to stop you guys, but I haven't been able to over me holding my sides." Inigo snickered, "Someone lives a very, very spicy life." Wriggling his eyebrows at them.

"For the record, they only went three times last night, you guys make some weird animal noises I swear." Agamor cut in, catching up.

Misty stared at him for a few seconds before looking at Traysek with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "y'all making animal noises at night and you're worried about me not having my map?"

"My bedroom at that point becomes animal country... there's no other country like animal country..." Traysek said, a bit prideful.

"Oh, gods why??" Lucien whined, "Do you have to go into detail like that?"

"Yes..."

Misty stared at him with a dumbfounded expression before rolling her eyes, "whatever you say," she said, shaking her head, "I didn't think I'd need my map to go from High Reach to Winterhold. It's a pretty straight shot using the roads."

"But Mistwatch is that way..." Lucien reminded, earning glares from everyone.. "What?"

"We knew that already...."

"Oh.," Lucien answered with, feeling awkward.

"............"

* * *

  _At Mistwatch..._

Around the entrance, a couple of bandits were sitting around outside with mead bottles in their hands. The Nord bandit on the left took a sigh and looked at the other.

"You know, I've been thinking...." The bandit on the right started with, getting a chuckle out of the Dunmer bandit.

"We're thinking now? I didn't think it'd be possible."

"Yeah yeah, keep on laughing, but I'm serious." The Dunmer chuckled, "This place I heard is cursed, apparently... those that occupy it die in weeks of being here."

The other bandit laughed, completely in disbelief. "A cursed fort? dying in weeks? How many rough lovers have you had today?"

"Not enough! the wenches in our gang aren't even providing them anymore..."

The Nord bandit rose an eyebrow, "Well, it's not like they hand them off to EVERYONE, those drinks are hard to come by and the way they make them..."

"Yeah... For a second, I almost thought they were made from-" Before he could finish his sentence, An arrow finds it's way into his shoulder, emitting a scream from the man as he went down unable to move. "Ahhhhggghh!!!"

The other bandit noticed the arrow his buddies shoulder and tried to help him, only to find himself with a blade to his throat. The culprit behind the dagger cleared his throat.

"Gods it's like you cockroaches keep coming back no matter how hard I stomp..." Traysek said in a low tone, as the Dunmer put his hands up.

"Whoa whoa... just take it easy alright? what do you want?"

Traysek rose an eyebrow, "I could think of a lot of things... Now" He said pointing it against his throat now. How many more are inside?"

"Enough to fill the fort, you will never make it out alive, our boss will kill-" His sentence cut out, when Traysek sliced his throat, causing blood to spurt out of his neck, dropping him to the ground.

"Thank you, that will be all..." The Redguard said in a cold tone, the other man was now shaking.

Misty nocked an arrow, her eyes moving over the battlements of the fort and up to the tower, "why do you bandits only occupy the battlements and insides of the fort and never take a position at the top of the tower where you would have seen us coming?" she muttered, shaking her head, "that was rhetorical. It's in your programming." She frowned, taking aim at the door of the fort as it started to open, firing an arrow at the first bandit that came out, hitting them in the leg, causing the woman to drop to the ground, "knock knock mother fuckers," she said, nocking another arrow and taking aim for more, "we've got company folks."

Traysek smiles and draws his sword, as the others drew their weapons. "Nice shot!" he complimented, Hitting an oncoming bandit with a firebolt, as more approached. "So much for the stealth approach..." He muttered cutting down the next with ease. 

"Eh, I've seen better..." Inigo smirked, getting an eye roll from the shorter woman, notching an arrow and firing at one of the archers, scoring a hit in his shoulder making him cry out as he cried out before he fell from the walls.

Agamor snorted, "Don't be a show off Inigo... besides you have yet to beat me." Firing at the bandit berserker's legs, taking them from her.

"Gods damn you!" getting another arrow to the head this time.

"Brutal..." Lucien cringed, ducking the swing of battleax from an armored bandit, countering him with a gut stab. "Just a thought occurred... you ever tried to not kill us?" pushing the bandit thug away with his foot. "Well... I guess can't answer that now can't you?"

Recorder had rushed in and began cutting them down with a psychotic smile. "Ahahaha! you bandits are pathetic! please do tell me when the running starts..." She said in a sadistic tone.

Misty smirked, nocking two arrows and taking aim, hitting two bandits in the chest as they ran at the group, dropping them, "that I learned from  _MY_  Kaidan," she said, putting the bow on her back and drawing Soulrender and Bloodscythe, "if you'll excuse me, ladies, my blades are screaming for blood." She rushed in, cutting down a bandit that was about to get the drop on Recorder and giving her a smirk, "I hope you don't mind me cutting in."

"Not at all," She answered with glee, slicing up another bandit with both swords. "Might wanna get in on it before the boys have all the fun." Pointing her thumb at Lucien and Traysek scrapping with two more bandits.

The bandit fighting Traysek pushed the Redguard away with shield and rushed to help his friend who was struggling with the imperial.

"Over here Imperial scum!" The bandit roared, bringing up a mace for a deadly blow.

 _"_ Oh dear!" Lucien said, ready to evade the blow, but not sure how... Luckily for him, A loud gunshot goes off, and the attacking bandit is down on one leg, while the other is pouring blood.

"Aaaargh! Redguard bastard!" He roared, turning around only to get his head cut off by said Redguard.

Traysek took a sigh and sheathed his blade and gun. "Done and done..." He said, looting a few of them.

Misty nodded, "gotta keep the girl power going, right?" she said, turning to face a couple of bandits prepared to attack, "I got this." She stood in front of them, smirking as she put the blades together in front of her face, Kaidan's voice creeping into her mind.

_You're the Dragonborn. Use your shouts to your advantage._

She inhaled, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" she shouted, setting the blades on fire before stretching her arms out wide, holding the blades like an extension of her arms as the bandits gave her wide eyes, "WULD NAH KEST!" She flew forward, feeling the blades jerk slightly as they ripped through the bandit's bodies, sending the men flying to the sides in split pieces. Unfortunately... She misjudged the distance she had between herself and the wall that was behind the bandits and smacked right into the wall. She fell back to the ground with a grunt and lay there, in a daze, stars sparkling in front of her eyes as she blinked. "Ow."

Inigo fired an arrow into the heavier bandit's knees, causing him to drop the Warhammer. Lucien took this opportunity to grab the bandit by the head and run his sword through his chin to the top of his head, ripping the blade out after. "Thanks for the assist Inigo." he sighed, sheathing the sword.

"Anytime Lucien, good job with that kill."

Traysek walked up to Misty and blinked, "You wiped out..." He said in a low tone, her expression changing to that to annoyance from the tone until a smile crept up. "And. it. was. Awesome!"

Misty rolled her eyes, sitting up as she rubbed her neck, "I may be a little out of practice. I miscalculated the distance," she said, getting to her feet with a groan, "I thought I had at least a few more feet." She picked up the blades, shaking the fire from them, looking around the area for any more bandits, "looks like that's it out here. Who gets to take out the chief when we're at that point?"

Agamor shrugged, putting away his bow. "I guess it depends who gets to him or her first, they're never alone though, especially now."

Inigo nodded, "I wouldn't surprised if we ran into another abducted wench with a bag on her head. that's never easy to find..."

"And naked... can't forget that..." Recorder muttered, sheathing her blades.

"If the bandit chief isn't one herself or if not probably trained by one... We should keep moving." Traysek suggested, picking up a couple of smoke bombs. He walked over to Misty and handed them to her. "Here, you might need these."

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow before sighing as she took them, "if I didn't know you were just trying to help, I might be a little insulted you think I need them," she said, putting them in her satchel, "but, since I don't know anything about this world, I shall bow to your greater wisdom. Metaphorically, of course. Don't want you going off and getting a big head, now. Recorder won't know what to do with it." She gave Recorder a wink before heading for the doors as she pulled out a rolled out pouch of some sort and unrolling it. She paused, strapping it to her thigh and making sure it was tight before adjusting it.

Traysek went wide-eyed before a smirk formed on his lips, "I can think of a few things..."

Recorder went beet red with embarrassment, "No you don't! shut up!" She squeaked at him, walking away quickly as she heard laughter coming from behind her.

Inigo shook his head, grinning "Smooth my friend, reeeeeaaal smooth." Earning a chuckle from the Redguard

Agamor sighed and shook his head, "Adding to the embarrassment huh? I'd feel bad, but..." He smirked, chuckling.

"Alright you idiots, let's get moving, I'm sure there's still more around." 

Misty took a deep breath, wrapping her hand around the door handle before jerking it open, pulling one of the throwing knives from the pouch on her leg as she slowly moved into the darkness with the others behind her. She could hear terrible singing coming from the next room. She wrinkled her brows and shook her head, "God, that voice," she whispered, glancing back at the others, "we can go in guns a-blazin', or I can show off a little some-some I've been working on with..." she paused, swallowing and mentally preparing for any questions, "with my dad."

The others raised an eyebrow at this, "Your father is another Dragonborn..?" Agamor questioned, getting scowl as an answer.

Traysek blinked at her for a moment before nodding, "A slow approach is fine, we still have a floor above us to check, besides I wanna see what this new thing is." He said, smiling. 

Recorder grinned, "Don't we all?" Earning a smirk from the other woman.

Misty nodded as she stood, "alright, but keep your frost spell handy. You, Reco and Inigo will be fine, but I'm not too sure about the keeper of the cheese or your dwemer obsessive. It's supposed to only work on my enemies but..." she rubbed the back of her neck, "it's worked on Hawke, Bishop, Ulfric once. That was hilarious. Just keep it handy." She stepped into the doorway, not bothering to sneak and getting all the bandits in the room's attention.

"Oi! Stop right there!" A big orc growled, pointing his war ax at her.

Misty stopped, putting her hands out and dropping the knife as she smiled at them, "what's up, guys. I'm the new recruit. The boss told me to come down here and introduce myself."

The bandits looked at one another, obviously confused before one of them sneered at her and stepped forward.

"I'M the boss of this outfit and I don't remember you at all," the very large Nord growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

 _Shit,_  she thought, lowering her arms and taking a deep breath, "fair enough. Tell me, boys. Any of you afraid of the dark?" she asked getting frowns from the men.

"Nords aren't afraid of anything, Imperial scum!" a smaller Nord to her right growled

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not an Imperial. Vokun Du Kun," she said casually, her voice echoing as darkness consumed the area, making it difficult for the bandits to see their hands right in front of their faces.

"What's going on!"

"Where is she!?!"

"Someone get a torch on!"

Misty laughed, letting her voice echo, "Hokoron Ag!" She shouted into the darkness before the bandits burst into flames screaming and running around the room. Their burning bodies being the only light in the darkness. She turned as the darkness dissipated, brushing her hands together with a smirk, "like I said, I don't think I'll need the smoke bombs."

Traysek nodded with a grin, "Color me impressed Misty, that's a new one." giving one of the sizzling bodies a reassuring stab with a sword, getting no response. "And it did the job... roasted to the bone..."

Lucien put a small flame on his shoulder, "And my shoulder as well, I swear I felt a slight slap on my shoulder."

"Aren't we so lucky...." Agamor grumbled patting out his hair with an annoyed glare.

Misty smiled apologetically, "yeah. We found that the Enemy Burn shout burns my enemies AND people that I'm pissed off at so, don't piss me off. I set Hawke's armor on fire after he and I had a disagreement, once. The Darkness Consume shout that was my... dad's idea. He didn't want me running into battle without a way to get away if things get too hairy, but I use it for stealth attacks. I have a few more that we were researching and working on, but I don't wanna play all my cards. Gotta keep y'all entertained." 

Inigo nodded, "I felt my tail heat up a little though, no burning." He smiled, "You should still keep them just in case. It is always good to have more than one way out."

"Look at you showing off," Traysek joked, "careful now, my honor demands that I can't let you show me up too much now..." Chuckling after, getting a smirk in response.

Agamor rolled his eyes at the merc, turning honest "Impressive technique, almost ancient in nature though...or at least familiar to what I felt before..."

Misty turned her gaze to Agamor, keeping a guarded expression as she smiled, "that's what happens when you actually study the Dragon Language. You can come up with all kinds of shouts. I've developed several myself with a little help. The two I just showed you included." She shrugged, "even a cheese head like you could come up with a couple. Go Packers."

The Nord rose an eyebrow, "Packers?"

Traysek blinked, "That's amazing, I picked up some new shouts myself, I have one I haven't tested out yet though, probably will now if we run into more."

Misty shook her head, "never mind, Aggie," she said, giving Traysek a nod, "well, why don't we use this fort as a testing ground to see how our new shouts work on enemies. Like I said, mine might be a little unstable. We were still hashing out the kinks with a couple of them when Darrow called me. The little pointy-eared snot rag."

Lucien frowned at her, "Why do I get the slight impression you compare me to him?" He questioned, "Discuss??"

"No," Agamor sharply cut in  "let's take care of the bandits first, then we'll do that."

Traysek walked over to the door at the end of the hall, near the stairs and could hear group laughter coming from upstairs, seemingly in celebration. "Hmm, If we don't bring the place down on us first, sure." He chuckled, turning his attention back to the door. "I think I can hear them up there..."

Misty rolled her eyes at Lucien, "there's really no comparison. I doubt you've had over a hundred years of working on the subject of the dwemer," she put her hand up before he could say something, "now, I'm not saying he's smarter, just more... eccentric. No, that's not a strong enough word. insanely blind to everything around him except his research or anything pertaining to the dwemer. Yeah, that's it." She glanced at the door, the laughter from the upper rooms echoing down the stairs to them, "You sure you don't want to bring the place down? I mean, you did say that this fort keeps getting occupied, even after you clear it. Can't occupy something that ain't there. We don't even have to be here to do that. We could be outside shouting the place to pieces."

Agamor rose an eyebrow at that, "There could be hostages here, and they  _do_ sound entertained right now... that's never a good thing." Earning nods from the other three. "Needless to say, we shouldn't go about destroying ancestral landmarks, even if they do get occupied with bandits."

"Besides as much as we want to... we can't knock it down, the Nords here really like this fort, something with historic battles or something... I don't know, can I say that? I think I going to say that. yeah." Lucien ranted, walking up to the door.

Traysek glanced at her and sighed, "Look, it not going to be pretty no matter what we see up there. Never is... Now let's get up there, and give those bandits their daily dosage of whoop-ass, ok?"

Recorder rubbed the back of her neck, 'That's. _.. an interesting way to put that...'_

Misty snorted, "yeah. Sure. Whatever," she said quickly starting for the stairs leading up, "let's get this shit over with."

Traysek gave a look as she walked by, turning to the others and gave them a shrug as he followed her up. The others loot whatever's in the room and follow upstairs, to whatever horror they're about to witness.

* * *

 After the silent climb up the stairs, what they expected to see wasn't at all what they ARE seeing. First and foremost, there  _is_ a wench hostage, but that's not what the spectacle was...She was just tied up and blindfolded. In the middle of the room was a Nord woman dressed in Nord hero armor on the back of a man who was bent over with a bag on his head in a loincloth, like he was a horse. Everyone was left speechless as the ridicule continued.

"Giddyup horsey... Giddyup or you won't get your honey-nut treat." The woman laughed, giving his ass a light slap, as the other in the circle joined in on it.

"Look at the hero now," The Dunmer bandit, taunted giving the man a kick. "Came in trying to save a damsel, ended up AS the damsel himself." Earning, even more, laughs from the group as the orc bandit walked to her and handed her a branding iron.

"Figured you'd need this boss, for your little colt in training." He grinned, making the man under whimper. The woman grabbed it with an evil grin.

"Thank you, I knew I was missing something... Now like I said," She said, waving it over his ass cheek, "Giddyup...." Pressing it into his skin, making him scream in agony as she held it there for a moment until he started bucking like a horse. "WHOOO HOOO!!!!"

At this point, the bandits were dying of laughter while the other hostage began to sob. As for the group watching from afar...well...

Misty's eyes went from wide with shock to pure rage, the man's screams into the gag echoing back at her from a distant memory. She ground her teeth, pulling her swords as she walked straight for the woman, tunnel visioned and cutting down each bandit that stood to intercept her. She cut off one bandit's head, slicing another's arm off, running another through until finally reaching the woman. She dropped her swords, hitting the woman hard enough across the face to snap her head to the side and sending her to the ground. Her breaths came out in ragged, furious gasps as she gave the woman a swift kick to the stomach, "you think this is fucking FUNNY!?!?" she kicked her in the ribs, "just some big fucking JOKE!?!?" She curb stomped the woman's chest, "like his Goddamned life won't be fucked up by the nightmare," kick to the head, "the fear," stomping on the woman's arm, breaking it, "the searing fucking pain that won't go away no matter how much healing is done!?!" She brought her foot down hard on the woman's chest, keeping it there as she picked up the hot metal rod that still burned red hot and leaned over her knee to glare at the woman as she held the rod, "God have mercy on you because you'll get none from me." She shoved the searing hot piece of metal into the woman's wide open mouth, getting an ear-shattering scream from the woman. The smell of burning flesh sending her back to a memory she hoped had long since faded. The laughter echoing through her mind twisting in with the laughter of the bandits not a few minutes ago. After a few seconds, she jerked the metal rod from the woman's mouth, tossing it to the side as she stood and picked up her swords, leaving the woman sobbing in agony at her feet, "those that don't want to die have ten seconds to leave the fort. Send word to other bandit groups that this fort is now occupied by the Dovahkiir clan." She turned, giving the shocked bandits dead, angry eyes, "anyone occupies this fort again, I will do much, much worse." She finished, cutting the woman's head from her shoulders with a single backward swing, sending it rolling away.

The Red dragons crew stood there, with their weapons drawn, trying to figure out what the hell just happened... Everything happened so quickly, even with their weapons out and ready.

"Hey, what just happened....?" Recorder said, getting shrugs in return as Inigo who had an arrow already notched was wide-eyed. 

"That... I have no words, none...what...?" He stammered out frowning, As Traysek walked up the man who lay on the ground and tended to him.

"Hang on friend, I got you." He said as he lifted the bag off his head, to find a very familiar face... making his eyes widen with shock.

"Erik...? Gods, What are you doing here?? I thought you'd be back at the hideout?" Traysek asked, giving the man a healing potion.

Agamor went wide-eyed at who was lying there, wincing in pain.

"Boss... I'm sorry, I was home before I took a job for a missing person, I thought the fort was clear and I...Urgh... oh gods.."

The remaining bandits who were oddly in bandannas, or at least to misty, glanced at one another before they nodded.

"Right, message received, we'll leave and send a message, let's go guys." The bandit in leather armor said, leaving without much resistance. However, one of them had an insignia on their shield that misty was unfamiliar with...but Traysek...

"Oh no no no... Not them Misty, these guys aren't bandits... they're slavers... we can't let them leave." He said, pulling his dwemer pistol out and firing into one of their shoulders. "I was wondering how these bandits got that woman in here, it makes sense now..." 

Misty tilted her head, her expression still dead as she looked at the blood on Soulrender, "slavers huh?" she muttered, dropping the blade back down to her side, her eyes catching sight of one of the men trying to sneak for the door. "Wuld!" she shouted, sending herself to almost appear right in front of him, "tsk tsk tsk. You should have your sneak up if you're going to try getting aw-ey!" She stumbled back a step as the slaver gave her a push, half surprising her with how childish it was. She furrowed her brows at him as he drew his blade, ready to fight. "Fucking A. You serious? You just shoved me like a child on a playground and NOW you wanna play adult. Serious? Serious."

The slaver growled and charged at her, purposely clashing blades with her while the others pushed out the room, including the one with a wound on his shoulder.

"Oh Goddammit! after them!" Agamor roared, as a hand was held up in his face. "Traysek what...?" 

"Don't worry they won't get out of here.." The Redguard smiled, taking a deep breath... "GOL. YAH. NIIR!"

One of them was snatched from the door and into the magnetic field above them, a stream of blue energy blast swarmed in on him next, blowing him and anyone nearest to him up. Misty blinked at the damage as the rest of the slavers were frozen in fear. This gave Agamor and the others time to hunt down the rest, as a few managed to make it out of the door.

Misty gave a growl, planting her foot hard in the bandit's chest, sending him stumbling back as she turned, "Wahl Yol Horvutah!" she shouted, sending a wall of fire up around the slavers, stopping their retreat in its tracks. "You weren't thinking of leaving, were you boys? We were just starting to have a little fun." 

Erik stood up, and put his armor on, grabbing the orc's war ax "Where's the milk drinker that kicked me...?" He growled from a burning sensation on his ass.

The others pointed at the Dunmer who was now sweating, "Hey... uh, shield brother...? we were just playing around, nobody was going to actually die, silly us." As the young Nord walked over to him with hatred in his eyes.

"Playing...? you call that playing?!!" Grabbing the elf by his throat, "You bastards tormented me all night!!!"

Trying to find his breath, the elf gave a weak smirk as he choked, "Nothing personal, you tried to play hero... don't get mad because you lost..."

Erik gave the man a death stare, nodding at the statement, "You're right, it was nothing personal... totally, here's my retort to that...

* * *

_outside of the fort..._

A courier was walking by Mistwatch, munching on sweetroll with a grin on his face.

"Just one more delivery to make and then it's back home to Morthal. Today has been an easy day, no bandits and I didn't even need to bring my sword, nothing can ruin this day now."

That thought gets put on hold, when he heard something crash above, barely dodging the oncoming object with a roll.

"By Shor! what was...that.." He paused, spotting the dead Dunmer with broken legs and swollen face. "Gods...what the fu-"

* * *

Erik was breathing hard, his fist still clenched as he stood in the window, taking a deep breath after.

"It's done...it's over." breathed, nodding at the damage.

Misty gave Erik a nod of approval, "nice hit. I'd say goal, but that would be an understatement, I think," she said, nodding at the other bandits, still surrounded by fire, "whatcha wantin' to do with them? I could close the wall into a dome and roast them alive, or I could release them and let y'all have a little dummy practice. Either way, you said they weren't leaving here alive."

Traysek glanced at the slavers who were practically shaking, giving a nod, "Well, I do love watching  _shit_  burn, very well sis, let em have it." Giving them an evil grin, as they were now trying to plead.

"P-please... I have a family..." One of them begged, making Agamor growl.

"Shut up!!! you idiots get off on hurting people, but when it's time to give back, now you have families? piss off!"

Recorder gave a nod, "I'll untie the hostage then." She said, making her way to the other woman, and got to cut her loose.

Misty gave a sharp cold laugh, "if you had a family and really cared, you'd have been there with them instead of getting off on hurting others," she sheathed her swords, "YOL AG VEN!" she shouted. The fire surrounding the bandits started to swirl around them, creating a cyclone of fire that burned them as they screamed in agony. She sighed, pulling the leather tie from her hair and shaking the strands out, "I'm hungry. Anyone else?"

Erik smiled with a nod, "I could use something to eat, anyone?"

"I could eat," Traysek said, as the others began putting their weapons away, "Besides we're done here anyway, now we just have to make sure they don't come back here, to well... do this."

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." Agamor said, decapitating a dead bandit, "Anyone see any pikes around? we're going to need a few."

Inigo gave a grin, "I got you, my friend," bring out a few decent size pikes. "Found them in the corner, weird how they just have them there."

Misty shrugged, "not that weird if you think about it. Bandits. Slavers. Raiders. There's piked body parts all over the Fallout-verse," she said, watching the flames that once surrounded the slavers disperse, leaving burnt bodies lying in a pile, their mouths wide open. She wrinkled her nose and huffed through her nose, "ugh. I forgot how bad burnt hair smells."

"Ooh, crispy!" Recorder joked, helping the bag off the other woman's head.

"What's going on...? who are you people?" the scarred woman asked, still shaken.

"It's alright, your safe now, we took care of those bandits that had you and..." She said glancing at the young Nord who was still wincing in pain, "Our friend..."

Traysek nodded while fanning the smell from him, "It stinks, but at the same time, that's the smell of victory."

Erik grabbed the head of his tormentor, and gave it a smug grin. "Hmm? what? no tips on my begging you bitch? I thought so..." Sticking on the pike.

Misty rolled her eyes, "no wonder you always smell when we see one another. Smell of victory my ass," she muttered, moving a couple of the bodies and stabbing the ones underneath, "sometimes they use their friends as a shield to live through that. Found that out the hard way."

"Yeah, using their friends like a human shield, cowardly..." Recorder grumbled, giving the other woman some clothes, "Here, It's no barmaid outfit but it'll have to do."

"Thank you..." The wench said, taking the clothes.

Traysek inspected a couple of the bodies, found one that was breathing and gave it tap with a foot, before impaling it, stopping the movement entirely. "Nice try..."

Inigo sighed and shook his head, "I'm ready to leave, this place is just...uncomfortable."

"Agreement, besides I need a bath, food, and drink to forget that whole night, ugh...." Erik groaned, before turning to smile at Misty, "I don't know who you are, but thank you. I wasn't so sure if I was getting out of that at all."

Misty gave him a smile in return before giving him an almost shocked expression, "wow you're gorgeous," her eyes went wide as she slapped her hand over her mouth, "oh my God, I just said that out loud. Let's go, shall we?" she said, turning quickly for the exit as she tried to keep her face from turning red.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,_  she thought over and over as she walked.

Erik raised an eyebrow, scratching his head. "Huh? was it something I said...?" Completely confused, as Agamor chuckled and walked up to him.

"Don't worry about it, just an impression you left, is all." He said, smirking at Misty's back.

Recorder, on the other hand, had a grin that was growing on her face, "I found a golden ticket... I found a golden twinkle in myyyy eyyeeee..." She sang loud enough for Misty to hear, stopping her in her tracks.

Misty gave the woman a narrowed eyes glare before snorting, "talking about your candyman, are ya? The candyman can, can he?" she said, smirking at the woman.

Recorder gave a narrowed eyed look, before glancing at Traysek and smirked, "Yes, he can."

Misty burst out laughing at the Redguard's raised eyebrow, "wow, Reco. Just wow."

* * *

The group made their way through the portal, stepping out into Ivarstead and heading for the inn. Misty inhaled the cool air, stopping as she closed her eyes for a few seconds to take in the smell of nature. The greenery around the town. The smell of meat being cooked over a fire. The smell of sawdust in the air. She tilted her head, hearing the distant sound of a fox giving chase to a rabbit before the creature screamed. The sharp scent of the rabbit's blood wafted through the air. She swallowed, the beast in her wanting to find the source of the blood. She opened her eyes as she rolled her head around her shoulders, looking up at the gray clouds starting to roll in. "I'm craving rabbit stew," she said absently, following the others toward the Inn.

"Sounds like a plan, but I've got a taste for some beef stew though." Traysek smiled, walking up to Erik. "You doing alright? how's your ass?"

Erik chuckled and shook his head, "Still burns, but In terms of how I'm feeling after all that, I'm alright, or will be at least"

Agamor smelt the food coming from the inn, "I smell venison steak, with cheese..."

"Nope, none for you cheddar man and you know why..." Inigo said, smirking at the Nord

"Yeah yeah... keep laughing..." He grumbled, rolling his eyes, and walked up to the door.

Recorder mouth began to water, as the smell of sweet hit her nose. "I smell....sweetrolls..! yay!" dashing to the door of the inn.

Misty sighed, following the sweet crazed woman into the Inn and taking a seat at one of the tables in the corner of the Inn. Her eyes moved over the crowd that had already started to gather for the evening, recognizing a few of the vanilla NPCs. She wanted to talk to them, to say hi and see how their families and lives were going but...  _This isn't my world. These people don't know me from Adam,_ she thought as the others joined her and a waitress came to greet them as her phone started going off. She sighed and looked at the screen before frowning, "order me some rabbit and a mead. I've gotta take care of this," she said, putting the phone to her ear as she started for the door, "yes, Rio." 

"Sure, we'll save you a seat," Traysek called out, taking a seat at the table at a corner, as the rest followed.

After the group took a seat, Inigo looked at the door and grinned, "So, that's your sister huh? she seems... nice."

"Nice??" Both Agamor and Lucien said at the same time, glancing at each other after.

"She's got a lot on her plate...especially..." Recorder explained, earning a nod from the Redguard.

"Yeah... Speaking of... when it's a good time, I'll have to ask about that." Traysek muttered, turning his attention to the barmaid, "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't forget about you."

"It's alright, what will you be having today?"

"I'll have a few tankards, some rabbit stew, and beef stew..." He ordered, "What are you guys getting?"

Recorder was the first one up, to order before Inigo and Lucien joined in. As this was happening, Traysek felt eyes on him and looked at Agamor. "What?"

Agamor narrowed his eyes at him, "Ask about what?? that performance in the room? or the ancient shout?"

"Nothing for you to worry about..." Traysek replied in a low tone, "Trust me, your better off not worrying about it."

"I guess..." The Nord groaned, ' _I wonder who her father is actually, could she really be related to him....? interesting, I'll be keeping an eye on you Misty....'_

* * *

_Outside the Inn..._

"I know what you're going to say and no, I'm not allowing Hawke to retake his position as advisor," Misty said, standing just off to the side of the door.

"I wasn't going to talk to you about that," Riordan's voice was gentle, as it always was, "are you aware that your son is turning one of the empty rooms in the embassy into a torture room?"

Misty sighed, "please tell me you didn't let him complete it."

Riordan's chuckle was warm and made her heart ache, "of course not. He's got a temper like you do. It simmers until something distracts him from the main direction of his anger," he said, giving a sigh, "no. I sent him to assist with the Protection Protocol Corps. Figured it was a good use of all that pent up aggression and anger. Might actually give the men a run for their money."

Misty rolled her eyes as she smiled, "sounds good to me. As long as he isn't building a people ballista or something."

Riordan chuckled before going silent for a few minutes, "are you alright?"

Misty nodded before remembering he couldn't see her, "yeah. I'm fine. I'm with Traysek and his crew, so I'm in good company. Well... as good as a cheese wielding Nord can be," she muttered, getting another chuckle from the man.

"I'm sure there's a story behind that," he chuckled before sighing, "Darrow said that the device he made worked but you had been sent away. I didn't worry right away because the children said they had contact with you." He sighed again, "Ulfric Stormcloak has requested a meeting of the Jarls be called to decide if you're worthy of being High Queen or not."

"Shit," she cursed, shaking her head, "that bastard doesn't give up, does he? It's been almost nine months since I took the throne. Can't that son of a bitch take the hint?"

"How long do you expect to remain in that world?" Riordan asked, taking on his official tone.

Misty sighed, "I don't know. Traysek and Recorder think that once we get to Calcemo and have him fix the device on his ship, I should be right home," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"You have your doubts," Riordan stated.

She nodded, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't. If Darrow can make another trans-whatever, He should be able to get here and get me home, but it's taken him, what? Almost six months to make it? I don't have that kind of time if Ulfric's trying to usurp me, AGAIN!"

"I can only distract for so long, as well," Riordan said with a sigh, "you have the backing of Riften, Whiterun, Morthal, Falkreath, and the Forsworn. Nobody can take the throne from you without starting a whole new war."

"That doesn't stop them from shouting their dislike of me from the battlements, Rio."

"How do you wish me to proceed, your majesty?" Riordan said, using her title, as he did when she had agitated him.

Misty sighed, "the only way I can without causing a stir. Set up a meeting with all the Jarls for next week or something. I don't want this to turn into another rebellion."

"I will set it up for the week after, just to be safe," he said, leaving the words lingering in the air.  _In case you don't come back._

"I'm coming back, Rio," she said, sounding about as sure as she felt, which was... hardly at all.

"I know, honey. I just don't want to take any chances in case you don't."

Misty nodded, leaning back against the railing, "I gotcha," she was silent for a few moments before taking a deep breath, "how're the kids, otherwise?"

"Good. Sher'tul finished another dagger that she wants you to test out. Kaidan offered but she's afraid he'd break it with his, how'd she put it? 'Big, stupid, man hands'."

Misty chuckled, "that's my girl."

"Nothing else that you don't already know about has happened or come up with the children. There is, however, royal business that needs your attention, your highness."

Misty gave a heavy sigh and shook her head as she pushed away from the railing and started for the door, "dammit, Rio. I just want a small vacay from being queen."

"I apologize, but these need reviewing, and signed, of course, but I could get one of the children to do it. They've become extremely good at forging your signature," he said, making her nod.

"Alright, give me a second to get a piece of chalk and some parchment or something," she said, heading into the Inn and going to the counter, "excuse me. Do you have some parchment and chalk or a quill and ink I could buy?"

Wilhelm gave her a raised eyebrow before nodding toward one of the inn rooms, "there's an inkwell and quill and parchment on the table in there."

Misty nodded and thanked him before heading into the room, "what's the first thing, Rio?" She asked, taking a seat at the table and dipping the quill in ink.

"Jarl Igmund has made a request to eradicate the Forsworn," he started, listening as she scribbled it down.

"Awesome," she muttered with a sigh, "what else?"

* * *

Inside of the inn, the barmaids were narrowing their eyes at a certain table, whose table? well...

"*Hic* And the imperials *hic* taking all the rainbows, the unicorns and all the *hic* mead! death to the empire!*hic* Agamor drunkenly chanted, slamming his fist on the table.

Traysek gave him a bewildered stare, "Wow, not even an hour and you're already drunk, seems like you took up Sofia's drinking habit."

The Nord gave him an angry drunken glare, putting a finger to his chest, "Now you listen *hic* here mister! Sofia is the nicest, *hic* sweetest and toughest Nord around... and she's my *hic wife..."

Everyone in the inn, stopped what they were doing, and turned to face the Nord who gave them all a confused look, "Whaaat? it's true... mucsh better than Recorder..."

Recorder put her hand up to her chest, as if she was hurt, "Sofia's prettier than me?? that hurts I thought we had something...." She joked, rolling her eyes.

Inigo gave him a raised eyebrow, "But wasn't she Traysek's...?"

"No!" He yelled once again slamming his fist on the table once more, "She's *hic* always been mine..."

Lucien rose an eyebrow, "I thought she's told you over and over again that isn't the case....?"

"Stuff it *hic* imperial... we will win, won't we Traysek?" Agamor said, burping after.

"Um...We? as in joining the Stormcloaks...? Yeah no thanks, I doubt Ulfric would let me in with open arms, not to mention he's gone on a rant before about power being wasted on me, No way."

Agamor groaned, "Oh come on, I'm sure you'd fit in with the Stormcloaks...After all, we respect the Redguards for pushing the elves out your land, we just want the same thing..."

"Sure, I'll fit in with inbred Nord racists... I think I'll take a rain check on that..."

Misty sighed as she walked out of the room with several sheets of paper in front of her face. She scowled at them as she read them over, the quill and inkwell in her hand. She sighed as she sat down on the end of the bench, shaking her head at the papers and scratching a line through a few, "fuck Igmund and his loud ass. I'll call Courtney when I'm good and ready. Ulfric can suck my dick with that request. Call a fucking meeting on me. I'll have to write a letter to Caranthir about that. I refuse to sign anything from the Silver-fucks and the rest..." she muttered before sighing and putting her chin on her arm on the table, "makes me tired." She pushed the papers away and snagged the mead and bowl of, now cold, stew Recorder moved in front of her, "so. Where we heading next? Please say somewhere with more paper. I have several letters to write that have to be reviewed and rewritten to be sent out in my world."

Traysek sighed and nodded, "Yeah, we were just about to wrap up and head home to Rendspire, Agamor's going on one of his rants again and I want to be out before we start getting attention."

Recorder gave her a pleading smile, "Picked a good time to come back, didn't you?"

Erik had already eaten his cabbage stew and was now lying back in a chair in a relaxing manner, "Thanks, I needed that after THAT night, seriously..." 

Misty nodded, giving the stew in front of her a frown before getting to her feet, "sounds like a plan," she said, picking up the papers from the table and shuffling them, "I have to go over these requests, write a couple of letters and make a few phone calls, one of which I want to make, one I have to make and one I really really REALLY don't want to make, but it needs to be done," she huffed, putting the papers in her satchel, "being a Queen ain't all fun and games like I had hoped it would be."

"They never tell you about the paperwork you have to do, it's how they lure everyone in." Traysek sighed, "Having to be both....eh, not for me..."

Agamor rose an eyebrow, "You don't want to be high king here?"

"I believe I said that, yes..." He answered him sharply, standing up, "I already told you, power like that corrupts. I'm already a Dragonborn, why do I need to be a king as well?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "I've got several reasons right now. Silverbloods, Ulfric, Tullius, Thalmor, and that's not including the pain in the ass Jarls that whine and complain about shit that they cause and then send  _YOU_  out to fix. You can't change the world if you're just a puppet for it. On the throne, you can change it for the better. I mean, it's up to you, but ultimately, you can't change anything if your complacent to just sit by and let everyone else run over you like a fucking doormat or tug you strings this way and that."

Traysek blinked at her for a moment, before sighing "All that I can do, WITHOUT being on the throne... Not knocking anyone that does, if that's for you, go for it, me? I'll be over here...but..." He smirked, "I may have used the fact I was Dragonborn to my advantage once, to change SOMETHING around here, although... I'm not too sure how long it would last..."

Misty gave him an almost annoyed stare before shaking her head, "if it's your dick size, I don't wanna know." She looked at her phone, frowning as it started going off in her hand. She shook her head again, sliding her finger over the decline button, "I'm not ready for that phone call yet," she said, sliding the phone back into her satchel, "let's go before my world collapses without me holding it up, shall we. I'm getting a fucking headache." She rubbed her temples as she started for the door, wanting nothing more than for the day to already be over.

"Nah, just my permanent cease-fire on the civil war." He said, loud enough for her to hear.

She waved over her shoulder before stepping outside the Inn, breathing in the cold air coming down from High Hrothgar. She closed her eyes, listening to the night sounds as she took a seat on the railing of the porch. She stared down at her boots, deciding to take the time to clear her head as she waited for the others. 

* * *

_Entrance to the canyon of tears._

__

At the cave's entrance stood two guards in blades armor, both looking as bored as the other until a portal opens with a few people pouring out. The guardsmen on the right frowned at the group until he recognized them.

"And we're here," Traysek said, pointing out the cave.

"Home sweet home..." Erik sighed in relief walking ahead.

"I could use a bath right now..." Recorder nodded, "My shoulders are sore."

Misty gave the cave a raised eyebrow, "it's almost like High Reach, except more defensible," she muttered, following the others into the cave. "I swear, T. If y'all just live in a cave, I'm going out to buy one of the houses in one of the holdes. I reFUSE to sleep on the ground."

"I assure you, ma'am, it's not just a cave." the guard on the right chuckled along with the other, "I can understand the outlook though..."

"Welcome home boss, who's this your bringing in?" The one on the left asked, getting a smile from the Redguard.

"This is my sister, and we're going to be here for a while..."

Both guards went wide-eyed for a second, trying to find a distinction between them, Inigo chuckled and walked up to them. 

"I wouldn't, you'll strain yourselves trying to figure it out." The blue Khajiit said, earning frowns from them.

"You could call us, dragon siblings," she said, giving the Nord stumbling behind them a frown, "but then we'd have to count him, huh? I'm voting captain cheese wiz off the island."

Agamor narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "That's not how it works..."

"The General?" Guard 1 asked, glancing at the Nord, "Ahh, sir you're back... I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Have you made your rounds today? get some training in?" He asked them, earning nods. "Good. Alright, keep at it, I might have an archery lesson around tonight, don't be late." Agamor said, walking by them, as the others walked in behind him.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him.  _Makes sense that he could hold his liquor AND dish out orders. He is a Nord, after all... wait a second._ She turned her gaze to Traysek, "General? Him!?! Seriously?!?"

Traysek shrugged, "That's what his rank was in the Stormcloak army, that's where the general comes from..."

Agamor rose an eyebrow, "IS there a problem with that....?" He asked, in a low tone.

Inigo and the others took a deep breath, knowing that the sparks that are going to fly from that...

Misty met his gaze with her own, "uh, yeah! There's a big fucking problem with that, considering that you can't seem to, you know, use this thing that most people have... called a brain. In my experience and opinion, Generals of ANYTHING should have one of those or at least half of one. You, sir, do not have even a sliver."

Agamor sneered at her, before snorting, "You know what? I'm going inside, I owe you no explanation whatsoever. Take care that somebody doesn't knock you off your high horse, your  _highness_..." He growled, before going into the cave.

Everyone was left speechless... although, misty at the moment....well...

"Fucking Nord. Can't see past his own Goddamned Atmoran pride to see how much of a fuck up he really is," she growled, clenching her fists at her sides, "mother fucker's damned lucky we aren't in my world, or I'd toss him in the battle arena just for shits and giggles. Knock me off my high horse. I clawed my way up here and I ain't fucking coming down, you son of a bitch!" She huffed for a few moments before roughly running her hand through her hair, "I need an office. Where's an office with paper, ink and a fucking lock on the door? I don't need his fat ice snoze butting into  _MY_  kingdom's affairs."

"Alright enough of this shit," Traysek cut in, "If we're going to be in the same Godsdamned house, you two need to get along. I don't need civil war HERE, understand??"

Misty gave him shocked eyes for a moment before frowning at him, "go talk to your fucking  _'general'_  then. I'm not the only one firing pot shots," she growled, folding her arms over her chest, "now, where's an office with a lock on the door, preferably. I have some important business to deal with. My job as Queen doesn't end because I'm stuck here."

Traysek folded his arms, "I have a main office, but I use that for business. however, there is an open room, It comes with everything you need in there." He said, rolling his eyes, "For the record, he's not the general of  _anything_  in this world, the soldiers just have that much respect for him, as much as they do Kaidan, who's also here."

Lucien sighed, "Look he'll be training the soldiers anyway, so you won't be seeing him much."

"Good. I don't need any more headaches. Where's the extra room, then? I'd rather get to work sooner than later," she said, looking as annoyed as she felt.

* * *

They walk through the cave was a quiet one, although with all the webs around the old tools and cages sitting around, didn't make it any less an unsettling. Misty spotted an opening on the right, as they continued on through to the light at the end. When the group reached the other side of the cavern, they were treated to canyon surrounded by mountains, and guards patrolling the area, holding bows and strangely enough what looked like guns with steam coming out of them.

_This place is a fucking fortress,_  she thought, following the others without saying anything. Her eyes moved over the guards as they passed by, partially trying to determine if they were a threat or not.  _This whole world is a threat._ She reminded herself, furrowing her brow at the building entrance in the distance.

Upon getting closer, the palace could be seen in its full glory, along with sounds of cheering and splashing coming from the cliff above them. "Aww sounds like their having fun, I'll have to come back out here in a bit." Recorder grinned, stretched her arms.

Erik caught her expression and gave small smile, "You don't have to worry about the guards here, they usually stay out of the way, it doesn't hurt to socialize though, they do have good events sometimes."

Misty glanced at him, clearing her throat to try and keep the blush from her cheeks, "I don't have time to socialize," she said, pulling the papers from her satchel and giving them a frown, "I have too much to do, and this is only the stuff I  _CAN_  do when I'm not at home. I don't even want to think about the Holdes meeting waiting for me when I get back, or the mess any of my kids are probably going to cause the guards, let alone the people they don't like. I really hope Ma'rahka doesn't kill the new recruits for the PPC. We already have a hard enough time convincing people to sign up." She sighed, scanning over the to-do list on the paper, "but, that's the price you get for being a power nobody wants."

At the door, the two guards gave Traysek a nod and grin, as they walked up to it.

"The fun's inside, don't drool by the mouth too much." He joked, opening the door.

* * *

On the inside, the main hall was very similar to the blue palace but much bigger. Misty was taking the place in, from the guards in both armor and normal clothing to the high elven maid spotted tending to the halls. The older maid spotted the group approaching, putting a grin on face.

"Ah, your back my lord, how was your job?" Alawen asked.

"Oh come on, I told you to lay off the lord business, Boss or captain is fine." He chuckled, "Not ready for lord yet."

The elven maid chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Apologies, captain." 

"Much better" He smiled, turning to misty. "This is Misty, she's going to be here for a while, is the spare office room being used?"

"No actually, Sheamus had it cleaned out, shall I prepare it now?"

"That'll be perfect," He said, "Misty this is Alawen, She tends the grounds, you need to anything or have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Misty nodded, "noted. I'm going to need a LOT of paper and ink and a quill...that should be it. I don't expect to leave that room for the rest of the night, at least."

The Altmer woman smiled at her, "Ahh, then I think you'll like the south wing, it's less lively there. Follow me please." leading her toward the south wing.

"Catch ya later," she said, waving over her shoulder as she fell into step behind the woman. She followed the Altmer woman through the keep, barely paying attention as they walked until they reached what Misty could only assume to be the south wing. She gave the woman a nod as she motioned Misty into the room, asking if she needed anything else. Misty shook her head, thanking the woman before spreading the papers out on the desk and getting to work. "First thing's first. I have to reply to Ulfric's demand for a Jarls meeting."

* * *

Back in the main hall, Traysek walked up the throne and took a seat, taking deep breath as the others converged around.

"It feels good to be back." He sighed, pulling out a smoking pipe and took an inhale out of it. "I'll be here for a minute, you guys go ahead and towards the lord's chambers or wherever else you want to go for the night... I'll be here for awhile." 

"Very well, we'll be waiting in the room my friend." Inigo nodded, "I'm pretty sure Agamor and Kaidan are already there." as the others followed him.

"Is there anyone in the castle that knows Ice magic, I can still feel the burn." Getting a light pat on the back from recorder as they made it around the corner.

After hearing the doors open and close, Traysek sighed and closed his eyes, settling in the throne. _'You're in my world now, the rules are different here sis, as you will see tomorrow... Maybe I should give her a copy of the beastiary...yeah, I'll do that.'_ He _m_ used, as he drifted slowly to sleep.


	6. Rendspire Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Rendspire, Now misty gets to see things from Traysek's world, oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rendspire Palace is for ALL three platforms. Xbox, PC, AND PS4. It looks amazing. ^_^ Hope y'all enjoy it.

_Spare Office; South Wing_

Misty frowned as she tapped the quill on the paper in front of her with the phone to her ear, "I already told them what the deal was for them to remain in Skyrim. If the thalmor ambassador isn't going to follow the fucking rules, he can leave and never return. I'm done trying to play nice."

Riordan sighed, "I understand and will inform him next time we cross paths. Have you had a chance to write letters to the Jarls about the meeting? I know you enjoy personalizing them."

"I just think that it's nice for someone to take the time to legit write one, as opposed to having one copied over and over with a different name at the top. And no, I haven't. I just finished the letter to Skald telling him to kiss my ass about the fucking giant he wants me to kill."

"Your Highness," Riordan groaned.

"Giants aren't the fucking problem, Rio. Giants are peaceful so long as you don't mess with their mammoths or them. I've walked through a Giant camp, unarmed. Sat at their fire while they walked around. He just wants more heads decorating his fence," she said, leaning back in the chair as she looked over the room. A pile of paper wades had formed at the end of the desk on the floor. Pieces of paper were strewn about the room, mostly thrown there when she had gotten frustrated from all the calls, texts, and work she had to do. The ink had spilled over a pile of papers, which she had tossed in a bucket that she was now using as a wastebasket. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she closed her eyes, "I'll get to those letters shortly."

"Of course," Riordan's voice was official, but still maintained that gentle tone she was starting to miss, "anything else, your highness?"

Misty nodded, "yeah. Have Taliesin head to Winterhold to help Darrow either come up with another device to get here, or one to get me home. See if Calcemo and Lamatsu can help, since one knows a great deal about the dwemer and the other  _IS_ dwemer. I don't want to be stuck in another world... again," she said, sitting up and leaning on the table, "and please, for the love of God, Rio, don't let the kids tear High Reach apart before I get back. I would like to come home to a building, not a pile of rubble."

Riordan chuckled, "I'll do my best on the last request, but your clan is like a wild pack of wolves, except deadlier."

Misty sighed, "yeah, yeah. Just keep the Keep in one piece."

"I will promise to do everything within my power, my Queen," he said, his voice going low at her title made her mouth go dry. 

She swallowed, licking her lips as she took a deep breath, "fucking cheater."

He chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about," he purred into the receiver, making her frown, "anyway, enough business. How are you doing?"

Misty took a deep breath and let it out in a long, slow sigh.

"That good, huh?"

"I haven't been here long enough to make any decisions, but the Nord, what's his name. Agor tried fixing a machine with cheese," Riordan's silence echoed her's from earlier, "I'm pretty sure he was fucking wasted too or at least hung over. I could smell the alcohol when he talked. Shit, the damned meaderies don't even smell like that. What's worse is he's a Stormcloak. A true to the Nords, blue bear wearing, loyal to Ulfric, Stormcloak."

"So, Traysek has sided with the Stormcloaks?"

"No. Traysek hasn't sided with anyone. This guy's from another dimension, like me, except he didn't have the balls to take over himself."

"Aren't you being a little bias against him, since he's a Stormcloak?" Riordan asked with a sigh.

"No. I'm bias against him because he used a fucking cheese wheel to try putting out a fire!" she growled, 

"Did it work?" Riordan asked, making her frown.

"There was no fire, Rio. Even if there was, they were landed in the fucking hot springs. There was a pool of water, literally, three feet from the gangway. If the dictionary has pictures, this guy's face would be next to stupid," she growled, roughly picking up the papers with the list of things she needed to do. Only half of the first page had been crossed out, making her tired.

Riordan chuckled, "I think you're just frustrated with the situation and he gave you a target to direct your anger toward."

"No, Rio. He's that stupid."

Riordan sighed, "whatever you say, my queen."

Misty sighed and shook her head, "is there anything else I need to add to the list?"

"No. What I gave you yesterday should be it. At least, for what you can do when not here."

"Alright. Thanks, Rio. I appreciate you keeping everything together while I'm gone."

"Always, my dear. Don't forget to get some rest."

"I promise to think about it," she said, getting an annoyed sigh from the Altmer on the other end.

"That'll have to do. Be safe, Melissa."

"I promise to try to be," she said, yawning as he hung up.  _Damn. What time is it?_

* * *

_Outside, Rendspire rooftop..._

A snoozing Rifleman was perched on top, gun resting in his lap. A small bird landed on a tree nearby him and blinked a minute before it puffed out its chest.

"SQUUUUUAAAAAWK!!!!"

 **BLAM!!!** The gun went off, as the rifleman glared at the dead bird.

"SHUT UP!!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" The rifleman roared, laying back down to do just that.

Misty jumped at the sound of a gun going off, spilling her mead all over the letter she had just finished, "son of a bitch," she growled, getting to her feet and stripping her tunic off without thinking, trying her best to soak up the mead as quickly a possible before it started to drip onto the floor, "who the fuck is shooting this early in the morning? God, my letter..." She lifted the dripping paper from the desk and heaved a heavy sigh, "great. Now I have to redo it and I don't remember half of what I said... and the fucking ink's smudged so I can't just copy it. Ooooh, fuck me running."

A slight knock was heard at her door, making her narrow her eyes at it, until the maid's voice came from the door.

"Hello ma'am, it's Alawen, the maid, I was told to bring you a couple of things when you were up the next morning, may I come in?" She asked.

Misty sighed, "if you want," she said, dropping the wet tunic on the ground beside her chair before pulling the damp papers from the desk and dropping them in the bucket of screw-ups, "just watch your step."

The door creaks open, and the elven maid walks in, holding what looked like a soul gem and thick book with an ominous cover.

"Here, this is a key that'll get you around this castle, should you get lost, it'll take you to the map room in the Lord's quarters." She said handing misty the gem-like key. "This... is also for you, we usually issue these to new recruits but someone wanted you to have this." Giving her the book.

Misty took the items, "uh..." she sighed, placing them on the chair behind her, not wanting to get them wet or sticky, "thanks, I guess. Do you have any more paper and ink? I spilled... everything on all the paper and used up the rest on the letter drafts that Riordan shot down with a firey fat NO."

"Yeah, should be more in the cabinets, if not I'll have more delivered up to here, the library has a stock of ink and paper." The Elven maid told her, "Looks like you had...uh accident in here, did that gunshot spook you?"

Misty sighed, "it started with me getting agitated, a phone call I didn't want, rage, another phone call, and  _THEN_ the gunshot. I'm not used to hearing them in Skyrim. My world, sure, but not Skyrim," she said, opening one of the cabinets and pulling out several sheets of paper, "in case I need more, where's the library?"

"Down the hall, right by the court wizard's room. Shara's usually in there if she's not in the ruins doing gods knows what..." The maid said rolling her eyes, giving Misty a grin, "there's a vampire in there that should be able to help you should you need it, although.. she'd prefer to keep to herself these days."

Misty nodded, "I should be fine with this... unless people start shooting shit at random. I really need to get used to that," she muttered, starting to sit down in the chair, only to jump up at almost sitting on the book and gem. She gave a frustrated growl, setting the book and gem roughly on the desk before falling back into the chair, "Thank you. That'll be all," she sighed, absently waving the woman away as she frowned at the call coming in on her phone, "hello?" She listened for a few seconds before heaving a heavy sigh, "Goddamnit, Ma'rahka! I'm not handing the phone over to Egor just for you to insult him. He can do that to himself. He don't need any help with that."

* * *

_Private lord chambers..._

__

In the bed, Traysek slept undisturbed, until a strong scent of alcohol got closer along with a cold sensation.

 _'Gods...what the hell? I swear if it's one of the soldiers in here again, I swear...'_ Opening his eyes, to see... people he didn't expect to see early in the morning.

"Good morning gorgeous, don't worry, I didn't peek at anything...I haven't seen before that is..." A feminine voice, ranked with liquor said, making the Redguard cringe and whine.

"Oh gods Sofia, what do you want...?" He groaned, turning around in bed.

Sofia snorted, "Good morning to you too, here I was coming out of my way for you, I don't do that often."

"Before or after you're drunk...?"

"Usually before, sometimes both... what can I say?"

"Thank you for proving my point for me..." Traysek said with a narrowed eyed glare.

Above him giggling was a tiny fairy in red dress with tiny dragon wings.

"Did you really expect any different?" The fairy asked him, with hands on her tiny hips. "Her life IS the bottle."

Sofia growled, "Oh it's the overgrown fly, don't you have some bugs to go annoy?" 

"Don't you...?" Silmeria shot back, smirking. "Wait I'm sorry... I forget the general population doesn't want to deal with you, must be a shame to have all those looks, and to be hated.."

"Who said I'm hated??" The Nord woman said, getting up to her feet, "And for the record, I would rather be hated, than small!"

Traysek rubbed his temples and sighed, "Alright enough! It's too damned early for all that and I haven't been up long enough to be patient, people are going to start flying if you catch my drift." He growled, stopping their argument.

Silmeria nodded, "Your right, I shouldn't be arguing with children..." Smirking at Sofia's glare. 

"Fuck you... insect." She growled at her, as the fairy found herself on Traysek's bare shoulders, blowing her a raspberry. The Nord woman rolled her eyes before a seductive grin crept on her face. "Well, since it's early and all... I was thinking of some "quality" time with you before the day starts."

"You mean before Agamor wakes up...?" He asked, earning a nod. "Dammit... no Sofia, I already told you, that's between you and him."

Sofia pouted, "oooooh come ooooon! he's so uptight it hurts! he doesn't even bother getting on the top, I'M ALWAYS ON TOP!"

"How is that my problem?!!" Traysek snapped back, "No damn you! go away!" Throwing up the blanket over himself.

She went silent for a second, hanging her head in what seemed to be like shame, "You know he made me call him 'my little cub' right...?"

For a second, the blankets remained, tightly wrapped around his body, until a deep sigh rang out, along with the blankets opening.

"Alright fine...."

The fairy who was under there with him gave him a look. "Why...? you owe her nothing."

"I know... but after that was said... I don't know.."

"Tell. her. to. leave." Silmeria said, narrowing her eyes on him.

"The damage has already been done... I can't go back now..."

"Traysek no!" The fairy squeaked, as Sofia jumped in the bed with glee, putting a glare on Silmeria.

"Excuse me, but us adults are talking." motioning the fairy to move, as said person did that before giving Traysek a last glance.

"Alright, but if it gets weird, she's going out the window this time." Silmeria growled, glaring at the woman, perching herself on the bookshelf.

"It won't, why? you plan on watching?" Sofia smirked, getting an eye roll from the fairy that perched herself on the chandelier.

"Remind me... Why am I doing this again...?"

"Because I have to deal with General strict all day and... I haven't seen you in a while either..."

Traysek nodded with a narrowed look, "Fine... but if you start pouring mead on me again, we're done, got me?"

"Sure, now come on, we've barely got time,..."

"Yeah yeah..." The redguard groaned As a grin grew on her face.

* * *

Misty gave a frustrated growl as she wandered through the halls of Rendspire Palace, muttering under her breath as she paused in the middle of the hallway, "this wouldda been so much easier if what's her name had given me a map. Down the hall next to the court wizard's room..." she huffed after turning in place a couple of time. "Welp! I'm lost." She turned to head back to the room that had been designated to her, only to stop in her tracks, "Uh... Did I come from this way? No... this... way?" She snorted, scratching her head roughly before her phone went off, "Goddamnit," she growled, answering her phone, "what?!?"

"Misty! Where are you?!?" Courtney's voice came over the receiver, making her stop dead. Even her breath stopped in her throat.

"Nothing. Nowhere. It's fine. Don't worry about it," she answered quickly, shaking her head.  _I really REALLY didn't want to talk to you._

"I'm your sister. It's my job to worry about you," Courtney said, sounding concerned.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, alright."

"Then what's this I hear about you being in another dimension?"

 _Damn!_ she thought, taking a deep breath, "lies and slander. I'm just taking a break from being High Queen for a little while. Get my mojo back, you know?"

"That's not what Hawke told me," Courtney retorted.

Misty snorted, "did he also tell you that I fired him?"

"Yes and that you were extremely agitated when you did," Courtney said, her voice taking a softer tone, "Misty, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Misty felt her heart retch as she shook her head, "yeah, I know," she lied, lowering her eyes to the ground in front of her, "don't worry about me, Court. I've been in worse situations than this and you have yourself and the..." she paused, the word getting caught in her throat, "the... baby to worry about. I'm fine. I'll be okay."

Courtney was silent for a few moments before sighing, "alright, just don't let that temper get the best of you. You have a tendency to fly off the handle when you get angry."

"Yeah yeah," Misty replied, taking a deep breath, "hey, could you check on the kids. I don't think Kai, Rio, Argis, and Bikhai will be enough to keep the clan in check."

"You mean you want me to play mama until you get back?" Courtney asked with a chuckle, meaning it as a joke.

"No!" Misty growled, silencing her sister as she ground her teeth.

"Misty. It was just a joke."

"I know!" she replied sharply, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand, "I know. I'm just... tired"

"Have you slept?"

She gave a sharp laugh, "sleep? Dragonborn Queens don't sleep. What is this sleep you talk about?"

"Seriously. You need to get some rest before you get sick... again."

"I'll be fine. I AM fine. Just go back to prepping, alright?" Misty replied, cutting off what Courtney was going to say next, "I'll be home soon. I love you. Give the kids hugs and kisses for me. Bye!" She hung up as quickly as possible, letting her hand drop to her side as she stared at a spot on the ground, fighting back the pain in her heart, the worry and fear, and the tears. She took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall as she tried to think about something else. Anything else. She shook her head,  _everything is fine. You're fine. You'll be home soon enough._

Someone bumps into her, apologizing when they did. "Sorry about that, didn't see you there..." She got a good look at the person who bumped into her, He wore the same uniform as Traysek's only he had silver hair and the same scars on the other side of his face. "It's pretty easy to forget where you are, especially in this castle."

Misty narrowed her eyes at the man, "how could you not see me against a wall? Better question, how the Hell do you bump INTO someone leaning against a wall? Are you blind, or just stupid?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

The man gave a frown, folding his arms "I apologized alright? whatever's the source of your anger, it wasn't me." He sneered, before getting a good look at the woman. "Matter of fact, I haven't seen you before, who even _are_ you...?" He questioned, equally irritated.

Misty smirked, "Melissa Dovahkiir, Harbinger of the Companions, Master of the Thieves Guild, the Grey Fox, Dark Brotherhood Wrangler, Champion of Cyrodiil, Hero of Kvatch, Daughter of Miraak, Destroyer of Alduin, Thane of all Holdes, Destroyer of Hermaeus Mora, Dragonborn, and High Queen of Skyrim," she said, leaning forward slightly, "who the fuck are  _you_?"

The man blinked at her for a moment, before breaking out into fits of laughter, "Ooooh man that was good, whoo! for a second I almost believed you. And thane? I doubt that the only thane and Dragonborn I know is my cousin, who I was just about to go see... I haven't heard a whisper of you before, you new?" he said raising an eyebrow

Misty frowned at him, "I'm from another dimension, girl's hair. Like egghead, or whatever his name is. The blue bear wearer. The Nord Stormcloak, because nobody ever saw  _THAT_ coming," she said, rolling her eyes, "just point me toward the South wing. I have a kingdom to run from another world."

"You met that obnoxious stormcloak...? Oh, gods, what the hell did he do now...?" The Redguard asked her, facepalming. "I ask this because his intelligence is sub-par with a sabrecat's..."

Misty gasped dramatically, "how dare you insult the Sabercats. At least they know when to attack and when to run," she said rolling her eyes.

The silver-haired man went silent for a moment, before giving a sharp laugh, "That's true! and they make great pets, have one myself." He said, giving a small grin, offering a handshake "I'm Flavir, A resident of this lovely fortress and relative to the Dragonborn, please to meet you." He nodded.

Misty shook his hand, "likewise. You already know my name. My friends call me Misty. Adopted sister of the resident Dragonborn."

Flavir gave a nod, "Pleasure to meet you misty, and adopted sister you say? And Shara's ok with this?"

"Yes dumbass I am,  Now can you move? your ugly mug is blocking the way of..-" A familiar voice said cutting off as Misty saw the person behind and went wide-eyed. "Misty!!!!" Shara screamed, hugging the woman...who was slightly losing air from the tight hug.

"Shara!! Oh God, it feels like it's been forever!" Misty said, hugging her back with a smile, "if I knew I would be coming here and you would be here, I would have brought the book of drawing Minna made for you. What have you been up to?"

The Redguard woman nodded, "I've been fine, better actually. What about you? You look great... digging the blue." Wriggling her eyebrows at her, looking at her chest.

Flavir glanced down and rose an eyebrow, "Oh..."

Misty gave her a confused blink before looking down, "oh..." she was silent for a few seconds before shrugging, "not the first time someone's seen me in my underwear. Hopefully won't be the last. I spilled my mead when some idiot fired a gun. I'm not used to guns being fired here so, naturally, it freaked me out and I used my shirt to clean up the mess. I was so wrapped up in trying to write all those letters to the Jarls I completely forgot to ask... what's her name for a new one," she said, with a sigh, "I just have no fucks to give right now. Way too much on my plate and in my head to care about a lack of wardrobe. At least I have pants on. Thank God for small miracles, and yes, the bottoms match the top."

"I see..." Shara putting a finger up to her chin, "Well, either way, glad to have you, although, with all the blue on, you could be a second miss blue in here, provided if the first one doesn't get jealous."

Flavir rubbed the back of his neck, "Y-yeah... jealousy... the worst thing to worry about with that one."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I've dealt with enough of that to last me a fucking lifetime, thank you. I just needed to find the library, my way back to the south wing and a temple or shrine, if there is one around. If not, I'll just teleport to the one in Riften. I prefer Mara's temple anyway. No one really asks for anything when you're sitting in a corner by yourself."

Shara sighed and shook her head, "Well alright... She's quite friendly, much like Cassidy, minus the crazy theif part... still, she gets a temper, unless your an idiot, *Cough* Agamor *cough* *Cough* she won't hate you..."

Flavir pointed at the double doors that had books on them, "The doors are right over there... I'm surprised you didn't see books carved on them..."

Misty sighed, "I'm lucky to be standing at this point. I've slept... four hours in the last week?" she said, thinking about the last time she had a full night's sleep, "nope. Six in the last two weeks. I'm practically dead on my feet, but I have too much to do so if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get more paper so I can finish those letters and then I need to make a few phone calls." She stifled a yawn as she headed for the large double doors Flavir had pointed out, wanting nothing more than to pass out in any bed she came across. She quickly shook the thought from her head,  _I have too much to do plus finding a way back home. I just hope it's sooner rather than later._

* * *

Sofia emerged from under the covers, drenched in sweat. "Ok, that... that wasn't all that bad, who knew lightning magic could be used that way?"

"Uh-huh..." Traysek uttered, fixing up his clothes, "Satisfied? gods I hope so..."

"Hmm, is it truly ever enough?" She asked with a naughty smile. 

"It better be, for now, I don't want another tariff with the guy... I have too much to do today."

Sofia folded her arms with a huff, "Would that have something with that woman I saw you come in with? She didn't seem all that to me."

Silmeria chuckled, "You say that about everyone you don't know, especially when they're better than you."

"You wanna go, fairy bitch?!" 

"Anytime you alcoholic!" Silmeria growled back buzzing up to her face. Traysek sighed and got out of bed, to find his garb. As he put the garb over his head, loud banging could be heard coming from one of the cabinets, putting a narrowed eyed glare on his face. "Sofia... why is the map room closed...?"

The Nord woman began to sweat and rub the back of her neck. "Who knows? maybe who's ever in there can't find the switch??"

"Sofia the door is barricaded...what the in oblivion are you up to?" Traysek questioned, giving Silmeria a nod. "Go check that out."

"You got it!" The fairy piped up with, avoiding Sofia's grab, flying towards the cabinet.

"Stop! don't let them in!" Sofia growled as the fairy moved the clutter with a blast of magic.

The doors to map room open revealing, a very frustrated blue woman on the other side of it, along with khajiit with light fur who was equally angry.

"Finally! thank you Silmeria, _SOMEONE_ Blocked the door!" Blue said, narrowing her eyes at the culprit.

"And this one know's who..." Ma'kara growled, "Ma'kara will make you pay for deception..."

Sofia thew her hands up in defense, "Things like that happen, you guys should've been faster..."

Blue charged up an ice spell, "I'll rectify that for you if that's an issue."

Traysek sighed and finished getting dressed, "Hey Blue, Ma'kara, what brings you to my wing this early...?"

Ma'kara gave the Nord a glare, "We were trying to get here and warn you before  certain elements got here... appears it's too late, this one can already smell it..."

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Again, too slow... try being faster."

"How about you stop blocking off doors?" Silmeria suggested, getting a finger pointed at her.

"One of these days, I'm gonna squash you... I promise..." Sofia threatened, earning a raspberry from the fairy.

' _This is going to be a long morning....'_ he mentally groaned, as the argument continued, ' _IF this is what's it's like for you Misty... I can relate sis...'_

* * *

_Rendspire hallways_

Misty shuffled around the room, pulling books from the shelves before shaking her head and returning them to their place, "what'd I come in here for?" she asked, herself, staring blankly at the books before snapping her fingers, "right, paper." She sighed as she gathered up a stack of papers, her mind trying to remember where the South wing was as she left the room. "left. Right... Right? No, left... Right?" she huffed, "you know what. I'm just gunna wing it." She chuckled to herself, "wing it. Ha! I kill me." She walked for a few minutes, furrowing her brows as she came to a large door. "This isn't right. I don't remember this door at all. Maybe I turned left when I should have turned right? No, I went right. Maybe I should have gone left? Nooooo." She heaved a heavy sigh, "Goddamnit. This place should be like the mall and have maps every ten feet or something. High Reach ain't even this hard to navigate."

Across from her, a vampire with frost white hair leaned against the wall with a book in her hands, looking up at her when she heard the woman swear. The lady walked up to Misty, who didn't see her coming. "Excuse me, do you need help?" She said in a soft tone, startling the Dragonborn.

"FUS!" Misty shouted, sending the papers in her arms scattered around the hallway as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She turned her attention to the woman and frowned, "what the fuck is wrong with you?!? Sneaking up on people you don't know and shit. GOD!" she growled, starting to pick up the papers from the floor, "don't even know where the fuck I am or where the fuck I'm going. Now there's weirdos jumping the fuck outta the walls and scaring people and shit. The fucks wrong with you people. Greeting people with 'do you need help'. No! No, I don't need help being put in my grave early. Thanks!"

The woman blinked at her, before giving a bow, "Apologies, I should've said something, you seemed...tired and lost."

Misty nodded, gathering all the papers in her arms before getting to her feet, "I'm both. I just need to know where the south wing is and the spare room that I'm using as an office. I have a lot to finish up before making a call."

"You're in the south wing, are you a guest? do you not have a map?" The vampire asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Misty stared at her for a few seconds before huffing, "no. I have a gem that's supposed to be a key... back at the office. And a book on the creatures of this Skyrim Dimension, but no map. I left my magic map back at High Reach before I went to Winterhold. Which way to the spare office? Just point. I'll figure it out from there."

"The book came with a map of this castle, and that key could teleport you anywhere in the building. , surely you've seen the blue glowing rocks haven't you?" the Vampiress said, noticing the scowl, sighing. "Worry not, I have a spare map of the castle, I know how people can get lost here." Handing misty the map.

Misty looked at the map and nodded, "thanks. Much obliged. Now I just have to remember which room I'm in. Don't wanna walk in on anyone," she muttered, furrowing her brow at the map before nodding, "right. Thanks again." She started down the hallway, her nose in the map as she stayed close to the wall, making sure she didn't run into anything or anyone. After a few short minutes of walking, she finally made it to the office and heaved a sigh of relief. She dropped the papers on the desk, giving the folded up pile of clothing on the end of the desk a raised eyebrow before lifting it up. She felt herself smile at the tunic and brow corset, giving an approving nod as she pulled them on.  _Note to self, get that lady some flowers or something._

* * *

Now in the Lord's office, Traysek sighed, staring at the stack of papers on his desk.

"I figured I would have to get to this at some point, so many personal requests, or death threats... could be that too." He said, taking a seat. He began filing through the papers and laughing at a couple, Inigo walks in with a bottle of mead with Silmeria behind.

"Morning, I see you're in up early."

The blue khajiit nodded, "Not what I intended, but with that gun going off, it's pretty hard to sleep now."

"That was the dumbass rifleman on the rooftop, probably shot the morning bird... Again."

Inigo gave a heavy sigh, "That's nice..." Having a seat at the desk, "So, any death threats?"

"From the looks of this pile, I'm sure there's one right in there," Traysek said, going back into the stack of papers.

The fairy landed on the table and started reading some of the opened ones, "Most of these are personal requests, a lot of these are from Elisif."

"I know, I haven't agreed to honor any yet, I was hoping to bump into some hate mail, those are _always_ fun to respond to... especially if they come from Ulfric."

Inigo chuckled, "Is there one in there?"

"One...second...Ahah!" He said, pulling one out, written from Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Oh wow! there's actually one in there." Silmeria said wide-eyed, "Crack it open, crack it open!" 

Traysek unfolded the letter and began to read over it, pausing for a second with a dazed look.

Inigo noticed his friend's expression, "Everything Alright Traysek? what did the note say?"

The redguard blinked for a moment before he started snickering. "Ohhh gods!" now fully laughing.

Silmeria's rose an eyebrow as Traysek was trying to breathe, "What did it say?" She asked, buzzing over to note to look at it, "Is he angry?"

"Oh angry is too soft of a word, he's about to have a meltdown, listen to this." He cleared his throat.

_Hello Deceiver, I hope you receive this in regards of the stormcloak army and myself. We know that you lied and that you aren't making good on your promise. Know that you will pay dearly for keeping the crown from me. it was only within reach until you put the war on pause. You say that until the dragons are gone we can go back to war, but the dragons are still around, still causing problems. You care nothing for Skyrim future or her people, just like the imperials... blah blah blah..._

Traysek took a sigh of relief, crumpling the paper up. "Whatever bear boy, you still have YET to approach this stronghold."

Inigo shook his head, "So he's still upset over that? didn't he profit from it?"

"Windhelm did yeah, but not Ulfric himself." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh, well, whoops," Inigo said, shrugging.

"Whoops indeed." Traysek laughed, getting an eye roll from the fairy.

"If this comes back to bite you later... you can't say you weren't warned...."

* * *

Misty tapped her finger angrily on the desk, glaring at the phone as the sound of chaos echoed around the room.

"Solitar took my books again!"

"I did not!"

"Sissel set the beds on fire!"

"It was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Alesan's not playing right!"

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

Misty sighed, leaning her chin on her hand as she absently scribbled on a sheet of paper, barely hearing what the children were saying but enjoying the sounds of them none-the-less until a small voice broke through the chaos to silence it.

"Mama, when are you coming home?" Minna's voice was small and sad, twisting her heart up in more knots that almost made her want to cry.

The silence on the other end of the phone call made her sigh as she looked at the screen of the tiny device, "I don't know, honey. We're still working on it. I'll let you know when we're close."

"That's what all adults say when they're not even trying," Solitar's voice was a growl that made Minna sob. 

Misty frowned, "there's only so many people that don't know anything about the Dwemer can do about dwemer devices. I can destroy them. That's about it. I don't know how to fix them. That's where Darrow and Lamatsu come in. I'm hoping that when I call them after this that they've come up with a plan or something. For now, please don't completely destroy High Reach. I would like to have some form of home to come back to."

"You're just saying that so we won't worry," Sofia said, making Misty chuckle.

"You caught me. You shouldn't worry about me. I'm completely safe and sound. You guys should go check on everything around High Reach. Dovahkiirs can't let people get the drop on them, right?"

"RIGHT!" the children chimed, making her sigh.

"I miss you guys," she said, sounding sadder than she meant to.

"We miss you too, Mama," Ram'ku said, making her sadder.

"I love you," she said, stifling the sob.

"We love you too," the children sang together, making it difficult to keep her eyes dry.

"Alright," she said, clearing her throat before continuing, "get lost, lost ones. I've gotta call, Darrow." She shuddered as soon as she hung up, laying her head down on the desk for a few minutes to try and keep from crying, only to lose to the tears as they slid down her cheeks and dripping onto the letter under her head. She sniffled, sitting up and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before making the call to Darrow. She waited for him to answer, only to frown when a metallic voice came from the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lamatsu? Where's Darrow?"

"He is busy trying to get his newest device to work," Lamasu said before a loud explosion sounded in the background.

"What was that? Please don't tell me that was the test," Misty groaned, leaning on the desk.

"Then I will not," Lamatsu said, making her groan again, "we were discussing that you could, possibly, recreate the tool Darrow uses. All you will need is a Falmer finger bone."

Misty stared at the phone for a few seconds before rubbing her temples, "what?"

"A Falmer finger bone is strong enough to withstand the smithing that it will take to mold it into the proper tool," Lamatsu said, making her groan and drop her head to the desk.

"Don't tell me there's a specific finger bone I have to get. Please tell me it's a normal finger bone."

"I cannot."

"Goddamnit! Can't you people make anything easy!" Misty hollered, sleep deprivation, frustration, and annoyance getting the better of her, "FINE! Fine! I'll get a stupid fucking finger bone and you draw up the plans and text a picture to me. Please, please PLEASE do NOT let Darrow take the picture. He can't take pictures worth shit."

"I will do my best, Your Majesty," Lamatsu said before another explosion sounded and she hung up.

Misty sighed, getting to her feet and heading for the door, "now I've just gotta tell Traysek that we need a stupid finger bone from a stupid Falmer. God, any God. Please let him just have one on hand," she muttered as she snagged the map and started down the hallway.

* * *

_Rendspire Foundation,_

Agamor sat at one of the pews with his eyes closed. As the priest tending to the shrines walked up to him, he smelt the approach and opened his eyes.

"Hello General, I see you're here again this morning." Lucan greeted.

"Yeah... I figure I... seek some divine guidance on something... And to seek atonement." 

The priest rose an eyebrow, "Hmm, very well child, but may I ask what? your not the criminal type."

Agamor sighed and shook his head, "It's embarrassing actually, at the time I wasn't exactly well..."

"Sober?"

"Yeah.." The Nord answered with shame, earning a sigh from the priest.

"It can't be that bad." He said, earning a scowl Agamor.

"It's....bad Lucan."

The priest stared at him with an incredulous look, "Listen Agamor, we've known each other for a while, almost enough to call you friend." 

"This just happens to be my place of worship, of course, I'm going to come here when I can," Agamor said, nodding.

"So if there's anything you want to tell me, you know it's a well-kept secret, right?"

"Hmm... I suppose It can't hurt, since your the only other person in here that takes it seriously." As the priest took a seat next to him. "Alright, it all started last night...."

* * *

_Rendspire lord's office..._

Looking over the few documents on the table, Traysek took a heavy sigh. "You can't be serious...!"

"What?" Inigo asked from the bar table, "You found more hate mail?"

"No, no I wish, this is a bit different... this is a report from a team we sent out, their transport got hit last night and now they're down to less than what they had... dammit..!"

Inigo sighed, taking a sip out of his mead. "Roads are getting more dangerous, no surprise that our teams are getting hit, at least their alive."

Blue walked into the office, brushing frost off her hand. "Dumbass..." She growled under her breath, before walking over to Traysek's table with a grin.

"Ahh, did you ladies finish your fight?" The Redguard chuckled, earning a nod from her.

"Yeah...yeah, we're done." She said, taking the offered mead from Inigo. "Thank you!"

"Sure, By the way, who won?" 

The blue woman gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh well...she's being...taken care of."

Both men were rendered silent, glancing at each other with widened eyes before back to her.

"Gods, I didn't want her dead...." Traysek said, somewhat shocked, as the blue lady began to burst out laughing.

"Your faces! gods no! she's not dead... just.. under Ma'kara's care... if you get the meaning." Miss blue explained, getting nods from them.

"Yeah, I think I do..." Inigo said as if remembering something embarrassing.

Traysek cringed at the thought, "Gods have mercy on her...."

Misty paused at an intersection of the hallway, glancing around her frowning down at the map, "this would be a lot easier if he put up stupid signs on the doors. 'spare room one, spare room two'. How hard is that?" she grumbled before hearing a loud laugh. She blinked down the hallway, taking a deep breath before heading for the talking, "please, please, please, please." She paused outside the door, giving a sigh of relief when she heard Traysek's voice before stepping in, "thank GOD! You seriously need signs posted up everywhere. I got lost,  _WITH_ the map." She blinked at the blue woman standing between her and the redguard, giving the woman a slight chin raise, "what up?"

Blue rose an eyebrow at her, "Hello? who might you be?" She asked, turning back to the Redguard.

"This is Misty, She's a friend of mine from the other dimension, Misty this is miss blue or blue." He introduced, "Despite how blue she looks, her mood is quite the opposite."

Misty tilted her head at the woman, narrowing her eyes, "the modder that made you wasn't very creative with the names, was he?" She observed before shaking her head, "I ain't knocking it, but shit. People from my world could do better with the names. Anyway, Traysek, please tell me you have a Falmer finger bone and I don't need to delve into a dwemer ruin. Lamatsu said I needed one to make the tool for Darrow's device."

The redguard put a finger up to his chin, "Falmer finger bone? I have some falmer ears but I'm not sure about a finger..." He said, going into thought, "Shara collects bones skulls, hearts, stuff like that. If anyone would have a body part or something, it would be her... otherwise try the court wizard, Shalice, she's a little fireball...like you."

Misty snorted, "I'm not a fireball. I'm a Dragonborn with the weight of two worlds on my shoulders. That makes a person very short with other people," she said with a sigh, "I'll check with Shara. God willing she has the finger bone," she muttered, pulling her phone from her satchel and texting Darrow's phone, "and I just realized how much like Dervenin I sounded right there."

Traysek chuckled, "She should have all that you need, either way, we're still going to Markarth in a bit."

Blue blinked at the comment and sighed, "Yeah, I don't really like my name all that much... especially when people lump me in with that Stormcloak."

Inigo sighed, taking a bite out of his sweet roll, "Because you're blue?"

"Yes...." She growled...

Misty nodded, "I get that. The majority of people are idiots. Learned that early on," she said, checking her phone after it alerted her to the text message, "woah, WHAT!?! Excuse me," she growled, dialing Darrow's number. As soon as someone picked up... "Why? Just why?"

"Darrow said it has to have some form of magical aura in order for it to work properly on his device. Unfortunately, since I cannot handle the device, I cannot tell you whether this is true or not," Lamatsu's metallic voiced reply made her groan.

"Y'all better pray to whichever God you worship that Shara has that, or Imma find a way to reach through this phone and strange both y'all!" she snarled, giving the people in the room a wave before leaving, "fucking swear if I can't find one..."

"I understand your frustration. The Altmer seems a little..."

"Stupid! He's fucking stupid. He's the smartest stupid person I know," Misty growled, heading in the direction of the library. That being about the only room she knew how to get to.

* * *

"Get off me, you khajiit sadist!!" Sofia roared, tied up with a blindfold.

"Ma'kara doesn't think so... Not after what you pulled today." The khajiit growled, applying more weight to the woman's back. "This one finds you better as a chair."

Recorder walked in raising an eyebrow at the scene. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Recorder!" Sofia called out, putting a scowl on her face, "Please get this fleabag off of me, I'm starting to smell like cat!"

"Knowing you, it was probably well deserved..." Recorder groaned with a facepalm, "What _are_ you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be with Agamor?"

"She had other plans..." Ma'kara said, yanking the ropes getting a yelp from the woman.

"Fucking...!" Sofia growled as she struggled, noticing a redhead walking right by, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Morning misty," Recorder greeted, "You look tired..."

Misty paused, "I'm always tired. I don't sleep ever and that's not an exaggeration," she leaned slightly, glancing at the khajiit before frowning at the woman being tormented, "you've GOT to be fucking kidding me. Please tell me  _you_ were downloaded by mistake."

Sofia frowned at her, "What the _fuck_ are _you_ talking about...?" She growled, "Let me up." As the khajiit got up, "Now, What is _your_ problem?"

Misty gave the woman an unamused stare before shaking her head, "if I had more time, I would explain it, but since there isn't enough time left this century, I think I'll pass on that," she said, frowning at her phone as a text message rang through, "I have more important things to do anyway. I'm losing brain cells being in the same ten-foot radius as you." She text back as she shook her head, "Hey, Reco. You know if Shara has any... Falmer Warmonger Shamen Finger bones that have been freshly removed and still maintain the magical aura of the owner of said bone?"

Recorder gave a shrug as Sofia rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure how fresh, but I'm sure she has some. Shara's in the Nordic ruins if you're looking for her, I could have her come here if you like if you don't want to visit that creepy part of the castle."

Misty shrugged, "I've slept in crypts and old ruins like that. They don't bother me much anymore. Just point me in the direction and I'll head that..." she paused, frowning at her phone, "way. Oh Hell no! Excuse me a second," she muttered, dialing Riordan's number and waiting for him to pick up. As soon as he did, "Riordan! Tell that blue bear toatin', yellow-bellied, brainwashed sack-a horse shit that we do the fucking meeting on  _MY_ Goddamned time! I'm the one with the crown, I make the fucking rules and tell him if he doesn't like it, Atmora's to the north, he can start swimmin'. I'm not arguing with that prideful moron! Two weeks. No less. If he argues it, have him incarcerated and thrown in the fucking mines to work off all that stupid."

"Try the map room, Those teleporting nodes can get you anywhere in this place without having to do all that walking." Ma'kara offered, pointing out the hidden room.

Recorder smiled, "I hope she has what you're looking for, be insane if we had to go look for more." 

Misty sighed, nodding as she hung up after saying goodbye to Riordan, "yeah, but that would be my fucking luck. The universe, 'she needs something important. Let's make her work for it because fuck her that's why.'," She grumbled, looking at Ma'kara, "also my luck, I would use one of those nodes and get lost worse or stuck somewhere. I'll just walk, thank you. Which way's those ruins?"

Both Recorder and Ma'kara gave each other a glance taking sharp sighs before glancing at misty.

"Um... you'll get lost on the way there, there are wings you have to cross, I have a key for that specific node, are you sure?" Recorder asked, with an eyebrow raise.

Misty narrowed her eyes at the woman, "if I wasn't sure, I would ask for help or use the key gem thing that what's her name gave me. I don't tend to say one thing and mean another," she said, folding her arms over her chest with a frown, "now, which way to the ruins?"

Sofia snorted, "If she wants to get lost, let her..."

"God, Shut up Sofia... for once can you do that? can you?!" Recorder snarled, earning an eye roll from the other woman.

"Whatever..." She growled, walking off in one direction. "I'm going to the mead hall, you losers need me, I'll be there with 'my husband' later..."

Recorder sighed before walking over to other cabinet and opening it, revealing a room with cobwebs and a flight of stairs.

"After you..." Record said, widening the eyes of the other woman.

Misty glanced toward Sofia's back before frowning, "and I was feeling like a fight. Might've made me feel better," she smirked as she raised her voice enough for it to carry down the hallway, "only problem with that is there's only a whore with low morals and an alcohol problem around. Wouldn't be much of a fight, if you ask me." She knew that if Sofia didn't come racing back to 'teach her a lesson', it would come back on her later.  _And I'll be more than ready,_ she thought as she stepped into the cabinet, batting at the cobwebs. "Y'all don't clean much, do you?"

Sofia stopped in her tracks and gave Misty a smirk, "I would but, I wouldn't fight something so...broken..." before walking out the door. 

Recorder gritted her teeth, "Goddamn it... yeah, she's a bit of a slut it seems... I TOLD him to leave her there but no... like a stray he picked her up."

"Ma'kara will deal with that one later, the hole has been dug..." She grumbled, getting a wide-eyed look from Recorder and Misty.

"God Ma'kara we don't want her dead, sheesh..."

"Yeah, YOU don't...." The khajiit growled, rolling her eyes.

Misty snorted, "can't break something that's already been broken. Besides that, better to be broken than a fucking hole in the mattress," she paused, looking at Recorder with shocked eyes, "please tell Traysek isn't fucking  _THAT_!!"

"That's... um..." Recorder said, rubbing the back of her neck, glancing at the angry khajiit.

Ma'kara gave a low growl, "Do you notice the mating smell in here...? that's what I had her tied up for..."

"I noticed a lot of smells. Mostly dumb cunt," Misty scowled, her eye twitching slightly before she took a deep breath, "well. I see the taste in women is at an all-time low in this world," she said, giving more of a sneer than a smile, "and you just let that bitch in heat fuck your man. I don't know which is worse. Him for sticking his dick in that whore, or you for standing by and letting it happen. I would expect there to be some form of standard, but I can clearly see there is not. It's just a fucking free for all orgy up in this bitch," she growled, moving down into the stairwell, "give me directions through this tunnel system. I'll find the ruins myself."

The female khajiit did a double back, " _HER_ man?? This one does not remember that..."

Recorder threw up a finger, telling Ma'kara to hold off for a sec "It's pretty straightforward, just go down the stairs, you'll find the lab when you walk in." As the redhead turned and walked away, "And Misty... If you really believe that I would LET her do anything, then that shows just how much you know around here..."

Misty rolled her eyes, "I know enough to be extremely disappointed in people I once cared about and respected," she muttered, following the stairs down. The hallway smelled of old damp dirt, making her sigh at the memories of days long gone. Her heart ached at wanting to return to adventuring, knowing that she never could again without causing some sort of huge debate or start a whole new war.  _I don't need that right now,_ she thought, stepping into the lab. Her eyes moved over the tables full of bones, dried corpses, and organs in jars, fighting off chills as she moved farther into the room.  _You are the High Queen and Dragonborn. Stop being squeamish!_ "Shara! You in here?" she called out, frowning at a skeletal hand moving around in a cage. 

"Say ahhh!" Shara cooed, Spoon feeding a draugr head, "Good job, your learning."

"More!" The head commanded in a raspy voice, opening its mouth getting a frown from her.

"Hey now... how did I tell you to ask?" She said narrowing her eyes at it.

"Please... can I have more..?" The head breathed out, earning a nod and grin from the necromancer.

"That's better, you're getting more and more verbal, keep it up and you'll be having a full conversation in no time!" Shara said with an excited face, not noticing the redhead approaching from behind.

Misty leaned slightly to the side, giving the scene before her a concerned look before shaking her head, "nice pet. Do you lob him at people's faces, because that would be hilarious to see someone getting their face ate by a draugr head."

Shara slightly twitched, turning her head in the direction of, signing in relief after, "No he's not a pet and I wouldn't lob him, not after putting in months of work into this..." Going silent for a moment before glancing back "Is there something your looking for or are you here to watch me feed him?"

Misty stifled a shiver and sighed, "I'm looking for a freshly harvested Falmer Warmonger Shamen finger bone that still has a magical aura to it," she said, checking the text message she had gotten from Darrow's phone before nodding, "yeah. What I said. Traysek said that you might have one."

She gave misty a raised eyebrow, "Um... I'm not sure if I have that one specifically, but I have a box where I keep them, I working on a project with Shalice with them a while ago..." Shara grumbled, reaching for a box under the table, "Should still be...Aha! found it." Pull up a medium sized box and placing them on the other table. "I'm not sure how fresh you need them to be, Traysek rarely sends corpses in here these days, I hope you find what you're looking for..."

Misty sighed as she dialed Darrow, once again, getting Lamatsu, "how fresh does he need the finger bone?"

There was a pause for a few seconds before Lamatsu's metallic voice echoed through the phone, "he said the fresher the better. As long as there's some magical aura to it..." she paused again before clearing her throat, "it has to have been harvested while the creature was casting a spell."

Misty scowled into the box as she examined the fingers, "I'm going to hazard a guess that none of these still have magic nor were they harvested while the Falmer was casting a spell," she muttered with a sigh, "Goddamnit. Can't he use normal material, like iron? Hell! I'll take Daedric metal at this point." She heaved another sigh and shook her head, "thanks anyway, Shara. My Dwemer 'expert' is being a picky idiot. Where's the closest blacksmith? I'm gunna have to go dungeon delving and I need more arrows... or a rifle with a silencer. I could use one of those."

"Did you read the book that was sent to you? that's a full enemy recap of what you'll be up against. There's a quartermaster that handles the firebolt rifles, some can see in the dark as well, the new issues but I'm sure he'll start you off with well. He's in the royal armory."

Misty shook her head, "I don't have the time nor the patience to sit down and read, no matter how useful it would be. Which way's the armory?"

Shara pointed at the light blue node at the end of the room, "That one goes straight there, the quartermaster will be on the right side. Unless he's in one of his moods, the old man should be willing to help, just whatever you do. do not ask about that scar on his face... it comes with a tale, get me?"

Misty frowned, "y'all are bound and determined to get me to use those damned things, aren't you?" she said, folding her arms over her chest, "I refuse. What else you got?"

 Shara rolled her eyes, "The long way is through the training quarters, back the way you came, it's the door under Traysek's office." You'll come across an overview of the area, you can climb down if your feeling adventurous, just hope that nobody is shooting in that direction, Archers and gunslinger tend to be there."

Misty nodded heading back up the stairs, "thanks Shar," she said, trotting up the stairs and heading back toward Traysek's office. She paused in the doorway, knocking on the doorframe like Riordan did whenever she was working with her office door open, "Shara said the way through the training grounds to the quartermaster is under your office?"

Traysek gave her a raised eyebrow, with a stack of papers in hand. "The overlook of training hall yes, that's the only room. unless you plan climbing down, that'll put you in the way of fire though and the instructor down there may not like that too much." He said, giving her a glance over, "You look like you haven't slept at all..."

Misty shrugged, "I do plan on climbing down since it's fastest. Won't be the first time I've been shot at with arrows. Hazards of Kai's advanced training. The bullets will be new though..." she thought for a few seconds before giving him a forced smile, "and I haven't. Before you say anything, no, I will not get some sleep. I'll sleep when I'm dead."

The redguard gave her narrowed eyed smirk, "Or until you pass out because your body isn't going to reject the need much longer, that too. being Dragonborn is no different."

Misty rolled her eyes, "because I know nothing about that," she said, giving him an annoyed stare before folding her arms over her chest, "where's the stairs or slide or lift or whatever that goes down there? And no, I am NOT using one of those nodes."

Traysek's smirk turned to that of annoyance, "You didn't have to, it just makes getting around this castle easier. Rather than having to guess which room you might end up in... no, from here I don't have any stairs or lifts or slides that go to places, those are what the teleporting stones are for.  you're going to have to jump down, and just better hope their not in there today."

Misty frowned, "you have yet to point in a direction."

Traysek frowned back at her, applying a stamp to one of the papers on his desk. "Try that ledge, you might find it."

Misty glanced around the room, giving the redguard another frown, "is there an invisible ledge only you can see? Is Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny in here too?"

The Redguard rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, the invisible ledge in the sky is what I'm talking about, no. the ledge behind you, you passed the door to it on the way up..." Pointing the direction of.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "of course I did," she grumbled, leaving the room. She gave the ledge a frown, moving to the railing to look down at a group of soldiers taking aim at a line of targets before who she could only assume to be the commander shouted fire, loosing the arrows at the targets. She gave a nod, not hesitating before leaping over the ledge and landing in the firing range. 

 _Always be aware of your surroundings,_ Kaidan's voice echoed in her head, the memory of the intense training instantly putting her on high alert as she started across the firing range without a care in the world except to get across the range and to the quartermaster's place.

 _It woulda been so much easier to just teleport out and go shopping in Whiterun or Solitude,_ she thought with a frown,  _if he doesn't have anything good, I'll do that. Hell, I'll just make my own if it comes down to it._

Seeing someone run across the shooting field a blond Nord woman smacked the gun away from one of the recruits before he could fire at misty. The recruit's fingers were now broken, as he held them.

"Aaahh! gods my fingers!!!" he cried, as the woman was apologizing to him again and again before moving to where Misty was with a furious look on her face.

"Hey, you! stop!" She called out, gaining up on Misty.

Misty paused, annoyed that someone shouted at her since she had almost made it to the other side. She turned, giving the woman an annoyed glare as she folded her arms over her chest, "what?" she growled, letting her annoyance show.

The blond Nord was equally pissed and annoyed, as she got close enough, "Are you out of your Godsdamned mind?!!? running on our shooting field like that without any care of the world... you just cost that rookie two of his fingers!" Xia said, pointing to man Agonizing on the ground.

Misty rolled her eyes, "the gun backfire or explode or was it violently ripped from his hands because I didn't cost anyone a damned thing. Matter of fact, if you're so concerned with me being on your range, you shouldn't be yelling at me right in the center of it, should ya? Coulda just let me walk through,  _then_ bitch and complain about how stupid I am, or let them shoot me. Either way, this conversation is pointless and costing both of us time," she said, staring at the woman with an unamused expression, "ball's in your court, princess. Whaddaya wanna do?"

"Princess? I ought to have you hauled into the deepest dungeon-" Before she could finish.

"XIA!" Voice boomed at her, turning their attention to it.

Kaidan along with some black and grey khajiit, walked up to them, already seeing the heat ready to jump off. "What's going on Xia? what happened?"

the blond glanced Kaidan, "Oh Kaidan! thank the gods! this moron decided to run across the field as rookies were in practice, had to stop one from blowing her brains out."

"And you thought to have this conversation...ON the field..?" The khajiit asked raising an eyebrow, "Ri'saav would've waited until she was off before saying something, would that not have been a better outcome?

"It was but at the moment..." She said, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry captain, I only did what I did to prevent a disaster..."

Kaidan sighed, "Aye and you mean well, but I think you should let me take over, tend to that soldier's fingers."

"Aye...I'll get him hauled to the medics..." Shooting misty one last glance before walking away.

Watching the lieutenant walk away, Kaidan turned around to face Misty. "Apologies, she tends to be sensitive, especially when it comes to her trainees. Now, who are you? and what is your business here?"

Misty rolled her eyes at the woman's departure before looking at Kaidan. It took everything she had not to break down in front of him, the hard set of his features and wariness in his crimson eyes reminding her that he wasn't  _her_ Kaidan. She took a deep breath before answering, "Melissa Dovahkiir, Dragonborn and High Queen of Skyrim. Well... Not  _THIS_ Skyrim. I have more titles but I'm kinda in a hurry. Shara said that the Quartermaster's armory was across the firing range and no, I am not going to use any of those nodes to travel where I need to get. I'd rather know my way around the old fashioned way."

Kaidan gave nod, "I don't fancy using those either, despite how useful they are. Well, you aren't wrong... but you have to go through the foundation before you get to the Armory, I was just headed there myself, feel like tagging along? I have to deliver something to him anyway."

"Finally! Someone who's not just going to give me vague directions," she said, feeling a little less stressed and annoyed, "fucking swear, if I got lost again I was going to set this place on fire and just go to Whiterun." 

Ri'saav gave the woman a frown, "This one would hope not... otherwise the east wing WILL become your home." He growled, before turning to Kaidan, "Ri'saav will resume training and then we'll head up to the great hall, you are going there yes?"

"Of course I'm going, that's when the Dragonborn makes his roll calls. I'll see you then." He said As the khajiit guard joined the soldiers in training and began shouting instruction to them.

Kaidan turned to Misty, "Shall we get going?"

 Misty nodded, "lead the way, love..." She said, her eyes going wide for a second before she back peddled, "I... Uh... After you." She cleared her throat, mentality smacking herself.

The swordsman rose an eyebrow before shrugging and made his way to the foundation. He glanced back at her as they passed the cave-like area. ' _So this is the other Dragonborn...? so different from the one I'm used to dealing with... She also called me love, too... is the other me and her an Item?'_ He mused as they reached the door to the foundation.

Misty kept her eyes on the ground, her brows furrowed as she mentally scolded herself over and over,  _why you gotta make it weird? Now he's going to think you're a fucking freak,_ she shook her head,  _he's not your Kaidan. You've gotta remember that... Or start calling everyone love,_ she cringed,  _nope, not doing that._ She sighed, glancing up at the back of Kaidan's head as they walked through the door,  _I miss Kai. He was just trying to help. I shouldn't have just left like I did. I shouldn't have kicked him out. I should have talked it through with him instead of being a child. I'm so sorry, Kai._

* * *

_Foundation, Rendspire..._

__

The priest Lucan took a deep sigh, after hearing everything that's happened. He gave Agamor a look of sympathy, nodding.

"That's a lot to deal with my child, at the most at least you survived the attack."

Agamor nodded, "Yeah, that and just something that just made me question my... loyalties." Looking away.

"To whom? the stormcloaks? or to your friends...?"

"It's not my friends it's something else... I may have been wrong on." Agamor said, putting a hand to his chin.

* * *

Now in the foundation, Kaidan led misty across the hall, taking her past some dusty boxes and crates. on the other side was a cave that had seemingly nothing in it.

"Why would they call this a foundation? Why not, 'tiny cave with nothing in it'?" she grumbled, her voice echoing off the walls making her frown, "God I sound whiney."

"There's a chapel for all the divines around the corner, the priest Lucan holds sermons there, I go sometimes, but only when I'm having hard times."

Agamor's voice along with another low voice could be heard along with another coming from there.

"I'll see you at the mead hall friend, I'm going to go see Sofia before the great hall, you coming?" Agamor asked, getting a headshake from shrine keeper.

"Another time friend, I have to clean up for the next sermon." Lucan declined with a small smile before he got an idea. "Say... maybe you can a seat for me when I get up there." 

Agamor gave a sharp laugh, "IF there's a seat left..."

"True...."

Agamor gave a nod at Lucan before standing up and bowing to him. He then makes his way around the corner, noticing Kaidan and Misty walking to the royal armory.

' _What's she doing down here...?'_ furrowing his brows as she walked by with taller man.

"That'll be good to know," she said with a sigh, "although I'll probably never see this part of the keep again without getting lost. I'll just head to Riften if I need to think," she muttered, pulling out the map and frowning, "y'all really need a better map or a better cartographer." She glanced up at the movement, giving Agamor a scowl, "it felt like I was losing brain cells. There another fire that needs to be fondued around here or you just like skulking around dark creepy caverns and scaring the locals? With a mug like that, it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"That's funny, I thought I smelt a high sense of entitlement," Agamor smirked, rolling his eyes at the scowling woman. "It's too early to deal with your screeching harpy, out of the way." turning to the larger swordsman. " Kaidan, good to see you, you heading up to the great hall?"

"In a bit, I'm helping this woman to the quartermaster, then I'll be up there." Kai said glancing at their scowls, "You know each other...?"

"Somewhat, she's a pain in the ass so far..." The Nord grumbled

"He's a drunk moron," she growled, folding her arms over her chest, "it's not my fault that, unlike you, Egghead, I don't like being a puppet for a brainwashed racist or part of the sheep of the Empire." She stretched the map out in front of her, giving it a shake, "and your mother's the empire's whore," she concluded, starting for the door on the other side of the foundation.

"Grow up, 'Dragonborn'... it might do you some good." Agamor shot back, walking towards the training hall.

"I'll grow up when you stop drinking!" she snarled over her shoulder, jerking the door open violently enough for it to slam against the stone before marching through with the map clenched in her hand, "fucking Nord. I might just let Ma'rahka torture him. Fucking blue bear wearing, Ulfric dick sucking piece of stormcloak shit." She paused in the hall, glancing around when she realized she had no clue where she was or where she was going, "Goddamnit. Where am I now?"

The door opens up behind her, with Kaidan walking through them, "Looks like you've found it..." Pointing out the weapon display cases, "This is the royal armory, the quartermaster is right over there." Pointing to an old man with a list, barking at someone "Just be wary about how you approach him... he's on the short side today..."

"I'm always on the short side. I'm short," she muttered, coughing out a laugh, "damn I'm tired. My filter between my mouth and my brain ain't working. Thanks, Kai." She started for the old man, waiting for him to finish yelling at someone who looked new before clearing her throat, "excuse me. I'm looking for some dragonbone arrows and maybe a rifle. I'll also need to know how it works."

"Yeah, you and everybody in this Godsdamned-" Freezing mid-sentence when he realized it wasn't one of the soldiers, "-Castle....? Hello, I didn't see you there..."

Misty frowned, "if that's a short joke, I'm socking you in the stomach," she said, narrowing her eyes at the man.

The quartermaster blinked at her before he broke out into a laugh, "If YOU'RE short, I'm dwarfing it then. my legs are so short, they call me knee-cap." Earning a chuckle from Kaidan. "See? even he laughs at it."

Misty smiled, feeling a little at ease, "you keep tall people around to reach the high shelves too?" she chuckled, shaking her head, "when I get mad at the tall people I just climb things or use a ladder. Who needs 'em, ey? Course, I've also fallen and hurt myself because of it too." She rubbed the back of her neck with an almost painfilled expression before grinning, "but I got the nirnroot that was up there. Fuck Taliesin and his tallness."

Knee-cap gave her a nod of approval, "At least you got it in the end. I don't let being shortstop me from running things around here, somebody's gotta keep em in line, at least in here." Spotting one of the soldiers standing the gun up on the wall wrong. "Ey! what are you doing?!"

The rifleman froze for a second, "Uh... getting something to drink...?"

"While leaving that rifle right there? I don't think so, you wouldn't leave your child like that would you?"

"I-I don't have a child, knee-cap..."

"Not yet you don't! but you will! until then, treat that rifle like you would a newborn babe!"

The soldier quickly picked up his weapon and nodded, "Right, of course, sir, what was I thinking? forgive me." leaving the room as quick as he picked up the gun. The quartermaster had a look of triumph.

"See that? respect, don't need height when you've got that." He smiled, before giving misty a nod. "Now I believe you wanted some Dragonbone Arrows and one of the guns right?"

Misty nodded, "yeah. I know how to shoot, I just need to know how to load it and what kind of ammo it uses. Also, if you're low on Dragonbone arrows, I'll just take whatever you've got the most of. Don't need high damage arrows when you've got skill."

"Well you're in luck, the thing we can never have enough of around here is stalhrim, despite how much is brought back here... they go like fresh sweet rolls." Knee-cap chuckled, reaching around in the back for something. "We should have a good amount of dragon bone though..."

Kaidan gave a nod before a bell went off, "Well, that's the rolling call bell, I'm so heading to the great hall. You got her from this point knee-cap?"

"Yeah, she's good here, besides I'm in a demonstrating mood, best you not be late..." The quartermaster smiled, getting a groan from the swordsman.

"Aye, and Misty... it was good to meet you, I wanted to see what the Dragonborn's other sister was like. I'm glad I did, We'll have to catch up sometime."

Misty nodded, " sure thing. Maybe when I get back from..." she paused, checking the Skyrim map on her phone, "Raldbthar. That's the closest one to Whiterun, and it has a lift down to Blackreach. If there ain't a warmonger shamen in those ruins, I'll paint myself green and do the teapot dance."

The quartermaster stared at her with a wide-eyed look, "You're heading to Blackreach...? with all those forgotten and judgment cyborgs around...? Gods you are brave, or foolish one or two... you're going to need the firepower." Pulling out a firebolt rifle. "This here is the firebolt rifle, the standard issue. Powerful and quick to learn, although the recoil is something that's a complaint, but should get the job done no less." Reaching into the desk, coming out with another firebolt rifle, only this one had a scope with red glass. "This is the night vision, for our nightly patrols or cave exploration."

"Don't really have much else of a choice," Misty said, nodding as she lifted the rifle with the scope and furrowing her brow at the weight as she checked down the line of sight, "You got anything with a silencer and a scope. Also, something that's like a shotgun for close quarters in case they get too close and I can't get to my swords in time to block. Unlikely with the training I had the warriors in my world put me through and the shouts dad helped me to learn, but there's always that chance." She set the rifle back down on the table, "also... What's a forgotten?"

Knee-cap froze for a moment before his expression turned serious, "The beast that comes after the falmer are killed... not to be taken lightly like their cyborg cousins." He then laid out the chrome colored ammo boxes and pulled out a firebolt arrow that burning at the tip. "This is the ammo, there are ice and lightning rounds as well, but this is the fire round." sliding it into the chamber and cocked it by the side. "That's when the round is loaded in, the trigger is the silver piece, Again, Recoil is a problem with the early models... The night vision has less recoil but is less effective. The only thing close enough to a weapon like that is the dwarven pistol that the officers carry." putting the same dwemer pistol she saw earlier on the table, "Now these are good when you have both, but the fire rate is slow but very effective... if that's is what you need out there to protect you against close assaults, this is your weapon."

Misty nodded, "I'm starting to wish I had a way to my world in reality," she muttered, looking at the ammo, "you don't have anything that's automatic or loads more than one round?"

"In development, crossbows are the only things that automatic right now, we look to change that, but for now the semi-auto fire is where it's at with these rifles. Now we have a variety of other tools, Javelin, oil pots, smoke bombs, poison darts, you name it, I probably have it in here if you're interested in our other wares." the old man offered.

She shook her head, "Falmer can't see so the smoke bombs are out. I'm not even going to be using my Consuming Darkness shout down there. With my luck, the poison darts would take too long and I'd die before they did, because fuck me that's why," she muttered, catching sight of a rack of armor, "I will take some armor though." She stepped back with her arms out at her sides, "this doesn't exactly say, dungeon delving."

"Oh? these exotic sets? not exactly but then again, you wouldn't go into a bandit camp like this either...yet some members still do, if you noticed, some of the armor on the female guardsmen in here are... for the lack of a better word, open?" Pointing at a female guard that wore a skimpy set, giving the quartermaster nod and smile. "See what I mean?"

Misty frowned, "yeah, I noticed. Why do guys always have to have slutty armor on their NPCs? No protection what-so-ever," she grumbled, looking at the armor sets, "ooo! I like this one and it's not slutty to the extreme," she frowned,  _I don't know how I feel about letting all those scars show though. I mean, it's one thing to swim with my friends and family back in High Reach, but here..._ she thought, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her body, and not the way she had when she had first become a part of Skyrim. She glanced at Knee-cap, taking note of the scar on his face as he started rifling through some barrels for arrows.  _Of course, in Skyrim, a scar's almost like a badge of honor, no matter where they come from._ She took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll take this one then. It's light enough to not make too much noise as I move, and it's not a fucking bikini."

Knee-cap sat the arrows on the table. Giving misty a nod of approval "Looks good on ya, most can't pull this outfit off well." Glancing down at the arrows, "Here are the dragonbone arrows, will one hundred do?"

"I hope so," she muttered, snagging the rifle, bolts, and arrows, "thanks K. I'll try to bring the rifle back in one piece," she said heading for the door leading back the way she had come. Mentally mapping out her way back to the office she was using and praying to all the gods she could think of that she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Back in the office _..._

Traysek sighed in relief as the bell rang, "Good, the day has finally started. And I finally finished all the paperwork I've skipping on." Stretching his arms, As Silmeria floating over to him, frowning at the stack of papers.

"I can't believe most of those angry responses came from Ulfric and Maven black-briar..." She said, with widened eyes. "What did you do to upset  _her??"_

The Redguard chuckled, "Might've had something to do with the shifting of powers, let's just say that." standing up to stretch fully. "I'm going to the main hall, it's time to do roll calls and then it's straight to Markarth for Misty... Speaking off..." He said, before clicking a button on his desk, spawning what looked like a dwarven microphone.

**"Attention everyone, Roll call is in five minutes, will someone also fetch my sister, not the one in the basement. But the redhead I brought here, you may have to look down, she's kinda short, so you won't find her easily.. that will be all."**

* * *

Misty rolled her eyes at the announcement, tightening the hand wrap style gauntlets and wiggling her fingers before attaching her throwing knives to her thigh, and quiver to her hip so it rested against her ass. She rolled her head around her shoulders before putting the Bloodsythe on her right hip and Soulrender on her back for easier access. She frowned at the rifle, trying to think of where to put it as she pulled the bow over her head to let it rest against her back, "where am I going to put you?" she muttered, lifting the rifle from the desk before sighing, "guess I'm gunna have ta carry you, huh?" She put the rifle against her shoulder as she held it and headed for the door, pausing for a second to look at the bestiary sitting on the edge of the desk.  _Maybe I should..._ she gave a heavy sigh, moving to the desk and snagging the book before heading out the door.  _Maybe I'll buy a horse from Whiterun and read it while I ride. I've never even heard of a Forgotten, and if Traysek has Cyborgs in his world, I'm going to need to know their weaknesses._ She moved through the doors leading to the great hall, her eyes scanning over all the people gathering before heading for the doors leading out.  _Once I'm outside, the cave leading to Whiterun is toward the left... I think..._ she thought with a sigh. _At least it'll be harder to get lost outside than it is inside._  

\----------------

As everyone began to gather around the room. Traysek up to the throne with a ledger in his hand and took a seat on the throne in a lazy manner.

"Ok, you know the drill, let's get this over with so we all go back to what we were doing." opening the book, "Let's see..? Magnus?"

The large orc sitting next to the hooded argonian stood up, "Here boss, I had a bit to drink last night, you know how it is in here."

"I do," He said giving the orc a smile, going back into his book. "Ja' Ramu."

The Argonian nodded, "Here boss."

"Xia," Traysek called out, noticing she's not coming. "Where is she?"

Agamor walks in with Kaidan and Inigo, "She's tending to that soldier that had his fingers broke at the moment."

The redguard blinked a bit before nodding, "Noted... I'll mark her then." Drawing a mark next to her name. "Shalice."

"I'm right here," The redhead woman raised her hand.

"Sheamus."

"Here sir." The steward smiled, getting a nod from the redguard.

"Agamor, Lucien, Recorder, Sofia, Blue" He went on to read, as the names of everyone he called raised their hands, he called other names as well, such as the khajiit guardsmen and few others who weren't around or away. He reached the last name on the ledger and sighed. "-And Kaidan."

"Oi right here." The swordsman called out, getting a nod from the captain.

"Ok, that's everyone... thank the gods that's done." Closing the book and handing it to the steward, who read it with a grin.

"Everything has been logged an accounted for, well-done sir," Sheamus said, putting the book on the stand. 

Traysek groaned, "Thank the gods, this part can be tiring."

"Tiring yes, but necessary sir, all for the good of the household."

"Yeah yeah..." The redguard said, waving dismissively, he then looked around for a bit, frowning. "Where's Misty? I thought I sent somebody to fetch her."

Everyone in the room looked around and at each other, rubbing their necks as the steward sighed.

"We can't find her sir..." He told him, getting a wide-eyed redguard.

"What do you mean you can't find her? she couldn't have left could she?" Putting a finger to his chin. One of the guards who was near the door walked up the center of the room and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Um...sir?" The guard called out, worried about the reaction. "I-uh...saw where she went."

"And where would that be?" Traysek said, narrowing his eyes on the guard.

"She left sir... Walked out with a firebolt rifle and book"

Everyone went wide-eyed, the man in the throne did as well but it was more-so shock than anything.

"What....?" The redguard uttered, as the room grew quiet...

_To be continued..._


	7. Dangerous Blackreach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty heads down into blackreach, where she discovers just how dangerous Traysek's world really is.

Misty nibbled on an apple as she rode on the back of the horse she had bought from Windhelm, having decided that it would be easier to get to Raldbthar from there than from Whiterun. It was a fairly mild day, the wind wasn't biting as sharply as it usually did in the mountains around Windhelm, but she still wore a heavy cloak. She flipped through the book that the elven woman had given her. She frowned at the crudely drawn pictures and shook her head as she read the fairly vague descriptions beside each creature.

"The Forgotten spew a mucus that attracts more Falmer..." she rolled her eyes, "so they spit on you and that's attractive to Falmer. Gross." She sighed as the horse moved up the slope, putting the books away as she stopped the horse, sliding from the saddle to start up the slope without the horse. "The lift should be... around here somewhere," she muttered to herself, smiling at the tall, gated tower as she approached it, "there you are." She moved through the snow to the gate, frowning at the metal bars that had been welded across the opening, as if to keep something in. She jerked on the bars, scowling when they didn't budge before sighing and heading back to the front of Raldbthar, "well, this is going to be a problem when I have to leave."

She headed around the buildings, crouching down in the treeline as she watched the bandits that had taken up the ruins walk across the stairs and landings. She smirked, pulling the gun from her back and taking aim down the sight, "let's test this puppy out," she whispered, looking through the scope and lining up a shot on the bandit on the first landing as she stopped to look out over the snow covered the land.

* * *

The woman turned, looking up at the man taking a seat on the edge of the landing above her, "you see anything?" she shouted up at him, getting a groan from the lazy bandit.

"Didn't see anything five minutes ago when you asked. Don't see anything now," the man said, picking at something in his teeth.

"Well, stay alert. I have a bad fe-" A gunshot rang out a second before the female bandit collapsed, blood spurting from her chest where the wound had blossomed in red.

* * *

Misty furrowed her brow as she sat in the snow, the gun kickback knocking her on her ass and probably putting a bruise on her shoulder, "fuck that hurt," she growled, rubbing at her shoulder as she heard shouting coming from the ruins as the bandits started searching the area, a couple of them coming closer and closer. "Damnit," she grunted, getting to her feet and drawing her swords, wincing at the pain in her shoulder as she burst from the trees and rushed at the closest bandit, giving a loud battle cry as she ran him through, giving the body a kick before turning to block another bandit's attack.

"Die you bitch!" the bandit snarled in her face as he pressed his blades into her's.

"Ladies first!" she snarled back, inhaling, "FUS RO DAH!" The bandit flew back, hitting the second bandit on his way back, sending both of them hard against the stone wall. She moved toward them as they groaned, "do yourselves a favor, boys," she said, sliding her swords back in their sheaths, "stay down." She went back to where she was and picked up the gun, sliding it onto her back as she shook her head, "I'm NOT using that again." She trotted up the stairs and pushed the doors open, moving into the well-lit area, where she knew a bandit was asleep. She hit the bottom of the walkway as she woman stood from the bedroll, drawing her battleax as she faced Misty.

"Where do you think you're going?" The bandit asked, giving Misty a smirk.

Misty smirked back, drawing her swords as she lay them across her shoulders, "wherever the fuck I want. You gunna stop me?"

The bandit took a fighting stance, "leave with your life or die."

Misty gave a sharp laugh, taking the fighting stance Kaidan had taught her, "come get some, bitch."

The bandit rushed forward, raising her battleax high above her head as she cried out. Misty sidestepped as the ax came down, hitting the ground hard enough to crack the stone. She snorted, stepping on the back of the blade, bringing her blade around as the woman looked up at her with a frown, the blade slicing through her neck, sending the bandit's head rolling as the body collapsed on the ax. She sighed, swinging her sword out to remove any blood before starting down the walkway, replacing the swords in her hands for her bow as she turned the corner and headed for the next room. She crouched in the dark, nocking a dragonbone arrow as she slowly moved toward the doorway. "Laas Yah Nir," she whispered into the darkness, feeling her eyes stutter before red auras shown through the walls. She watched one walk across the room, revealing another female bandit. She inhaled, taking aim as she drew the string back, loosing the arrow at the bandit, hitting her in the ribs. The woman cried out, dropping to the ground as she gripped the arrow in her side. Misty watched the red auras rushing toward the woman, the two men kneeling beside her before rising and drawing their weapons. Misty took aim again, hitting the largest of the two in the head, dropping him before coming through the door and nocking another arrow. She took aim at the other man as he took aim on her, their eyes meeting before he smirked.

"You don't have the guts to ki-uh!"

She cut off what he was going to say with an arrow to the hip, causing him to drop the bow and arrow as he tried to remove the arrow. She started toward him, drawing one of her swords before running him through with it, "you should have killed me instead of talking," she whispered in his ear, jerking the sword from the man before looking down at the woman, now leaving a trail of blood as she tried to crawl away. Misty replaced her sword, nocking another arrow as she walked past the dying woman. She ignored the woman's whimpers and gasps before heading to the next area where she knew more bandits were. She leaned against the wall before the hallway leading down into  
the room, "Laas Yah Nir." She counted the auras, taking a steadying breath before starting down the hallway. She aimed and loosed the arrows, taking the first bandit by surprise, killing him. She shot the second bandit in the shoulder, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps and trip over the chair. A loud battle cry caught her attention as a female bandit came at her with a sword and shield, hitting her hard with a shield bash that sent her to the ground. Instinctively, she rolled as the woman brought the sword down where she had been, the metal clanging against the stone as she rolled to her feet, drawing her swords and blocking another attack from the woman. She ground her teeth, putting her center of gravity lower to keep from collapsing under the warrior woman's strength. _Damn_ , she thought, pushing as hard as she could to get the woman away from her. When she had enough room, she jumped back, putting distance between her and the woman before a sharp pain in her calf made her cry out. She ground her teeth as she looked at the man she had hit earlier, giving him a glare as he aimed another arrow. _T_ _hey're just bandits. I can take out a few bandits._ She inhaled, facing the woman as she did. "GOL HAH DOV!" she shouted at the warrior, watching the woman stiffen, her eyes becoming vacant pools. "Kill him!" Misty ordered, pointing at the archer. The woman moved stiffly, turning to face the man with an expression of fury before rushing at him.

"Halvina! Stop! We're on the same side!" he shouted, trying to snap her out of it as the blade came down on his shoulder, cutting deep. He screamed, collapsing as she withdrew her blade, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as the woman raised her sword, point down. "Please... make. Her... stop."

Misty gave him an almost cruel frown, "you chose the life of a bandit. Now you suffer the consequences for it," she said, giving the woman a nod as she brought the blade down, piercing the man through, killing him. The warrior pulled her blade from the man's body and turned to face Misty, her expression still vacant, "I want you to take your dagger and cut your own throat." The woman gave her a nod, drawing her dagger and drawing it across her own throat as Misty moved through the large doorway, walking around the rubble after she jerked the arrow from her calf, rolling her shoulders, still aching from the gun. 'I'm going to need to ask Traysek if he has a bath I can soak in to help get rid of this ache,' she thought, turning the corner as something appeared as a dwemer sphere fell out of its hole. She furrowed her brows at the woman standing in strange dwemer armor with a helmet that reminded her of Cyclops from the Xmen. She gave a yelp, leaping back as the dwemer sphere thrust its spear-like hand at her. "Son of a bitch," she growled, ducking under the sphere's attack as a spectral woman appeared along with a couple of other strange dwemer automation. "What the fuck is this!?!" Misty cried out, dodging the attack the robotic creatures were throwing. She put her blades up, blocking each attack as she frowned, watching the spectral woman attacking the cyborg woman. _What do I do?_ she thought, leaping back as she inhaled. "YOL TOOR SHUL!!" she shouted, setting the automations on fire and scattering the Dwemer Sphere. She dodged the automation's next attacks, shuffling back before frowning, "that's it! I'm done with this!" She ducked one of the automation's attacks, slipping around behind the creature and shoving her blades up under the metal rivets before jerking toward her, pulling the creature's back off. She ducked again, pulling her swords free as the second creature attacked her. "Damnit," she growled, blocking the next attack as she inhaled, "TIID KLO UL!" she shouted, watching as the creature's attacks slowed to almost a crawl. She moved quickly around the one she had already injured, reaching into the automation to jerk the soul gem free and tossing it away. She inhaled again, facing the other automation as she did, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" She shifted around the creature, bringing her blades down hard as time sped up. The creature stumbled from the fire as the first one collapsed, looking up in time for Misty to smash her blades hard against the creature's shoulders, collapsing the creature down to its knees. She crossed her swords around its neck, "Yol!" she shouted, setting the blades on fire as she sliced through the creature's neck enough to kill the glowing light of its eyes. It fell back away from her when she removed her swords and turned to face the cyborg as the spectral woman disappeared in a cloud of glittering light. "Let's dance, bitch," she said, moving toward the cyborg as the woman started to summon something. "Oh HELL no!" Misty growled, "TIID!" Time slowed once again, giving her enough time to rush forward and bring her swords up under the woman's ribs, almost lifting the heavy metal creature from the ground. Time resumed as she jerked her swords from the borg's body, leaving the dead mechanism laying at her feet. Misty panted, wiping the sweat that was starting to bead on her upper lip. "Damn that was difficult. Maybe I'm just outta practice," she muttered, replacing her swords as she started into the next room, shouting the dwemer spider to pieces before heading to the next area.

* * *

_Lord's chambers....  
_

__

Now in a completely different set of armor, Traysek adjusted the shroud on his shoulder before sighing. He then began to search the room for something, as Silmeria landed on one of the boxes, giving his appearance an eyebrow raise.

"I thought you were going with what you had on? What's happened?"

The Redguard opened the display case and grabbed his signature scimitar, before searching around so more. "My guest decided to do the dumb thing and run off without any direction in this world, and Agamor...." He said, rolling his eyes, "Is being difficult about it... which I just don't have time for today" Applying some warpaint on his face.

The fairly rose an eyebrow, until it clicked, "Oh that woman that was in here? she did seem like she was in a hurry. Any idea where'd she go?"

"No idea, but if the men say they saw her leave with a firebolt rifle, my only guess is that she got it through Knee-cap, who I'm going to go see about diamond bolts. Now to find my red girls..." Searching the containers until his eyes widened, pulling out two ruby daggers. "There you ladies are, I thought I lost you!" Holstering both knives on his hips. Grabbing the silver shamshir in the other case that was in its sheath. He checked the blade, and gave a satisfying nod sheathing it again, hooking it to the sword belt.

Before he could leave, Inigo, Kaidan, and knee-cap, who was holding a crossbow and backpack, walk in the room; surprising the Redguard. Kaidan stepped forward with a sigh.

"I brought him here, I figure he should tell you where she went," Kaidan said, nodding towards the Quartermaster.

"Sorry boss, I didn't think she'd take off like that, at least not to a place like the one she's going... Oh, gods."

Traysek rose an eyebrow at the old man, "Where did she say she was going? did she tell you?" Getting a nod from the man.

"Raldbthar, to get to Blackreach..."

The Redguard blinked at him for a minute, until he facepalmed and let out a deep frustrated sigh, "Blackreach... oh gods misty why there...?" he groaned, until a thought hit him... "Wait, I remember she needed some kind of bone for the device, but that was the last I saw of her this morning. My guess is that she went to grab it and get herself home. Which would've been fine, I would've chosen Blackreach too... but not alone. Not with all those forgotten and cyborgs running around down there..."

"It's not like she went there unprepared. She's got some good gear and I let her leave with one of those exotic armors, she should be fine." Knee-cap said, with a reassuring smile.

Traysek sighed and shook his head. "I know she's fine, she's capable, but anyone in that place can become prey in minutes. Dragonborn or no Dragonborn, She's not invincible and those cyborgs are ruthless." He said, taking in the expression the others were giving him, rolling his eyes, "Gods, she's not a delicate flower, but everyone here knows that you don't go to Blackreach ALONE, that is the golden rule of survival in that place."

Inigo smiled, "Why do I smell an adventure coming on?" his ears twitching with anticipation. "It's has been a while since we've been down there. I can't wait to go back."

"It's beautiful, there's no lie there. it's just the dangers within. If it wasn't for that, Blackreach would be ok to wander around in." Traysek said, grabbing the dwarven pistols off the table. He then turned to the quartermaster and gave the man a small grin. "Knee-cap, listen, I'm not angry with you for giving her that gear, at least she's got a way to protect herself out there. You did good... Just next time I invite a guest, make sure to check with me first before dealing things out, yeah? they're our guest... not our guard force"

"Thank you, boss, I'll be sure to check with ya for now on." Giving the Dragonborn a nod, before getting one back from him.

Traysek sighed and nodded, noticing the bag in his hands, "Is that my gear?"

"Loaded up with all your going to need in there, especially when the forgotten come out, that repellent I made is going to come in handy." 

The captain nodded, "All I needed to hear, thank you again Knee-cap, and don't worry I'll make sure she returns the gun."

"You be sure she does, I hate for it to come back into pieces." He said, as the redguard turned around and made his way to map room. Before he could get too far, the quartermaster held up the crossbow. "Hey Boss, Catch!" Tossing Traysek the weapon, "This is called the AKcrossbow, a step up from the Dawnguard's crossbow works with _any_ ammunition. the rate of fire is quicker than the rifle but not as damaging."

Traysek inspected the crossbow, and nodded with a grin, "No, no this will do nicely, thank you Knee-cap." Putting the crossbow on his back, along with the diamond rounds. Before continuing his walk to the map room with Inigo, Silmeria and Kaidan followed. When Traysek entered the room, turned to the others and gave a grin. "You guys coming or staying? I don't blame you if you don't want to go."

Inigo nodded, checking his sword. "I'm tagging along, besides I can't pass up a trip to Blackreach."

Silmeria landed on his shoulder, "That goes double for me, besides someone has to watch your back out there..." The fairy paused, glancing at the blue khajiit. "along with Inigo."

"Ok, that's two people, anyone else?" The Redguard asked, getting a sigh and headshake from Kaidan.

"I would like to go, but someone's got to make sure that stormcloak doesn't take over, I'll have to pass for now." The swordsman explained, getting a nod from Traysek.

"It's alright, I understand, watch yourself, Kai." The captain warned.

"Aye, I'll be sure to do that. I'll see you when you get back Traysek, come back in one piece."

"Take care." He said, waving at him as he walked out the room. "Ok, with that out the way, lets transport to whiterun and then we-"

Before he could finish his sentence, there were footsteps rushing toward the map room, making everyone turn around.

"Waaaait! Boss!" Erik's voice yelled out, stopping when he reached the door. Traysek gave him a raised eyebrow, at the winded man.

"Ah, Erik. I didn't see you this morning, how are your injuries?"

"They're better sir, much," The young Nord answered, "I heard from Agamor that Misty took off, Is that true??"

Traysek sighed and nodded, "Yeah, she did, straight to Blackreach."

Erik regained his breath, "There?! by the gods... it's true... Let me come with you." He begged, getting a raised eyebrow from The redguard.

"Are you sure? I figured you'd want to take some days off since that last mission."

"I thought about it, but I owe her for saving me from the sadist, and since she's going to a place like that... It would be wrong if I didn't repay the favor." Erik said, with a determined look on his face. Traysek studied him for a moment, taking notice of the gear he had packed and nodded.

"Very well, you can tag along too Erik, I know how your sense of honor works. Besides, I think she likes you more so than Agamor anyway." He smirked, putting a blush on the Nord's cheeks.

"How so??"

The redguard sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, she does." Now turning to the blue nodes, walking over to Whiterun's node. "Alright, here's the way to Whiterun... everyone on board?"

"Aye aye captain!" Inigo joked, saluting, causing Erik to chuckle along with the fairy.

"Tch..! smartass, that's why I love you though." Traysek shook his head grinning, pulling out a crystal, "Alright, here we go..." Touching the crystal to stone, pulling them all into it...

* * *

"FUS RO DAH!" Misty shouted, sending the cyborg and her automaton back while scattering the spider to bits. She gasped, furrowing her brows as the blades on the long walkway sprung up, spinning their way up the incline before coming back down. She blinked in realization, giving a surprised yelp as the automation swung her dagger at Misty. _I have to get up that incline,_ she thought, dodging the cyborg's blade before turning and running up the incline, pressing herself to the side of the blades as they moved past her. She held her breath, feeling the wind from the sharp dwemer trap as it spun down, hitting the automations hard enough to make them stumble back. Misty furrowed her brows again, sheathing her swords and drawing the rifle before taking aim at the automations, firing at the creatures with deadly, near point-blank accuracy. The one she hit jolted, shaking violently as it malfunctioned before it's head exploded. She didn't have time to think how cool it looked before taking aim at the second one, making sure to aim for where the soul gem was. She heard the gem explode and shatter in the creature, dropping it where it stood. She took aim at the cyborg, who waited until the spinning blades went back up the incline before deciding to rush at Misty. Misty gave a yelp, falling back as the cyborg sliced at her, narrowly missing her face. She scrambled to recover the gun, bringing it up to press against the cyborg's chin as she pulled the trigger, causing the Borg's head to explode, covering her face with bits of brain matter, blood, and slivers of metal and wires. She gasped, laying flat as the spinning blades span over her, the wind from them refreshing if not dangerous. She blinked a few times, getting to her feet and stepping to the side of the blades after it had passed over her.

She put her fingers in her ears, wiggling them around to try and get rid of the ringing, only to fail. _I hope I haven't lost my hearing,_ she thought, moving to the next landing. She frowned at the borgs that were through the doorway, standing on the other side of the dwemer pumps and steam pipes. She put the gun to her shoulder as she crouched, looking through the scope to count the machines.

She blinked at one of the cyborgs, frowning at the strange devices on her back. _Does she have a jet pack?_ she thought, inhaling as she put her finger against the trigger, aiming at the one with the jets and pulling the trigger. The sound of the gun going off was loud enough to alert the others as the cyborg dropped, but not loud enough to be pinpointed over the sounds of the machinery going. She frowned, shaking her head as she took aim at the next cyborg, pulling the trigger as the creature turned, causing her to miss. "Damn," she growled, reloading the gun as all the dwemer creatures started for her. "Here we go," she sighed, replacing the gun with her swords as she ground her teeth and prepared to fight. She jolted when a spectral woman appeared beside her, widening her eyes. The woman looked at her and gave a nod before rushing into the fray. Misty frowned, feeling a little embarrassed that a ghost was about to outdo her when it came to fighting. She huffed, rushing after the ghostly woman. Misty brought the blades around, cutting through the dwemer sphere's arm before shoving her blade up under its chin, giving a sharp jerk to rip the automation's head from its body, crumbling it. She swung her blade out, sliding the head from the sword, sending it flying away as she brought her sword up to block the cyborg's attack, leaning back to give the woman a hard kick to the chest, sending her stumbling back as two automations appeared beside her. Misty ground her teeth prepared to fight as a third creature joined them from the beyond. She furrowed her brows at the dwemer sphere without its sphere bottom, her eyes going wide as it viciously attacked her, leaping into the air with its sword high above its head. She jumped back as the blade hit the ground where she had stood, rushing forward as she brought her swords around, aiming for the creature's neck. It narrowly dodged her attack, bringing its blade around and up, cutting up her side. She cried out, stumbling to the side and barely blocking an attack from one of the automations. She inhaled, facing the creatures as she did “KRII LUN AUS!” she shouted at the creatures, watching them become covered in a red hue before shouting again, “TIID KLO UL!” Time slowed to a crawl just as the large punisher started to bring it's sword down toward her. She moved out of the way, going around behind the automation to shove her blade under the metal, pulling it back enough to reach up in the creature and pull the gem from its body. She moved to the second one, working quickly to pull the gem from the creature as she turned, bringing her sword up as time resumed. The automations around her collapsed as the large punisher brought the blade down on her, almost forcing her to her knees as she ground her teeth. “Son of a bitch,” she growled, pushing forward before shuffling back, away from the cyborg's attack. She inhaled, “FUS RO DAH!!” she shouted, sending both the cyborg and the punisher flying back hard against the dwemer steam pipes. She moved forward quickly, bringing her sword down hard to remove the Punisher's head, hacking at the metal neck until the head rolled away from the body. She huffed, wiping the sweat from her brow before crying out as the cyborg brought her sword down on Misty's shoulder. She glared at the woman as she brought her dagger up, ready to deal a final blow when Misty inhaled, “YOL TOOR SHUL!” she shouted, setting the cyborg on fire. The woman screamed as she batted at the flames covering her, releasing the sword in Misty's shoulder as she stumbled back. Misty huffed, dropping her swords and jerking the sword from her shoulder. She inhaled, facing the woman as the flames died down, “WULD NAH KEST!” She was sent forward with the sword pointed, impaling the woman with enough force to embed the sword in the wall behind the cyborg. She huffed, giving the woman a glare as she stumbled back, watching the cyborg jolt and shudder before falling completely still, dead where she had been impaled.

Misty gasped, falling to her knees for a second as she tried to catch her breath. She winced as she sat up, furrowing her brows at the gash in her shoulder before placing her hand over the wound and pushing her healing magic into her wound. “God that smarts,” she muttered, pushing herself to her feet as she healed the wound enough to make it stop bleeding before healing the one on her side just enough as well. She sighed, grabbing her swords from the ground and sheathing them. She winced, stumbling a step as a sharp pain shot up her leg. She frowned, looking down at the bolt in her calf. She huffed, reaching down to jerk the bolt from her leg and throw it to the side. “Damn,” she cursed, heading for the stairs leading up to the lift leading down to the depths of the ruin, “this better be fucking worth it, Darrow.”

* * *

At _the whiterun gates..._

Traysek and the others warped at the wall of the gates, looking around to see the whiterun guards patrolling the area. The Redguard man nodded with a grin.

"Ok, looks like we're in the right place, now to remember where the ruins are from here." He said, pulling out his map. "Let's see...."

Looking over the map, sighed when he realized how far they were from there. taking a deep sigh. "Right over the mountains, it's a good thing we have horses ourselves."

"I wonder how deep she's gone down into the ruins already?" Silmeria said, looking at the map over his shoulder, as the Redguard put away the map. Inigo watched the guard drag out someone before sighing.

"Let's hope we don't find her dead down there, that would be tragic," Inigo said, frowning at the thought.

"Yes.. it would," Traysek concurred, throwing a summoning orb on the ground, with a large blue wolf walking out of it, howling to greet his master. "Hello Kykrim, we're going on a ride today. I hope you got legs for it."

The daedric wolf snorted, lowering his head for the Redguard to pet him, before mounting it. "Alright, to the ruins we go!" As Inigo summoned his steed and got on his. Erik, on the other hand, was left scratching his head.

"Guys, where am I supposed to get a horse?" He asked, making the fairy chuckle.

"I guess there's not enough room, I mean it's not far you have to walk." She teased, sticking her tongue out at the Nord.

Traysek frowned at her, "Rude! I'm not going to make him walk all the way there." He said, summoning Arvak. "There you go, you should be able to keep up with us on him."

Erik gave the skeleton horse a good look over, chuckling nervously "That doesn't look comfortable, it looks... painful."

"Don't let that scare you, he's way more comfortable than he looks, trust me." The redguard said, earning a frown from his apprentice.

"Easy for you to say... you're on fur." He grumbled, getting on the skeleton-like horse. To his surprise, he didn't feel as if he was on bones. "It's like the bones aren't there..."

Inigo chuckled, "Don't hurt your brain trying to figure that out, we're going to need it when we get there."

"Yeah," Traysek said, pulling up the map again, "We should be able to get there in no time if we aren't attacked by anything out here. We get moving." He said, earning nods from the other two riders, as they began heading to dwemer ruin. _.._

* * *

She stayed crouched down outside the doors where several Falmer were wandering around. She leaned out, holding her bow and arrow at the ready as she scanned over the area for a good shot. She took a deep breath, stepping out from the doorway as she took aim at a Falmer, loosing the arrow. She smirked as the arrow pierced it's head, dropping the creature with hardly a sound. She inhaled, nocking another arrow as a dark form rose from the dead creature, stopping her breath as she looked at the dark creature. Large sickly bubbles sprouted from the body bursting to reveal Chaurus Hunters and Chaurus Reaper.

Her eyes widened as she cursed, quickly loosing another arrow at the other Falmer. Once that one died, more Chaurus appeared along with a woman dressed in, what looked like Falmer armor. The woman gave a loud, high pitched scream, making Misty wince. She ground her teeth as the woman ran at her, seeming to know exactly where she was. She dropped her bow and drew her swords, rushing out to meet the woman's vicious attack as she gave her own battle cry. “KRII LUN AUS!” The woman was covered in a red hue, making Misty smirk as she brought her swords down on the woman, growling as her attack was blocked. She lept back, avoiding the Chaurus Hunter's venomous spit before dodging the third Falmer's blade. _It's those fucking Cyborg things all over again_ , she thought, dancing back away from the Chaurus. She looked at the dark figure, half expecting it to start attacking, but it just floated there, watching her struggle with this fight. _Where are the spectral women when you need them?_ She jumped back as the Falmer lept at her, inhaling as her feet hit the ground. “FUS RO DAH!” She shouted, sending the creatures flying back. _I'm not going to make it at this rate_ , she thought, looking up at the landing up to the tower. She furrowed her brows, sidestepping an arrow one of the Falmer up in the tower shot down at her. She narrowed her eyes in determination, taking a deep breath as she took a fighting stance, turning her body as the Chaurus spat its venom at her. “Come on,” she snarled, pointing her sword at the creatures as they started toward her. “TIID KLO UL!” She shouted, slowing the creatures' advances. She smirked, moving quickly through the group, cutting across the woman's throat before spinning and removing the Falmer's head. She ducked down, bringing her blades up to impale the Chaurus Hunter. She jerked her blades free, jumping onto the back of one of the Chaurus Reaper as time resumed. She gripped the Chaurus's armored neck as it bucked, trying to get her off it's back. “GOL HAH DOV!” she shouted at the creature, panting as it calmed under her feet. She gave a grunt as two arrows hit her in the shoulder, pushing her forward over the Chaurus's head. She sucked air in through her teeth, looking up at the Falmer with a scowl before putting her bow over the Chaurus's head and taking hold of the handle, using her bow as a bridle for the Chaurus. “Go,” she growled, pointing toward the stairs leading up to where the other Falmer were firing from. The Chaurus jolted, moving to and up the stairs, spitting venom at the Falmer as Misty pulled the rifle from her back, hooking her foot on the bow to keep her balance and took aim at the Falmer on the other side, pulling the trigger as the Chaurus attacked the Falmer, ripping into the Falmer's chest, eating the creature alive. She hopped off the Chaurus's back, giving a whistle to get the ravenous Chaurus's attention. “Let's move on,” she said, getting the chittering clicks from the creature before it followed her to the edge of the landing. She stepped up on the Chaurus's back, gripping the handle of her bow as she inhaled. _I really hope this works_ , she thought shouting, “WULD NAH KEST!” She smirked down at the Chaurus, who had moved with her, thankfully. She hit it with another bout of Bend Will before pointing toward the hallway leading to the door to the next room. “Go, Kory.”

* * *

  _At the Raldbthar entrance...  
_

__

Now at the stairs leading to the ruins, Traysek dismounted the wolf, as Inigo and Erik got off their rides. The trio walked up them, taking note of the damage, and two corpses, one with a firebolt round lodged into her chest, and the other had a large wound in his chest. As the other two winced, The Redguard nodded with a grin. _'Looks like she's been here, I don't see anyone that's alive.'_ Musing as they walked up the stairs. The fairy shuddered at the amount of blood as they passed by the wall and made it to the door.

"From the mess out here, no doubt she's inside. If not, we'll find out." He said, opening the door.

"I hope she saved some for us, I hate to walk in there and find nothing inside."

"You do realize how big Blackreach really is don't you?" Silmeria said, earning a nod from khajiit, following them inside. "I doubt she could clear them all if shes made it that far yet."

Erik being the last one to walk in, let the door close...

* * *

“GODDAMNIT!” she hollered, blocking another attack from the judgment punisher, skidding back from the force behind it. She ground her teeth, knocking a couple of bolts that had been fired by the sphere, away from her as the Chaurus fought off two cyborgs and an automation. Misty inhaled, frowning as she jumped back, avoiding the automation's quick attacks as she shouted, “YOL TOOR SHUL!” The creatures shuffled back, squealing from the heat as she smirked, remembering what Argis had taught her when she was learning how to smith, “FO KRAH DIIN!” Frost spewed from her lips, slowing the automations movements before she shouted again, “YOL TOOR SHUL! FO KRAH DIIN! YOL TOOR SHUL! FO KRAH DIIN!” The automations jutted and jolted, their metal bodies becoming weakened by the repeated rapid heating and cooling. The smaller, fully metal automation jolted one last time before collapsing, it's legs shattering as she shouted one last frost shout at it. She brought her sword down on its head, shattering the metal before pulling her throwing knife, flinging it at the woman with the jet packs, hitting one of the jets, causing it to spark and burst into flames. The cyborg shouted, running in a circle to put the fire out. Misty lifted her blade, stopping another attack from the Punisher, almost collapsing from the impact. She ground her teeth, pushing back as she shouted at the creature, “HUN.... KAAL.... ZOOR!” she shouted, furrowing her brow as she waited for an ethereal warrior to show up. She frowned, grinding her teeth when nothing appeared, giving a loud cry of frustration as she pushed her blades against the Punisher's. She jumped back, causing the creature to stumble as she rushed forward, stepping up on the creature's arm before leaping onto its shoulder, spinning around to it's back before raising the dagger Sher'tul had made her above her head, shoving it down into the gears and mechanisms rotating around in the creature's chest. The creature jolted and shook, shuddering as she dropped from the robot's back, rolling away from it as it jerked and clanged. She grabbed her sword from the ground, having dropped it on her way up to end the creature's life. The Punisher blew out a large puff of smoke, collapsing where it stood as she ran at the cyborg whose jet pack was still sparking and blowing out smoke. She spun as she approached the woman, throwing her blade out to slice across the woman's throat, spewing a strange, almost black blood all over her. She gasped, at the heat of it, wiping away what she could as the chittering made her look up at the Chaurus. “Oh, fuck me,” she growled, dodging the venom it spat at her. “YOL TOOR SHUL!” she shouted, setting the creature on fire as it squealed and skittered away from her, running for the back room where the buttons to open the next area was. “Oh no you don't,” she growled, rushing after it. She jumped up, using the wall as a push off point and bringing the blades down hard on the back of the creature's neck, crushing its exoskeleton and snapping its neck. It collapsed as she panted over its broken body, removing her bow from the creature as she slid her swords back in their sheaths as she started for the buttons, automatically going to the third button from the left and beating her fist down on it.

She sighed as she heard the bars slide down into the floor, wiping what of the blood from the cyborg that she could from her face as she moved to the doorway. She rolled her head around her shoulders, swallowing as she took a deep breath. _Here I go,_ she thought, walking into the large cavernous room without her swords drawn. She took another deep breath, running into the room as the Falmer snarled at her footsteps, rushing toward her as she shouted “TIID KLO UL!” Time slowed once more to a crawl as she rushed to the first stuck gears, jerking the bone from the gears and tossing it aside before rushing to the next set, pulling her sword and smashing the skull that was stuck before using the slow time shout again and rushing to the third mechanism, putting her sword behind the spine bones and using the sword to lever the bones from the gears. _One more,_ she thought, using the shout again as she ran around the pool to the other side, jerking the bone from the gears. She jumped into the water and swam down to pull the bone from the gears. She came to the surface, panting as her eyes moved over the Falmer circling the edge of the pool. She swallowed, taking a deep breath as she swam to the stairs, running out of the water as she shouted at the Falmer in front of her. “FUS RO DAH!” The Falmer flying back away from her before running to the button and slamming her hand down on it as time resumed. The bridge dropped, spurring the Dwemer Centurion to life on the other side. It creaked and groaned, jolting forward as Misty rushed forward, the sound of the Falmer coming at her from behind. She turned, looking at the centurion and then back at the Falmer before nodding. _If I don't have to fight, I'm not going to,_ she thought, giving the Falmer a smirked as one of them lept at her. She sidestepped, taking a deep breath before falling back off the bridge as the Falmer and Centurion clashed on the bridge. She let herself sink to the bottom of the water, listening to the sounds of fighting echo through the water as she looked up through the water at the light shining down, thinking for a few moments about how her life had lead up to this point. She blinked at the dead Falmer falling into the water, sinking down to the bottom with her. She mentally sighed, swimming toward the stairs and hoping that the centurion had taken care of the Falmer. She surfaced, watching as the centurion collapsed, leaving only one of the females that usually appeared after the Falmer died. She huffed through her nose, moving out of the water as she drew her swords, ready to fight the bitch. She slid the blade across one another, getting the woman's attention. She turned, sneering at Misty before giving a high pitched scream, rushing at Misty with the fierceness of a wild animal.

“MUL QAH DIIV!” Misty shouted, feeling her skin harden and her muscles bulge as the woman's attack hit her blades. Misty ground her teeth, feeling her eyes shift slightly, helping her see more clearly. She pushed back, causing the woman to stumble back a step as she brought her blades across, clashing with the woman's swords. She slashed, baring her teeth as she let her wolf through, heightening her smell and speed. She felt her teeth lengthen as she snarled at the woman, jumping at her with a growl. She spun, hitting the woman hard with her swords before bringing her swords back, cutting across the woman's chest and making her stumble back with a cry. She smirked, moving forward with a dangerous grin as she rested the sword on her shoulder, tapping it against her neck as she stood in front of the woman. “End of the line bitch,” she said, her voice growly as she brought her sword up to deliver another blow before the woman groaned, standing straight as a green mucus like substance spewed from her mouth, covering Misty in a thick slime that smelled to high heaven. “Oh my God! What is this!?!” she hissed, covering her nose as she stumbled back, trying to keep the bile from coming up her throat. She inhaled to shout, gagging at the scent getting into her mouth. “GAAN LAH HAAS!” she shouted, watching the woman go down to her knees as she laughed before going completely still, dead. She tried to swallow the bile and failed, bending in half as she vomited mead and bile on the bridge. She groaned, wiping the corners of her mouth as she shook her head. “I have to clean this shit off before I pass out from the smell.”

* * *

 Now inside, the four adventurers were treated to a sight. The bandits guarding the area had been wiped out, a few of them charred, and one with a cutthroat. The trail of blood led further into the ruin, coming across each corpse more grizzly the next, Erik shuddered at the sight of the blood, but shook his head and moved on. When the reached the main room, they found more corpses were blood leaking out of them. Erik walked up to one of them and touched it, feeling the warmth still evident in the body.

"Still warm... they weren't killed too long ago." The young man said, checking the body for anything on it.

"Looks that way..." Inigo said, looking around until he spotted a weakly breathing bandit, slouched against the wall. "Hey guys, I found someone over here!"

Traysek and Erik walked around the corner to find a critically wounded bandit in steel plate armor, breathing heavily with blood coming out of his wounds. The Redguard crouched down to his level.

"It's...you..." The bandit choked out, earning a nod from Redguard.

"Did a woman come through here, short, redhead?" He asked him, as the dying man weakly nodded.

"S-she...did...this... No...*cough* one stood a chance..." The bandit wheezed.

"Which way did she go? Tell me."

"F-further into the ruins..."

"Good to know," Traysek said, giving his heart a stab, putting him out of his misery. He then sheathed his dagger sighing. "Well, now that we know who did this, chances are she's nearly at Blackreach now."

"Then let's not waste any time, we should be able to catch up," Erik said, earning nods from the other two. When the trio made it to the next door, from one of those dwemer holes, A green glowing Dwemer sphere appears, along with a white summoning circle.

"Here she comes!" Traysek yelled, drawing his sword, as Judgment raider charged at him, swinging her sword down. Traysek jumped back evading the blow when Inigo and Erik charged at her. The cyborg disappeared quickly, and the duo clashed with the strange golden dwemer sphere. The woman appeared behind Inigo and prepared to deal a fatal blow, Getting ran through from behind by the Redguard. As inky black blood poured out of the judgment raider, The Redguard rips the blade out of her and shakes the excess blood off, sheathing it.

Inigo jammed the ebony sword into the automaton, As Erik spun, and with a hard enough swing, managed to take it's head off. Both him and Inigo sheathed their weapons and looked down.

"Gods, what a waste..." Erik said, shaking his head.

"It always is, but what can you do?" Inigo shrugged, looking down at the cyborg.

From the body of the judgment raider, A spirit appears next to Traysek and smiles at him, pointing at the door with a nod. Inigo opens it to find more inside, including a strange red dwemer spider. There a few Automaton's in there along with a few judgment cyborgs and dolls. The redguard sighed and nodded at the other two. The codex charged at them, with Inigo preparing a shot.

"I got you covered back here!" Inigo said, Taking a shot at the Engineer, taking her out of the fight early. The rest of the machines turned their attention to the source, As Traysek and Erik along Silmeria rushed the Automatons...

* * *

Misty walked out of the water, wringing her hair out as she moved up the stairs. She wrinkled her nose as she sniffed her hair and clothes, shaking her head at the smell still being in both. “I'm never getting that smell out,” she grumbled, replacing her weapons as she sighed and headed across the bridge, passing the centurion and dead Falmer without a second glance. _Falmer Warmonger Shaman finger bone, here I come,_ she thought, pulling the attunement sphere from her satchel. She looked at the keyhole and sighed, _Call of Valor shout didn't work here,_ she thought, taking a deep breath as she said a mental prayer, _please let this at least work._ She pushed the sphere into the hole, bracing for it to not work before the stones shifted, moving down to form a set of stairs. She grinned, removing the sphere and trotting down the steps to push open the door leading into Blackreach.

She stood on the edge of the walkway, taking in the beauty that was Blackreach. The damp cold and shimmering lights in the darkness made her smile, remembering the nights she had spent in the darkness with Inigo. How the glowing green made his fur look almost black with purplish hues, his orange eyes glowing in the dark as he smiled. _God, I miss him. So much._ Her heart twisted into a knot as she took a deep breath, swallowing the tears as she started across the walkway, tying her hair tie tighter as she walked. _I'll be home soon, guys. If it's the last thing I do._

She moved down the walkway, drawing her swords as she approached a few Falmer. _Let's do this,_ she thought, rushing at the creatures to catch them off guard. She swung her swords around, grinding her teeth before being met with a sharp pain to her side. She gasped, stumbling a step as the Falmer she was about to attack turned, bringing its ax around toward her head. She dropped down, rolling as another arrow hit where she had been. She rolled to her feet and brought her sword up, slicing up the Falmer's body, killing it. She cried out as another arrow hit her in the shoulder, giving a growl as the Falmer bubbled and burst, releasing Chaurus Reapers and Hunters. She let out a growl of frustration, throwing her arms out to cut down the woman that ran at her, “not this time!” she hollered, removing the woman's head from her body. She yelped as a loud scream echoed through the cavern, piercing her eardrums before she cried out from another arrow hitting her in the back. “GODDAMNIT!” she screamed, smacking the Chaurus Hunter down to the ground before bringing her foot down hard on its head, stomping it with a loud crack. She spun, cutting the arrow out of the air before turning to shove her blade up into the Chaurus Reaper's head. She hollered as she pulled her swords from the head, flinging the blood from her blade before looking out at Blackreach, her eyes widening at the horde of Falmer mixed with Chaurus Hunters, Reapers, and the spitting women heading toward her. She took a deep breath, swallowing the fear and taking a fighting stance. _If I'm going down here, I'm not going down without a fucking fight,_ she thought, narrowing her eyes as she inhaled, _first thing's first._ “FUS RO DAH!” The shout sent several Falmer at the head of the group back, knocking half the group to the ground as the others trampled them, heading straight for her. _I hope this works,_ she thought, cutting down the woman that attacked her first before shuffling back, out of the way. She grunted at a few arrows hitting her thigh, stomach, and shoulder as she inhaled, “BEL TUZ KRII!” she shouted, summoning several spectral swords that hovered above her head, spinning as they turned to point at the falmer before flying forward, piercing a couple of Chaurus, stunning them for a few moments. She blocked another attack, grunting at an electric shock that ran up her body, jolting her. She blinked, her eyes locking on a Shaman near the back of the horde. She ducked under a woman's wide swing, giving her a hard kick to the back that sent her stumbling forward before grunting at something hitting her hard in the side of the head, knocking her to the ground. She blinked, stunned for a few moments before rolling to avoid the Falmer's sword. She got to her feet, grinding her teeth as she danced back away from a Chaurus that spat it's venom at her. She teetered on the edge of the walkway, her eyes going wide before shouting “Wuld!” She was rocketed forward, thankfully being stopped by several Falmer that she had run into, knocking them off the walkway. She inhaled, turning the face the horde with a glare, “THAT'S IT!” she screamed, holding her arms out at her sides, “GAAR YOL SLEN!” she shouted before fire sprouted along her skin, covering her in a skin made of fire that burned any Falmer that got too close, “HOKORON AG!” she shouted again, watching through the flames as the creatures around her burst into flames, sending screams of pain and agony echoing through the cavern. She huffed as she stood amongst the flames and burning creatures, shouting again as the green bubbles burst from the dead Falmer “HOKORON AG!” The newborn creatures screamed as she walked through the corpses, the smell burning her nose as she started for the Falmer Shaman, hoping it was a Warmonger. The fire skin died on her, leaving her bleeding from the arrow piercings. She stood over the dying Falmer, watching it for a few moments as it raised its hand before removing the hand as it charged a spell. She brought her sword down on its neck, ending its agony as she leaned down to pick up the hand as it curled, clenching into a fist. 

* * *

Dodging the deadly swings from the defector, Traysek was on the defensive, cursing when she got a slice in on his leg. "Damn! my turn!" Slashing at the borgs chest, catching the shield instead. Erik intercepted the charging deflector with shield charge, sending the woman flying into the nearest pillar. He got a nod from the Redguard.

"Nice! but watch your back!" He said, firing a bolt strike from his fingertips, blowing apart an oncoming Automaton. Inigo was still taking shots at the next engineer, as the woman was firing large bolts back at him. The fairy frowned, a buzzed toward one of the machines and began flying around it, getting its attention.

"Over here, bet you can't touch me!" She teased, evading the machine's attempts to grab her. After playing the dodging game with it, Silmera let out this sonic screech that, sent the automaton flying into the nearest wall.

Traysek and Erik were taking on the next Deflector, who remained behind her shield as an aura around her built. The Cyborg remained stoic until a small smirk crept on her face, and she shield bashed, sending both him and Erik to the ground. When the Cyborg raised its blade over its head, Traysek inhaled, " **FUS, KLO!"** He shouted, making the ground rumble in the form of an earthquake. The machines could barely stand from the force of it, giving the others the chance they needed.

"Get them while they're down!" The redguard shouted, impaling one of the struggle deflectors. Inigo held on to something as he put away the bow, he then drew his sword as he began to cut down the downed enemies along with Erik.

Eventually, the room goes quiet and shaking of the room stops. Around them now, were pieces of machinery and corpses decorating the room. Traysek sighed in relief sheathing the sword.

"Gods that was hairy, everyone alright?" He asked, getting a nod from the other two.

"So far so good my friend, that was fun."

Erik gave Inigo a look, "That was scary, those Automatons are getting harder to deal with."

Traysek nodded, putting a smoking pipe to his lips. "Yeah, and the thing is, we've still got this entire dungeon of them to run into, let's just find her quickly and leave."

"Agreement." Silmeria said, "This place is as creepy as they come." As they all continued through the ruins.

' _Just a little longer Misty, we won't be long...'_ Traysek thought, as the moved on to the next room...

* * *

She panted, barely standing on her feet as she looked down at the ground. It faded in and out, blurring with the darkness and the glowing of the mushrooms. She shook her head, sheathing her swords before putting her hand to her head as she winced. She pulled her hand away, furrowing her brows at the blood on her fingertips before shoving the hand into her satchel. A loud, ear-shattering scream echoed through the cavern, turning her wide eyes toward the horde that was a little was away, looking to be almost twice as large as the one she had just finished off. She let out a tired sigh, rolling her head around her shoulders as she inhaled, “GAAR YOL SLEN!” she shouted, feeling the heat from the fire spreading over her body as she drew her swords and started for the horde. _I'm going to die down here..._ she thought, giving a loud battle cry as she clashed swords with one of the women, knocking her back a couple of steps. _And it's all Darrow's fault!_ She gave another scream, putting all her rage, frustration, and heartache into every blow. Arrows rained down on her, hitting her shoulders and back as she grunted. She screamed again, rushing into the fray like a lunatic. _If I'm going to die down here, I'm not going down without a fucking fight,_ “And I'm taking all of you mother fuckers with me!” she screamed into the cavern, “STRUN BAH QO!” Thunder rumbled in the rocks above as lightning cracked from the gathering clouds, flashing down to electrocute several of the creatures in the horde as she cut through the ones she crossed paths with. She shuffled back, narrowly avoiding the attack of another woman before inhaling and lifting her swords high above her head, facing the majority of the horde, “LOK BAH QO!” she shouted, throwing her arms down as she crouched, hitting the ground hard with her swords and sending out bolts of lightning that veined out over the ground and wrapping the creatures of the depth in electricity, killing most of them. She stood straight, breathing heavily as she rolled her shoulders, wincing at the arrows still stuck in them before huffing as she crouched to race back into the horde. “ZUN KAAL ZOOR!” she shouted, feeling herself become overflown with energy that she didn't have before. Her speed increased, her vision became sharper, her hearing more attuned. She cut through a Chaurus hunter, giving the falling body a swift kick into the Falmer behind it, knocking them down with snarls and hisses. She grunted as an arrow blossomed in her shoulder, making her stumble back a step. She looked up, giving the Falmer on top of the building a glare before jerking the arrow from her shoulder and tossing it aside. She blinked a couple of times, her vision starting to blur as she stumbled back, trying to avoid the attacks from the creatures. Another of the women opened her mouth wide, retching that green mucus all over Misty. She gagged, shuffling away from them as she tried to keep her empty stomach from emptying farther.  _Goddamnit! This shit is so fucking disgusting!_ she thought, blocking an attack absent-mindedly and being knocked on her ass, her swords skidding away to fall off the side of the stone bridge. "Fuck," she hissed under her breath, rolling out of the way of another attack and scrambling to her feet. She pulled the dagger from her hip, furrowing her brow as she barely fended off the Chaurus' attack. Her vision blurred as she swayed, feeling her mind cloud.  _I've... I've been poisoned,_ she thought, wrinkling her nose as another woman spewed at her. Luckily, she had learned what to look for when the woman was about to vomit gross all over her and sidestepped the strange attack.  _I need more... energy..._   _or I'm going to die down here._

* * *

 Coming into the room, The four adventurers spotted three more cyborgs around, two punishers and other a mechamancer, standing around the other corpses, with their automatons.

Traysek charged up a lighting spell in one hand, and fired it at one of the punishers, catching her by surprise with a powerful bolt. The cyber woman hit the wall hard from the bolt and began to seize up until she went still. Another codex spirit appears next to the Redguard, as the remaining enemies were upon them. The mechamancer was firing her dwarven darts, as the redguard dodged and moved out of the way. As soon as the other punisher got close, the magic in his shroud kicked on, slowing her down as he ducked under the swing and brought the butt of his sword into her face, before taking her head off with a decapitating swing. Her head rolled, as her body sprayed blood from where it was cut.

Inigo was against the Chaurus-like automaton, taking care to avoid the deadly lashing of its metal tail. The khajiit was slashed at by the creature, taking only cloth and a bit of fur. He looked at the new hole in the outfit and pouted. "I actually liked that armor!" Jamming his sword into the mechanical creature's eye, which fought with him still as he hung on.

Erik evaded tall machine, by ducking under its attack, before charging at the mechamancer who began shooting at him. He threw up his shield as he ran at her.

"Come on!" He growled as he shield bashed the mechamancer, sending her to the ground. He was upon her, as another machine was approaching him with its blade raised.

"Erik!" Silmeria called out, buzzing up to attacker, blasting the woman with an insect swarm, before covering her in a gout of fire. the Nord man looked around to see the inflamed, woman, driving his ax into the face, before yanking it out. The cyborg twitched as black blood gushed out of the face. He then turned his attention to borg that knocked down, bring down the ax on her as well.

Inigo ripped the blade out of the now still dwemer chaurus and sighed. "This is turning out to be tiresome, where are the real spiders.

he turned around to see Traysek taking on two automatons, Blasting a couple of them with chain-lighting, before evading blow from the bigger one. He then charged up a lighting spell and fed it two bolts from it, making the metal monster jolt up and hit the ground. Traysek then rushed on the creature's back and impaled it through the back, emitting sonic and lightning through the metal body, blowing it apart. The Redguard yanks his blade up and sheaths it, taking a deep breath.

"Gods, it's as if they were waiting for _ME_ to come after her." He panted, as the other two were leaned against the walls.

"Please tell me that was it, sir," Erik groaned, pulling out a waterskin.

The redguard shook his head "No, we've got that lift to go down there too, hopefully, she's cleared them all off and we don't have to do much."

"I hope so my friend, we are going through quite the turmoil for her." He said, earning a nod from Traysek.

"Indeed, but despite how I may or may not feel about that, we can't leave her down there, or anyone that matter."

Erik took a deep breath and got back up on his feet, "I'm good to go, guys, if you are."

"I can keep going, you Inigo?"

"Lead the way, my friend." The blue khajiit said As the Redguard walked towards the lift with the other three following him...

* * *

"WAHL YOL HORVUTAH!" Misty shouted as she fell back against the ground again, throwing up a wall of fire between her and the Falmer creatures. She gasped for air, holding her side as she gritted her teeth and struggled back to her feet, pushing healing magic into the wound to close it.  _There's no end to them,_ she thought, frowning through the flames at the creatures as they paced back and forth, waiting for the fire to die down.  _I have to get out of here, and fast,_ she thought, turning back to head back up into the ruins, only to stop dead at the dwemer automations moving down the bridge toward her. She glanced back over her shoulder, feeling the heat from the firewall start to die at her back. She turned back to face the dwemer automations as the cyborgs started to run at her. She took a few deep breaths, swallowing her fear before leaping to the side as she drew her bow, stretching it out to hook on one of the jutting rocks off the side of the bridge as the automations clashed with the Falmer, leaving her dangling over the cold water far below. She ground her teeth, trying to keep her grip as her muscles started to tire from all the fighting she had done earlier. She looked down, her vision blurring in and out as she tried to shake the dizziness from her mind.  _I don't know how deep that pool is or I'd just drop down and stay there until the coast was clear enough._ Her eyes snapped up at the sound of wings and chittering, locking on a couple of Chaurus Hunters as they hovered in the air in front of her.  _Damn!_ She drew her dagger, holding it ready to fend off the hunters as she hung from her bow hooked on a rock. "BEL TUZ KRII!" she shouted, summoning the floating swords that hovered around her as they turned and pointed at the Chaurus, "let's play chicken, then." She growled as the blade flew toward the Hunters, piercing two of them as the third dodged, coming straight at her with dripping pincers...

* * *

When they reached the deep market. Traysek and the other took care to evade the spinning blades, climbing over the large pipe. when they reached the other room, to their surprise, all the enemies were dead, even bodies of the forgotten were found. Traysek sighed in relief until a putrid smell hit his nose. A smell he knew well, nearly gagging in the process.

"Gods, that smell..." He winced holding his nose, "Please tell me, Misty hasn't been hit by this..."

Inigo held his nose, as Erik walked by gagging. Silmeria used Traysek's hair to try to cover her nose and it still wasn't enough as they moved through the tunnel, following the smell.

They reached the middle of the room, where they found bodies of falmer littered everywhere. making them all wince at the way some of them ended up, Traysek smiled with a nod. ' _You've gotten stronger, but..."_ Stopping his thoughts, when saw tracks of green slime leading somewhere. ' _Seems like you were tagged by them anyway... I hope we find you soon.'_

__

The group quietly migrated through the tunnel, stepping over or looting anything that was left behind. The group passed by a couple of judgment cyborg corpses, along with Automatons that were ripped apart. They eventually reach the room with four buttons, taking note that the switch had already been activated. 

"At least she left the way clear to her down here, this has been the easiest floor compared to upstairs," Erik commented, following the other three to the next area. 

The other room had was fairly larger than the last, the bridge inside had been let down. The party took no time at all crossing the bridge, as they passed by falmer floating in the waters below.

"We're almost there, it's just past that old centurion hole and the way to Blackreach should be around," Inigo said, earning a nod from the Redguard.

"Yeah, the smell's getting stronger too..." He said as they followed the path through the hall. 

Eventually, the party reaches the room with a large circular dwemer mechanism with the stairs going down them already. Traysek spotted traces of blood going down the stairs, taking a sharp breath as him and the others went down them. Following the bloody trail, the party reaches the doors at the end of the hall.

"I was hoping we didn't have to come back here..." Silmeria whined, getting a chuckle from the khajiit.

"This adventure has proven fun so far, I was not expecting a fight like that upstairs. I wonder what it'll be like down here." Inigo smiled, drawing out his bow.

Traysek gave a slight smile, "Well, considering how big the place is... we'll be lucky to even survive down there ourselves."

"How do you plan on finding her anyway, you never did say." As the Redguard put his hand on the door.

"Hmm... I'll figure something out, till then, stay sharp." Traysek warned, pushing open the doors that led to Blackreach open...

* * *

Misty gave a growl of frustration, swinging wildly with the blade enough to turn her and shift the bow holding her up. Her eyes shot up to the rock, going wide as she watched the bow slowly start to slide to the edge of the protruding rock.  _I have to do something before I fall,_ she thought, her attention snapping back to the chittering creature as it hovered before her. She let out a shaky breath, giving it a glare. "I won't die here or like this," she growled, "GOL HAH DOV!" she shouted at the creature, watching it sway slightly before stiffly tilting its head, "come here!" she ordered, furrowing her brow as the creature shuddered toward her, as if it were fighting the Bend Will shout.  _I hope this works,_ she thought, jolting as the bow slipped a little more. She sniffed, reaching out to take hold of the creature's leg, "I'm going to let go and you're going to take me up onto the stone bridge," she said, speaking as clearly as she could over the sound of fighting above her. The creature jolted, bobbing up and down in the air slightly as if telling her it understood. She took a deep breath and swallowed, jerking the bow from the rock the rest of the way to leave her hanging from the Hunter's legs. It dropped from her sudden weight, making her cry out in surprise before slowing their decent and lifting them up. She felt herself smirk with pride, glad that the Bend Will spell was working... until it flew higher than the bridge and started chittering again. She looked up at the creature, watching the haze leave its eyes as it started to fly violently back and forth, trying to shake her off its legs. She ground her teeth, hanging on a tightly as she could while trying to think of something, anything to stop it. She blinked, a realization hitting her as she inhaled,  _I'm not letting this one join the others. I'll have enough trouble trying to fight my way out,_ she thought, looking up at the Hunter, "GAAR YOL SLEN!" She shouted, feeling her skin heat up before becoming enveloped in flame, causing the Hunter to squeal in pain as it caught fire and she dropped from its legs. Everything was happening in slow motion, her decent, the air passing by her ears, the memories of her family and friends. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking that this was it.  _I'm finally going to die..._

_MAMA!!!_

D'usha's voice snapped her eyes open and she shouted, "DOVAH VIING BO!" She turned as ethereal dragon wings appeared on her back and she glided back toward the stone bridge. She frowned at the creatures still fighting lowering her upper body to glide under the bridge and down to the pool below.

* * *

As soon as Traysek's party walked through the doors to blackreach, before anyone could marvel at the sights... Black-greenish sludge comes flying in their direction, nearly hitting the Redguard.

"Whoa!" He yelled, rolling to the side, to avoid the slime. He looked up to draw his sword, only to see a forgotten skullcrusher coming for him, growling. Traysek smirked, and drew his crossbow, firing two diamond bolts into her legs, sending her crashing to the ground with a scream. Once he was sure that the forgotten was out of commission, he took aim at the other enemies, As Inigo drew his sword and went straight to the falmer who was taking aim at him, while Erik rose his shield up, to block the attacks of the blademaster and hunter. Traysek fired another shot, bringing down the hunter that was flanking his apprentice, who pushed the forgotten away from him, running his sword into her. In a last attempt, she spat something yellow on him, smirking before she died.

"Ahh, boss! pheromone bile!" Erik yelled cringing, "Quick! get it off!" panicking and running around as an arrow nearly missed him, Inigo drove straight into the falmer archer, taking his legs from him, before he gave a growl, stabbing the blade down into the falmer, getting a gurgle from the creature, before it went still. The blue khajiit moved away quickly as green bubbles began to rise out of the carcass.

Traysek put away the crossbow, and rushed at the creatures, drawing out his ruby daggers. The other chaurus, attacked him, spitting its venom. The redguard dodged the spit with a sidestep before taking an inhale, **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"** Flames erupting out of his mouth towards the creature who emitted a screech as it burned. Wasting no time at all, he leaped at the Insect, landing on it's back. He then stabbed both his blades into its head, causing the  As the chaurus spasmed to its death, The grounded forgotten spat yellow mucus at Traysek, who ducked from the shot in surprise, "Son of a... Here!" Throwing one of his daggers into the woman's face. Standing up with only one in his hand now, he makes his way to help Erik, until he tackled by a newborn forgotten. She grabbed on to the arm with the dagger in it and held it down with both hands, grinning in his face before she raised her back, retching. This widened his eyes in fear.

"Ahh! wait!!" He cried, struggling under the orc forgotten, who ignored him as she continued to build up vomit. He began to panic and feel around for anything he could use until he heard a familiar flutter of wings approach them. Traysek glanced above the retching orc and saw Silmeria land on her shoulder. The fairy took an inhale and let off a deafening screech that stunned the mounting forgotten. This gave the Redguard enough time to draw the dwemer pistol on his hip and put it under the woman chin, widening her eyes. He gave a yell as he fired the gun, which echoed through blackreach. Pieces of brain and skull hung out of the woman's head as she slumped over off Traysek, lifeless.

 _'Gods... that was too close...'_ panting as he gave the fairy a nod. 

Inigo finishes off the last chaurus hunter by slicing into it, ripping the blade out after. "Finally... whew!" He sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. Erik was still covered in the yellow slime, disgusted at the smell.

"Gods... it's in my hair... I think I can taste it." He groaned, starting to retch himself. Traysek and Inigo walked up to the retching man, taking care not to touch him.

"We have to get that off of him," Inigo said, earning a nod from the Redguard.

"Agreed, but..." Traysek said, looking down "I don't think he'll survive a plunge from all the way up here." He said as he scanned the area until he found a lift. "Hey guys, try that lift, I think it goes to the pumphouse. You should be able to find some water there to clean that off."

Erik looked down, and grimaced at the temperatures coming from that water, "That water feels cold just from looking at it."

"It IS but you are a walking target right now, THAT has to come off," Traysek said again a bit stern, making the Nord groan.

Inigo grinned and walked up to Erik, "Don't worry my friend, it can't be that bad."

"I...I-guess it can't hurt." He agreed as he started walking toward it. "I hope I don't freeze to death..." He mumbled as The redguard walked up to Inigo.

"Go with him, there's no telling what's at the bottom at the lift and the last thing we need right now are surprises."

"Right, and what will you be doing my friend?" Inigo asked.

"I will be up here, taking a break while he washes up. Don't be long guys, the sooner we're out, the better."

The khajiit gave a laugh, "We won't be, I hope we get to ride locomotive before we go through." He said following the young Nord.

"We still might, depends how this goes." He grumbled, watching both him and Erik go down the lift.

Now with only him and Silmeria up there, He walked by the corpse that held his dagger, and pulled it out; sheathing it before he brought out a smoking pipe and took a seat on the against the stone pillar on the second platform. As he took a deep pull from it, the fairy rested on his shoulder and took a sigh of relief.

"At least the worst of this is over now..." She said, earning a groan from him.

"For now, we still have yet to find misty and in here... I may as well be looking for a needle." He said until an idea clicked in his head. "Wait, when I fired the gun, how loud did it echo?"

The blond fairy put a small hand to her chin, "It was pretty loud, it bounced around the cave for a while before the sound died. Why?" She asked, as he pulled out his gun and aimed it in the air.

"I may be on to something." He said, firing the gun again, giving off the same echoing sound as before. ' _Gods I hope this works...'_

* * *

Misty gasped at the sharp cold of the water, swimming to a small land area set back against the rocks. She crawled up the embankment, coughing up the water as she tried to breathe past the burning of her own lungs. She fell to the side, every wound she sustained aching and reopened from the water, but none were bleeding... yet. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling through the cloudy darkness, trying to regain her breath. The water's chill had shocked her, stealing her breath away and leaving her... tired. She grunted as she sat up, wincing at the wound in her side as she covered it, pushing healing pink magic into it.  _I should have healed it when I got it,_ she thought, the sound of a gun being fired echoing through the cavern, snapped her head up, her eyes going to the stone bridge above. "What the fuck?" she whispered, her eyes moving to the dwemer building sitting in the middle of the pool as the gears inside ground together. "Fuck me," she growled, shuffling back behind the wall and pulling the gun from her back.  _This is the only other thing I have,_ she thought, lowering herself to the ground and propping it up on one of the glowing toadstools as she took aim down the sights,  _It would be my fucking luck that those things know how to use a lift._ She gritted her teeth, the rocks under her digging into the wounds on her stomach and legs, almost making them too painful to bare.  _Whatever comes through that door is dead._

* * *

 

Now in the pump room, Inigo could see the pools of water inside, along with Erik that shivered from how cold the room felt. The khajiit turned to him with a grin.

"Well, pick one and get in." Inigo said, turning away, "Don't worry I won't watch..."

"Like that's the only problem!!" Erik yelled pointing at the water, "Do you not see the water?! There's ice in there, no way!"

Inigo snorted, "Are you kidding me? as much ice and snow as YOU'VE been in, this should be a walk in the park, now get in there."

"No."

"Stop being a child and get in the water," Inigo said sternly, as the Nord folded his arms.

"No!"

"You can either go there easy or I can TOSS you in." The khajiit said cracking his knuckles, "The choice is yours, Erik."

Erik gave frown before he nodded, sitting the sword and shield down. "Fine." cracking his knuckles, "But my honor demands I defend myself." Getting into a low crude boxing stance. Inigo blinked at him before facepalming.

"Erik, you can't be serious? Really? right now??"

"That's the only way you're getting me in there." He said, moving close in that stance.

Inigo sighed and nodded, "I see there's no talking your way of this... fine, but don't cry when you lose." putting his hands up as they began to post up on one another....

* * *

 Back on the upper floor, the fairy shot Traysek a look, "What are you doing?!! are you trying to draw them to us?"

Traysek frowned at her accusation. "No! I was trying to get her attention that why I'm shooting."

"Like anybody would answer to a CYBORGS gun. Come on." She said, as he sat there and thought about it.

"Your right, it'll have to be something that she'll recognize me for..." Thinking about it, until a lightbulb clicked on in the head of his. "Oh! I think I figured out another way..." 

"Oh, gods..." Silmeria whined, knowing its something louder, "Please tell me you're not about to..."

 **"FUS RO DAH!!!"** The shockwave exploding from his lips.

* * *

Misty held her breath as the lift's gears stopped, waiting for the doors to open and whoever or whatever to come through. Her body started to shake from the cold water still dripping down her body and soaked her clothes, bunching up her muscles and making her wince at the sharp jolts of pain coming from her wounds. She swallowed, clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering as she waited. When nobody came out after a few moments, she slowly lifted her head from the scope of the gun, furrowing her brow at the lift in the glowing light. _Maybe they can't work doors?_ She thought, knowing that it would be ridiculous to be able to work the lift but not the door.

**"FUS RO DAH!!!"**

The shout on the bridge brought her frustrated gaze up, her eyes moving over the underside of it as she cleared her throat, crawling back to get up on her feet, pulling the gun with her as she tried to keep from shivering. _At least I know Traysek's here now. I half hope he brought an extra cloak or something, I'm fucking freezing my tits off. I_ _'ll make a fire when I get out of this hellhole,_ she thought, taking a deep breath before moving into the water, heading for the stairs that led up the side of the rock walls. She hissed at the cold water as she swam, trying her best not to let the cold water bunch up her muscles as she reached the stairs, crawling up the stone steps as she tried to regain her breath once again. She shivered violently as she got to her feet, stumbling up the steps and around the corner. She gasped for air as she moved, her body shaking so much it was making it hard to walk.  _If I fucking die of hypothermia, I'm gunna be pissed,_ she growled in her head, moving up and around the corner as a loud roar erupted from in front of her. She stopped dead, her eyes going wide at the two trolls that were charging her. "FUCK!" she screamed, bringing the gun up and pulling the trigger as the first one reached her, sending the sound echoing through the cave. She cried out as the creature picked her up, slamming her hard against the wall and knocking the gun out of her hand. Her head bounced off the stone wall, sending stars spinning in her vision before the troll tossed her away, sending her rolling down the stairs to land on the level area below. She groaned her eyelids fluttering as the monsters started down the steps after her.  _I have to move,_ she thought, only for her body not to respond,  _I have to get up. I have to fight or run. I have to move._ The trolls were on her, one lifted it's arms high above its head in a clenched fist as the other danced around excitedly.  _MOVE!!_

* * *

 Traysek heard the roaring coming from below, as the fairy remained resting on his shoulder. "Did you hear that just now? that roaring?"

Silmeria groaned and turned over, using his hair as a blanket. "Mmm... no, I don't hear anything... five more minutes...zzz..."

The roar echoes again, and this time he walks over and spots the trolls under him, dancing excitedly.

"What in oblivion? what are they getting so excited for..." He paused when he could see someone down there, laying down. "There's...someone down there..." He said, pulling out a telescope and peeked down there... Eyes going wide when he saw who was down there..."That's Misty....!" He growled as the Trolls were dancing around her, one ready to smash. The fairy began to panic.

"They're going to kill her! You have to do something!" Silmeria panicked, As Traysek aimed a spell down there.

"I know, I'm on it!" He said, casting the spell, Teleporting to where he the trolls are.

* * *

She inhaled, feeling her body moving sluggishly as she rolled, barely avoiding the troll's fist as she rolled the rest of the way down the stairs. "Fuck," she groaned as she hit the next landing, her head bouncing off the stone beneath her. She looked up at the trolls through blurred vision, the poison starting to wear on her along with the fighting from earlier, "wahl..... yol.... hor...vu...tah...." she gasped, seeing the firewall spring up between her and the trolls before everything went dark. 

* * *

 Traysek ends up at the bottom, spotting the trolls outside the wall of fire. He then gritted his teeth and drew out both ruby daggers that radiated fire.

"Hey! the tastier meat is right over here!" He shouted getting their attention, as they stopped their dance and gave a roar, bellowing at him. "Yes, that's right! it's dinner time!" He roared as one of them got close enough to hit him. Traysek sidestepped the troll, before slashing the body of the troll, stabbing it with the other dagger. As the creature was engulfed in lingering flame, The second troll actually managed to hit him, sending him to the floor.

"Urg!" He growled, spitting out the blood in his mouth. He took an inhale, " **FAAS ZAH FRUL!!!"** He shouted, emitting a banshee scream, killing the charging troll instantly and storing his soul into a soul gem. The last one who was still on fire, charged at the redguard, As Traysek evaded the wild swing and gutted the troll repeatedly, giving it a finishing slash across its massive throat, killing it.

With both trolls dead, Traysek turned his attention to the flames and took a deep breath.

" **FO KRAH DIIN!"** Frost blasting from his mouth, putting out the flames. When the smoke cleared, he found misty laying there, covered in green slime. When he got close he shook the woman, getting her to open her eyes weakly to him.

Misty groaned, blinking slowly at the blurred image of Traysek as he gave her a relieved smile, "did I win?"

"You got them," He said nodding, earning a weak smile from her. "It's ok, I've got you." His voice going deep and distorted, as she passed back out... Traysek sighed and picked her up, carrying bridal style. He gave her a proud yet pleasant smile.

' _You've grown so much... I'm proud of you, more than you know sis.'_ He mused before his gaze went to the scars, which made his heartache. until he shook the thoughts out of his head. ' _No... get her out first, then space out...'_ He said, turning into the direction of the pumphouse. "I hope they're ok in there, it's been minutes..."

Silmeria floated up to him, "Or they could be messing around, could be that."

"Yup...." He said as they headed towards the building.

* * *

Inigo was laid against the wall, breathing heavily, as Erik in the pool of water covered in bruises. The Nord sneered at the khajiit.

"You had your claws, it wasn't fair," Erik whined, earning a chuckle from the khajiit.

"I told you not to cry about it later," he said, as the doors to the pump house opened, with Traysek coming through them, carrying Misty.

 Inigo got up along with Erik who was still in loincloth.

"You found her..." Inigo said, who earned a nod from Traysek.

"I did, she was inches away from death...Ow..." He winced at the pain in his ribs and face. glancing at the bruises that Erik and Inigo had on each other. "What happened to you two...?"

Erik snorted, "He cheated, that's what...!" Earning a raised eyebrow from the Redguard, as Inigo chuckled.

"He wouldn't get in the water, and then he tried to have brawl over it, needless to say... I Won." He said, getting an eye roll from the man.

"Figures, then again walking through that water, I can understand," Traysek said, looking down at misty. "Anyway, when Erik gets dressed we'll be ready to go."

"Ok my friend, in five minutes," Inigo said, as Traysek walked over to the door and had a seat, with her still in his arms. He smiled as he watched her sleep. "She looks to be at peace, despite how cold it is down here..." Unknowingly drifting to sleep himself.


	8. Oh The Feels....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they get back to Rendspire and Misty realizes not only that her trip proved to be a waste of effort. But now half of the palace is angry with her. What's going to happen I wonder?

_The black Khajiit moved toward her, cackling with glee as the chains around her wrists and ankles weighed her down, holding her in place. She watched the white-hot metal tip appear in the darkness, moving slowly back and forth as if taunting her. She opened her mouth to scream for help, only to feel the gag cutting into the corners of her mouth. She shook her head frantically, crying out into the cloth as something impaled her from behind. She turned, her eyes going wide at the cyborg woman, grinning at her with sharp, blood covered teeth. The sword in the borg's hand penetrating her stomach. She groaned, turning back to face the Khajiit as he stepped into the spotlight she always seemed to be in, grinning at her past the white-hot metal rod in his hands. She could hear the sound of chattering from Chaurus in the darkness and the huffing of the noseless Falmer. He chuckled at her, his usually rough, raspy laughter becoming a high pitched screeching cackle as his form blurred and shifted, becoming one of those Falmer armor wearing women. The woman grinned at her before her cheeks puffed out and she spewed the green mucus onto Misty. Misty retched and gagged, the smell overpowering as the Falmer and Chaurus she couldn't see became frenzied._

“ _If I cannot have you in life, then I will take you on death,” S'ariq's voice rasped at her from the darkness before Falmer swarmed her, biting, clawing, ripping, and eating her alive as she screamed into the gag._

* * *

Misty shot up in bed with a scream, sweat beading on her forehead and down her spine as her entire body shook. The nightmare seeming to follow her into her reality as her eyes darted around the room, looking for any danger in the dark. She gasped for air, the cool night burning her lungs with every inhale as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She took several deep breaths, glancing at the empty side of the bed before giving a hard sob, wrapping her arm around her head as she put her forehead against her knees, crying into the fur blankets as she tried to console herself. _It's not real. It's just a dream. It's not real. It's just a dream. It's not... real,_ she thought over and over, only making herself feel more and more alone. She forced herself to calm down, the chill starting to make her shiver instead of the fear, and crawled to the edge of the bed, leaning over her legs as she stared at the ground. She stood, the bandages around her torso stretching as she moved, putting an uncomfortable pressure on her wounds as she pulled her damaged clothing on and stifled the sobs and feeling of just wanting to die, trying to remember how to get to the temple in the foundation of the keep, even as that laugh echoed in her mind. She ground her teeth, putting her hand to her head and closing her eyes tight, trying to will the nightmare away. 

* * *

A knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts, as she frowned at it.

"This is the caretaker, I am coming in now." The doors to her room opening with a woman carrying a silver platter, along with Traysek walking in behind her, with Erik and Magnus. "Sorry to intrude, but certain castle lords demanded I get this to you." She said, giving Traysek a playful glare.

"And you have been most helpful," He said, tossing the woman a bag of septims, "Here, a raise. Now go buy yourself something nice. you've earned it."

"Thank you, sir!" The nurse said, bowing as she left the room. The large orc gave Misty a grin, who looked worried by his presence.

"So this is our little troublemaker, I can see why you went the lengths boss."

Traysek shushed him, "Not like that idiot, now help me with the platter." He said as the orc grabbed the large dish. Inigo sat down a large bottle of something on the table and opened the windows.

The Redguard walked up to Misty's bedside and gave a warm smile.

"And here I thought you would never wake up again. How are you feeling?"

"Like I shouldn't be alive. How else am I supposed to feel?" she asked, wincing as she turned to pick up her weapons belt from the table, searching in her satchel for her phone. "Good news is, I got what I needed. Here's hoping Darrow has the plans," she muttered, dialing his number as she removed the Falmer hand from her satchel, wrinkling her nose at the disgusting thing as the phone rang through.

"Hello?" Darrow's voice came through.

"Darrow! I got the Falmer hand. Please tell me you have the plans for that tool drawn out," she said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as she narrowed her eyes at the bottle next to Inigo's arm.

"Tool? What tool?" he asked, going silent for a few seconds as she frowned, "Oh!  _THAT_ tool. Yeah, I don't have that drawn up but I appreciate you getting the hand for me. It will be interesting to see if a Falmer hand from another world will be of any use in my new project."

Misty's heart dropped into her stomach as she scowled at a spot on the floor, "what!?!" she growled, her voice becoming gravely as the wolf in her shifted furiously, lengthening her teeth for a second.

"Yeah! My new project requires a Falmer Warmonger Shaman Fingerbone," he said, sounding extremely excited.

She felt herself start to shake with fury, "you mean to tell me... that I went down into Blackreach, to get a finger bone, for your next  _project!?!?_ "

"Uh... yes?"

She shot to her feet, gripping the phone tightly against her ear, "I almost fucking  _DIED DARROW!_ I risked my mother fucking ass for this Goddamned thing and you mean to tell me that it's not even to help get me back HOME!!"

"..... no....."

She couldn't breathe past the fury, gripping the wrist of the hand tight before shaking her head, "you're fucking fired as my dwemer expert, and I'm cutting off your fucking funding. I'm sick of risking my Goddamned hide for you to stay holed up in your cozy little underground lab performing God knows what experiments on God knows who. If you want something, Darrow. Do me a fucking favor. DON'T CALL ME!" she snarled before sliding her finger across the screen, wishing relentlessly that it was an old phone she could just slam down. She huffed, glaring down at the hand before shaking her head and chucking it out the window, "fuck that Altmer son of a bitch. If he doesn't die before I get back, Imma strangle him with my bare hands!"

The Redguard sucked in his teeth, as the other two looked each other before he turned to them. "Can you two give us a minute?"

Inigo nodded, "Sure, come get me when you're done."

"I'll be outside boss," Magnus said, giving the woman a nod as he left the room with Inigo.

With both of them just in there now, Traysek glanced at Misty with a look of that held, both disappointment and a bit of disdain to it. He cleared his throat and walked over to the bottle, pouring the juice in the goblet and took a sip, sighing.

"So... the hand you just threw out the window, _that_ was so you could go home quickly...? let me ask you a question, as someone who's been around to have the device made for my own ship, I don't ever recall a falmer finger bone being apart of that at all." His scowl lightening, "And you went for it, without even asking what it was for, he really led you around didn't he?"

"I don't deal with dwemer shit every day like you do, so excuse me for assuming that someone I trusted and knew about dwemer shit would actually be helpful," she growled, jerking her boots on, "and it was Lamatsu that told me he needed it so it wasn't just me he deceived. Because I have the time to run his fucking errands." She stomped her foot, making sure the boot was on before giving a frustrated sigh and running her hand through her hair, "fuck my life."

Traysek snorted "I don't see why you're bothering to do that, where are you going? do you even know? or are you running on fumes at the moment due to toxic bile spit you were hit by? You really ought to lay down for a minute." He said, in a calm yet serious tone.

Misty snorted, "unlike you, I don't have  _time_ to just 'relax' and 'chill out' and 'take a break'. I have a fucking country to run from a different dimension," she growled, pulling on a cloak as she headed for the door, "and I'm going to one of the temples. I haven't decided which one yet but it's somewhere I can think without people telling me what to do." She jerked the door open and turned right, heading for the door to the Great Hall. She at least knew where that was.

* * *

Agamor paced around the great hall, a few people with him, Including Recorder, Shara, Flavir, Inigo, Erik, and Xia were watching him go on a mad rambling.

"I don't see what the big problem is, so she went to blackreach and he had to go get her back, what's it to you, stormcloak?" Flavir asked, getting a growl in response from the stormcloak.

"The problem with that, hair-cut, is that she came her asking for help, then when we weren't moving fast enough for her, she left and he goes after her...why?"

Erik stood up, "I didn't mind helping, Agamor. I owed her that."

"Right because of hot branding Iron right? No excuses. she's like the rest of them. stepping on us to get where she wants." The stormcloak growled.

"And what about YOU?" Recorder asked him, scowling "Aren't you trying to get Traysek to join the stormcloaks, JUST so Ulfric can take the throne? isn't that a form of manipulation of its own or do you have cheese still caught in your ears?"

"Oh! so it can talk on its own with the Dragonborn being around, look at you Recorder, leaving your opinions..." Sofia teased, earning a glare from the other woman. "It's not like it matters, but do tell, this should be good."

Recorder chuckled, before breaking out to full laughter, "I'm sorry, but that's goddamned funny! is the palace pass-around really in the position to make such a comment? I mean granted, I _do_ follow him around, but at least when I drink, the clothes don't come off until I reach the bedroom, I'm just saying..."

"What do you have that I don't have that makes you better than me? name one thing Recorder." Sofia taunted, with a smirk.

"My boobs are bigger, and I don't look like a teen fresh out of school." Getting a roar of laughter from the room.

* * *

Misty ignored the laughter and hollering, her mind still clouded with her nightmare along with everything she had been through over the last... year. She sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed at the scars on her wrists, remembering how she had been snatched while in her friend's company. She swallowed, S'ariq's laughter echoing in her head as she furrowed her brow and headed toward the Lord's chambers. She moved quickly through it, ignoring everyone she came across before jerking open the door to the training chambers. Misty moved through the training room, watching the archers and riflemen take aim and fire at the targets before moving up the incline and heading through the doors. She couldn't think hardly at all, her mind reeling with nightmares of the long-gone past as well as the creatures she had faced in Blackreach, along with Darrow's revelation of her wasted delving and almost wasted life. _There's a temple area here, isn't there? Kaidan showed it to me yesterday... Was it yesterday? How long have I been out?_ Just as she finished with that thought, she stepped out from the hallway into the stone cavern, looking at the worship area for a few seconds to make sure no one was there. _I don't want to be bothered by the priests,_ she thought as she made her way over the stone bridge and toward the temple area. She hesitated at the back pews, staring at the shrines of the Aedra for a few seconds before inhaling and walking to the front to stand in front of Mara's shrine. She felt... judged as she stood there as if the Aedra were frowning at her for being so stupid and reckless. She reached out, brushing her fingers over the cold stone carving before stepping back and heading back to the pews. She stopped in the center aisle at the first row and turned, going to one knee and crossing herself before rising and sliding into the pew. She looked forward at the shrines, her mind bringing back flashes of the night that had nearly killed her. The wounds on her shoulders, legs, and going down her side ached with the memory. She huffed, closing her eyes tight as she leaned forward, clasping her hands together as she started muttering a prayer, “I weave a silence on my lips. I weave a silence into my mind. I weave a silence within my heart. I close my ears to distractions. I close my eyes to attention. I close my heart to temptations. Calm me, O Lord, as You stilled the storm. Still me, O Lord, keep me from harm. Let all the turmoil within me cease. Enfold me, Lord, in Your peace. Almighty God; teach me, I humbly ask You, the secret of casting fear out of my mind. With deep regret, I confess that... I am afraid...” she paused, looking up at the shrines, “life piles up too big for me and the multiple threats that the days bring are too much for my small store of strength and courage,” she paused again, her eyes burning, “I need help,” she sobbed, closing her eyes once more and putting her head down as the tears started, “remind me of my resources in You. May I hear over and over again deep within my soul, Your voice and Your words: 'Be not afraid.' So hearing, may I trust You and so trusting, may I find my sure strength in Your love. Keep me, at evening, Keep me, at morning, Keep me, at noon.” she paused, giving a shuddering breath, “I am tired, astray, and stumbling. Shield me from sin. Make me strong in spirit, courageous in action, gentle of heart. Let me act in wisdom, conquer my fear and doubt, discover my own hidden gifts. Meet others with compassion, be a source of healing energies, and face each day with hope and joy...”

* * *

Traysek walked back into his office and took a seat, sighing as he wiped off the war paint, and a drink was sat at his table. He looked up to find Ma'kara there with a grin, who took a seat on the table.

"Ma'kara..." He said, tiredly, lighting the blunt that was in his mouth. "I thought you'd be in the great hall with others."

 The female khajiit snorted, "This one has better things to do than to be around them right now, besides... Ma'kara is getting a certain vibe from your Nord friend."

"He's not racist Ma'kara, just...militant." He defended, not too sure how to feel about it.

"There's Militant and there's _him_. This one knows the difference."

"How do you figure?" Traysek asked, raising an eyebrow, "He may have been a stormcloak, but I'm sure he didn't join for a racist reason."

Ma'kara's ears rose up as she gave him a blank stare, "This one doesn't get it, why do you defend him so?"

"Because he has nowhere to go, Ma'kara that's why... And he saved my life once."

She furrowed her brow, "Yeah from the giant that smashed you into the ground? Ma'kara remembers..." She said, her voice going low.

"Then you know I'm not the type of man to go back on a promise." Traysek reminded her, earning a nod from khajiit.

"This one knows, but are you sure he retains the same loyalty to you?"

Traysek nodded slowly, "I don't see him betraying me anytime soon, I think, I don't know? These few days have given me much to think about since blackreach." He said as he ashed his blunt. Giving the desk a blank look, "I just don't know what to do... or if I should do anything..."

Ma'kara's ear's twitched slightly, "It has something to do with that woman doesn't it?"

"No...." He said, looking at the khajiit's face who wasn't buying it, sighing in defeat afterward "Yeah... yeah it does... it's just that... When I was stranded on her world for a while with Recorder, I didn't rush or push at people to take me back home. It just seems like I can't get the same respect... It's hard because you'd think the other person would want to see how things are on your side of the universe, but no..."

The khajiit woman sighed, grabbing his hands. "Ma'kara gets it, she felt the same toward her brother, Udasi. That feeling of being unappreciated that is."

 Traysek felt his heart sink a bit at the mentioning of her brother, glancing up at the khajiit. "Ma'kara about your brother... I'm sor-"

"Don't.... he's already gone. I can't blame you for what happened, so don't blame yourself." She said holding back the pain she felt building up. "This one is going to come here later, Ma'kara has something to do first." She said, getting up off the desk, walking toward the stairs. The khajiit stopped and turned around. "This one will be back to clean that smell off later."

Traysek scoffed, "But I took a bath after I got back, there's no way I stink."

"You don't.... but you smell like HER." She growled, at the smell of Sofia on him. "Don't worry, that smell will come off... and then it'll get replaced."

The redguard blinked at her as a small smile formed on his face. "Oh, ok...? I'll be sure to stick around until then." putting a grin on the khajiit woman before she left the office.

Traysek sighed and took another long drag out of the blunt before putting it out. "Now we wait for a response from Calecemo..." As he sat back into his chair...

* * *

“God, You know the disappointment, the discouragement, the anxiety, the loneliness, even the anger I feel. I can only pray that You can give me and my loved ones the strength for whatever lies ahead, and the courage and wisdom to deal with it accordingly. Most Holy Spirit, Soul of my soul, strengthen me, guide me, console me; tell me what to do. Help me to accept all that You allow to happen to me and this world. Help me to do all that You expect of me. Let me know Your will and I will try to do Your will always. Eternal God, hear me when in the midst of this pain. My heart cries out to You for ease. Give me thoughts of love and comfort Home and family. Steady me, relax me. Enable me to hold on with courage, until I find relief. Let me never lose sight of what I hold most precious to me. Have pity on me, O God, have pity on me, for in You I take refuge.” she paused, letting out a shuddering breath, “I fear the worst: that every promised relief is false. In my darkest moments, my temptation is to give up hope and stop fighting. To allow the darkness within to consume me so completely that I become something else. A monster. A creature so vile and selfish that nothing and no one can pull me back from it. That I cannot be lead back into the light. Back into the warmth and love and compassion that I have come to cherish so dearly and pride myself in showing to others. Rouse in me the strength to overcome my weakness, and brighten my spirit with love, kindness, and compassion. Lead me from Death to Life, from Falsehood to Truth. Lead me from Despair to hope, from Fear to Trust. Lead me from Hate to Love, from War to Peace. Let Peace fill our Hearts, our Worlds, our Universes. Amen.” She sat with her head down for a few more seconds, feeling loads lighter as she lifted her head and inhaled, keeping her eyes closed as she listened to the water flow through the cavern. She furrowed her brows at the sound of a soft bell going off, slowly opening her eyes to pull a small flawless Sapphire from her satchel. She watching the glowing light within its pulse as the soft bell sounded again. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand before laying it over the stone, pushing the light blue conjuration magic into the stone before pulling her hand back as an image of her father appeared before her. He stood tall with broad shoulders, like any Nord, wearing blue and red robes that she had gotten him at the amazing but expensive store that had appeared in her Skyrim world. His reddish-blonde hair was brushed back away from his face, showing the scales on the left side of his face, coupled with a dragon-like yellow eye. He looked at her with a relieved smile, letting out a breath he seemed to be holding before he spoke.

“Thank the Gods it worked. When I found out you had disappeared into another world, I thought for sure it wouldn't,” he said, his deep accented voice sounding as relieved as he looked, “I'm glad it did.”

Misty sniffled, giving the man a small smile as she looked up at him, “hi, daddy...”

“You are sad,” he stated, frowning at her as he folded his arms over his broad chest and raised his chin, looking ready to fight anything and everything. Despite his intimidating stance, his voice was soft and kind when he spoke to her again, “what has troubled my Dovah Kulaas?”

* * *

Back in the office, Now finally alone Traysek had been looking through old photos. His heart tightened, when he pulled out a certain one, with a younger him standing next to a redguard woman that seemed to have been pregnant along with a few friends in the old crew. He smiled at the photo, until a certain voice rang in his head, making the side of his face burn.

' _Look at him now... his face is as split as an old woman's purse!_ _"  A_ taunting voice laughed at him from the back of his head. causing him to hitch in a breath, pulling harder from the blunt, as Images of Misty's scars clouded his mind. His thoughts go back to what he saw back on the wall when he had gone to their world a second time. The screams of his captain finally rang in his head, forcing him to stand up with sweat coming down his face. ' _I can't keep putting this off anymore... I... I need advice...'_ He then walked out of his office, and made it to the doors of the bath, passing by a couple of guards who saw him in his sweaty state. 

"Is everything alright sir?" One of the guards asked, getting a nod from the Redguard.

"Yeah... I'm heading to the lord's bath... Do me a favor, I... I wish to not be disturbed." He said in a soft tone as passed the guards, getting a nod.

"As you wish sir. We'll lock the door behind you."

Traysek gave nod as he opened the doors and walked in. As promised, the guard's locked the door. putting a small smile of on his face. ' _It's good to know I have the staff to depend on in here.'_ Walking up to the pool and cast a spell on himself before disrobing to his loincloth. He walked onto the water and reached where it waterfall poured down and knelt under it in the form of mediation. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as his skin began to form diamond patterns in it, glowing blue in the cracks of his snake-like skin. In front of him formed a white orb that loomed over him... A line of Magicka connects to it from his body, causing the scales to pulsate with energy.

* * *

_Mindscape....._

_Opening his eyes, Traysek was treated to the sight of a beach like an area. He looked around, not seeing anyone there until he heard hissing from above._

_"Here he comes..." The Redguard said as the large red object landed on the ground in front of him, coiling a giant red snake tail around him. Now surrounded by the large wall of snake tail, A giant head raises up and hisses, looking down at the Dragonborn, who remained knelt._

**_"Long time no see, Mortal, or is it Dragonborn now?"_ **

_Traysek sighed, "Hello to you as well, Worldskin, I was surprised you answered my call."  
_

_The crimson serpent moved it's head close to him, " **Of course I'm going to answer, especially when one of my few devoted, needs something. What is it you need child?** " _

_The redguard tried to hold back the pain he was feeling, giving the great serpent a forced smile. "I just wanted to know if we were in good standing or not, it's been a while since I've meditated in your name, be good to know."_

**_"Hmm... you're in good standing with me so far, As I said before, nothing you do will ever displease me, except ignore me. But I know you didn't come here to see how I favored you, did you?"_ **

_Traysek fidgeted nervously, as the serpent took note of his expression.  
_

**_"Do not fear being judged, little Dovah, Much wiser than you have come seeking guidance. Even in their darkest moments..."_ **

_"It pays to be omniscient, doesn't it? Then you know should know how I'm feeling right now..." Traysek said, although a bit bitey than he had meant to.  
_

_The giant serpent gave a low hiss, before laying its head near the Redguard. **"I may... Tell me what troubles you, little one."**_

_Traysek hesitated for a moment, until he nodded, "Ok... I'll tell you..."  
_

* * *

His eyes moved over the bandages around her stomach and the new wounds across her arms and face, “you were in a fight...”

Misty nodded, “yeah. I went down into Blackreach in this world and... I almost didn't make it out...”

“But you did. That's a victory,” he said, his smile faltering when she looked down at her hands.

“I'd be dead now if it wasn't for Traysek,” she said, her mind going back to his blurred image as she lay in the cold underground. She heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head, “God, I'm such a bitch. I should have asked him about it or asked him to help or something. I shouldn't have gone off on my own like that. If it wasn't for Traysek...” She leaned forward, putting her face in her hands, “I'm such an idiot.”

Her father sighed, reaching out to pat her on the back, only to pause before pulling his hand back, remembering that they couldn't touch, “if it were so dangerous, why did you go alone?”

Misty sniffled, lowering her hands, “because I was impatient and he was busy and, from my own experience with paperwork, I figured it would be a while before he finished and I wanted to go home.”

“Impatience has killed many a warrior,” he said, leaning back in his seat, “you shouldn't blame yourself too harshly. I'm sure he would have done the same in your shoes.”

Misty shrugged, “maybe, but he didn't,” she looked up at the shrines, feeling the sharp pangs of guilt in her chest. “He just... went with the flow...”

“Perhaps you can take being here as a minor reprieve. You have been working endlessly to help get Skyrim pieced back together.”

Misty shrugged, lowering her eyes to her hands as she fiddled with the sapphire in her palm, “You ever try to run away only to realize that you had nowhere to go?” she asked, turning the sapphire over in her hand.

Her father sighed, his stiff shoulders dropping slightly as he lowered his hands to his side, “of course I have. It's not an easy job, being the Dragonborn. It can be overwhelming, at times, and that's not to mention the addition of running a country. You have a heavy weight to carry and it's weighing heavier every day,” he said, getting a nod from the woman sitting in the pew before him. He sighed again and took a seat on the pew beside her, his image glowing golden as he leaned forward to look at her face. The warmth radiating from him helped give her comfort and she knew it was the only thing he could do to help, “is that the only thing that troubles you, my daughter, or is there something else?”

Misty inhaled, closing her eyes for a few seconds before looking up at the shrines, “I don't know if I want to go back to all that. I know that I have to, it's my obligation, and I can't stay here but...”

“You're tired of fighting,” he finished for her, getting a nod of affirmation. He leaned back in the seat and sighed, looking up at the shrines as well. They sat in silence for a few moments before he smiled, “I had the same thoughts once when I was younger. I wasn't stuck in another universe, mind you, but I thought about just... quitting. Quitting helping people who either couldn't or wouldn't help themselves. Quitting being the legendary Dragonborn. Just... ending all the annoyances of the constant demands of the people.” He paused, taking a deep breath, “Hermaeus Mora offered me a way out of all that and I took it,” he turned to her, his expression determined as he reached over, hovering his hand under her chin. She could have ignored it, kept her eyes on the stone in her hand, but she didn't, lifting her face and eyes up to meet his heterochromatic gaze, “I was weak and selfish. I thought that through Mora, I could stop all the problems of the world at once.”

“Then he brainwashed you,” she said, watching her father drop his eyes to his own lap.

“Not one of my finer moments, I admit. The great and mighty Dragonborn reduced to a puppet for a damned Daedra,” he muttered with disgust, lifting his eyes to the shrines again, “I never thought to fight that possession either. Never thought to take back my own mind,” he paused, glancing at her with a smile as he put his hand out, hovering over her cheek, “not until a little Dovahkiin entered Mora's realm ready to fight and defeat me, but instead convinced me that I was stronger than the Daedric prince.” He chuckled, leaning back with his face lifted to the stone ceiling, “'reckless lass,' I thought to myself. 'What does she hope to gain by trying to convince me that the world is a good place and that it doesn't need to be destroyed? That people are not as selfish as they once were?'” He put his hand out, palm facing up before curling his fingers into a fist, “I held your life in the palm of my hand. The last Dragonborn defeated and enslaved by the first. The bards would sing of it for ages,” he paused, lowering his hand and eyes to his lap, “but you didn't break. You fought Mora's influence. You fought me and the...” He swallowed, “torture I put you through.” He chuckled, “oh, the defiant fire that burned in your eyes every time I told you to give up and accept the inevitable.” He smiled at her, “do you remember what you said to me every time?”

Misty nodded, “'we are the makers of our own destiny and mine is not to die here at your hands like yours is not to be a slave to a Daedra fuck',” she said, smiling to herself, “God I'm so dramatic.”

Her father chuckled draping his arm over the back of the pew, “where do you think you get it from?”

She shrugged, “I always thought it was mom. She is a drama queen.”

Her father rolled his eyes, “the only good thing that came out of that woman is you,” he growled, his annoyed expression softening as he smiled at her, “There never was nor ever will be a prouder Nord. I am so proud of the woman you've become... despite the suffering you've gone through since before your birth,” his expression turned to one of sadness as he sighed, “and I know that that was partially my fault.”

Misty shook her head, “you couldn't have known that my mother would hate me so much. I mean, she could have had me aborted or put in the foster system. I would have never known you or anyone I call a friend or my family if she had. I wouldn't have known my father, ever, if she had. Besides that, you were under Mora's influence when you raped her.”

He scowled, “I could have fought his influence harder.”

Misty shook her head, “no, you couldn't have. I watched you try to break free of his influence alone and it almost killed you. If you had fought then, you might have killed yourself, or my mother and then I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have become the Dragonborn and stopped the Civil War, or become Queen or defeated Alduin. If it makes you feel better, I'm glad you raped my mom... I mean, I'm not glad you raped her but I'm glad I was born. You know what I mean.”

He chuckled, “I understand.”

Misty nodded, looking up at the shrines, “if there's one thing that all the worlds have taught me, it's that everything happens for a reason and it doesn't help anything to just sit and mope about your life. Thinking about all the wrong that's been done to you doesn't make you feel any better or help you move on. It's... family. Friends. People that you meet daily. The smallest gestures that make the biggest difference. The simple things that make you smile and tells you that everything's going to be alright. It all works out in the end and I'm glad to be part of that.”

He smiled, hovering his hand over her head, “dii Mara Sonaak (my Mara priest),” he said, giving her smiling, sparkling eyes as she looked at him with the shadow of the innocence she once had, “she has truly gifted me with such a wonderful daughter. There are times I question what I have done to deserve a child such as you. Hi los dii lein, dii mal dovah kulaas (You are my world, my little dragon princess).”

Misty sniffled, tears of joy streaming from her eyes as she smiled at her father, “you can't say stuff like that when I can't hug you,” she sobbed, rubbing at her eyes.

Her father chuckled, “apologies, my darling. I will try to keep my Nordic pride in check when you cannot hug me. I am working on a way to make that possible through the stone I gave you, though,” he said, smiling at her as she composed herself.

"Really?"

"Of course. I have developed a habit of saying things that make you cry," he said, frowning, "which both gives me pride and upsets me and I would like to comfort you with more than just a warm aura."

Misty chuckled, giving him a smile, "thank you, Daddy."

"I love you, dii mal dovah kulaas."

"I love you too."

* * *

  _The serpent stared at Traysek, taking in everything that he's told him, as a vacant look was on his face.  
_

**_"That does seem like a lot to deal with... But I'm sure She understands her mistake, if not then, more-so now."_ **

_"Well she should, she was tricked by her own scientist after all."  
_

_The large serpent reeled it's head back, **"But the anger in you remains... but it's not towards that woman... is it?"**_

_"....No, it isn't. I've been trying to place my anger on her, but..." Traysek said, as his mind went back to that day on the island. "But when I do... THAT memory comes back to haunt me as if I telling me that I'm wrong for feeling as I do."  
_

**_"Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something, Dragonborn. You shouldn't ignore what they have to show or the messages they carry."_ ** _The large serpent warned. **"May I ask what they've been about?"** _

Traysek's lip quivered, unsure on how to answer the serpent god. He then gave the large serpent a knowing look. "You're apart of my psyche and omniscient... you should know..."

Satakal sighed, lowering his head, " _ **I know what I know but... I want to hear you, say. it."**_

_"It was that dream with us, captured on the Island, me watching... my friends die..." He felt his heart sank, feeling tears build up as he fought them. "Watching my former boss die... as the bastard laughed at us. But then... I heard another scream...that harmonized with hers... it was familiar... it just hurt so much to hear... I don't know what it means but it's been plaguing me since I got her out of blackreach."  
_

**_"I understand that, but you're still holding back. there's no need to... not here... You can let yourself go, child."_ **

_"I'm...Afraid..." He finally admitted, "I'm comfortable... and it terrifies me that I am. because that last time I was this comfortable with friends I..." His mind racing back to the smiles of his old comrades, before the images of their corpses laying on the beachfront and around the island.  
_

**_"You can't bear the thought of losing it all again, can you...?"_** _Satakal said, in a knowing tone as tears fell down The redguard's face, despite him not sobbing._

_"No, I can't! I can't go through that, not ever again..." wiping them away, "And it's been keeping awake for these past couples of days... I haven't been able to sleep since that other scream has been echoing along with Illaines..."_

**_" Mortal... You can't prevent every bad thing that happens... Not even with all the power you have now... I understand your feelings mortal, you want to just shield everyone from pain and just have it all directed on you, which you can't do. Even if the feat was possible, the burden alone... it would kill you... which is why no one even as Dragonborn can deal with all of that, you are still only human... Let it go, Traysek..."_ **

_Traysek blinked at the serpent god, sniffling as a small smile formed on his lips. "You... you're right, I shouldn't be fretting over things I can't prevent or avoid... but why... why am having these dreams now if I know this? is it premonition? or a reminder of the past?"  
_

_The large red serpent, sighed, shaking its large head. " **I know the events that are to come, and if I tell you, something worse will occur. which is why I will not."** Earning a groan from the Redguard. **"For what's coming, All I can tell you to do is to remain strong. For when that time comes, your allies are going to need you more than anything, Your friendships will be tested, but how you get through it, is all up to you, Dovahkiin.**_

_Traysek nodded, Standing up, "Thank you for this, Worldskin. But how will I know when to be ready for it?"_

_**"You won't, it'll be something you'll never expect, but you shouldn't be worried about what's to come, especially when it hasn't happened yet. One often meets their destiny sooner by trying to avoid it. Nevertheless, after it happens... Then you will know when to be ready. For now... you should focus on things present time, like you drowning for instance."** Satakal chuckled, As Traysek rose an eyebrow. _

_"Drowning...? but I'm not- **"** Before he could finish, a large water bubble coming out of his mouth. As the serpent laughed. _

_" **I think you are..."**_ _The great s_ _erpent said, " **Worry not, I will always be here should you need to call me again, don't be a stranger now and take care of that little dragon of yours."**_ As the meditation ended.

_Back in reality..._

Traysek shoots out of the large bath, trying to catch his breath as he coughed.

 _'Gods, how long was I under there...?'_ He mentally cursed, walking out of the bath. He put his clothes back on and sighed with a grin.

"Got the advice I needed... now on to other things..." groaning as he made his way out of the bath...

* * *

“So, what else is new?” He started, leaning back in his seat with a sigh, “I know you're lonely in this world, despite the friends I'm sure you have. Perhaps you should take a lover.”

Misty choked on the air she took in, coughing violently at her father's sudden suggestion, “where the fuck did that come from?”

He shrugged, “I know that you rarely sleep in a bed alone in High Reach and when you do, the nightmares are worse. That is why you are awake now, is it not? So,” he looked at her with a smirk, “you should find a lover in this world as a temporary relief from the nightmares and stress of this world. Perhaps he or she can become a permanent part of your life.”

Misty snorted, “okay, uh, no,” she growled, giving the older Dragonborn a glare.

“Why not?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he picked at his teeth, seeming to be slightly annoyed that she was saying no, but willing to barely hear her out.

“One, I'm not willing to go through all the trouble of trying to woo someone or seduce them into my bed just to turn around as soon as I get home and say, 'sorry. This is where we part. But it was fun while it lasted. Good luck in the rest of your life'.”

Her father rolled his eyes, “most men would be fine with a no strings attached relationship, especially if it means bedding a powerful, beautiful Dragonborn.”

“I'm not a man, dad, and just because I'm Dragonborn doesn't make me more desirable to the opposite sex,” she growled, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned back roughly against the pew, frowning at the shrines.

He chuckled, “you don't say,” he gave her a smirk, “you can cook, you're kind, compassionate, you put others before yourself. If you're anything like me, you're amazing in bed.”

“DAD!” she screeched, her voice echoing through the cavern as he laughed, “we are _NOT_ talking about this!”

“I'm just being honest, my dear. What are your options, anyway?” he asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“I don't have options. I mean, Kaidan and Inigo are in this world, but they're not _MY_ Kaidan and Inigo. It took a LOT of time, traveling, work and hardship to even crack Kaidan's shell in my world and Inigo...” she sighed in frustration, “it's a lot of work I'm not willing to put myself through again.”

“Alright. Anyone else come to mind?”

She frowned, “there's Lucien but he's... too geeky. And he's kinda... on the... lean side.”

“He's a scrawny bookworm that isn't a Nord warrior with broad shoulders and rugged good looks? Got it.”

“No! I mean... yeah, kinda but... no. I'm just... not attracted to him.”

“Alright. Anyone else?”

“I just met an Orc...”

Her father chuckled, “like it rough, do you? I would think that you wouldn't after your time at the black cat's hands.”

Misty frowned, “I don't... often,” she muttered, shaking her head, “I'm not much into Orcs.”

“Anyone else?”

“Traysek's like a brother to me and that would just be... icky. Just thinking about it makes me cringe. Then there's...” she paused, frowning down at her boots as her father leaned forward to look at her.

“There's...” he prompted, getting a snort.

“Agamor. He's another Dragonborn from another world too, but he's an idiot with a big fucking mouth and a bigger ego to go along with it. I'm trying to be nice and not say anything but that bastard gets me so angry I just wanna shout him off of High Hrothgar,” she growled, her fingers digging into her arms a bit.

“He's a Dragonborn... From another world... like you?”

Misty nodded, “yes and no. He's a Nord Stormcloak because nobody ever sees _that_ coming. And he drinks too much when he drinks. I'm assuming since the first time I met him he smelled like he bathed in alcohol. Did I mention he's an idiot?”

Her father chuckled, “perhaps,” he said, leaning back and looking at the shrines, “a Nord Dragonborn, huh?” he hummed to himself for a few seconds before nodding, “I approve.”

Misty furrowed her brows, giving her father a shocked expression, “you approve what?”

“I approve you marrying him,” he said, getting to his feet.

“What!?! HELL NO! I am _NOT_ going to marry that boorish buffoon! I don't even like him!”

“Why not? I don't see any of the ones you hope to purpose dropping to their knees for your happiness,” he said, making her frown, “besides that, he's the only one in this world that truly knows what you're going through, does he not?”

“He's an idiot!” she growled.

“He's a Nord,” he retorted

“He's a Stormcloak.”

“He fights for his beliefs.”

“He's trying to get Ulfric on the throne _here!_ ”

“He knows what he wants and is going for it.”

“We hate each other.”

“See? It's like you're married already,” he said, giving her scowl a smirk. “He's a Dragonborn. You're a Dragonborn. I don't see any downsides. You'll both make powerful children and the Dragonborns will not just die out. And I want some grandchildren that are actually related to me through the dragon blood.”

* * *

_Lord's quarter's lounging area..._

"She's a pain in the ass!" The Nord growled, "I've never met anyone as entitled and as... bratty as her! How is she the high queen of ANYTHING?!"

Flavir groaned, "Ooooh shut up, would you? by my father's name, how does my cousin deal with you??"

Agamor glared at Flavir, who folded his arms. "Is there something you want to say over there, Haircut? Please tell me, because, between you and her, someone's getting kicked out!"

"How about I kick YOU out after I kick your ass?!" The redguard noble snarled, cracking his knuckles, "I'll gladly put you in your place..."

"About time somebody put you in yours..." Agamor growled, standing up, as the smaller got to his feet. 

Shara rolled her eyes, "Enough you Idiots! trying to figure out who's 'sword' is bigger isn't helping much, I personally don't mind misty being here, despite the attitude... She seemed to be going through something. Not that you know what that's like Agamor." 

"What's that supposed to mean??"

"For you to ask me that, you really don't get women to do you? and I'm not talking about the drunk you call a wife."

Agamor's face turned red with embarrassment as Sofia gave the Redguard woman a hard scowl.

"Look who's talking, last I checked, I don't have sex with corpses, Shara." Sofia shot back, earning a smirk from her.

"Yeah, but that's still better than smelling like a WHORE-ker and a meadery." Shara chuckled, earning some laughs from the passing guards.

"Bitch!" Sofia screeched, throwing a tomato at her, which Shara ducked effortlessly, smirking.

Traysek walks back in the quarters, hearing the laughter coming from the lounging area, sighing. _'I wonder what that's about?'_ pushing past the flags to the lounging area, to find a few of his friends in there. "I wondered what all the noise was coming from, what's going on?" 

Inigo sighed, rubbing his ears. "Agamor going on _another_ rant about how Misty is a pain..."

"Oh, so basically what we've been hearing for the last three days then...?" He said, giving Agamor a quick glance.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok, I thought it'd be something new, carry on." The redguard said, waving dismissively, walking away.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this...? She disrespected everyone, _including_ you just to get back to her life as a high queen. And you're just pampering her with a room as nothing happened..." Agamor growled, scowling at the Redguard.

Traysek groaned, giving Agamor a matching scowl. "Oh? so let's forget the fact that we-No... _I_ spent an entire month alone trying to get YOU back home to your stormcloak-claimed Skyrim. Let's also forget the fact, that you are still vying for their victory here, despite all they have done with or without you being in this world. And finally, with the amount of anti-empire propaganda you push around not to mention the fact that you keep trying to get me to join Ulfric's uprising... seems to me, that Misty's little misdirected jump into blackreach for a stupid bone, seems to be a less annoying bite on my ass... Need. I. say. more?!"

Everyone in the room was rendered silent, as the two Dragonborn stared each other down.

"Everything alright in there sir?" One of the guards outside asked.

"Yes, everything is alright, thank you." The redguard said, turning his attention back to the Nord. "Look, I already told you my answer, do not bring this up again...." He growled, walking out, heading into the direction of his office. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the office." Leaving the lounging area entirely. The stunned Nord, heard a chuckle come from the opposite direction, turning to meet the smug face of his younger brother.

"I thought I'd never hear or see the day... what did you do?" Rofdir chuckled, sitting a bag down on the floor.

"Oh hey Rofdir, I thought you'd be in Bruma with that thief?" Shara asked, with a raised eyebrow.

The bounty hunter chuckled, "Well we were for a while, she wanted to come back here for some reason... Didn't really get into details."

"Of course she didn't... Your girlfriend is the wild-card from oblivion." Flavir chuckled. 

"You just have no idea how true that is..." Rofdir said, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

 _Temple_...

Misty groaned, leaning her elbow on her knee as she put her head in her hand, “oh my God, it's the fucking Dragonborn babies all over again,” she mumbled before sitting up, “dad, I _can't_ have kids. It's not that I don't want any, I...” she lowered her eyes to the ground, “I can't.”

He watched her for a few moments, giving a nod, “I know, Kulaas. I'm sorry that I brought that up. I know how much the mere mention of it hurts you,” he said, taking a deep breath, “I am glad that your heart is big enough to hold so many children, I just wish I could meet them once. I know you have not told anyone about me, including your friends.”

“For good reason,” Misty said, shaking her head, "daddy, in other worlds, other universes, people... kill you. They don't think like I do. They don't... try to understand."

"Like you do not try to understand the Nord Dragonborn?" he asked, giving her a smirk.

She snorted, "like he's trying to understand me? Mother fucker keeps calling me a noble, for God's sake," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Have you not been acting like one?"

She stared up at him, taking a deep breath as she lowered her eyes to the ground, "I guess... maybe I have... a little."

"And what would you do to such people? Have done?"

Misty huffed, "put them in the mines..."

Her father nodded, "so what do you think you need to do?"

Misty groaned, "suck it up and apologize.”

He gave her another slow nod, glancing at the stone bridge leading to the temple as someone walked across it, “I would advise apologizing to everyone at once. Searching for each one to apologize to will be... tedious. It'll also show what kind of leader you are as well as show respect to those you are apologizing to.”

“How so?” she asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.

“By apologizing to the individuals in front of others, you're stifling your pride, which is something Nords have a problem doing,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he knelt down in front of her, “the point is, honey, you have to put yourself out there to show that you are being sincere. To put your pride on hold is one of the hardest things you can do. Harder still when there are other people around to witness what they would assume to be a weakness.” He lay his ethereal hand over her's as he smiled at her, “you are my most precious treasure and the strongest woman I have ever known. Show them that strength, my daughter, the _true_ strength of a Dragonborn.” He gave her a sly grin as he stood, “besides, nothing is sexier to a Nord than a strong woman with power.”

Misty glared at him, “I'm not marrying Agamor, DAD! I can't even get past his fucking... arrogance!”

Her father chuckled, “Nord Dragonborn. He's sort of entitled to that, at least.”

Misty snorted, “no!” she pouted, making him laugh, “not as a fucking Stormcloak puppet!”

He laughed harder, making her frown at him, “must we do this again? He's standing for what he believes is right.”

“He's stupid,” she growled, folding her arms over her chest.

“Now you're being childish,” he said, folding his arms over his chest as he smirked, “I bet that if you sat down and actually talked with the man, you would find that you two have more in common than you realize.”

Misty frowned and shook her head, “it's not ending in a marriage, no matter how hard you try to force it, dad.”

Her father gave her a raised eyebrow, “you underestimate my abilities, Mal Dovahkiin.”

Misty stood, facing him with her chin raised, “I'd like to see you try, Miraak.”

They stood staring at one another in challenge, neither seeming like they would back down until the man started chuckling, "that's my girl."

Misty smiled, "Thanks, daddy. I needed the talk."

He nodded, "any time, Malyolpeyt. You know what you must do. Now go, before I shout you out of this room myself."

Misty rolled her eyes, waving away his empty threat as she turned and headed from the temple and his image disappeared, "yeah, yeah." She took several deep breaths, trying to work up her nerve as she moved through the doors and halfway up the stairs. She paused at hearing Agamor's loud grumbling, feeling her heart squeeze before shaking her head,  _you've dealt with worse said to your face. This is no different,_ she told herself, stepping up into the lounge area. She rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest, "you've got something to say, Blue Cheese, at least have the balls to say it to my face," she growled, standing her ground as the Nord shot her a glare.

* * *

 "Oh! look who's up... I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, how can I help you, your _highness_?" He said, giving a sarcastic bow.

Recorder threw a cheese wheel at his head, "Really?? she's finally awake and that's the first thing you say??"

"Dammit recorder!" He snarled, before turning back to Misty, "Apologies, perhaps that was bad greeting... How can I help you, welp?"

"Because that's so much better..." Shara growled.

Misty frowned, "if you've got something to say, Egor, say it. To my. Face," she growled, pointing at her own face, "even your fearless leader has the balls to do that, while I'm sitting on the throne in front of ALL the Jarls, and this'll be the  _ONLY_ opportunity you'll get to express your disdain directly to me. So, get your big girl pants on and speak, peasant."

Agamor snorted, still glaring. "Fine, I don't like you and I trust you even less." He began, folding his arms "You're bratty, impulsive and you think are entitled to everyone's time and you're not. I really don't know what he sees in you, neither does anyone else in the palace... But do you really want to know what pissed me off about you? Even after you do all of that, guess what? You're brought back in here like a hero and pampered like one, now tell me, why I shouldn't have a problem...?"

Misty stared at him and gave a slow nod, "wow. Do you and Hawke hang out or something? Sounds like you're channeling him perfectly," she said, rolling her eyes, "I didn't say you shouldn't and as far as I can tell, you're the only one who's been vocal about it. Good talk," she glanced at Recorder, "where's Traysek? I need to talk to him about something important," she looked back at Agamor, "and no, I'm not ignoring you, I'm choosing to keep my mouth shut for the sake of this building. I suspect that if I was going to stand here and listen to you berate me when you don't know anything about me, we would be here all night and ain't nobody got time for that."

 Agamor folded his arms, as Recorder nodded.

"He's in the office, he just stopped by before he went." She told her, motioning to the direction of.

Rofdir walked up to her, "You just missed him, he chewed out the stormcloak, which is why he's still in a state of embarrassment."

Misty shrugged, "I couldn't care less about someone who hates me and isn't a threat to me or my people," she gave Agamor a glare, "and no, I don't think you're a threat." She gave Recorder a nod before leaving the lounge area and heading for Traysek's office. She paused, knocking gently on the door before entering, "hey... I know it's probably out of line but, could I ask you where the kitchen is, and if you could call everyone to the Great Hall in a couple of hours. I have something... important I need to say to everyone and I'd rather do it at once as opposed to playing hide and seek."

He blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Depends which one you're looking for, the nearest one, however, is in the northern wing."

"Where in the North wing and is there a LOT of food and pots. I plan on making enough for everyone."

"It is the main kitchen, it's where most the meals are made. There and... the sub-level but for it's more storage than a kitchen." Traysek explained, "May I ask what this is about?"

"Reparations," she said, heading for the door, "I'll explain everything when you call everyone to the Great Hall in a few hours. Six hours tops and that's for the bread."

Traysek gave a slow nod, "I'll try to get as many people as I can, no guarantees though..." stretching his arms as he watched her leave.


	9. Apologies and Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty sucks up her pride and apologizies

Misty leaned over the pot, stirring the hot stew before smiling, "and it's done," she said, tapping the ladel on the edge of the iron pot, before glancing at the chef, "you got the bowls ready? We're feeding everyone in the palace and make sure you dish yourself out some before the warriors get to it. If they're anything like Sirius, the pots'll be empty before we get them to the table."

 The head cook, Alvor smelled the aroma coming from the stew and nodded with a satisfied grin. "That smells divine, and here I thought I was the only cook in here" he praised, earning a nod from Misty.

"Thanks, Al. I missed cooking for my friends and family. This was nice. Here's hoping things go well," she sighed, pulling the chef's hat and shirt off and hanging them on a hook, "I'm gunna head to see if Traysek's called everyone to the Great Hall. Will you make sure that batch of bread comes out in like ten minutes?" She said, leaving the kitchen and heading for the Great Hall.

The assistant cook, Sampson gave misty a wave. "Thank you for the help, we'll get the bowls set on the table."

* * *

_Rendspire office..._

At the desk, Traysek sighed with a mead tankard in his hand and clicked the button on his desk. _'Here's to hoping...'_

 **"** **Dragonborn here, Council meeting is in** **thirty minutes, do not be late."** The line of the intercom cutting off. He then laid back in his chair, and nodded, "I called them, now let's see what this is about..."

* * *

_Great Hall..._

Misty leaned against one of the pillars with her arms and ankles crossed, waiting for everyone to file into the Great Hall,  _If I have to hunt people down to do this, they're not getting one,_ she thought, keeping her eyes on ground as she thought about Riordan telling her to take deep, calming breaths. She closed her eyes, thinking about the first time she had to address the Jarls of Skyrim along with several ambassadors. How stressed and scared she was to even stand in front of the large group of people, most of which supported her. She opened her eyes when the first people started to file into the area where the throne sat, and she swallowed.  _You can do this. It's just addressing people you don't know and half of which hate your guts... just like at home._ She felt herself smile at that and gave a nod.  _I got this._

Traysek walked into the great hall with Recorder following him in. He went over to the throne and took a seat, noticing Misty being the only one there.

"Here before I was? this is a first," The Redguard commented, as Recorder walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat. 

"Your room is the closest to the hall, compared to everyone else..." She said, giving him an eye-roll.

Misty shrugged, "I've made a habit of getting places before anyone else and becoming a shadow. You get to witness a lot like that. Plus I was finished with what I was doing," she said, glancing toward the front doors, "I appreciate you calling this meeting, Zeymah. I know I haven't been the best house guest. Fuck, I woulda put myself in the mines or dungeon if I were in your shoes. Patience is... something I've been working on."

The Redguard tapped his chin, with a nod. "I'm not the type to punish someone by locking them down there, despite it crossing my mind a few times... I know you've been having issues Brinah, so that's something else I've taken into consideration as well."

Misty nodded, "issues... yeah that's one word for it. I'll have to explain to you later," she said, noticing Erik and Inigo heading up the stairs, "when we have a minute."

"What's this about sir?" Erik asked, glancing at Misty after. "Oh! I see you're finally awake! how are your injuries?"

Inigo walked up to one of the chairs and took a seat, "What's this about T?"

"That's what I'm about to find out," He said, as others began to pour in the room. Magnus and Agamor both walked in, taking seats on the opposite sides of the room.

"Ah, boss man, good to see you. What's all this about?" The large orc asked.

Agamor sighed, cutting his eye at Misty before turning his attention to Traysek, "You called for a meeting? I wasn't expecting this."

"Because it's sudden..." Traysek retorted with, As he watched Sofia walk in, taking a seat next to the Nord Dragonborn.

"You know if you really wanted my attention, all you had to do was call _me_ to the room again."

Traysek slightly gagged, making Recorder chuckle. "I'm good on that thank you, but this is actually important, so keep your clothes on today, yeah?"

"Wait...what is he talking about?" The Nord asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Don't worry about it..." Flavir groaned, walking in with Shara and Rofdir.

Misty frowned at the comment but took a deep breath.  _Easy Misty. One problem at a time,_ she thought, pushing away from the beam, "everyone present?"

Traysek counted heads, shaking his, "Not quite yet, we still have a couple of others to join, after that we can get started.

Eventually, The court wizard, steward, Xia, Ri'sav and Kaidan show up and walk to their respected seats.

"What's this all about sir?" Sheamus asked, Earning nod from the Redguard.

"Good of you to come, Sheamus, you're about to see, as we all are..."

Misty took a deep breath, clearing her throat as she stood before Traysek's council. Agamor scowled at her from his seat, looking annoyed at her very presence as a few others frowned and muttered to one another, looking confused. She stepped forward, standing before them with her shoulders back and head held high like she did when she was about to address her own council members or the Jarls during a meeting. “I want to thank you all for arriving on such short notice. I know most of you are confused as to why you are here and are very busy with your own tasks, so let me just get to the point,” she said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. It didn't matter how many times she had apologized to Jarls, Councilmen, or citizens. It always sucked, but it made her feel better to get the guilt off her chest. “I asked Traysek to call you all here so I can apologize to you as a group as well as the individuals that I took my frustrations out on. It was wrong of me to allow my emotional state to control me so much so as to cloud my logic.” She turned to Xia, “Xia. I want to apologize for jumping down in the middle of your weapons training sessions with the new recruits. I understand how difficult and frustrating it is to try to train someone without having to deal with a stranger causing problems on the range. I know that my trainers wouldn't have put up with it and I'm the one that pays them. If my idiocy caused anyone else any injury, I apologize and am willing to offer my services as a healer to assist them,” she finished, shuffling her feet slightly, “how's that soldier's hand doing, anyway?”

 The blonde Nord woman blinked at her, before giving misy a small grin. "apology accepted, and his hand is numb at the moment but alright." Xia nodded.

"Good. I'd hate to be responsible for any permanent damage," she said, turning to Recorder, “Reco... Recorder. I'm sorry I was a snarky bitch to you the way I was. I understand that you told Traysek to prepare in case you had to return to where you're from and I didn't mean to offend anyone by insinuating that it's just you with him,” she said, glancing at the couple of women standing off to the side behind Recorder before turning her attention back to her, “I didn't mean anything by it and I hope we can still be friends. If we can't, I understand completely. I was a bit of a bitch and have lost plenty of friends because of it.”

 Recorder rose her eyebrow in surprise, before nodding with a grin. "It's fine Misty, you didn't know about our house situation. you are forgiven." 

Ma'kara nods in agreement, "This one understands, and forgives."

Sofia scoffed, as blue gave her a frosted tap in the back of the head. "Ow!"

Blue gave misty a confirming smile, "We forgive you, wish somebody would've told you, but it's good you know now."

Misty nodded, "It's not like I gave anyone the chance to either, so there's mostly fault on my part," she said, turning to face Lucien, “Lucien. We got off on the wrong foot completely, and that's my fault. It was wrong of me to make you explain to my daughter that I wasn't coming home. That was my job as her mother, not yours, and I apologize for making you do that and for implying that I think you're stupid. I don't and I hope we can become friends.”

 "All's forgiven, I'd be upset too if I was stranded, just for some idiot to ruin things, so I get it." Lucien smiled, nodding at her.

"Still, that's no excuse," she said, turning to Shara, “Shara, I apologize for being so short tempered and acting like a difficult child when you were trying to give me directions. I really appreciate the help and I hope this doesn't put a damper on our friendship.”

Shara waved her down, "If that did, I would've let you know, but it didn't... I did find it odd that you needed a falmer bone for dwemer device, but you seemed like you were in a hurry so I didn't try to stop you. But I forgive you." grinning at her after.

"Cool," she said with a small smile. She let out a heavy breath as she turned to face Agamor, “Agamor...” she paused, all the anger in her head toward Ulfric and the Stormcloaks starting to bubble in her brain as the Nord narrowed his eyes in a glare. She sighed again, feeling the tension thicken in the small throne area, “Agamor... You are... an obnoxious, infuriating, stubborn, pigheaded, annoying man-child.” She ground her teeth and clenched her fists at her side, glaring at the Nord, “I don't like that you sided with the Stormcloaks, even though I understand why. I don't like that you are trying to convince Traysek to vie for a brainwashed, egotistic, racist son of a bitch that only wants power, not what's best for his country or the people in it. Not _just_ the Nords, but _everybody_ that calls Skyrim home _._ I don't like your _face,_ and you smell like a dog that's been bathing in a fucking ale vat for weeks,” she put up a finger as Traysek gave a disapproving grunt, letting out a calming huff through her nose, “however! Despite all that, I like to think that I've learned enough as both Dragonborn and High Queen to be a bigger person than I have been and give someone a second chance at first impressions because, let's face it, both of us need it.” She paused again, taking a deep breath as she folded her arms over her chest, “I don't believe that every Stormcloak is a racist or that every Altmer is a Thalmor... and I don't believe that Traysek would keep you around if you were a threat to this world and the people in it. It was... unfair of me to not give you the chance you deserve when you've, obviously, gained the respect of so many people in the time that you've been in this world.” She motioned around the area as she said that before continuing, “That, in my book, despite any shortcomings and my... annoyance at you and your very presence, makes you a great man and a great ally. Honestly, I have worse men as my advisors and would probably accept you as one after Riordan talked me down, of course.” She paused, lowering her eyes to the floor in front of her, “My mind was... clouded with problems and issues that you weren't the cause of and I took it out on you instead of stepping back from the situation and being an adult about it, mainly because you argued back and I just... felt like I needed to fight someone about something. Anything.” She looked back up at him, standing straight with her chin up and her shoulders back, “I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled child and I understand if you can't forgive me for... any of it. I honestly hope that we can be frenemies, and the very least, if not for our sake then for the sake of this world that neither of us calls home.”

 Agamor kept his glare on her hard until it softened. "I...wasn't expecting that... Apology accepted. I hope we can be as well, I don't fancy having an enemy in our own household."

"All those insults and you forgive it, you really are lummox you know that?" Sofia said, earning a scowl from the Nord. 

"I don't forgive easily, but at the same time, I'm not one to keep a situation going. if this is a problem for you Sofia, you. can. leave." Agamor growled, surprising everyone.

Misty snorted, clenching her jaw to keep from saying something.  _You're apologizing. Don't start a war... even if you could win it,_ she thought, taking a deep, calming breath before turning to face Traysek, “Traysek. I know I've been... difficult and short-tempered and impatient and stupid and I'm sorry. I should be glad that I landed in your world where I knew someone that could help as opposed to a whole new, different world where I would have to fend for myself. I appreciate the book that you sent to my temporary office despite not really reading it and I should have come to you, at least for information, before heading off on my own like I did. I realize now that this world isn't anything like my world and that there really are things out there that I can't face by myself despite all the skill training and knowledge I have of Skyrim.” She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, “this would be a lot easier to do if you yelled at me and told me how stupid I am. I'm used to dealing with that on the daily.”

 Now it was Traysek's turn to have a surprised look, before his face straightened, "After I brought you back from Blackreach? That's all I wanted to do. But, like I said, three days is enough to... have a change of heart. I forgive you as well." Giving her a nod, as Sofia scoffed and walked off.

Ma'kara sighed, glaring at the woman, "This one wonders why she still lives here...."

"Me too Kara..." Recorder said, rolling her eyes. "Someone really needs an ass-kicking..."

Misty raised her hand instantly, "Me, me, me! I'll kick her ass!" she almost shouted, stiffening when she realized what she had done before dropping her hand, "I... uh...." she cleared her throat, "well, with that done, with the help of Samson and Alvor, we have beef and venison stew and fresh loaves of bread in the north wing. Help yourselves. First come first serve on seconds. I didn't have enough time to make enough for everyone to have seconds like I normally would."

 Magnus's eyes lit up at the mention of food, "You made beef stew in the north wing? that's what the smell has been taunting me."

"Everything taunts you, big guy." Shalice laughed, taking a deep sniff. "But that does smell Divine." 

Sheamus scratched something off, "Well it's good to know you don't have a taste for blood-er! raw meat! did I say blood?"

"I'm not a vampire..." She growled, earning a laugh from Flavir.

"Your right, how could a vampire retain those lovely charms of yours?" He said winking at her.

"Oh gods, don't you start..." Shalice said, rolling her eyes, to Flavir's eyebrow wriggling.

Misty chuckled, "let's head there before it's gone," she said, heading for the stairs, "thank God Sirius isn't in this world. There wouldn't be any left if he were."

* * *

_North Wing_

__

 At the long table, bowls of beef stew along with bread served to side were waiting, still steaming as if they were fresh. Everyone walked to the table and took a seat, as the cook, Alvor came out of the kitchen with a grin.

"Well, you did say you could get them in here, not bad," Alvor commented, earning a smile from Misty.

Traysek took a seat next to Magnus and Inigo, "This smells great, not like the usual beef stew they serve at the inn's either."

"Aww shucks boss, you're hurting my feelings with that one." The cook joked, "She is a good cook, but this is my kitchen."

"No ones' replacing you Alvor... Besides who's going to make my favorite sweet rolls?" Inigo asked, rubbing his stomach at the thought.

"Sweet rolls? hah! Boiled cream treats are where it's at!" The orc retorted with, getting a narrowed eyed look from Inigo.

"Sweet-rolls."

"Boiled cream treats..."

"Sweet rolls...."

"Boiled.... cream...treats..."

Inigo nodded, "The rivalry continues..."

"Indeed..." Magnus nodded, getting an eye-roll from the Redguard.

"You both need to keep up with the times, It's always been honey-nut-treats!" Traysek cut in, earning scowls from both.

Misty smirked, "oh, I don't know. D'usha seems to think Cream cheese danish is the tops and I prefer the strawberry sweet rolls with the chocolate glaze I make every once in a while... or made," she said, taking a seat at the table, "I don't get much time to do that much anymore. The stew is actually made with both Beef  _and_ venison. Your storages were a little low on both so I combined them to stretch it a little. I also made the broth by boiling some beef bones and added one apple per pot to give it a little sweetness. I kinda ran through your supply of venison, but unless you have zombie deer that eat people or something that I should know about, I should be able to replenish it in a couple of hunting trips. You'll get some great pelts out of it that I can give your smithy for armor or bedding or whatever.” She paused, "God I haven't been hunting in a while either. I've really destroyed my life, haven't I?" she thought aloud, poking at a piece of carrot in her bowl. "Maybe dad's right. I should think of this as a vacation. Do things I don't or can't do at home."

 "That's a nice offer, and no we don't have zombie _deer_ but... we do have man-eaters. which are the smart giant spiders." Traysek said, slightly cringing at a certain memory. "Not that killing them isn't a problem, but they like to pack up, or stalk if you aren't careful."

"Some even run when you spot them stalking you, then the chase begins," Inigo said, getting excited. "They are much more fun to fight than the frostbite spiders."

"Yeah and creepy!" Blue said, shivering at the mere mention of them.

Misty cringed, "that's why I always travel with  _my_ Inigo. So I don't have to fight the creepy crawlies," she said with a shudder, "ick."

Recorder took a bite, eyes lighting up. "This is great, I can taste apple in every bite!"

Ma'kara chuckled, taking a bite, her eyes lighting up too. "This one can see what you mean..." taking another spoonful.

Inigo was halfway through with his bowl, "Much better than apple cabbage stew, despite the apple taste."

"I thought you were into dragon pie?" Traysek laughed, earning a groan from blue khajiit.

"Please do not remind me, that is a dark point in my life I'd like to get over."

"You wanted the pie, remember?"

Agamor gave a laugh, "You fed him a dragon pie? even I knew that would be a horrid idea."

Misty sighed, "there is NO recipe that'll make dragon taste good. I tried," she muttered, wrinkling her nose, "didn't turn out well and made everything taste like... old... dirt."

"I tried telling him that, Dragon is not edible, I don't care if it tastes like chicken. that usually means it's gross." Traysek said.

Inigo shrugged with a toothy smile, "I figured since I made a song about it, it must've been good to eat. Was I wrong...."

"On all accounts, god Lydia was pissed that day." Recorder laughed, shaking her head.

"Dragon shouldn't taste like chicken. It should taste like... not chicken. Apparently, it tastes like old dirt and ash," she said, grimacing at the memory of the taste, "ick." She gave a yelp as the phone in her back pocket vibrated, reminding her that she hadn't checked her phone since waking up, "hello?"

"Melissa! Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering my calls? How could you just ignore your duties like a spoiled child?" Hawke's voice growled from the receiver.

"Oh joy," she muttered glancing at Agamor before holding the phone out to him with a smirk, "it's your twin? Feeling like talking to him? He thinks I'm a spoiled child too."

Agamor gave an eyebrow raise before he smiled, "Is this your advisor? does he always take that tone with you?" Taking the phone, nodding at her, "Don't worry about it, he just needs a tone harsher than his." Putting the phone up to his ear.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I just fired him not too long ago," she muttered, "and I'm starting to think that's just his voice."

"Melissa! Godsdamnit, Melissa! Answer me!" Hawke snarled into the phone.

Agamor cleared his throat., "By Shor, you are loud! if this is how you talk to your Queen, no wonder you got fired, I would've done the same the first week."

Hawke was silent for a few seconds before he huffed, "who in oblivion are you?!? Don't tell me she's become a whore in that world too."

Misty scowled at the phone, "I fucking heard that you Imperial piece of shit!" she snarled, sitting back in her chair, "if it beeps, and trust me it will push the green button to switch over. Hawke's a dick and doesn't deserve a fucking goodbye."

"Melissa! Give the talking device back to her immediately! As head of her council, I demand it!"

Misty rolled her eyes again, shaking her head, "he's not head of anything except being an ass... I take it back, Agamor. You are MUCH better to deal with than Hawke. I apologize for comparing you two."

Traysek walked over to Agamor with a grin that had trouble written all over it. "Can I see?" He asked with his hand out.

The Nord handed The Redguard the phone who had an evil grin as he put his face up to the phone. "Hawky boy! how's it going??"

Hawke was silent for a second, " _YOU!_ " he hissed, venom lacing that one word, "I should have known  _you_ would be behind her lack of communication. What lies are you filling her head with this time? Rainbows and cotton candy?!?"

Traysek yawned loud enough for him to hear, "Yup along with cute dwemer metal puppies that shit dwarven daggers and gold bars. She's hanging out with the cool kids today, not that you know anything about that." He chuckled.

"'Cool kids'?!? You consider your _self_ a 'cool kid'!?! Put Melissa on the phone before you get her killed by telling her fantasies about 'true dragonborns'. She already gets that horse shit from her father. Not that she'll tell me who her father is, but I hear her talking to him a couple of times a week. All those things he tells her sounds like bullshit you spoon feed her! I'm done talking with bad influences! Give the phone back to her, immediately!"

* _BEEP*_

Traysek saw another call come through, D'usha's name popping up. "I'd love to but my favorite nephew is calling, this was nice and all, you.will.never.get.laid.at.this.rate, talk to you later~...." Switching the phone call as the man began to shout incoherently.

"MAMA! Alesan's cheating at Five finger fillet!" Solitar's voice screamed into the receiver.

"I AM NOT! You're supposed to sing the song!" Alesan's voice in the background.

"Nuh uH!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh, you son of a bitch!" 

The sound of flesh on flesh before something crashed and a loud shout rang before it sounded like the phone dropped and there was more shouting and fighting. The phone was picked up before a small voice came over the phone.

"Mama? When are you coming home? I'm running out of crayons and Uncle Kaidan doesn't know how to make them plus," her voice got really small, "he's not very good at drawing. His stick figures look like sperms. That's what D'usha called them before he made him run laps around High Reach."

 Traysek had a blinked a couple of times, "Um..... this is Uncle Traysek. You kids sound like your tearing it up over there."

Misty's eyes went wide as she stood, reaching across the table for the phone, "gimme the phone."

He handed her the phone, taking a seat back his spot as Misty put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Minna? Put the phone on speaker and hold it toward your brothers, okay?" Misty said, stepping away from the table, "excuse me for a second guys. Enjoy your meals." She stepped into the hallway on the side of the room before taking a deep breath, "BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT! CORNERS! NOW!" 

"But mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the boys whined.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I'm not replacing anything you two break, AGAIN! This month... Now, CORNERS! Ma'rahka, if you're there, make sure they stay there for 30 minutes."

"Aye mother," Ma'rahka said before she heard loud complaining and grumbling.

Misty let out a couple of breaths before she heard shuffling and something crashing before Minna gave a loud complaint.

"Hey! D'usha!" Minna's voice was loud and annoyed.

"It's my phone, Mimi. You can talk to mama later," D'usha said, before his heavy breathing huffing on the phone, "mama? Where have you been? Nobody's been able to get ahold of you in days. What's going on?"

Misty let out a sigh and shook her head, "it was a severe miscalculation on my part... I... uh... I almost died, but don't tell your uncles, or aunts, or siblings, okay? I don't want to get endless phone calls."

D'usha was silent for a few moments before sighing, "fine. I hate being the nice guy all the fucking time."

"D'usha..."

"Mama..."

Misty felt herself smile, "I love you, so much."

"I know, I know..." D'usha grumbled, "Fine, I'll keep it to myself... if I getta talk to Uncle Traysek."

Misty rolled her eyes, "fine, but you need to stay off my throne," she said, walking back into the dining area, "and please stop calling Uncle Kaidan's drawing sperm. You wanna run for the rest of your life?"

"Then tell him to stop drawing sperm. He's been trying to knock you up so much he's got wigglies on the brain," D'usha grumbled, making Misty cough at the bluntness of his words.

"Where the Hell did you get a mouth like that?"

"Might be the lady that adopted me, but who can tell?"

Misty chuckled, shaking her head as she held the phone out to Traysek, "it's your favorite nephew."

Traysek took it back, "Hey there D, how ya been?"

"Oh, you know. Kickin' ass and taking names," D'usha said, sounding pleased with himself, "so, when are you coming back to get me? I've already got my can of whoop-ass just waitin' to be opened."

Misty sighed and sat heavily in her chair, "if anyone's thinking of adopting or having more than a couple of kids, you can babysit mine. They can take care of themselves... mostly."

"Well little man, keep that up and I just might. Also you kids have great timing, your uncle Hawke should be named, Uncle-grumpy." Traysek joked, shaking his head.

Recorder chuckled, "More like uncle virgin...Seriously."

D'usha snorted, "I call him Uncle Buzz-kill because he is one."

Misty rolled her eyes, "dude acts like a lady," she said, smirking into her drink.

"It's good hearing from you kids, don't worry, your mother is safe and sound, actually she made beef stew just now. pretty good, much better than tavern stew."

Erik had just finished his plate, looking a bit disappointed, "Dammit, I went through it too quickly!" Earning laughs from the entire room.

"Mama doesn't cook for us, much anymore. She's usually too busy or too tired. Speaking of," shuffling on the other side of the call, "ah! Here it is. She owes us... three songs and two stories. Be sure to tell her that, would you? I'm uh... kinda grounded from my phone. Uncle Riordan's a fucking hard ass. You set three drapes and fire and suddenly you need to be punished. Pfft. Stupid rules."

"There should be more in the kitchen if you want some, Erik," Misty said, nodding toward the hall, "like I said. First come, first serve."

Traysek gave a laugh, "hey now, fire is no joke unless the drapes were ugly, then they probably had it coming... "

The chef brought out a large pan with pink and white cream covered sweet rolls, "Who wants to try the new sweet rolls?? Anybody?" Earning a cheer from the crowd. "And there's more stew if you all want more, the guards in the sub-level got their servings as well."

Misty frowned at Traysek, "who did what to my drapes?"

"They were ugly. All flowery and that icky light blue. Blek!" D'usha gurgled. The boy paused for a moment, listening to someone in the background, "I'm not talking to anyone, uncle Rio..." pause "I'm just... pretending? I can pretend right?"

"Give me the phone," a deep voice growled in the background.

D'usha sighed, "ugh! Fine! I have to go. Tell mama... you know... I...luuuuuuuvvvvvv.... her," the boy said, dramatically gagging on the word. The phone was shuffled around with D'usha complaining loudly in the background for a few moments before it went silent.

"Melissa?" Riordan's voice came over the phone, sounding cautious and concerned.

"Rio! how's it going?" Traysek greeted, as Misty went wide-eyed.

The altmer was quiet for a few seconds before he sighed, "if you're talking on her phone, then something must have happened. How badly was she injured?"

Traysek glanced at Misty, giving her wink. "Oh, misty? nah she's alright, I was on the phone to because she didn't want to talk to that imperial buzz-kill before the kids rescued my ears from his screeching. She's in here eating with us right now, you want me to put her on?" 

Riordan let out a relieved breath, "no. It's fine. I'm glad she's doing well. We were all worried when she didn't call to say goodnight to the children for the last few nights. Make sure she eats all of her food. She has developed a habit of taking a couple of bits and not eating for days after. I don't want a call saying she's become ill again."

"Gotcha, I'll make sure she gets plenty of food before we find her way back, might come visit myself for a few days, who knows? I might bring a couple of friends this time." Traysek said, grinning, "Are you sure you don't want to talk to her? she's right here."

"I'm sure. As long as she's doing alright, that's all that matters to me," Riordan said before pausing, "you might tell her that she needs to call Kaidan before he breaks every soldier in the keep. He's been training them relentlessly when she didn't call the last few days. They need to talk, anyway."

Traysek nodded, "Yeah I'll be sure to tell her that as well, just let everyone know she's alive and well and will be home in a few days."

"I will. Thank you, Traysek. She needs a break from being Queen. Help her get her smile back, would you? She hasn't smiled in a long time," Riordan said, before hanging up.

Traysek nodded, handing the phone back to Misty, "Here, Rio wanted to know how you were, and said that you really need to call Kaidan."

Misty stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and taking the phone back, "alright... I'll uh... I'll call him later. I'm still a little pissed at him at the moment," she said, pushing her half-finished stew away, "I think I'm going to explore the outside of Rendspire for a few. Get some fresh air. Clear my head."

Kaidan rose an eyebrow at that, "Wait...what did I do?"

Traysek nodded, "Alright, I'll be in my office by the time you get back, we should be done by then."

Misty shook her head, "not you,  _my_ Kaidan. He thought it was smart to lace my mead with a potion that Beatrice hadn't tested completely yet and, as far as I can tell, doesn't or hasn't worked yet," she said, getting to her feet and heading for the door, "God only knows how many batches I've downed."

Traysek watched her leave the dining room, ' _What kind of potion I wonder...?'_ Looking up to take the offered sweetroll from Inigo.

"Here you go my friend, I figured you would want to try one before they are gone."

"Thanks, Inigo," He said, taking a bite of out it, eyes going wide. "This is pretty good... how did she make this?"

"That's why the cooks inside are trying to figure out." Recorder said, replacing Misty's spot. 

"Or you.." He smirked, taking a sip of his ale mug.

"Just because I like Sweetrolls doesn't mean I'm that much obsessed with them."

"Really Record?" Inigo said, with a knowing smirk. "How many have you eaten?" 

"One....or two...or three..." She said with her tone going low.

Traysek chuckled, "I love that honesty..." Making her face go beet red with embarrassment.

* * *

_Rendspire; Outside_

Misty took a deep breath as she did Tai Chi under one of the large pines. The cool air helped soothe her as she let her mind settle into one of peace... until it was disrupted by the sound of a small bell. She furrowed her brows as she slowly opened her eyes, looking at her satchel sitting with her belt, boots, and gauntlets. She sighed, standing straight from her pose and searching through her satchel to pull out the sapphire as it hummed and glowed. She glanced around, making sure no one was around before covering the gem and pushing magic into it, bringing her father's image through. He stood tall and with his chin held high before giving her a smile.

"So? How'd it go?"

Misty shrugged, "better than I expected," she said, getting to her feet, "I have to call Kaidan and talk to him about something."

"Kaidan? The warrior with the Akaviri heritage?"

"Yes."

"The one that you keep waiting to ask for your hand? That Kaidan?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "I never said that" she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"You didn't have to," he said, giving her another smirk, "you already know whom I approve."

"It's not gunna happen, dad! Besides, I have a super strong feeling that I'm not his type," she growled, moving back to the area she had cleared for her Tai Chi.

"So you're considering him, huh?" he asked, taking a seat against the tree with a sigh, "Gods I'm getting too old to sit on the ground."

"No! That's not what I'm saying. He, apparently, likes raunchy drunk bitches that like to get naked for no reason," she snarled, roughly taking a stance.

Her father chuckled, "that's easily mended. Just drink until you're drunk and get naked," he said, shrugging, "that should be enticing enough."

Misty shot her father a glare, "dad! Fuck no! I'm not changing who the fuck I am to entice anybody. Especially NOT Agamor," she snarled.

"So, the apology didn't go well?"

"No... No, it went well. We're not making snide comments to one another anymore. At least, not right now."

"True love," he sighed, making her frown.

"Not," she growled, starting her Tai Chi, again.

He watched her move slowly for a few moments before getting to his feet and walking around her, making her frown.

"What?" she asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"How are you supposed to defend yourself if you're moving that slowly?" he asked with a frown.

She sighed and shook her head, "it's called Tai Chi. It helps with balance and the flow of movement. It also helps clear your mind and calm you down."

He watched her move a few more minutes before nodding, "show me."

Misty sighed, "alright, but you can't complain that we're moving too slow."

Her father chuckled as he took the same position she was in before mimicking her movements.

* * *

 _Markarth, Understone keep, Calcemo's lab..._ _  
_

The old wizard tinkered around with a strange a device that had legs as long as a dwemer spider's kicking around.

"Just add a couple of parts and-" He went to do until someone walked up to him.

"Excuse me? Calcemo right?" A voice said, making him jump.

"Gods dammit! I told you people about sneaking up on me when I'm conducting important work!" He barked, "Now since you are, what is your business?"

The courier handed him a letter, "This is for you. That's it, got to go."

The old scientist studied the letter with a puzzled look, before opening it. When he did, his eyes went wide as he read it.

_Hello old man, It's Traysek again. That device you gave me to travel between worlds got sabotaged along with my ship, I have someone to get home, but not sure how I'm going to do that without it. I need you to make another one for me, and I'm willing to pay whatever price to do so. Looking to hear from you soon, Signed, Traysek, the Red Dragon._

Calcemo blinked at the letter before a groan came from him, "Those things aren't cheap to make boy! It's going to cost more than gold this time..." He said, packing a few things into a bag. "Assistants! we are heading to Rendspire, Ready the carriage!"

"Yes, sir!" The assistant responded with, heading straight toward the exit of the keep.


	10. A much needed talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty visits Traysek's office for a conversation, what will be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> SPOILER ALERT AHEAD!!

_Later... Rendspire lord's office..._

Traysek sat in the desk looking at the globe with what seemed like candy inside of it. _'So tempted to go into this thing... the candy is worth it after all.'_ He said as he was about to touch it until a knock at the door stopped him.

"Hey, Traysek. You free?" Misty's voice carried into the room as she shuffled her feet, waiting at the door.  _I always feel like a damned child when I'm waiting like this._

He thought about it for a moment, looking at the globe, noticing how close his finger was to it before Traysek gazed back at the door. He let out a sigh of defeat and pocketed the globe.

"It's alright, come on in." He called in, watching the door to his office open. Misty walks in the room and takes a seat at one of the two chairs.

"So, heard anything from Calcemo yet?" she said, crossing her legs with her fingers laced around her knee, "God it's weird being on this side of the desk."

Traysek rubbed his chin, "I sent that letter three days ago, If he hasn't gotten by then he's probably got it now."

Misty nodded, "cool. You think he'll be able to fix your ship?"

"The old man should be able to fix it, he's managed to before it won't be hard, hopefully...." He said, taking note of her expression. "But, something tells me, you're not here to hear whether or not I sent the letter, are you?" He asked, casually.

Misty sighed, leaning forward to fiddle with a quill sitting in a bottle of ink, "I... had a talk with my dad while we were doing Tai Chi. He got annoyed and quit. You know. Impatient Nords. Anyway..." she sighed again, tapping her finger a few times on the desk before standing, "he thinks that I need to tell my friends and family about him and I get where he's coming from. He wants to spend time with his adopted grandkids, but... God, I couldn't stand the disappointments I would get sent at me..."

Traysek blinked at her before a small smile popped up on his face. "Come on now, you look like you're about to burst out with something, your uneasiness tells me that much, and I'm not one for playing oblivious when my friends need something, have a seat, what's this all about?" He offered, pointing to the chair.

Misty frowned, folding her arms over her chest as she shuffled her feet, "it's not that simple," she said, heaving a heavy sigh before rubbing the back of her neck, "promise you won't call the guard or freak out or anything, okay?" She pulled the flawless sapphire from her satchel as held it in her hands.

He rose an eyebrow at her, before slowly nodding, "Alright, I promise, but I draw the limit on anything bigger than this room."

Misty gave him an annoyed frown and shook her head, "his personality is bigger than this room," she muttered, covering the sapphire in her palm with her other hand and pushed conjuration magic into the stone, as she always did to call her father before placing the gem gently on the edge of the desk. She took a deep breath, rubbing the scars around her wrists nervously as the golden, ethereal figure appeared from the gem, standing a few feet from the two young Dragonborns.

"Yes, Dii Dovah Kulaas?" the man said, giving the redguard a curious glance with his heterochromatic eyes.

Misty took a deep breath, "Traysek... meet my dad... Miraak. Daddy, this is my brother, Traysek."

The older Dragonborn gave Misty a raised eyebrow before looking Traysek over, "did your mother change races while I wasn't looking?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "no, daddy. Traysek's kind of... an adopted brother, by me. I adopted him as my brother."

Her father narrowed his eyes at her, "how  _much_ of a brother?"

Misty frowned, giving the older man a glare as she folded her arms over her chest, "don't fucking start, old man."

Miraak chuckled, giving her a slight bow with a mischievous smirk, "as her highness commands."

Traysek had wide-eyes before he nodded, "So, Miraak is your father...? that's... not what I at all expected."

Misty nodded, "yeah... me either..." she paused, rubbing at her wrists again as she looked down at the scars.

"You said you would explain those when you called," Miraak said, taking a lounging position in one of the chairs in front of Traysek's desk.

Misty sighed, swallowing as she nodded, "you're gunna need something a little harder than mead or ale for that explanation."

"I have that... what is it..." Miraak looked like he was looking at something with narrowed eyes, "Crown Royal? It's a little soft, but I like the taste. Will that work?"

Misty shrugged, "I'd drink Jim Bean when telling this, but I don't have my liquor stores here," she said, taking the other chair, "so, whenever y'all are ready for my life story..."

"Wait!" Traysek said, holding up a finger, going under the desk to come up with a big bottle of rum. "Always comes in handy for these kinds of conversations... anyway, I'm ready for whatever you have to tell us."

Misty leaned back in her chair, thinking for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "Recorder has... an idea, but she doesn't know the WHOLE story," she said, absentmindedly picking at the arm of the chair, "you were there when S'ariq was in Whiterun. What he... tried to do..." she paused, taking another deep breath before getting to her feet, "We were clearing out a fort in the Rift. Inigo and I were taking archers out from a distance as the others took out the marauders. We almost had the outside cleared when... Inigo just... dropped right beside me. I thought that a stray arrow got him until I was knocked out... When I woke up, I was chained up in a fort, surrounded by bandits..." Her eyes burned for a second before she shook her head and paced toward the railing overlooking the entrance to the Lord's Quarters. She folded her arms over her chest, holding herself more than anything, "S'ariq was the leader of that group of bandits. He uh...." she looked down at the railing as she tilted her head, holding back the tears she had kept down for so long, "he raped me... and I was a virgin before that." She inhaled, "He raped me. Tortured me. Beat me..." she paused. "burned me... I said I can't have kids, but I let the others in my world believe it was because the trauma was too much, that it caused me to become barren but..." she turned, looked at the two men across from her with almost dead eyes, "he was in a particularly bad mood, took a white-hot metal rod, and fucked me with it." She took a deep breath and lowered her eyes to the floor in front of her, "nobody in my world knows that. They just think I can't stand being around a forge very long because of the dragon slaying and I'm going to let them keep believing that." She lifted her eyes, "I was ready to die. Two weeks. I was in that Hell for two weeks and if felt like... years. I gave up hope... Until Bishop and Kaidan found me and cut me down... I barely remember anything besides the relief... Kaidan's eyes... Bishop's voice... being numb... I was alive." She rubbed the scars on her wrists, "I'm alive..." 

Traysek felt his eyes slit, before he took a calming breath, letting them revert back to normal. He then looks at the bottle and sighs, "I think I'm going to need something stronger than this, gods misty... I can't imagine that kind of hell, bandit nature has never surprised me, but... the coward didn't even have the decency to stay and fight when we jumped in on him for trying again." He said, feeling anger and mix of sadness build up, "So let me ask you this, is he dead? did you kill him?  because if he isn't, when we get back to your world, he's about to be... if I choose not to leave him as living stump for the rest of his life..."

Miraak gave a nod before taking a long drink from the bottle in his hands before getting to his feet and stretching, "I'll find the cat."

Misty rolled her eyes, "he's dead, guys. Wolfe caught him and brought him to High Reach. I had such a reaction to him that they stuck him in the farthest cell in the prison." she paused again, "Sissel went down to confront him and, from what Wolfe told me, she boiled him from the inside out with her fire magic."

Miraak grinned, "that's a good girl."

Misty frowned, "no, that's not. She's a child. She shouldn't have been subjected to that."

"She was protecting her mother as you are protecting me," he said, leaning back in his seat as he gave Traysek a wink and took another drink from his bottle of whiskey.

"But that's not how it's supposed to be," Misty growled, moving to stand beside his chair as he watched her with amused eyes, "parents are supposed to be the ones protecting their children. Not the other way around." She thought for a moment before frowning at him as he chuckled, "I really hate you right now."

The Redguard lit the blunt in his lips, taking a deep pull. "Pity, I would've loved to put him in my torture chamber... it'll never come to pass it seems, but Sissel reclaimed your honor despite her being so young, she loves her mother very much, she loved you enough to do it for you." He said, with a small smile.

Misty shook her head, "it was my job to face _my_ nightmare. Not her's. She'll have her whole life to face nightmares. She shouldn't have to face mine."

Miraak sighed and got to his feet, "you have to rely on more than yourself, Dovah Kulaas. Eventually, those children will become adults and will want you to lean on them for support. From what I've heard, a few of them already do."

Misty snorted, "well I won't."

Miraaks rolled his eyes, putting his hand on her head as he smiled, more for the shocked expression she had than anything, "so stubborn. I wish I knew where you got that," he said, chuckling at her sticking out her tongue.

"Besides, he's dead and you're not, The shame of dying to the hands of a child is eternal, trust me, he's still burning. If you think about it, he died as he lived... A pathetic bandit... And if you can look at him like that, then the whispers and the nightmares will disappear in time, you only have to worry about the ones that are still alive, whoever they may be."

Misty frowned at him, "it may be that easy for you, but it's not for me."

"Easy, Kulaas," Miraak's voice rumbled, bringing her eyes up to him, "he's trying to help. Don't step on it with your dragon temper."

Misty let out a calming breath, "I know... I know. I'm just tired of people telling me the nightmares'll go away. It's been two years and they haven't."

"They abate when you sleep with someone, don't they?"

She gave her father a glare, "I'm NOT sleeping with Agamor, in  _any_ sense of the word."

Miraak rolled his eyes, "I didn't say him, did I? There's a Kaidan and Inigo here, yes? Ask one of them."

Misty frowned, "yeah, totally. I'll just waltz right up to one of them and say, 'hey, feel like sleeping with a Dragonborn tonight? We do in my world! Hot cha cha!'"

Miraak laughed, shaking his head, "if it'll work, why not?"

Misty glared up at him and shook her head, "I really, really hate you right now."

"Tell them you're amazing in bed and want no strings attached," he said with a shrug.

"DAD!"

Traysek poured himself a glass of rum, "Well, Inigo likes to frequent the wenches, and Kaidan I'm not too sure about but He does hang around Xia, once again, I'm not really into his romantic business. Better off askin' him yourself." He said, chuckling at her scowl, "that said... Since we've got here, I guess there are things you should know about my lovely palace. Things get... Raunchy in here if you get the meaning. I'm sure you've seen some of our more...bold female guardsmen, yes?"

Misty nodded, "expect to walk in on people fucking. Got it," she said, folding her arms over her chest with a frown.

"I think I might like to explore this... palace for myself if that's the case. Make sure it's safe for my mal dovah kulaas."

Misty rolled her eyes, "you mean to see how many orgies you can join, right?"

Miraak chuckled, "if that's what it takes."

"God you're so... gross," Misty growled, wrinkling her nose at him.

"It's been, at least, since I raped your mother, and there was nothing pleasurable about it," he said with a shrug, "still wouldn't be, I'm sure."

"Well..." Traysek said, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's a bit more than walking in on someone, more like going to certain parts of the building at..." As images of the awkward things that happen in this castle flashed in his mind. "Certain times." He finished taking a swig out of the drink, taking a deep breath, his expression turning serious. "I never said it was easy... It never is... In a sense, I'm not telling you that the nightmares will disappear in some magical and mystical way, but don't let them hold you back, only then does it consume and change you... a change I know all about." He said, giving the glass in his hand a dead-eyed stare, voices of screams echoing in his head.

Misty rolled her eyes, "if I let it consume me like that, I wouldn't be Queen, nor would I have defeated Alduin alone, like I did, and I wouldn't have freed me father's mind." she took a deep breath, "the way I see it, most of the people in my life failed. My mother failed as a mother. S'ariq failed to turn me into a coward. The Dawnguard failed to quell The vampires. Harkon failed to destroy the sun. The dragonborns that were supposed to help me defeat Alduin, failed their country. Hermaeus Mora failed to control my mind. If I let my fear control me, I'm nothing more than they are. A failure, and I fucking refuse to be that."

Traysek grinned at that, nodding, "That's more like it! now you sound like a Dragonborn worthy of her name. In all seriousness, weak people can't do what you did in those ruins, despite you nearly dying. You should rejoice on your successes while you can because if I know the silver bloods as well as I know them... you need to watch your back, in your world... AND here around them." He warned, before pouring another drink, "At least Recorder can't do her fucking Dragonborn babies joke anymore at the very least... Gods forbid she finds something new to use, then we're in trouble."

Misty shook her head, "nope. No Dragonborn babies from her," she said, giving her father a glare, "now I've just got  _HIM_ doing it."

Miraak gave her innocent, wide eyes, "is it my fault that I want you to be with someone who truly understands what you're going through and who you are?" he glanced at Traysek, "by chance, you wouldn't happen to be in a relationship, would you?"

Misty frowned, "dad," she growled, poking him in the chest, "he's. My. Brother."

Miraak narrowed his eyes at her, "how much of a brother?"

Misty gave him a scowl, "DAD!"

"I'm just saying. Between your compassion and his strength. Think of the rulers you two would make."

Misty groaned, shuffling to the chair in front of Traysek's desk and falling back into it with her hands over her face, "pour me one of those, would ya?"

Traysek chuckled as he poured a glass, sliding it to her. "I figured you'd need that sooner or later. I have stronger stuff, but I keep it hidden because of the two alcoholics in this palace..." He groaned, coming out with a strange bottle with a house inside."I'll be in there later, but for now..." Glancing at Miraak "I can see why you kept this a secret, no doubt all of your friends would try to murder him... especially Hawke if he thinks it'll get him laid..."

Misty sighed, taking a long drink from the glass, "not only that but... Kaidan..." she paused, thinking of the scowl he would give her when she told him... if she told him, "I don't think I could stand him looking at me like a traitor." She sighed, leaning back in the chair with her head on the back, "I haven't lied to them about anything until S'ariq. Now it feels like I can't stop."

Miraak sighed, retaking his seat in the chair next to her's, "dii mal Dovah kulaas," he sighed, gently setting his hand on her arm, "lying to protect those you care about aren't bad lies."

"But they're still lies," she said, looking at the amber liquid in her glass, "lies hurt people whether they're good or bad. I've been told enough to know." She downed the rest of her drink and set the glass on the desk. "I don't like lying."

Miraak rolled his eyes, "such a soft touch. You really need to be bedded, my dear."

Misty frowned, looking up at him with narrowed eyes, "can you go away? Back to whatever hole you've dug yourself into to?"

Miraak chuckled, "eager to get started, I see. Very well. Call me when you're finished. I have a special recipe you can use. Guaranteed pregnancy," he said before his image faded out of existence.

Misty let out an annoyed huff, "I'm sorry. He's been relentless since I told him Courtney's pregnant. Shouldn't have told him anything."

Traysek smiled, "He just wants to see the best for you, frankly after what you've been through you deserve it." He glanced at the cup and sighed, "You want something stronger? that rum is weak compared to the good stuff in the bottle." He said pointing at the strange bottle.

Misty looked at the bottle for a second before nodding, "sure. I'll take whatever you've got. I'm gunna need it. I have to call Courtney and... talk to her... and tell her congrats... God, I'm a shitty sister."

Traysek uncorked the bottle and sat it down. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, it's natural to feel the way you feel after what you lost." He said picking the bottle up and putting it towards his lips. "I'll see you inside." Taking a drink from the bottle, teleporting inside in a flash of light.

Misty blinked at it for a second before frowning, "why the fuck can't you... You know what. I'll save it for when I'm in there. Gotta travel to weird places. Bottled houses..." she grumbled, lifting the bottle and taking a drink. The wind blew past her, making her feel that sucking that came when she was traveling through the black books in Apocrypha. She stumbled a step, blinking at the house and the surrounding land it sat on. She gave a yelp as a flaming dog trotted up to her, it's tongue lolling out of its mouth as it wagged it's tail happily. "Oh my God, you're on fire."

Traysek walked up to the dog and gave it's back a rub despite the fire coming off of it. "He's supposed to be, this pup guards the fields against intruders and other daedra." He said, looking at the house, "This is the skooma-cat's winery, a haven for the lucky alcoholic. Here you can find a peace of mind along with the many drinks that come with the place," He said, leading her to winemaking barrel. "This is where I make the wine and my favorite... Skooma wine."

Misty wrinkled her nose, "please tell me there isn't Skooma  _in_ the wine and that's just a fancy name for it. Then tell me you don't give any to Inigo."

"There _is_ skooma in the wine, yes, but you can't get high off of that. It's cooked into it." He explained, "Don't worry, I was skeptical too at first until I tried it myself and watched Inigo drink it as well, and we're not addicts." Traysek laughed, "There a lot more you can make than that, follow me." He said, leading her to an apiary of bees. "This is where I get the honey for the mead, the wheat and juniper berries are over near the large grinder." Pointing it out, before walking towards the large vast grape field. "And here are the grapes, as many as they are... they grow back very quickly here, help yourself to one of them if want." As he continued through the field.

Misty plucked a grape from the vine as she followed Traysek, through the field, "Mmm! It's sweet," she muttered, plucking another from the closest vine, "I always wondered what the grape vines in Cyrodiil tasted like outside the Imperial City. I always picked them for alchemy but I never found out what they went in besides those stupid stamina potions. Who uses those anymore, anyway?" She frowned, remembering a certain night a while ago before swallowing the grape, "never mind. Some people shouldn't use stamina potions."

"I can think of some people," Traysek said, not facing misty as a mischievous smirk grew on his face. "Recorder when she's ready to tap out for the night." He chuckled, picking a couple of grapes off, "I don't usually need them, unless I'm in the heat of battle, although I guess that would be considered a different kind of battle, so to speak." Glancing back at her to find her face red, snickering after.

Misty frowned at him, narrowing her eyes in annoyance, "I don't get enough of that from my father, now I've gotta deal with it from you? Really? Is there a sign above my head that I can't see that says 'fuck with me', because I want it removed," she growled, folding her arms over her chest with a snort, "and if you consider it a battle, you're doing it wrong," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Traysek sarcastically went wide-eyed, "What?? I thought you could see it too... I mean it's right over your head." He chuckled, "Well, not letting out any information or anything, but things get... crazy in our bedroom, and I'm not saying anything other than that." He said as he reached the statue with an assortment of liquors, cheese, and skooma.

Misty shook her head, "I wasn't asking. TMI to the max, bro!" she growled, covering her eyes, "great. It's burned in my brain now. Thanks for that... coitus interuptus."

He gave a loud laugh, reaching for the bottles on the table, "These small bottles have really strong stuff in them, one of them is called Applejack," showing the green bottle," And the other one in my hand is called Vodka, it burns so much going down, but it's good stuff."

"It's even better when mixed with Orange Juice or cranberry juice or fruit punch," she said, eating another grape, "I'm actually surprised that the Nords haven't come up with Vodka. It's made with potatoes and they grow enough of them."

"Yeah, made with that and juniper berries, although I have thought about producing enough of them to sell... but some of these drunks don't need to get anymore wasted than they already are..." Traysek groaned, offering it to her, "Here, take it, I have more around."

Misty took the bottle, looking at it for a few seconds before shrugging, "I'm not much of a vodka drinker without a mixer but I'll take it. It's better than being sober after going over that memory," she muttered, taking a seat on the ground, "God, when was the last time I actually sat on the ground just to sit? Right, before I became Queen." She sighed, popping the cork off the bottle, "I miss it, sometimes. Adventuring. Hunting. Cooking. Can't do much of that anymore. So, since we're sharing. I showed you mine. All but all the scars from it... well," she looked at her wrists, "most the scars. If you tell me, I'll call my mom and let you harass her."

Traysek traced his fingers along with his facial scars, taking a deep breath, with a small smile. His face said one thing, but his eyes held no life to them. "Well, fair is fair... you did tell me yours... I guess I can finally explain these.." He said, taking a seat, cracking open the applejack, taking a long drink from it. "I told you before that I was a privateer once, but I never mentioned what happened to that crew..." choking back the sadness that was building up, clearing his throat. "I... ran with a crew called, The blood diamond company. We worked for the Alik'r, alongside the other groups that took down invading thalmor ships. My...-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "Former captain or boss ran that group with an iron fist. Her name was Illaine..." He said, with a grin. "She was tough as nails didn't take lip from anyone. Kind as could be, but get on her bad side... you might be food for the sea creatures below." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Gods that woman was ruthless, but she loved us... even if she had a rough way of showing it..." He said, taking a long pause, "I joined them when I was 17, stayed with that group for three years... best days of my life, despite the scary moments." He then took a deep breath, "One day... in my third year with them, we get a weird contract, the job was simple... but where it was located, it didn't make sense to me... it was out of our usual naval territory, way out there near Morrowind." He felt the anger and sadness he felt earlier build up again, although this time, he didn't make an attempt to calm it down this time. "I told the captain, that the contract was funny, it didn't feel right, felt like a trap... The other members that outranked me mocked me...told me that it wasn't my call to make and that I should... REMEMBER my place... One of them, Strid'r... was so adamant about going, he annoyed her enough to take us there, despite my protests!" He said, a bit loudly, feeling his eyes burn.

"Then when we get there... an entire fleet of thalmor ships were waiting for us... Before we had time to do anything, we were already being boarded by another ship that had been tailing us... We fought hard, I took out as many as I could along with everyone else... but the onslaught got worse as we continued... I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head and the next thing I know... I'm bound on the floor on my knees, along with the other captured members." He gritted his teeth, "Infront of me was a large elf, carried a great sword on him. Called himself Lazarus, he had been in charge of that fleet that ambushed us, but I noticed a few of ours were being untied, Strid'r included... Everyone else, along with myself remained bound and gagged. Strid'r then announces his betrayal to our group and his hatred for me... And Illaine." He said, taking a long pause, taking another deep drink finishing rest of his liquor. "On our slow journey back to the Island... The thalmor there and the treacherous pirates... They-" Feeling the burning anger and sadness that's about to come out with this line. "They tortured us, beat, shocked, drowned and spat on, Anything they could do, to implement pain... they did." Touching his scars on his face once again. "I tell people that ask me about them, that I got these from battle. That a Khajiit got lucky and clawed me up... That's not where these are from... Strid'r in the midst of torturing me, got even angrier and took a dagger to my face... He made that as slow and agonizing as possible... When he was done... my face bled so much I thought was going to die then... but no... The torment continued... Every day, someone would die, brutally." He said, feeling tears build up, quickly wiping them away. "At night... I could hear my captain, screaming... Begging... crying... I was chained up, I couldn't get to her to help her... their daily torture routines saw to that..." He said, clenching his fist.

"There were other women on the ship that were also crying out for help, but that usually ended when they would be rendered silent and tossed in the water..." not bothering to wipe away the falling tears," But Illaine's scream never left, it was always there to torment me, day by day... We finally reached the Island and everyone else that had been there... were slaughtered or in the process of being killed. Still, on the boat, the thalmor dragged us all out to the main deck, those of us that were still alive... After days of not being able to see our captain, the elf finally let us see her again..." Taking a hitched breath. "She- She wasn't the same woman anymore... She was so fragile, so broken... blood had been coming down her legs, and her eyes... her eyes no longer had the fire that was once in them... it was heartbreaking seeing her like that... someone so strong, whose spirit was damn-near unbreakable, reduced to that!!" He roared, as tears ran down his face at this point, he didn't even gaze up at Misty who had tears running down her cheeks.

She was silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say. What could she say? It sounded horrible? She knew it was horrible. Experience told her it was horrible. Her nightmares told her it was horrible. She took a deep breath and swallowed, looking at the bottle on her knee, "people have told me that there's always a reason for everything. The Bible, a religious book in my world, says that God won't place on you any more than you can handle," she scoffed, "it's hard to believe when you're watching your life shatter before your very eyes. I'm sure you went over everything you've ever done in your life, wondering if this or that was the reason for what you went through. Mentally beating yourself up for something that most likely had nothing to do with what was going on. I know I did." She paused, taking another deep breath, "I'd say I'm sorry for what you went through, but those are just pretty words everyone tells everyone else... and it would be a lie anyway," she muttered, taking a drink from the bottle. She wrinkled her nose and cleared her throat, the alcohol scratching down her throat and burning her stomach, "I'm not sorry for what you went through and I'm not sorry for what I went through. If neither of us hadn't gone through those... vile times in our lives, we wouldn't be who we are now. We probably would have never met, and I'm glad we did." She leaned forward, placing her hand on his as she gave him a gentle, motherly smile, "Illaine would be proud of the man you are today, no doubt about that and I believe, her only regret would be that you had to lose her to become that man, that there would have been no other way for you to be as strong as you are now and that she wouldn't be able to witness it. Sometimes..." she paused, taking a deep breath and nodding as she stood, knowing that this was meant for them both, "sometimes the hardest things that happen in our lives are the ones that hurt the most and scar the deepest, but they're also the moments that make us the strongest, that force us to become tougher, harder, more aggressive in our endeavors. Hard times breed hard men." She paused again, "I know it hurts. It always will. It won't go away. It won't lessen... Not until you feel you're strong enough to face that fear again. The face that situation again." She took a deep breath, looking down at the bottle in her hand and nodding, "I was born because my father raped my mother. I was raped. The only thing I fear is one of my daughters facing that themselves," she lifted her eyes to him, "that's why I fight. So no woman will ever face what I went through. I've killed women that we had found like me because I know what they would suffer through, and that was  _with_ people that cared about me enough to go looking." She took another deep breath, "believe me when I say, Illaine is happier on the other side. She's not scared. She's not afraid. She's not sad. She's not... plagued by nightmares of what she went through. She would be upset that you're blaming yourself for it, though. If she's as strict as you say, probably smack you over the back of the head for even thinking that." she sighed, "I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, but you've been fairly honest and upfront with me since we've met. It would be disrespectful for me to be anything less. Besides, I think there's been enough people in the world that say 'I'm sorry, my condolences'."

Traysek nodded, "I did, think everything over... I was no saint either, I hurt others... I know that Illaine is in a better place now, has to be. But it hurts..." He said, shaking his head. "It hurts because I lost two lives that day... Two.  Her's and..." He choked up trying to get it out, "The child she was carrying... ours." he said, standing up, looking away. "After they killed her in front me, something inside me broke and I snapped, taking a few of them down... It didn't matter in the end... I was overwhelmed, blades of the enemy along with the former comrades embedded themselves into me, before... Stridr's sent me to the bottom of the sea... I... died Misty..." He paused, "You know that I prayed to every god that I worshipped during that hell and not a single answered... except for one... the world eating snake himself..." He sighed, taking a puff from his smoking pipe. "Out of everyone in the pantheon, Satakal took pity on me, gave me a second chance even." He took a deep sigh, "After coming to in my family's house, In a few days, I had learned the location of the treacherous privateers and elves in the same city... I didn't waste it." As a cruel grin formed on his face. "Everything they did... did not go unpunished... I found each and every member responsible for those deaths... For the Elves, I just killed them off, no point in dragging out torture for them, they were already the enemy. But for the traitors...? I kidnapped and tortured them for days... I began to relish the feeling of giving those bastards a taste of their medicine... watching them beg, cry, apologise and even bargain with me for their lives. That alone... became a rush for me... I began enjoying it too much and before long I became a murderer... A monster..." He said, turning back around with a soft smile, "Eventually it had to stop somewhere, I finally confronted strid'r and for breaking my heart, I tore his out..." He said taking a deep breath. "there is more to the story, but it's pretty much my brother trying to stop me while I was hunting them..." Traysek finished with, opening a bottle of torkoly. "At some point, I ceased my rampage, figured there's no reason to keep that anger in... I moved to Skyrim and the rest is history..."

She watched him for a few moments before sighing and smiling, "You lost a kid. I can't have kids. We make some pair of Dragonborns, don't we?" she asked with a chuckle, "at least they got what they deserved and you're not completely insane anymore," she frowned, folding her arms over her chest, "although, I question your sanity with having the drunk whore in your harem."

Traysek sighed, facepalming. "Oh, gods... who told you and why? You know what? I have an explanation... In no shape or form did I know she was going to be like this, had I known before then... I would've left her in those stables." He groaned, "She's stuck to me like a bee on a flower for some reason, has been for a while. It would be alright... if she didn't have the habit of being a bitch, not just to a few people... but to EVERYONE, except me.  And I don't get it, Misty... I insult her into the ground the most and she LOVES me for it... why??!? and yes we had pity sex that morning... pity being the operative word there, Agamor's got a cub fetish... need I say more?"

Misty stared at him before shaking her head, "you know that respect I  _had_ for you. HAD being the keyword. Down the drain. Have you no self-respect? Pity sex indeed. You're diseased now. I can't even really look at you right now without that image being burnt into my eyelids," she said, rubbing her eyes, "as far as the cub fetish thing goes, Farkas calls me mate more than he does my name, and don't even get me started on Kaidan's fetishes. We haven't fucked in a bed since the first time we did it. He really likes the thrill of almost being caught." She shivered and shook her head, "you know, I know MOST of Skyrim and the... people or things you may come across and if I don't, I can always look them up. I have the power of the gamer perk, after all. If you'll let me, I can get rid of her for you." A dark shadow crossed her face as she gave a cruel grin, "nothing serious, but I'm sure she's never come across a bitch like me. I've been itching to use a few insults I've had stored away. Or, hey! Bring her along to my world. Maven's lonely in the mines, I'm sure. But if she insults my kids, Mama Dragon's gunna make crispy bitch nuggets... not that my kids can't take care of themselves. Shit, D'usha would insult her into the ground..." she paused for a moment before smiling, "maybe I should make a call. Let him talk to her for a little while. I have to call Ma'rahka anyway and make him talk to Agamor. oh boy..."

Traysek rolled his eyes, "She at least didn't fuck hagravens, no matter how drunk she got. Besides all the boasting and groan-worthy jokes aside... she CAN be a good friend, got me out a few pinches, much like I got you out of in blackreach. I'm sure it's the same for Bishop, although he doesn't get naked in town when drunk... THAT got annoying fast, especially when the perverts start circling around us..." he sighed, taking a drink out of torkoly. "She got us kicked out candlehearth hall and silver blood inn. Both I hated... but still! *hic*"

Misty shivered, "I can't stand the silverfucks. They're half my problem at home," she said, finishing off the bottle of Vodka, "you got any more of thish stuff? It's not so bad after the firsht initial swill."

"Ahh shcrew those silvercucks *hic* never liked em!" Traysek slurred, taking another gulp of the bottle. "Theresh should be more on the table... *hic* if not the house hash them... *hic* oh gods!" Nearly stumbling over. "I should probably sit down. yesh I do that..."

Misty laughed, "you're drunk," she said, tripping over her own feet and falling flat on her face, "damned floor. Who put that there?"

Traysek laughed as she picked herself up, "And you fell! *hic*" The phone then rings from misty's satchel, causing her to groan. "Aren't yoo going to get that??"

Misty sighed, pulling the phone from her satchel, "hellooooooooooooo! Avon calling," she said, giggling at her own joke.

"Melissa! Where have you been!?! I've been trying to call you all damned day!" Hawke's voice shouted from the receiver.

She frowned, sliding her finger across the phone to put it on speaker, "guess what I'm doing, Hawke beak! Not you!"

Traysek snickered, stumbling closer to her, "Hey hawky boy *hic* hows your blue bawls? I heard they're pretty bad thish time around." laughing along with her.

"You're drunk, aren't you? Godsdamnit, Melissa! You know how you get when you're drunk. You shouldn't be drinking, especially not around  _HIM_!"

Misty snickered, "oh yeah. We're totally gunna do it. So fucking hard right now."

" _HIM_ has a name, good sir!" He corrected him, "It's either Traysek, sir or daddy! *hic* I like that last one better! call me that instead!"

"Whatever you say, daddy," Misty said, laughing at Hawke's snort.

"I knew it! You are fucking him!" Hawke snarled, "That's it! Come home RIGHT NOW!"

Misty laughed, "he said come."

"Did he say where? doesh he even know how to?" Traysek slurred "*hic* it's ok buddy I have a book for beginners, it'll work out for ya... sometime"

"Shut up, you! You're a bad fucking influence on her. Melissa! I order you to stay away from him!"

Misty frowned, "order  _ME_?!?! High Queen Melissa Dovahkiir, Dragonborn, defeater of Alduin, Harbinger of the... You know what. I don't feel like finishing my titles. You know what they are," she said, absently waving her hand before picking up a random bottle and popping the cork, "fuck you, you horse's ass. Oh, wait... nevermind. you will never get laid with that attitude."

"Melissa!"

Misty stuck her tongue out at the phone.

"You heard her, you will get no nookie with that voice! bring it down to a five, and maybe you'll get lucky like bishop did...with a hagraven." He laughed, taking another gulp of torkoly, "I got a bag for ye if the face is too much."

Misty laughed, spitting out the alcohol she had started drinking, "oh my God! Hawke can't have sex with his mother! What's wrong with you?"

"I knew it! the white hair and angry face gave it away, didn't it?? So wait... was that his mother that bishop was with or his aunt?" Traysek asked, laughing as he finished the bottle of liquor.

"My mother is NOT a hagraven! Melissa! Stop this foolishness at once! You're making a fool out of yourself!"

Misty stuck her tongue out at the phone again, "just becaush I'm having a good time wif my friend does NOT mean that you don't suck dick for a living."

"WHAT!?! That doesn't even make sense!"

Traysek drunkenly threw up his finger, "It kinda doesh, and last I remember... didn't she fire your ass?" He asked, hiccuping after. "Shouldn't you be packins your baggsh sir?"

\------------

"I didn't fire his ass. I fired all of him," she said with a dopey grin, "Yo fiyahed!"

"Goddamnit! Melissa!"

"Beep!" Misty said, pushing the end button, "I just fired you twice and not out of a cannon. Ooo! I should get a cannon when I get home and have people fired out of it. Like Evil Kinevil! Boom! Splat!"

Traysek managed to stand up, "that's hilarious, it could hang out of the castle, maybe test it on the *hic* silver-backs first." He chuckled, picking up the dropped bottle of greenmote. "Oh? how'd you get here? I won't drink you yet...." Putting it away. "Speaking of home, maybee we should head back.." He said, looking around for the exit bottle. "If I can findsh it."

"Find what?" Misty asked, leaning too far forward and falling to the ground with a laugh, "I died. Restart from last save!... when was my last save..."

Traysek gave the field a drunken scan, everything looking doubled, "You haven't died... we justsh haven't found the bottle yet," he said, stumbling around for the exit, "I know the bottle by heart... I think..."

Misty rolled onto her stomach, roughly pushing herself to her feet as she frowned at him, "I KNEW following a crazy magic man into a bottle would end with me as a genie."

Traysek chuckled, "Nah we're not lost, we're just not... found... I'm kidding, the bottle is over there actually." He said pointing at the actual exit.

"Great, let's gooooo!" Misty said loudly, pointing dramatically toward the bottle.


	11. Drunk in Rendspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Misty and Traysek Terrorize Rendspire... Okay, maybe not Terrorize...

Misty stumbled away from the desk, catching herself on one of the chairs before she could fall, "oh no you don't, floor. Yur not getting me this time. Rushing up to smack my face. Rude ass."

Traysek almost fell on the ground, for mistaking the place of his office chair catching himself. "Whoa! the chair was there and then it wasn't... damn teleporting chair." Taking a seat in it. "You can't blame the floor misty, it's always been there... floor don't have hands *hic* or do they?"

Recorder walks into the room with Inigo who had grins on their faces until a strong scent of alcohol hit their noses.

"Oh god, it smells like straight up Vodka in here." She groaned holding her nose, noticing Misty and Traysek's Drunken smiles. "Are you guys drunk? I don't smell any mead though..." looking around until she noticed the strange bottle on the table. "You guys went to the winery?? I wanted to go!" 

Inigo frowned, "Same here, I love skooma wine." He whined, "Please tell me you brought it here with you."

"Of coursh my friend, hang on." Traysek slurred, reaching into the bag and pulling out a bottle of reserve. "Here you go." Handing it to Inigo.

"Thank you, my friend! I will treasure this well..." He said, while uncorking it, he then began drinking it from the bottle.

Misty giggled, "blue fluffy fluff. I wanna pet your tail. Can I pet your tail? I'm gunna pet your tail," she said, standing straight for half a second before swaying back and forth a couple of times and frowning, "I am ordering the world to stop spinning like that. stupid world," she grumbled, using the chair as a walker to keep herself up straight, "I wanna jump off that railing, over that railing, that way, that railing. Bet bitch!" she screamed at nobody before leaping from the railing, her foot hooking on the railing, jerking her to a violent stop mid-air, smacking her face against the wall, "owwwwwwwww. Who put this wall here? Stupid wall! To the dumgeon with yo-ah!" her foot unhooked, dropping her to the floor below. "Ouch. Fucking floors are out to get me..."

Recorder blinked at that, before turning to Traysek who was swaying side to side in his chair. "Whoa... What did you give her to drink?"

"I gave her a Vodka bottle...*hic* I didn't know she couldn't handle it."

"Neither can you, my friend, although there is an apple smell coming from you." Inigo chuckled, putting the half drank bottle of wine down.

Traysek gave a slow nod, "I had some applejack and Torkoly, and maybe some rum before then... Yeah, guess I'm pretty drunk." He laughed, earning a chuckle from Inigo.

On the floor where Misty fell, Miss blue was walking by until came across her face down on the ground, the blue woman rose an eyebrow and crouched down to her level.

"Are you ok Misty? did you fall??" She asked, trying to rouse the redhead.

Misty sat up, swaying slightly where she sat, "no! The damned ground is out to get me," she growled, stumbling to her feet before stomping her foot on the floor, "bad floor! Bad! you won't get me this time you... you... face!" She paused, narrowing her eyes at Miss Blue. "You're blue..." she said before giggling, "blue's so purdy. I wish I were blue that requires very cold or holding my breath and I like air."

Miss blue smelt the rank liquor coming off of her and cringed, "How much did you have to drink? you smell like you've fallen into a vat of mead."

Traysek stumbled to the ledge, "Hey blue baby! *hic* don't mind her, the floor and misty are having an all out, you should get in on it too."

"In what way??" She asked up, frowning at the drunken man above. "Have you guys been drinking with Sofia?"

"No! she's not allowed in this room any-*hic* more!" He called down, as Misty stood up.

"Sofia," Misty growled, spitting on the floor, "that bitch comes near me, I'mma fuck her up so bad her face will look worse than it already does. Which is a feat, since she's a fugly cunt." She looked up at Traysek, pointing up at the redguard, "you fuck her again, you son of a bitch, and I'm gonna hold you down while the rest of your harem neuters you!"

Blue rubbed the back of her neck nervously, as Recorder did from on top of the rooftop. "Actually no, we'll just settle for killing HER, he'll just have to make it up to us later." The blue woman said, smirking at the Redguard.

"Still cleaner than the hagraven *hic* shagger!" He pointed back down at her, "She has yet to do that!"

Misty snorted, "bet mother fucker! Where's that horker humper? And yes, I'm calling YOU a Horker, fat lazy Dovahkiin!"

"That's not a nice thing to say about your *hic* mother... She doesn't have the tusks for that." He retorted with. "And for the Record, my laziness is well earned, I don't have shtuffy and shtupid nobles to deal with!"

"I'm sorry, what's happening here??" Recorder asked, getting a shrug from Inigo.

"At least I gots the balls to deal with them.  _ONE_ Dra-gon bron  _has_ to, and since y'all 'men', apparently, don't have balls anymore. Stop giving them to that cuntwaffle, Sofina! She eats them, you know. Balls to the face!" she said, smacking herself in the face, "Ouch! Mistcalcumicated. I'm hungry. You hungry you lazy ash drakon?"

Agamor walks up to Misty and sighs, "I can already smell the liquor and this is from someone who called me a drunk..." He facepalmed, looking up at Traysek, "And I see you're just as wasted... just like Sofia is right now..." He groaned.

"I'm not lazy! if I wanted to be, I'd be high king... that's how lazy I can get." Traysek slurred, nearly falling over, "Not like they'd vote me in any way... *hic* not since I lied to them."

Misty snorted, "forty people to put you on the throne. Forty people and I bet half of 'em are in this palace." She paused, blinking at Agamor for a few seconds before grinning at him, "there's my wittle snuggle wuggle wiggle figgle," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist as she stumbled and nuzzling his stomach, hanging off the poor Nord as if her legs weren't working, "He's a snuggle buggle bug. Hey! Hey! hey! Agramor! Guess what!"

Agamor went wide-eyed at the woman hanging off of his hip, "IF it'll get you off of my legs, Sure!" He almost yelled, earning some chuckles from the guards.

Misty snorted as she stood, poking him in the chest, "my father likes you because you're a Nord Dragonborn and is planning our wedding, but you smell like a whore and not the expensive kind that  _won't_ give you diseases." She sniffed a few times, narrowing her eyes, "great. Now I have to break my father's heart and tell him you're cheating on me with a skank so," she swung her arms out, "THE WEDDING'S OFF! Come, Daina. We go!" she said, motioning to Blue before walking to the doors and trying to open them, failing since the doors opened the other way. "Stupid doors! You wanna piece of me too? Come on!" She took a fighting stance.

The Nord blinked at her for a moment, before scratching his head. "Wait... there was marriage planned...? I'm so confused..."

Inigo chuckled, "Do not try to figure it out my friend, we are also having issues with that at the moment."

Traysek slumped back into his chair, "at least my enemy isn't the door!" He slurred out, as Recorder sighed and shook her head.

Misty frowned, glaring up at the railing before turning back to the door, "Bitch! FUS RO DAH!" she shouted, shattering the door. She snorted, smirking up at the annoyed redguard before sticking her tongue out at him, "my enemy is easily defeated with a shout. Yours, you have to fight yourself. Whose enemy is... whose enemy... now... Shut up, stupid!" she growled before stomping through the broken pieces of wood, "I said I was hungry and Goddamnit I'm not letting a stupid door with a fucking attitude stop me. Now, where's the kitchen? I've gots a mad hankerin for something sweet and deep fried. Like donuts! I'm making donuts," she paused, shaking a piece of door from her boot before turning back to face Agamor, "coming, heartbreaker, or you gunna stay here in the losers lounge like uh.... like a loser"

"Uh...yeah, I'm going to stay here I think, I have to talk to Traysek anyway, so you enjoy yourself." He said, giving a forced smile.

Misty snorted, "figures. Balless, the lot of ya," she growled, stumbling down the hallway away from the Lord's Quarters, "stupid men. Who needs 'em. There are toys for what they do."

Agamor gave the stumbling woman a raised eyebrow, "Geez and all the insults about Sofia being a drunk... that one's a piece of work."

Traysek stood up, nearly falling over, "I'm going to the bathhouse, at least Delilah won't judge me..." He grumbled as Inigo chuckled.

"She's at the sanctuary with the others, Remember?" Recorder reminded him, "And she out of us, hated her the most,  _that_ one will judge you if you tell her that." 

A redhaired woman with horns on her head stood against the doorway with an unamused look. "Sad thing is, I already am..." The woman groaned, shaking her head.

"Oh, Del!" Recorder greeted, surprised, "I thought you would be at the other base, what are you doing here?"

The scythe wielder sighed, "I decided to come by here and visit," Glancing at Traysek, "You've been drinking again I see... not that I mind that much, but did you have to sleep with that other whore...?" She asked, with a look of disappointment.

"Wasn't a wham-bam-thank you ma'am kind of sex if that's what you're thinking... *hic* why do you all care what I do with my dick anyway??" Traysek complained.

Recorder blushed and went wide-eyed. "Nobody said anything about that!!" She yelled in surprise.

Blue rose a finger, "Actually..."

"We know my friend, don't bring it up!" Inigo interrupted her, facepalming.

The redhead woman smirked at the Redguard, "Well, some care more than others," moving up to him on the desk, "I happen to be one of those people... Not knocking your resistance to diseases but you were better off with an actual horker." She laughed, getting a scowl from him, before putting a hand to his cheek. "Luckily I have just the thing for that..."

Inigo went wide-eyed looking at the door, "Hey, I can leave if you want, really... please let me leave..." He whined, earning a laugh from the horned woman.

"After he sobers up anyway, I'm not going to do that now with him smelling like he took a dip in a pool of liquor." Delilah said, "Now after he doesn't... well..." A smirk creeping up on her face.

Recorder sighed, "This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

_Rendspire Kitchen_

Misty hummed Ding Dong the Witch is dead to herself as she leaned over the hot pot, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she eyed the round cut out of dough, dropping it into the boiling oil before watching it puff up. "Mmm, donut," she hummed, pulling the hot donut out of the oil and putting it on a towel, "Imma eats me some donuts," she sang, dropping another piece of dough into the oil and dancing happily in place.

The cook Sampson came out from the back, following the smell of donuts. "Ah, your back! what's that your making?" he asked.

"Donuts!" Misty said triumphantly, sticking a fork in one of the donuts on the towel before biting into it, "Ouch! Hot hot!" she hissed, waving the donut on the fork around to cool it off, "donuts are after me too. But I love you so much! Why does everything I love hate me? You will suffer because I... will eat you." She shoved the rest of the donut in her mouth before hissing again, "hot hot hot."

"Maybe you should wait until it cools off first, you're going to burn your lips off and then you won't be able to taste it. "Alvor chuckled, walking up to Sampson with a crate. "Here, take this down the sub-level, I'll take over here."

"Of course sir," The assistant cook nodded, before giving Misty a nod, "Well, it's fun Misty, let me know when those are done." He said, as carried off the crate.

Alvor turned around to find Misty still trying to put fresh donuts in her mouth, "It's still hot lass." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Misty frowned, "no!" she growled, shoving it in her mouth, "hawt hawt hawt," she squeaked around the hot pantry, breathing in through her mouth to try and cool it down. She swallowed, sticking her tongue out with a frown, "owwwwwwww." She furrowed her brows, trying to look at her tongue, "I burned my tongue. Oh!" She started rifling through her satchel, stumbling back a step, "where is... ah!" she held her phone up triumphantly, "I... HAVE... THE POWEEEEEEEEER!" she hollered, but grinning and scrolling through her phone to the music app, "and now... WE DANCE!" she said, pushing play as [GDFR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ey7yT2vJ5lc) started and she started doing a strange, spinning dance. 

* * *

The redguard was closing and opening his eyes, as the Nord berated him. Recorder, Inigo and Delilah groaned in annoyance, both for the fact that Traysek was wasted and the fact that Agamor was nagging at him like a housewife. Either way, it was groan-worthy.

"Do you hear what I'm saying to you?? why did you get so drunk this early??" Agamor questioned, getting annoyed at this point.

"Your voice... it's like a thousand dying dogs... *hic* you should do a harmony at the funeral." He laughed earning a groan from the Nord man. 

"I'm not doing a harmony for dogs..."

"Harmonize with me maggot!!" Traysek shouted in demand.

"I don't think I should..." Agamor said backing up, as the drunken redguard stood up.

"Don't be scared... it's easy once you get the hang of it... Here I'll show you... oooooooooooooooo~!" He sang, reaching a high pitch. 

"waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...." Agamor tried to keep up with, now with the other three staring at them with a slack-jawed look.

Recorder cleared her throat as she shook her head, "I know this unimmersive and all... but.. what the fuck is even going on anymore...?"

"I do not know my friend, it sounds like a Dragonborn mating call to me... a gross one." Inigo cringed, turning away. "Oh, gods make it stop..."

Recorder went wide-eyed, "Wait... what did you say?"

"What do you mean...?" The blue khajiit asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you call that singing...?"

"Dragonborn...mating...call?"

The young woman put her hand up to her chin. "Dragonborn mating call... Dragonborn...mating..." A grin forming on his face, as the redhead woman next to her rose an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about that's got you grinning lik-"

"Dragonborn mating!" She yelled, as golden light from above shone down on her.

 **"** _ **You have done it young one... you have created something new, beautiful and unbreakable... now go my child, share your gift to the world, all hail... the sweetroll queen."**_ The godly voice praised, as the light faded.

Inigo and Deliah were left speechless...

"Who even was that?!!" Both Inigo and Del yelled in unison, as the woman in front of them began cackling.

"Oh nevermind that... I have something that Misty can't beat... mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!" She laughed evilly, turning to Traysek who still had Agamor harmonizing with him. "Just wait until you two are sober..."

* * *

Cassidy lounged in the throne in the Great Hall, looking at the sapphire she had snagged from Traysek's office. She had gone there to see if he knew where Rofdir had gone off to and found it sitting on the edge of the desk, along with a bottle with a tiny house in it.  _Daddy should really keep those under lock and key unless Rofdir's brother is friends with daddy,_ she thought, lifting the gem to the light as she narrowed her eyes at the pulsing light in the stone.  _It reminds me of the Amulet of Kings_. She smiled at it, "Finders keepers."

 A passing guard spotted her on the throne and frowned, "Um... excuse me? the main throne isn't a lounging chair... find one but don't sit in the lord's seat." He groaned, not wanting to deal with this today.

Cassidy blinked at him, giving him a glowing smile as she slipped the stone into her satchel and sat up, "but I like this chair. It's so comfy," she said, emphasizing her point by stretching and leaning back in the chair with her legs crossed.

The guard had an annoyed look, as the doors to the north wing open with Shara and Shalice walking out, laughing and conversing until they saw Cassidy sitting at the throne.

Shalice frowned at the woman, as Shara facepalmed. "What are doing up there? that's not your seat..." The court wizard berated.

"Forget it, logic and reasoning does not work with that one..." Shara groaned, "What are _you_ doing here, Cassidy? please tell me you aren't robbing everything out of this palace.."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "what were the words Rofdir used? I promised I wouldn't steal anything out of any chests, drawers, wardrobes, closets, pockets, or satchels that belong to his family," she said with a smile, "he never said anything about other people or things left out in the open. Like pretty blue shinies." She pulled the Sapphire from her satchel and looked at it in the light again, "although, it has this weird glow that makes me nervous. Last time I had a stone like this, I ended up in Solsthiem, but that was the Amulet of Kings." She looked past the stone at Shara and Shalice, "speaking of, have you seem my honeybear? He said something about meeting inside a mountain palace." She turned in the chair, swinging her legs over the arms of the chair as she casually kicked her legs. "Shiny, Shiny. Blue Shiny."

"He's in the sub-western wing with Flavir, said something about an event, I don't usually go there." Shara sighed. 

"Don't worry, you aren't missing much..." Shalice rolled her, eyes, "But yeah, you'll find him there... just be warned it might smell like a meadery down there, it's where the most of the guards hang out."

Cassidy smiled, getting to her feet in one motion, "I don't drink but the smell doesn't bother me. Maybe I'll find more shinies on the way," she said, humming to herself as she jumped up on the railing, standing there for a few seconds before turning and giving the women a smile and wave, "see you later," she said, stepping back off the railing and dropping to the floor below.

* * *

_At the target range, training room..._

The sound of pirate pistol going off, filled the room, as the sounds of other firebolt fire followed. For the Redguard noble holding the pistol, he smiled at the satisfaction of scoring a shot on the head of the target.

"Beat that Rofdir," Flavir smirked, "Looks like you aren't the only shot in the family anymore."

"We'll see..." Rofdir scoffed, aiming his gun and fired it, blowing the head of it completely off. "You were saying...?"

The silver hair man blinked in disbelief, shaking his head. "You know what? you win, I'm not going to even try out shooting you anymore." He said, blowing a raspberry after.

"Aww, don't be mad." The other redguard teased, not noticing the Cassidy behind him.

She covered her mouth to keep from giggling as she watched the two men poke fun at one another.  _Awwww. He's so cute when he's winning,_ she thought before the sound of s small bell started going off... in her satchel. She blinked, frowning at the sound giving her away before pulling the sapphire from the pouch. It glowed brighter, almost too bright to look at as she tilted her head at the gem, "huh... it's a singing pretty. Why is it glowing like that?" she muttered to herself, wincing as the bell went off again, "I don't like that."

Rofdir and Flavir turned around, with surprised looks on their faces.

"Who's this?" the silver-haired man asked, with an eyebrow raise.

"My girlfriend, hey Cass? what's that you're holding?" Rofdir said, eyeing the brightly glowing gem.

"It's a strange sapphire I got from your brother's office. It was next to a bottle with a house in it," she frowned, "that belongs to my father. He really shouldn't leave his toys for mortals to play with." The sapphire sang again, making her frown before she shook it, "how do I make it stop?"

Flavir shrugged, "Don't look at us, YOU took it, figure it out before it explodes or something!"

Rofdir slightly backed up as the gem got brighter, "Cass, maybe you should ditch that thing, that glow is unsettling..."

She snorted, giving the two a glare, "cowards. It's just singing... I hope," she said, wincing as the light flashed, "Ouch! My eyes." 

It flashed again, spinning as it hit the ground before flashing again. When the light cleared, a man stood in above the sapphire, frowning at Cassidy with heterochromatic eyes and scales on the left side of his face. His green eyes pierced her as he flashed his teeth at her in anger, "where's Melissa? What have you done to her?"

Cassidy danced back as he reached out to grab her, giving him a smirk before spinning under his arms, bringing her leg around to kick him in the back, sending him stumbling forward a few steps, "Ah ah ah. Not my Rofie, no touchy."

The man inhaled, turning to glare at her before looking down at the sapphire with furrowed brows. He shook his head, "one thing at a time," he muttered, looking at Cassidy, "where'd you pilfer that sapphire, thief?"

Cassidy gave him a shrug, folding her arms over her chest, "a desk. There was no one around to claim it so it's mine now," she said, picking it up before frowning at the crack down the center of the gem, "damnit. You broke it. How am I going to get coin for it now?" She grumbled, giving him a glare past the stone, "stupid creepy half dragon face man."

"That's Lord Miraak to you, Thief," he snarled, noticing people starting to gather around them, "damn. She's going to kill me when she finds out about this."

Flavir rose an eyebrow, "Miraak, Miraak... I've heard that name before, I just don't remember where..." putting a hand up to his chin.

"Don't hurt yourself now..." Rofdir chuckled, earning a glare from the noble.

"Wait... I know now... he was the one that Traysek slew supposedly.."

"Yet here he is..." The other redguard said with an unamused look. "Doesn't look dead to me, looks very much alive."

Flavir smirked, "doesn't mean he can't end up that way, besides If I beat him, that means I've surpassed the red dragon." He said, going for his blade.

"Are you stupid? if this really is _that_ Dragonborn, you are not going to win, not by a long shot..." Rofdir warned, "Remember how Traysek came back after...?"

"I remember..." The noble said rolling his eyes, "But you seem to forget... I am the purest of my lineage, I was bred for this..."

"Ok Flav, you keep thinking that," Rofdir said, nodding to Miraak, "You can kick his ass if you want, really, I'm not going to intervene..."

Miraak snorted, "I was unaware I needed permission to but a dog in his place," he growled, "but if you  _think_ you can kill me, what is it dii dovah kulaas says?" he turned, taking a fighting stance with a smirk, "come at me, bro."

A series of "oohs" filled the room. Flavir, blinked at the man for a moment, before he smirked. "Ok old man.... Have you at you! Waaaaaaaaaah!!!" charging at the older Dragonborn.

Miraak waited, watching the man before smirking and sidestepping his attack, giving him a casual push, making him stumble, "you were saying, princess?"

The redguard nearly went into the weapons rack, catching himself on it. He comes back up, sniffling with a scowl. "Lucky shot old man lets see you keep that stroke of luck up!" Attacking Miraak again, missing every attempted swing at the older man. "Hold. still!"

Miraak grinned, "I am," he said, flicking him in the forehead before dodging another attack with a laugh, "I don't know why I'm surprised that you fight like a woman when you look like one. My daughter put up more of a fight than you are and she was tied up."

Flavir gritted his teeth, slamming his hand on the ground, causing the floor to ripple out of place. "Try dodging this old man!" Slamming his hand down again to send a more violent ripple towards the older Nord.

Miraak rolled his eyes, "annoying child," he muttered, "Dovah Viing Bo!" he shouted, smirking as ethereal wings appeared on his back. They flapped once, sending him into the air as the ripples moved under him. His eyes quickly scanned the walls, taking note of how dense they were before frowning, "using magic like that in such a confined space near the base of a building. Have you no morality at all?" He growled, "Mulaag Klo Fus!" The wings disappeared as he shot back to the ground, his foot coming down hard, sending out a shockwave that quelled the ripples before they could get to the walls. He stood straight, folding his arms over his chest with a frown, "tell me why I shouldn't finish you off for putting everyone in this building in danger like that."

Flavir blinked at the fact that his spell was disrupted, not believing what just happened. "My spell... stopped like a like a petty firebolt...."

Rofdir smirked at the sight, "Oh? what happened Mr. purebred? did you lose?? it's looking that way. you might want to stop before you die, idiot."

As flavir was about to say something else, a loud singing voice fills the room, directing everyone's attention to it.

"And another mug of *hic* mead and another *hic..." Misty stumbled into the room, nibbling on a donut before stopping at the stares she was getting. "What's up party people!" she shouted, pausing for a second at the sight of Miraak, "dad? Daddy!" she squealed, stumbling toward him, "wait..." she paused, furrowing her brow, "you're not supposed to be here. Where's the sapphire?"

"When you didn't answer, I thought to force it and ended up bringing myself through. I broke it in the process, according to the thief," he said, pointing his thumb at Cassidy, who stuck her tongue out at him, "speaking of... su ru maar."

Cassidy gave a shriek of surprise as he appeared suddenly in front of her, stumbling back to hide behind Rofdir, "stupid jump out and getcha," she growled, peeking around Rofdir's arm at the man.

Miraak put out his hand, frowning at her, "give the sapphire back to me, thief."

Rofdir sighed, and turned to Cass, "Look I don't want to fight him, please give it back."

Cassidy frowned, glaring up at him, "you said not to take anything out of things that belong to your brother or sister. I followed the rule," she said, folding her arms over her chest like a pouting child, "so no."

"Doesn't that go for adopted siblings as well...?" Flavir asked with a raised eyebrow as he sheathed his weapon.

Cassidy snorted, "he never said 'adopted' siblings. Only siblings, so no," she said, turning her head away, "finders keepers."

Rofdir rubbed the back of his head, "pretty sure that covers the family department." Glancing back at Miraak, who seemed to be getting more irate by the minute. His eyes glance towards Flavir who was motioning him over.

" _it's out of your hands now, she's on her own, move out of the way!"_ He harshly whispered, getting a groan from the other redguard man.

"I will not ask again. Return it, thief," Miraak growled.

Cassidy stuck her tongue out at him, "no."

Miraak ground his teeth, "su ru maar," he snarled, disappearing.

Cassidy felt the air shift to her left and turned, bringing her foot up and around to connect with his shoulder, sending him stumbling to the side, half surprised by it, "no means no," she sang.

Miraak stared at her for a few moments, lifting his chin slightly in acknowledgment, "I see. You are no mere human, but you're not Dragonborn either... what are you?"

Cassidy smirked, "Du wirst nie wissen (You will never know)."

"She's from my world, dad," Misty said, taking a bite out of a donut, "my real life world. She's the Ghost Cat from my world. Speaking of, people are looking for you, you know. It's all over the news. 'The Ghost Cat has disappeared for the last time'. At least, that's what the headlines read."

Cassidy shrugged, "I don't want to go home. It's much more fun and easier to get things here," she said, glancing at Rofdir for half a second, "besides, I have a better reason for staying here than I do going home."

Misty stared at her for a few seconds before grinning, "AWWWWW! That's so CUTE!" she squeaked, dancing from one foot to the other, "so adorable!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, glancing at Miraak as he moved as she spoke to Misty, "why would you stay in Skyrim if you have a way home, dragon lady?"

Misty shrugged, "I don't want Ulfric to take the throne while I'm gone, plus," she said, shoving a donut into her mouth, "I don't have to listen to my mother tell me how useless and pathetic I am. I can just hang up the phone here or not answer."

Cassidy spared at glance at Misty before sighing, "guess we both have family problems, huh?" She looked up at Miraak, tossing the gem at him, "Zumindest kümmert sich dein Vater, Dragon lady (at least your dad cares). Fine, I'll give it back without a price. Next time, I charge double my usual rate. Five thousand gold."

"You really charge people to get their things back?" Miraak asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Cassidy giggled, "best way to get money. Take someone's shiny and ransom it."

Misty munched on a donut, glancing at Flavir as he shook his head at the situation, "what's up Flava Flave?"

The Redguard noble raised an eyebrow at the name, his nose furled up when he smelt how strong the alcohol on her was. "Gods, what have _you_ been drinking?"

Before Rofdir could ask, the intercom cuts on, a low groan at the other side of it.

_**"Atten- *hic* tion everybody! as the leader or king...er...lord. I have a *hic* declaration to make! Flavir's head looks like the tip of a *hic* mammoth's penis!"** _

The entire training hall was roaring with laughter as the Redguard mentioned was beyond embarrassed.

 _ **"No not him... Sofia remember?"**_ Delilah's voice came through...

**"Right *hic* sorry! Sofia! your head is the tip of a penis!"**

**"You forgot the mammoth part..."**

**"I know what I said!"**

***line clicks***

Misty tilted her head, blinking a few times before narrowing her eyes in thought, "how does he know what a mammoth pinis looks like? Does Traysek just watch mammoth's do it in his spare time or what? That's a weird hobby," she said, popping the rest of a donut in her mouth before shoving the basket of donuts into a random guard's arms, "here. Eat 'em. Snort 'em. Fuck 'em. Whatever you weirdos do to food. I'm going to... stand over there," she said, stumbling to the shooting range, "I wanna see if I can do this drunk." She grabbed a spare bow from the rack, hopping over the fence before turning with her arms out wide at her sides, "shoot me!"

Miraak stared at Misty for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head, "I don't think it's safe on that side of the sturdy fence, Melissa. Come back over here before you do something stupid."

Misty frowned, "not until someone shoots me... with a bow! None ah those guns."

Miraak gave her an annoyed glare, "Melissa..."

"Miraak..." she growled back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll shoot her," Cassidy said, grinning eagerly as she snagged a bow and a couple of arrows. Her eyes focused as she stood back, taking aim at Misty with a dark glint in her eyes. "Don't cry when I hit you."

Misty snorted, "Kaidan taught me well, you thiefy... thief," she took a deep breath and smirked, holding her arms slightly away from her body, "bring it, bitch."

"Now hold on! Neither of you are stable enough for... whatever this is," Miraak said, putting himself between Cassidy and Misty.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaadddyyyyyyyyyyyy. You never let me have any fun," Misty said, stomping her foot like a teenager.

Miraak sighed and shook his head, glancing back at Misty, "my advice men, pray for sons."

* * *

_Rendspire great hall..._

A few guards along with Magnus and a few of the others hung around the lobby.

"That was a good meal!" The large orc praised, "I still can't believe little red made that herself."

Sofia snorted, "Well, it was a nice meal and all, not like I can't do better." She bragged, getting chuckles from the room. "What?"

"Whatever you say, mammoth penis..." Xia chuckled, ducking a punch from the Nord woman.

"I'll carve that on your headstone, bitch!" She growled, before charging at the woman again. The doors of the lord's chamber open, stopping the fighting in advance. Traysek stumbles to the throne, ignoring the looks he was getting as he slumped into his seat.

"*hic* hello everybody! today-ish a good day, you wanna know why? *hic*" He slurred, with a sloppy grin.

Sofia scowled at him, walking up to the throne, "What did you make that bogus announcement for?? now people won't stop calling me that!"

"Not like it isn't true or anything..." Erik chuckled, shaking his head.

"Says the suck up! tell me, what's it like kissing up all day?" The Nord woman sneered. 

Erik scoffed, "It's beats being on my knees all day, but you seem to know all about that don't you?"

Traysek gave a loud drunken laugh, "She does and she's *hic* sooo good at it"

"Way to put me out there..." Sofia groaned, facepalming. The other guards walked by whistling.

Delilah walked up to the throne and cut her eye at Sofia, "I see the trash hasn't been taken out yet..."

"That coming from the winged-whore? You really ought to check your own outfit before you call someone trash, you exhibitionist." Sofia laughed, getting an eye roll from the death god. 

"My clothes maybe....tasteful... But it isn't as easy to get me out of these, as it is getting you out of yours. takes a bottle of mead, right?" Del shot back, earning laughter from the entire room.

Traysek clapped, "There _is_ truth to this!" nodding in agreement with the others, as the woman glared at him.

* * *

_Training room_

Cassidy gave the Nord an annoyed glare, her eyes darting around the room before smirking and bolting to the side, taking the shot at Misty mid-step. "Oops," she giggled, grinning as the arrow flew true.

Misty took a deep breath, doing what Kaidan had taught her before taking a half step to the side as the arrow neared her. She turned with the step, putting her hand out as she span to grab the arrow, nocking it in the bow as she spun and pulling back the string just as she rounded, loosing the arrow back at Cassidy. 

Cassidy grunted as the arrow hit her in the ribs, her eyes going wide at how quickly it had happened before smacking against the stone pillar and falling to the ground. She coughed, furrowing her brow at the arrow in her ribs before looking up at Misty, "ow..."

Misty grinned like an idiot, swaying slightly for a second before falling herself, "ughhhhhh. Daaaaaddyyyyyyy," she whined, closing her eyes against the spinning of the world, "I don't feel good."

Miraak blinked at Cassidy as she huffed a few times before jerking the arrow from her ribs, frowning at the blood on the point before looking at Misty with a sigh, "Dovah kulaas," he sighed, hopping over the rail to stand above her, "are you finished?"

Misty looked up at him and nodded.

"Are you ready to sleep it off?"

She nodded again.

"Good," he said, lifting her bridal style before stepping over the rail, "which way is the fastest way out of here and to..."

"South wing. Second door on the left," Misty grumbled, her head lolling back, "ughhhhhh. I'm dying."

Miraak rolled his eyes, "to where she just said," he said, shifting her so her head was against his shoulder. 

* * *

Traysek was now holding his head, groaning while still on the throne. Everyone around him was quiet, although... lowly chuckling at their boss's suffering. Agamor now being present, was smirking at the moment.

"I can fucking hear you assholes..." He groaned, giving the entire room a tired glare. "I know "haha" jokes on me for drinking so early right? go ahead, laugh..."

Sofia smirked, "Well, it's good to know that I'm no longer the alcoholic." 

"You say that as if it's a good thing..." The demoness said, narrowing her eyes at the woman. "That's nothing to be happy about, not everyone's a crippling alcoholic."

Agamor frowned at the statement, "It's not like it isn't true, he's hungover up there as we speak." 

"I was venting and drinking, something you should know about..." Traysek growled, "As much as you and Sofia do that, you don't get to speak on it."

"Oh I'm speaking on it," Sofia said, folding her arms.

"And this is me Ignoring it," The redguard said, with a book now in his lap, not bothering to meet her glare.

* * *

Miraak moved through the door, frowning as Misty groaned and shifted around in his arms uncomfortably, "keep doing that and I'll drop you," he said, starting across the great hall, "through the great hall to the door on the... left," he muttered to himself.

"Down," Misty gurgled.

Miraak glanced down at her, "what?"

"Down," she growled, rolling out of his arms and scrambling to one of the potted plants near the stairs before vomiting.

Miraak sighed, chuckling as he shook his head, moving toward his groaning daughter, "kun viing (light wing)," he muttered, pulling her hair back, "at least you made it to the pot."

Misty groaned in response, "I'll never drink again."

"Sure you will. Every Nord says that and they do. Probably later tonight," he said, rubbing circles on her back with healing magic.

Misty shook her head, instantly regretting it and groaning, "I'll never drink vodka straight again."

"That's more like it," Miraak chuckled.

"And I'm not a," she paused, shivering as bile rose in the back of her throat, "Nord."

"Well you can't be whatever that woman is," he grumbled, holding her hair as she vomited into the pot again, "that's it. Let it out. You'll feel better."

Misty groaned, giving another shiver as she coughed, "never again."

 Agamor sighed, "Well she at least didn't smell like a vodka, gods Misty reeked of it."

"We were talking and the conversation required lots of alcohol... Not much to really go into." Traysek groaned, still holding his head.

Sofia scoffed, "Did you fuck _her_ after too? you have a habit of doing that"

Traysek came up with an angry scowl, "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" As Delilah and Recorder now had trained glares on the Nord woman.

"It means you still keep _these_ Whores around while you promised me _we'd_ be married!" She squeaked, getting wide-eyes from the room. Traysek's eyes rose an eyebrow, before giving a loud laugh.

"Who said anything about marriage?? I don't remember that being a conversation, EVER...!" The redguard said, shaking his head.

"Neither do I..." Agamor said, raising an eyebrow at her, as she gave him a scowl. "What's this all about anyway? I thought you said you were done with him..?"

She gritted her teeth, "No! I'm done with YOU and your fetishes! I've had it! I've tried!" Turning back to Traysek. "I agreed to this, because of the free mead and gifts but now I'm not finding this worth it anymore... not to mention the fact that you've brought _another_ whore here! I'm just saying, your image isn't looking good at this rate."

"Marrying you will make it much worse..." Traysek shot back coldly, "besides... I haven't made the decision to marry _anyone_ yet and I'm definitely not choosing you before I even decide that I want to settle down... not everyone believes in the amulet of mara, and last I checked... weren't you kicked out of the TEMPLE of mara?"

Agamor was rendered silent, he didn't really know what to make out of that situation... He glanced at an older Nord walking past the hall with a redhead woman in his arms. The younger Nord narrowed his eyes at the man's attire, looking eerily familiar.

' _It can't be... I must be seeing things..."_ he thought until Sofia growled.

"It's not like these other harlots can do better... name one that can do better than me?" Her voice echoed, reaching earshot of Miraak and Misty.

Mist groaned, wincing at the woman's voice ringing in her ears, "ugh... fuck that bitch."

Miraak scowled, "what is that one on about?"

"That's Sofia. She's a whore. You know that song Tequilla makes her clothes fall off? Yeah, that's that bitch... with all alcohol," Misty groaned, roughly getting to her feet and pressing her hand against her head, pushing healing magic into her skull.

"Really?" Miraak asked with a smirk.

"Dad. You already fucked one bitch, could you please not fuck another. I really do NOT want a sibling, especially one from that," she growled, furrowing her brows.

Miraak chuckled, "as you wish, Kulaas, but I would like to see what the noise is up there."

Misty frowned at him and shook her head, "no. You're dead in this world. You don't exist in this world. God only knows what Egghead did to you in his world," she said, shaking her head before groaning, "absolutely not."

Miraak rolled his eyes, starting up the stairs against Misty's wishes.

"Dad, no..." she growled, stumbling up the stairs after him, "Goddamnit... doesn't anybody fucking listen to anything I say?"

"Which of you ladies has the mouth that needs a dick shoved in it?" Miraak asked first thing, making Misty fall flat on her face as she groaned out a laugh.

"Why..." she whimpered from the floor, still trying to heal her headache.

Traysek glanced at the older Nord, before facepalming.... "so much for keeping out of sight, huh?"

Sofia scoffed, "Not from you, old man... I usually prefer...-"

"Animals?" Erik cut in with, earning a roar of laughter from the entire room. "And I don't mean the beast kin either."

"Shut the hell up!" She snarled at him, earning a smirk from the younger Nord. "You're nothing but a whipping boy! you don't have a say!"

"That's what Lucien is for actually..." Inigo said, chuckling."I'm just saying..."

"I wasn't talking to you fleabag!"

Inigo smirked, "But I was to you... too bad, that is the best interaction you are going to get."

"If she doesn't go to guard's quarters first..." Deliah chuckled, blocking a lighting bolt spell from the angered woman with her scythe. "Touched a nerve didn't I?"

"Your entire existence already does..." Sofia growled, building up lighting in her hands again.

Deliah gave a playful shiver, "oooooh~ I'm shaking darling, really..." crooking her finger in a taunt, "Gonna do something or just growl at me like a dog?"

"Usually the ones that howl the loudest are the ones that cowar first," Miraak said, helping Misty stand, "can you stand on your own or are you going to need help?"

Misty snorted, waving him away, "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's a good thing you don't have your mask," she muttered, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Why is that?" he asked, his voice not as low.

"Shh!" she hissed, putting her hand to her head more for show than anything as she turned away, "most people don't know what you look like without the mask, thank God."

"So I should have left this at home," he said, pulling his mask from his inner robes.

Misty's eyes widened as she snatched the mask from him, trying to shove it into her satchel, "yes, you idiot! Why would you bring that here? Why do you want to make my life difficult?"

"You shouldn't speak to your father that way, young lady," he growled, giving her a smirk as he folded his arms over his chest.

Traysek groaned as he noticed misty in the room now. "Great, this morning just gets better, you finally came down too?"

Misty nodded, "yeah. After I shot your brother's girlfriend. Well, she shot me first and I shot her back with the same arrow," she said, closing her eyes against a throb, "I hate drinking Vodka. It always gives me the worst headaches... and I threw up in your plant..."

"As long as it wasn't any of my "good" potted plants it's fine..." He said, waving it off, before turning back Sofia who was scowling at him. "What?"

"I do that and you get angry with _me._ " she grated, getting an eye roll from the Redguard.

"Because you did it... on my cannabis plant!" He shot back, with narrowed eyes. "I had to throw that whole damn pot away... that was such a waste... And a Tragedy!"

Sofia snorted, "Your fault for leaving them around... it was a coincidence I tell you."

"They. were. in. my. cellar. you know with the trap door? how did you "accidentally" stumble into that by _coincidence_?"

"Again, you shouldn't store mead in near your "Pottery" if you care so much about it."

Inigo rolled his eyes, "Or just don't go there looking for mead, you could do that too..."

"You ever get tired of hearing yourself, furball?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. Now _that's_ a coincidence isn't it?"

Sofia glared at him, giving him a slow nod. "I'm going to drown you one of these days..."

"Wouldn't be your first attempt..." He said, smirking at her."

Misty's eye twitched, "you tried to drown Inigo?" she asked, her voice a low growl.

"He's not your's, remember?" Miraak said, rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't change the fact that not only does this cunt, not like Inigo, but her creator doesn't either. Ninety percent of the reason I downloaded her for my game was to see how many times and ways I could kill her," she said, giving the woman a grin, "want me to demonstrate? I know of six I did just looking around the room here."

Sofia cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders, "You know what? between this man-whore, the cat and _YOU!_ , at least one of these problems I can take care of."

Recorder chuckled, shaking her head "She's a bit out of your league, I wouldn't if I were you." She warned, smiling as she took a few steps back.

"She can't be that tough..." Sofia said.

Traysek snorted, "You know what? go ahead, get your ass kicked." He said, turning to Misty, "And No... Killing her is going to cause a ripple in this palace, I don't need this domain to be divided either. But, I'm all about a good catfight, as much as anybody else." Earning nods and grins from the other men.


	12. A lesson learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty takes Sofia down a notch.

"Make her hurt!" Blue cheered, earning a grin from Misty.

The guards around the area gathered around, eager to see the carnage that's about to happen, as Sheamus came out with a microphone.

"Lights!" Traysek ordered as they shut down, to an area based lighting.

Magnus came between them with a grin. "Alright, I want a clean fight, no hair pulling, no eye gouging, and the fight stops when the other can't go on anymore. No. Deaths."

"Let's get on with it!" Inigo cheered holding popcorn.

"Whooo! go Misty!" Erik cheered, getting a glare from Sofia.

Misty glanced around, shaking her head, "What? No ring rope? No cage? Awww," she said, with a sigh, "second thing I'm disappointed in at the moment."

"No hair pulling. No eye gouging," Miraak muttered with a snort, "no fun fight."

Misty chuckled and shook her head, "you're not fighting the cunt muffin."

"No, you are," he said, giving her a grin, "and they said nothing about shouts."

"I'm not going to bring down the house, dad. Traysek wouldn't be too happy about that," she said, rolling her shoulders, "but I will put a bitch in her place. The kennel, where she belongs with the other dogs." Her eyes flashed gold as she moved to the center of the light, giving the woman a sarcastic bow, "whenever you're ready, princess. I'll even let you go first, you know. Age before beauty."

Alenwen got nervous at the idea of all the valuables in the house getting broken, turning to the spectating Dragonborn.

"Sir what about the valuables? There are a lot of breakables around, are you sure you want this up here?"

Traysek chuckled, "I'm not a moron... They aren't going to get the chance to break anything but each other." He said, throwing up a Magnus barrier around, surprising both Misty and Sofia. "How's this for a ring?"

Sofia smirked at the Redhead, before throwing a front kick, which misty blocked, but was pushed back by. "You get distracted princess? at this rate, I'm not going to have to try with you." 

Misty rolled her eyes before tossing her weapons to the side, "tell you what, I won't even use my shouts. Not that I need them," she muttered, rushing forward to deliver an uppercut, slightly surprised that it got blocked before shuffling back and bringing her arm up to block a punch. She gave the woman a smirk, grabbing Sofia's wrist with her free hand and turning, jerking her over her body to flip onto her back on the floor. "My advice, start trying."

Sofia swept misty off her feet a kick before rolling her away from herself. She got up and growled, "That hurt bitch, enjoy the ground." she sneered.

Misty grunted as she hit the ground, reflexively rolling to her feet before she could catch her breath and automatically taking a fighting stance, "pain is just weakness leaving the body. Unfortunately, for you to lose yours, I'm gunna have to beat you to a pulp," she said, smirking as she rushed forward, jabbing for Sofia's face.  _Left, right, right, left, left, right, left, right, left, right,_ she thought, concentrating as she said each move in her head as Sofia blocked, pushing Sofia back a couple of paces. When her foot moved again, Misty spun, giving the woman a reverse roundhouse kick to the head, knocking her to the side and sending her sprawling to the ground.

"That's my girl!" Miraak cheered.

She rushed forward before the woman could stand again, bringing her foot down hard in the center of Sofia's back, the anger, and excitement of the fight starting to get the better of her. She felt her teeth start to lengthen from her gums as she bore them at Sofia, giving a growl as she grabbed her by the back of the shirt and gave her a toss at the magical dome wall surrounding them. 

Sofia grunted at the impact, and bared her teeth, building up ice in her hands behind her back. When Misty grabbed her again, she gave Misty two ice-filled punches, drawing a bit of blood as she did. When the Redhead stumbled back from the impact. Sofia growled with ice in her fists.

Misty panted, not expecting the magic use, "so we're fighting dirty now, huh? Using cheap tricks and sneaking," she said, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth as she gave the woman a dark smirk, "good to know." She glanced at Miraak who gave her a grin and a nod before taking a deep breath slapping her hands together and pulling them apart quickly. Tendrils of fire flashed out from her hands, laying along the ground as they took the form of giant fire snakes. Misty turned slightly, taking the fighting stance Traysek had taught her, shifting her feet slightly automatically to put them in the correct position. She gave the woman's wide eyes a smirk as the snakes hissed heat at Sofia, their tails curling around Misty almost protectively, "what's wrong, stuff-me-a? Never seen dragon magic before? Pity."

Miraak tilted his head, furrowing his brows at the fight, "I don't remember teaching her how to make them so big," he muttered, gathering his own magic in case things got a little out of control. 

"Impressive..." Kaidan muttered to himself, ' _I wondered where she got that kind of strength from...?"_

Agamor narrowed his eyes at the fight, deciding to either intervene or not, cutting his eye at the Redguard who was watching intently.

 Traysek noted the fighting stance and nodded with a grin, ' _Oh? taking that stance huh? not bad...'_ He mentally praised before glancing at Sofia's widened eyes, as he watched her summon a storm atronach, sighing. ' _You may be strong Sofia, and you've come far... but....'_

Sofia snarled, "Go to town on her face!" She ordered the atronatch. The summon did what it was ordered to do, firing lightning at the Misty who was still protected by the flames. "And I'm the dirty fighter...?" wrapping herself in a frost cloak to block out some of the heat. "Damn, it's hot..."

Misty rolled her eyes, "this is old dragon magic, you dumb cunt. Something only a Dragonborn can tap into given the proper training and patients," she said, glancing at her father, "flame cloak ain't got shit on this." She slid her foot around, waving her arms in a flowing type motion as she inhaled. The snakes swayed from side to side as if waiting before Misty threw her right hand out quickly, sending both snakes whirling one over the other, flying straight at Sofia, blasting through the storm atronach, smashing it to pieces before wrapping around Sofia, creating a whirling flaming wall that consumed her. Misty watched her clothes catch fire, "bow out or you burn!"

"Your brother said no killing!" Miraak reminded Misty with a frown, "even if the trash deserves it."

Misty nodded with a dark smirk, "I know, but he didn't say anything about maiming."

Miraak chuckled, "that's my girl."

After attempting to put out the flames and not having any luck, she began to flail and panic, rolling on the ground. "Aaaah!!! put it out!!! put it out!!!" Screaming as she rolled in futile. Agamor widened his eyes, along with the crowd, turning to Traysek.

"By the gods! do something already, she going to kill her!!" He pleaded, getting an eye roll from the Redguard.

Traysek sighed and nodded, "Alright Misty, enough... kill the flames already."

Misty snorted, "I didn't hear her say mercy," she said, frowning as Miraak easily pushed through the dome.

"Yol Oblaan," Miraak shouted, instantly putting out the flames, "I admire the... lack of fucks you have for this pathetic creature, but enough is enough, Melissa."

Misty sighed, "yeah, alright," she said, moving toward the woman, "you're damned lucky there were restrictions, or you would be dead. Do everyone a favor before you open your fat whore mouth to speak. Don't, or next time, restrictions or not, you won't leave the ring."

Sofia coughed out, giving a weak growl "Fuck...Off..." Throwing up a middle finger, before passing out.

The guards moved in and put her on the stretcher, some giving Misty looks as they got her on it. Agamor sighed, frowning at Traysek while shaking his head, he then followed them out of the room.

Magnus blinked a bit, before clearing his throat. "And the winner is Misty, let's give little red a hand everybody." Getting applause, As Traysek had narrowed eyed look on her, but clapped nonetheless.

"Gods... this better not cause a fucking ripple in my household I swear to the gods...!" He groaned, before standing up and walking off, muttering something.

Inigo nodded with a grin, "Nice job Misty." He said as she watched the Redguard walk off the throne, towards lord's chambers.

"Her death would cause a ripple in the palace? What the actual fuck is WRONG with you people?!? She throws out insults and doesn't have the grace or decency to bow out when the fire gets too hot! No pun intended," she growled, shaking her head, "whatever. I meant what I said. If that bitch crosses my path again and says two words to me, not even Akatosh will stop me from killing her."

"Easy Malyolpeyt," Miraak said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "you've proven your strength here today. Leave the issue and your anger for the battlefield."

She shrugged his hand off, "I'm going hunting. I promised Alvor I would restock the palace supplies and I keep my promises," she growled, heading down the stairs in a huff and toward the south wing.

Miraak sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head, "I wish she didn't have that temper," he muttered, looking tired and older, "I better make sure she doesn't run off and do something stupid and dangerous... again."

* * *

_The Foundation..._

Misty kicked a rock into the water, still fuming about the fight.  _I won. Shouldn't I be happy about this? Why does it just piss me the fuck off?_ she thought, blinking when she realized she was standing at the back pew of the temple area. She hadn't been paying attention where she was going, meaning to head for the weapons supply for a new bow and armor since her last one was probably destroyed. She stared at the pulpit for a few seconds before sighing and moving forward to the shrine of Talos. She reached out to brush her fingers over the stone shrine before pausing, glancing at the shrine of Akatosh.  _Kieron..._ She touched that shrine instead, moving back to the center of the aisle before turning and going to one knee, crossing herself. She stood and slid into the pew, staring blankly at the shrines for a few seconds, her mind racing a thousand miles a minute. She reached up to wrap her fingers around the dragonbone necklace Kaidan had given her. She had started to wear it more and more recently, more as a way to try and get his attention.  _Why won't he ask?_ Her heart retched and she let out a shuddering breath,  _do I even want to go home anymore? Back to that... chaos?_ Her mind flashed to her children at Christmas, playing in the snow in the backyard before coming in to open presents, the family photos they took, how drunk Sirius got and tried kissing everyone while carrying around a twig of mistletoe. She blinked, realizing that she was crying when a teardrop hit her hand. She looked down, surprised at the drop before sniffling, "Ulfric will take over if I don't go back and I can't let that happen," she muttered, wiping away the tears. She felt her shoulders slump as she thought about all the paperwork waiting for her back home. The Jarl meeting that was coming up. The civility she would be forced to maintain. She closed her eyes,  _I'm so tired._

* * *

_Rendspire lord's office..._

On the service line, Traysek was nodding his head to a voice that was coming over it with a grin. Shara was on the other line, laughing her ass off.

"I know, she kicked her ASS today, Sofia really shouldn't have been popping off by that mouth of hers, I told her someone was going to put a fist in it, well it happened," Traysek said, shaking his head.

" _When I saw her being wheeled out on a stretcher I thought Del got her again, but to hear that Misty got her.... oh that's a good day in the making."_

Traysek sighed, with a smile. "It was... satisfying to watch. But be careful who you say that around... She's got fans in here and Agamor..."

" _Tell that Nord to blow a mammoth! he shouldn't be blaming that on you if he is."_

"I know, honestly... he shouldn't even get upset over that, Sofia has been insulting _HIM_ the most, he should've been clapping instead of glaring at ME!" He yelled before he grabbed his head. "Ugh... ow."

Shara groaned from the other line, " _You're letting that stress you for what?, if this becomes a problem, we easily vote them out of here, I bet there are many that find her presence annoying. I'm surprised we haven't already..."_

Traysek sighed, "We could have a year ago, but now? it's going to take more than a few votes to get them out. Frankly, I don't want to deal with that." laying back into his chair. "Gods, between this hangover, that fight, Misty's sudden need to judge who I have in my bedroom, it's too much..."

" _Well..."_ Shara began in a low tone. " _Maybe she just thinks that you could do better, than fucking that hole in the mattress. You can, but now I'm asking you... Why did you bed her anyway? I ask this, because, with all the Wenches and other whores in this place, did you have to choose the palace pass-around?"_

Traysek groaned holding his head, "By the dragon teeth... not you too..."

" _I'm sorry if I seem to care about my twin's health and well-being... FORGIVE ME, really..."_

"I know you mean well, sis, I do... it's just the backlash that I'm worried about."

" _Then lash back... it can't be that hard, can it?"_

Traysek nodded slowly, "It can't but..-"

" _No "buts!" ok? just tell him off like you do everyone else._ "

 _"_ Do I have a choice?? I really just want to hide back here, for the rest of the day maybe..." He whined, as the door to his office knocked, "And great... it begins now..."With his head slamming in the table, "Just kill me already and be done..."

_"You've got this, remember, it's YOUR palace, just want you to keep that in your thoughts."_

_"_ I already do, sis, every day..."

Shara chuckled on the other line, " _Then you should be more than ready, be well brother."_

"Yeah, you to sis, take care." He said as the line clicked. He sighed, rubbing his face, indicating that he wasn't ready for this yet... but he didn't have a choice. "Come in." He finally said as Sha walked in. "need something?"

The secretary sighed, "Agamor wants to see you in his office in the north wing."

"Why can't he come here? tell him that's a no go for me, I'm too damn hungover to deal with his petty shit!"

The ice mage nodded in agreement, "I get that, I do... but he's expected that, and has told me to show you this in case you may have refused..." Pulling out a photo and showing it to him.

"What is it?"

"Just... just take a look, sir."

Traysek took a good look at that photo before he began to sweat profusely before a nervous smile cracked on his face. The secretary rose an eyebrow.

"Sir...?" She asked concerned, him nodding frantically.

"Yes... I'm fine." He said with a forced smile, "Where... where did he get that photo...?"

"I don't know!" She sobbed, "Pleeeease go see him before he gets something of me!" begging with evident tears.

Traysek nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry... I am... You don't have to worry about it anymore, tell him I dismissed you and I got the message. you may go now." 

"Thank you, sir." She said as she quickly left the room. When she was gone, he stood up with rage evident on his face, walking towards the door to his office.

* * *

_Northwing, Agamor's office..._

The Nord sat at the desk, tapping it with an ink quill. looking at the clock in the room. ' _Any minute now...'_ Agamor then hears the false door to the cabinet open in his office, before the doors themselves opened with a very, very annoyed and angry redguard walking past his desk and took a seat one of the chairs. 

"Where.... did you even get that?!!" Traysek snarled, as former stormcloak smiled at him. 

"I have my sources. Got your attention didn't it?" 

The redguard took a deep breath, "Oh It did. Annoyingly so... now, what is this about? please tell me it isn't for Sofia, I don't need the extra headache. 

  
"I just came from the medical wing... she's got a few burns, a few bruises but our healers deal with worse." 

Traysek nodded, sighing. "Well, that's good." He said, reaching in his satchel and came out with blunt, lighting it. "Anything else?" 

"Listen, I'm good for a fight, I know Sofia can handle herself, but ancient Dragonborn magic?? that's when the fight should've ended, not after she got burned by it. 

"So what are you trying to say? that I should totally ignore the fact that she was insulting everyone before she got burnt up for talking mess or the fact that she's been using you for gifts." Traysek said, folding his arms.

"She does not use me for gifts..." Agamor said, looking a bit unsure with that statement. "Sofia's just... well you know..."

Traysek groaned, giving Agamor a hardened look. "Yeah, and that's the problem... look, when I said you could try having a relationship with her, I didn't tell you to lose your balls in the process."

"What's that supposed to mean??" 

"It means you need to grow a pair! that's what! you've been trying so hard to have her fit the image of your own Sofia, you forget that she's not the same. 

Agamor frowned at that, "I can't just forget about her, you know that."

"Yours? of course not, but this Sofia? This one is milking your kindness, and she just admitted it in the great hall, not too long ago."

The Nord went silent at that, how could he argue? he had nothing to back up the argument. Traysek watching his friend struggle with that, gave a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, you have a good heart, and it sickens me to the core when I see that being taken advantage of, especially from someone like her when I KNOW you can do better."

 Agamor looked up at him, "You really think I can do better than Sofia? I've been told she was the best I was going to get."  

Traysek rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Whoever told you that, needs to get their heads checked, or cracked... either one works. Anyway. Agamor if you don't value yourself, how can anyone? You can win all the battles you want and all the wars, but if you don't respect yourself and put people like her in her place, you are going to keep getting walked on and not just her either." 

"I..." Agamor again tried to defend, until all the facts hit him like a bullet train. Sighing in defeat. "You're right... I have been trying to recreate Sofia's image with yours. I... let her get away with so much and let her do what she wanted because I thought it would make her happy... I was a fool for wasting my time." He said, his eyes going low.

"I never said you were foolish, just looking in the wrong place. But your lucky, you're still young and there are plenty of people in Skyrim, or just in this palace, you happen to be popular with guards, including the females and some do take long gazes at you." 

Agamor rose an eyebrow, "Huh? I'll have to pay attention more, it's the skimpy ones isn't it?" 

"Not my place to say, but people do like to talk" Traysek chuckled, taking a pull from the pipe, closing his eyes after for moment with a frown.

"You alright? never seen cannabis do that to you before. something new?" 

Traysek with his eyes closed and shook his head with the same frown. "Nothing like that no, related in smoking terms, but no. Its dried elves ears. It takes care of hangovers."

"I see, I didn't know it had an effect." 

"Me neither at first." 

After a moment, Traysek's frown disappeared, following a relieved smile. 

"And the headaches' gone," He said, standing up. "Well this has been a good talk, but I have things to do. I'll see you around Agamor." Waking back to the hidden room with a blue node in it.

Agamor sighed and went back into the papers in his desk, "Could've at least shut the door behind you."

* * *

Misty sat in the pew with her eyes closed, her hands clasped together in front of her face as she muttered a prayer, "Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood, the Maker's will is written. Let their lives be that which teaches others how to live. May we honor them and their sacrifice that they may not be forgotten," she stopped, opening her eyes to look at the shrine of Akatosh, "be with those that we protect and cherish. Keep them safe in their hours of need when we are not there. Guide us in this difficult time as we continue on the path that has been set before us. May we travel it with courage and confidence..."

* * *

_Lord's chambers..._

After walking out of the map room, Traysek made his way to the lounging room, where Inigo, Kaidan, and Lucien were waiting. 

"Hey, guys, what brings you in here?" The Redguard greeted, taking a seat near Inigo. 

"We came in after the fight, figured you'd be in the office so we came here because the other wings have rumors flying through them," Kaidan said, getting a nod of agreement from the imperial. 

"I wished I could've seen it, I heard Sofia's got some nasty burns," Lucien said, wincing.

"Not nasty in that sense but, the burns are bad in some places," Inigo said, wincing at the memory of burns.

Traysek snorted, "She's had worse, she'll live, but now humbled... and gods about time too." 

Rofdir walked in with Flavir, who had a grin on his face. 

"What's this I hear about fight? did someone win? or die?" Flavir asked oddly excited 

Rofdir groaned, "ignore him, I keep telling him it's done and over."

 Traysek nodded, "And doesn't get the message... Nothing new."

Flavir flashed a grin, that made them groan with annoyance. 

* * *

_Somewhere in the south Wing..._

Miraak groaned as he entered the same room he had gone into five times before, "Godsdamnit," he growled, walking out of the room in a huff, "what illusions is this? I don't remember that room being there before." He stalked down the hallway, jerking open one door and giving a growl of frustration when it was another office. He huffed, throwing his arms into the air, "I give up." He started casting a spell that sent him back to the Great Hall, "I'll just start over again," he muttered, walking into the North Wing.

* * *

  _Rendspire, Medical wing.  
_

The healer sighed in relief, and stretched her arms, "And that should be it."

"How do I look doc...?" Sofia asked as the nurse chuckled, picking up a mirror and handed it to Sofia. 

"As well as burns go, you're not that bad. You several bad burns around your body, but your face and hair might have some singes." As Sofia's eyes widened, at the halfway burnt off hair on one side of her head.

"My hair! that bitch!!" She screamed, as her wounds ache to remind her that she was still wounded. "Ow..."

The nurse shot her an annoyed look, "That's what happens when you move around too much, sit down!"

Sofia sat back down, and groaned, "I could use a drink right now, you got one on you?"

"No Sofia, you are not getting drunk in here again, this is a place of healing, not a tavern!"

The Nord woman groaned, laying back down. "You're no fun, I figured you have one in here, considering how much you frequent the bar."

"I have to because I treat louts like you all day!" The healer snapped, surprising Sofia, "Now. lay back and heal...!"

Sofia did as she was told, fearful of her caretaker. "Sure, yeah no problem."

"Good." The healer said, walking towards the door, "I have other patients, behave yourself while I'm gone." leaving the room. 

"Yes, ma'am..." Getting under the covers.

* * *

_Somewhere in the North wing..._

"Alright, now I KNOW I'm lost," Miraak grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he turned in place, "damn." He furrowed his brow as he spotted a couple of guards, "excuse me. Do you happen to know where the...armory or place where you keep the extra weapons for people is? I seem to have lost track of my daughter and she said something about getting a weapon for hunting."

The guard on the right rose an eyebrow. "We do have a map of the palace, do you want one?" He offered the older Nord.

Miraak sighed in relief, "please. It wasn't this difficult to get around in Apocrypha."

He gave the Nord a confused eyebrow as he handed him the map. "That covers the entire castle, those blue things are teleporting nodes."

Miraak smiled, "ah. That'll make things easier," he said, glancing over the map before frowning, "I'm not even in the right part of the castle," he growled, shoving the map into his robes, "thank you, Goraan Geins. I will keep this on me for reference, now how does one use these, nodes?"

"Those are used by keys, they look like soul gems but they are attuned to them. makes getting around here tons easier, the thing is... a few people have them, The Lord of the castle himself, Recorder, Inigo and I think general Agamor has one to the foundation, you could try asking him, he's in this wing." The guard on the right, directed.

Miraak gave a nod, "sounds good. Where's his office and what's the Foundation?"

The left guard pointed down the hall, "Go down there and take a right, you'll notice the blue stormcloak banners near there, that's where he is. And the foundation is the place of worship, the temple in the sublevel."

Miraak nodded, "great. I think that's where she summoned me before. Thank you, gentlemen," he said, giving the two guards a slight bow as he headed down the hall in the direction they pointed. He paused a the door with a blue circle with a bear in the center of it, knocking on the doorframe before entering without waiting for a reply. "Excuse me, Goraan Gein. I was told you had a key to the nodes that are set around the castle and I need help getting to the... foundation where the temple is. I'm sure that's where she went."

Agamor blinked in surprise not expecting visitors OR someone walking in for that matter, he rose an eyebrow at the older man, taking in his appearance. ' _That's dragon language.... why does he seem SO familiar to me?'_ He cleared his throat, "I do, at least one of them, but, it'll get you to where you're going. And by she, I'm assuming Misty?"

"Yes. She has a tendency to go to the closest temple when she's upset. Says it helps her clear her head to think and pray. Gods willing, she's still there," Miraak said with a sigh, "I'm getting too old to chase people down anymore."

Agamor nodded, "I can imagine, and I'm not near my elder years." He said, pulling out a soul gem-like object, "Here you go, this should get you there." getting quiet for a moment, "That was some impressive dragon magic. Ancient, but familiar..."

Miraak gave him a nod of thanks as he took the gem, "Misty uses Dovahzul quite often. More so recently, since the last few lessons we had. Perhaps you heard her use it in more than just the shouts we've developed," he studied the man behind the desk for a few moments before nodding, "perhaps you would like to learn. It takes longer for a normal human to learn a single word but I've got time, and it would force my daughter to behave for a while and socialize. Akatosh only knows where she got that temper."

 "Hmm... it's a very generous offer, despite our lessons from the high Hrothgar library It would be good to learn something new, perhaps another time, I have to head to medical bay soon." He said, standing up and stretching. 

Miraak nodded, "later then. Perhaps I can convince Misty's... brother to join. I'm sure he'd be excited to learn something new. For now, I better check on dii mal kulaas before she shouts someone into a wall," he said, giving Agamor a nod before turning and heading for the door, "I'll return this once I find Misty. Thanks again, DovahKendov. It's been surprisingly pleasant. The way she spoke of you, I expected you to be Molag Bal himself." He chuckled as he left the room, smirking to himself as he looked at the gem in his hand.  _He is not what I expected. You paint a dark picture of your own kin, Dii Sil. I wonder what he did to make you so angry._ He shrugged, gripping the soul gem key in his hand as he touched the blue node.

 _'Hmm... he seems to know a lot about the dragon shouts, maybe it won't hurt to take a lesson from him,'_ Agamor thought, sighing after, "But first things first..."

* * *

Miraak stood at the back on the temple, watching Misty as she quietly prayed to herself, taking the opportunity to study her. Her brows were knit together as if she were concentrating on something or thinking really hard. The corners of her mouth were turned down, as they seemed to be as of late. He sighed quietly to himself, moving forward to take a seat on the end of the bench she sat on, listening to the strange prayer.

"... grant me patience in this time and place, for it seems I have less and less as I deal with those that I know more about than the people around them. I ask for strength to not kill people I deem incompetent because of their lack of wisdom or will to see the disrespectful bitch before them," she paused, her breathing having picked up with her temper, "God, grant me the courage to change the things I can, the patience to accept the things I can't and the wisdom to know the difference because I don't know in this world." She was silent for a few seconds before exhaling and crossing herself, something he found intriguing, before opening her eyes and looking at him, "hi, daddy."

He gave her a smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug, "I understand the frustration, dii mal dovah kulaas, but this is not your world and there is nothing you can really do to change anything here. It's up to...whoever is Dovahkiin."

Misty sighed, leaning against his shoulder, "I know, daddy, it just... frustrates me that he just lets that cunt walk around spewing venom at whoever passes and doesn't really do anything about it. I don't put up with that shit, even from Cael... and I like Cael. A lot."

"Cael... The forsworn?"

She nodded, "same goes for anybody. I don't put up with it. Cause a fucking ripple indeed. I'd like to see any mother fucker in this world go against me," she growled, folding her arms over her chest in a huff.

Miraak sighed, "did almost losing your life teach you nothing?"

"That's different. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. With people, I do," she said, looking forward at the shrines, "it doesn't matter if it's this Skyrim, my Skyrim or my real life world, people don't change," she lowered her eyes to her wrists, "and neither do their intentions."

"The truth of that hurts more than the reality of it," he muttered, giving her another half hug, patting her gently on the back before getting to his feet, "well, you said you wanted to go hunting. So let's get you some gear and we'll go."

Misty gave him surprised eyes, "you're coming with me?"

Miraak chuckled, "I used to be an adventurer like you once, then I let a daedra take over my mind."

Misty rolled her eyes and got to her feet, "you're so fucking weird."

"Now you know where you get it," he said, following her from the temple.

* * *

_Rendspire lord's office._

Traysek took a seat and sighed, shaking his head. ' _Well, that went better than expected, but now for the other part... Misty.'_ He mentally groaned, reading a book. "Gods, the headache's back..." Grabbing his head again.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, he gave it a narrowed eyed glare. "Whoever that is, now is not a good time..." He growled, "Come back later."

"Traysek its Rofdir and Flavir, let us in." The bounty hunter said from behind the door.

The older brother rubbed his temples, not sure if he wanted to deal with them at the moment.

' _ **You shouldn't ignore your family, at least let them in.'**_ Satakal's voice echoed in his head. **" _They aren't the reason for your frustration..."_**

"Yeah, I know... but I'm so sick of people talking to me about Sofia when I don't really care. I just didn't want her dead in my house, do know the kind of bad taste in my mouth that'd it leave... despite the rules I wrote here for that?? no one would take me seriously as a leader anymore." Trayek groaned, he turned to the door. "You may enter."

Rofdir and Flavir walked in, taking a seat at the desk.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I left like that, I've got a lot on my plate right now," Traysek said, rubbing his temples.

"Do tell." Flavir nodded.

Traysek sighed and shook his head. "I wish I could, I'm left with a decision actually. one I've been contemplating on... for a while now."

Rofdir rose an eyebrow, "On what?"

"I may be kicking someone out of here soon, but I just don't know how to go about it," Traysek said, closing the book.

Flavir rubbed his chin, "Making a hard decision huh? so who's the guy?"

"It's Sofia actually... Since that fight between her and Misty, it's given me some thought."

"I don't see how?" Rofdir said, frowning, "She's lazy, insubordinate, rude, she stinks to high Hrothgar, she brings no kind of income to the palace, she refuses ADAMANTLY to take any jobs to earn her OWN coin. How is this a hard decision?"

The silver-haired man scoffed, "I don't like the bitch, she took my pirate pistols and hid them from me for a day, on that same day I got attacked by trolls, it's time for her to go."

Traysek nodded, "I'm understanding it now, I just don't want to be the bad guy in this situation, and if I just throw her out without a fair chance..."

"You will be or she'll make it seem that way..." Rofdir said, earning a nod from the older brother.

Flavir snorted, " _That's_ What you're worried about?? looking like the "bad guy"? Are you serious right now?"

"Well Flavir, some of us _actually_ value our friendships, I'm just not willing to burn bridges right now, and I'm not the type to let them die either... even if they step out of line like she did." Traysek shot back with a frown. "Misty was damn adamant about killing her today, which would be fine if I didn't have the ripple effect to worry about..." Sighing, rubbing his temples, "It's a not a good situation to be in, everyone and everything will be tense."

"I'm not a cold person either, but some bridges gotta burn. For Sofia's case, her bridge was messy before it got worse. I get that you don't feel like making a decision on this, but if you think about it, maybe Sofia is the ripple and she's messing up things between you and everyone else, ever consider that?"

Traysek blinked at the statement, "Perhaps... what do you guys think I should do? any input other than mine would help right now."

"If you want to do this quick way, you could always have her taken out." Rofdir said, taking in his brother's narrowed eyes "But if you want to do this the right way, have her voted out of here."

"I tried that, twice... I don't know where she's getting all this support from. I wish I knew so they could be out too." Traysek sighed, scratching his head.

Flavir nodded slowly, before standing up with a grin. "Don't worry about that this time, put her on trial again, she won't have so much luck this time."

"And what are _you_ going to do?" Traysek asked eyebrow raised.

"What I do best, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." He said, walking toward the door, waving back at the other two. "Give me a couple of hours and I'll have what I need, later cousin."

Traysek nodded, "I'll see you in a few hours." Watching him leave the room.

After the door closed, Rofdir sighed, shaking his head. "You sure he should be handling this?"

"I'm not sure, but he seems to have a plan, let's just see where it goes..."

"Yeah, but knowing him..."

Traysek sighed, rubbing his temples again. "This is going to have a headache behind it..."

* * *

_Outside of the armory..._

Misty shifted nervously, not really wanting to go into the room where Knee-cap was probably fuming about the loss of one of his rifles.  _If he's anything like Hawke, I'll never hear the end of it,_ she thought. "Daddy, maybe  _you_ should get me a weapon and a new set of armor."

Miraak paused before the door, giving Misty a raised eyebrow, "why?"

Misty sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "well...I kinda took off with a weapon from the quartermaster and I don't think it came back with me."

"But you came back with your life..." he said slowly, folding his arms over his chest as he frowned at her, "you really think someone values a weapon over a life?"

Misty gave him a frown, "yes."

Miraak chuckled, "you fought hoards of creatures you knew nothing about with little to no fear. You've faced Alduin alone. Confronted master vampires in their own lair. Became High queen against all odds... and a..." he leaned to look in the room, "man that looks shorter than you, scares you."

Misty scowled at him, folding her arms over her chest in a huff, "you're making me sound stupid."

"If the boot fits," he said, giving her a smile, "Dii Sil, you have more courage in your little fingers than most men do. Besides, he says anything unreasonable, I'll just shout him to Oblivion. Deal?"

Misty let out a calming breath and nodded, "alright, but I'm sure most of it won't be unreasonable..." She took a deep breath and marched into the room with her head held high, pushing the fear down into her gut as she gave Knee-cap an apologetic smile, "hey... Kay... I am so, so, SO sorry about the gun... and the armor... and I totally understand if you're not willing to give me either ever again."

Kneecap narrowed his eyes at her, "Well well... I thought you'd never come back... You're right, I'm not going to GIVE you another, The boss retrieved both gun and armor from you, I'm not happy about that, I just want to let you know this." He said, pulling up a photo, "This is the gun now..." Showing the photo of what WAS a dwemer gun, now in five pieces.

Misty winced at the photo, shifting uncomfortably, "I... uh..."

"She can keep apologizing all day and that won't change anything," Miraak cut in, gently moving Misty aside as he stared down at the man, "now, will you allow her to have another set of armor and a bow for hunting for the palace storerooms, or not?"

"Dad," Misty hissed, giving the older man a glare.

"For a queen, you're extremely timid," Miraak muttered, giving her a frown.

"Only when it's my fault and could have been prevented," she growled.

"Shush honey, daddy's working," he said, patting her on the head as she glared at him before turning back to the shorter man, "well?"

Kneecap gave the older Nord narrowed eyed stare, "Sure she can have a bow,  we've got stockpiles of _those_ just not the guns, and the armor...? You break it, you buy it. Luckily the boss paid for the armor, but I did NOT allow him to pay for the gun, despite his protests... If she wants another gun, she HAS to make it, that's the way I'll forgive this...Tragedy. But as for the bow and arrows your welcome to those."

Miraak nodded, glancing at Misty, "see? Nothing scary about him. He's just a little man with a big responsibility. Kind of like you with High Queen," he said, patting her on the head, before giving her a push toward the bows, "now, be a good mal kulaas and find a bow that suits you."

Misty scowled at him as she shuffled to the rack, "you can hit him, if you want, Kay. My father's a little full of himself."

"Perks of being the first, my dear," Miraak said with a smile, glancing over a female guard wearing barely anything as she walked past, "you wouldn't happen to have any armor like that laying around, would you?"

Kneecap rose an eyebrow, "We do but that's for the wench guards, I'm not sure why you need it."

"Well, she has some amazing assets but doesn't wear much to show them off," Miraak said, motioning to Misty.

"What am I, a car?" she growled, giving him a glare, "I'm NOT wearing THAT."

"Dovah Kulaas, those are your competition. How are you going to attract a suitable man in this world when you cover yourself like a priest?"

"Daddy, men that go after women like that I don't  _want_ to attract. God only knows what kinds of diseases he might have, and if a guy doesn't like me for me, then I'm not changing who I am for him," she said, going back to looking at the bows.

"That's all well and good until you fall asleep in a cold bed," Miraak muttered, glancing at a group of soldiers as they moved past the door, "excuse me, gentlemen. How would you like to bed a female Dragonborn?"

Misty groaned, suddenly wishing a hole would open up under her feet as she ducked behind the table with weapons strewn across it, "can you just kill me for breaking that gun? That would be less painful than this. I should have just killed him like everyone else does. Damn my soft heart."

Kneecap laughed, which added to embarrassment, "Well, he's just looking out for ya, although putting you in armor like that might be counterproductive, speaking off.. your armor is being held in the Lord's office on a mannequin. Your brother repaired it after he brought you in and kept it for when you needed it again. I didn't ask nor inquire what for."

Misty frowned, "I'm just going hunting, and if it's in there and he spends most of his time in his office like I do, that means he wants to talk. Well I don't," she growled, folding her arms over her chest like a pouting child, "if he's gunna try to feed me some cockamamie bullshit about how Sofia's valued part of his group, I'll sock him in that pretty face of his," she paused, frowning at her own words, "God I do need to get laid. Ick." She gave a groaning sigh and got to her feet, rolling her shoulders, "hiding like a child isn't going to solve anything. Thanks for the bow, Kay. I'll try to bring it back and if I don't I'll send Traysek back with one of the bows Argis made me. Dragonbone bow imbued with emeralds that electrify any arrows nocked in it."

* * *

In the office, Traysek had changed into his signature crimson armor, putting the sword on his hip. He sighed at the completion of his outfit. "He said two hours, what the hell could he be doing that's worth that long of a wait..." His eyes made it over to the other mannequin, that held Misty's armor. He blinked at it for a moment, until a sudden realization hit him. Rofdir who was at the bar helping himself to a drink, turned back around to spot his brother staring at the mannequin.

"Well, It seems I forgot that I was holding her armor up here, Oh boy..." He groaned, shaking his head.

"Meaning?" The bounty hunter questioned, eyebrow raised.

"She'll want to talk about Sofia... My guess is, she's still upset that she couldn't kill her."

"Misty will be fine, besides we don't need that kind of violence here, if she can't understand that portion of it, I don't know what to tell you, bro."

Traysek nodded, walking back over to his desk. "Yeah, me neither."

A knock at the door could be heard, bringing their attention to it.

"I'm not sure if I should answer that or not...?" Traysek said, hesitant to go near the door. "Can you bro, just this once?"

Rofdir sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine... I'll grant you that, just. Once." He said, walking to the door. "Who is it?"

"Misty. Kay told me my armor was up here," Misty said, giving her father a frown as he tried to flag down another soldier, "Goddamnit, dad. Stop it! Nobody's interested and those that are, I don't wanna touch."

Miraak gave her an annoyed frown, "fine, but you have to find someone sometime unless you're going to sleep alone."

"I don't plan on sleeping at all," she growled, giving Rofdir a nod as he opened the door for her to enter.

"Because that worked out  _so_ well for you," Miraak growled, shaking his head, "Dovah Kulaas, when are you going to stop torturing yourself and denying yourself the simple pleasures in life."

"Right now, the only thing I'm denying myself is breaking your fucking jaw," she snarled, stopping and turning to glare at the Nord, "stop trying to set me up with every dick that walks by."

Miraak snorted, "I'm not trying to set you up with every dick that walks by," he huffed, giving her a smirk, "there was a Svet, a Hrolak, a Tarveius..."

"You know what the fuck I mean, old man," she growled, cutting him off as he chuckled, "stop it." She gave his grin a final glare before turning to face Traysek, "where's my armor? I'm gunna need it while I'm hunting. I don't wanna take any chances."

"Of finding a lover," Miraak muttered under his breath, getting another glare from Misty.

Traysek blinked with a wide-eyes, "It's uh... right over there." Pointing at the mannequin, before looking back at her embarrassed expression, "Does he always do that...?"

Misty sighed, "I don't know. We've only spent a max of a week together. Half of that was when I was being held captive and the other half he was teaching me those new dragon techniques."

"Speaking of," Miraak said, giving Traysek a slap on the shoulder, "how would you like to learn Dragon magic? I've already spoken to the other Dovahkendov about learning and he seemed interested."

Misty frowned at him, "you're going to teach Agamor dragon magic? Why?"

"Why not?" Miraak asked, folding his arms over his chest, "I've already taught you, and it would be a great opportunity for the two of you to get to know one another a little more... intimately..."

Misty shook her head, heading for the mannequin, "no! Hell no! Not happening in any world."

"Yes, yes. Molag Bal ain't got shit on him and his deviant ways," Miraak said, rolling his eyes. He glanced at Traysek with narrowed eyes, "are you  _sure_ you think of her only as a sister? I mean, look at those hips huh. Perfect for gripping."

Misty's face turned six shades of red as she turned to throw a boot at him, "stop talking about me like that!" she shrieked, her voice going high.

Miraak chuckled, catching and tossing the boot back at her, "I just like to make sure. It hurts a father's heart so to see his pride and joy unhappy," he said, dramatically putting the back of his hand against his forehead.

Misty scowled at him, "try looking in a mirror," she growled, jerking the top off the mannequin, "if you want to kill him, again, I'm willing to look the other way."

Traysek rubbed the back of his head, feeling his face heat up, "Um... I'm not sure how to respond to that, he's your old man, thank the gods he hasn't met mine yet." He said as a deviant smirk crept on Rofdir's face, as Traysek turned to Miraak, "If I can do that with Fire magic, I'll be more than happy to."

"Actually, My brother was just telling me about that fight, with you and Sofia... He was awed by your magic he said, said it matched the pretty color in your hair."

"Who said that?!!" Traysek yelled, throwing a book at him. "Don't go making stuff up!"

Rofdir gave Miraak a smirk with a wink, "But you always speak so highly of her, if I didn't know better, I'd say your oogling her strength." 

"Again stop making stuff up!!" Throwing another book at him, which Rofdir ducked under. "You pick _NOW_ to be the annoying little brother?! serious??"

"I bet it was more than her strength he was oogling," Miraak muttered, chuckling and catching the ball of fire Misty threw at him, "now, now. Is that any way to treat your father? It's a compliment."

"No, it's not! It's gross! You're gross," Misty hissed, gathering up her armor.

"So, you're saying that he's not an attractive man?" Miraak asked, giving her a smirk.

"I plead the fifth."

"That means yes," Miraak grinned.

"That's not what I said," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"But you're not denying it," he pointed out, making her frown harder.

"I hate you," she hissed, grinding her teeth.

"Wait, wait, you're right. You two can't be together," Miraak said, looking at his nails, "not indoors, anyway. Wouldn't want you two's lovemaking to kill everyone inside by bringing down the house."

Misty's face turned bright red again as she shook her head, "God, why?"

Chuckling could be heard from above, as the Redguard turned his attention to the giggling fairy on the chandelier. "He's got a point you know..."

"Oh don't you even start!" Pointing up at her.

Rofdir nodded, "Indeed, besides you need to kill some time anyway before the meeting, whenever Flavir gets done with whatever he's doing."

"I don't need to kill time like that, why are you BOTH doing this right now?? please stop." Traysek begged, his face feeling like it was on fire at this point.

"But I thought you liked them tied up? I know you Sadists get off to that kind of action." Rofdir smirked, getting a groan from the elder brother.

"By my father's name Rofdir, why are you doing this?? do you want me to kill you? is that it?!" Earning a laugh from the bounty hunter.

"Anybody touches me with a fucking rope and y' all are gunna lose more than a building," Misty growled, heading for the railing, "I'm leaving before my male parental unit starts using mind bend to make us do anything."

"There's an idea," Miraak hummed, putting his finger to his chin.

"FUCK. NO!" Misty growled, leaping over the railing to land in the area below, "he's all yours, Traysek," she called, waving up at the redguard, "I'm going hunting before it gets too late. Bye!"

Traysek went wide-eyed, "Wait, what?! No, come back! I can't deal with this level of awkward by myself!!" He called out. As she kept running.

"Unless you want to help me hunt, you're on your own. Bye!" She said, quickly making her way through the doors leading out of the Lord's Quarters.

"You're just going to let a fine piece of ass like that leave your home without someone strong to have her back? Huh. Maybe you're not the man she makes you out to be," Miraak said, looking disappointed, "but, what should I expect. A strong woman needs a strong man and you're obviously, not that."

 Traysek rose an eyebrow at him, as Rofdir nodded in agreement.

"You gonna stay there and take that or you do have a hunt to go to? be the hunter the world needs you to be."

"I hate you both so much right now..." Traysek growled, walking over to the railing. "Besides I still have to wait on Flavir."

Rofdir waved him off, "He'll be fine, if he gets back here before you do, I'll tell him you went to some big hunting event. Now I believe you've got game to find."

"You know you don't mean the deer... do you?"

"No sir I do not..."

Traysek groaned loudly, making his way out of his office. Silmeria followed him out of the room, trying to catch up. With both now gone Rofdir nodded with a smirk.

"How long do you think they'll be gone for?"

Miraak shrugged, "depends on how long your brother can stand Malyolpeyt's fury. She needs someone to talk to that isn't me and won't judge her too harshly. She has so few that will be completely honest with her. I just hope the love bug doesn't bite too hard," he said with a chuckle. 

* * *

Misty bent over to tighten her boots, shooting up straight when someone wolf whistled at her from the other side of the room.  _Goddamnit dad,_ she snarled in her head, turning to give a group of guards a glare, "don't you have a fucking wall to hold up," she snarled, moving to put her back to the wall before bending down, once again to tighten her boots, "mother fucker telling everyone I'm available and shit. Fucking ass. I shoulda just left him in Apocrypha to rot."

 The soldiers kept giving the bedroom eyes until they caught a glimpse of their boss walking towards Misty from a side she couldn't see him, straightening their postures up. One of them still was, until he got hit in the ribs by another, getting him to change his posture.

"What the hell is wrong with your father and my brother?" He asked her, surprising the Redhead.

Misty yelped, almost falling over, "fuck!" she gasped, shaking her head as she put her hand to her chest, "fuck if I know. My dad's been trying to get every dick in a five-mile radius in my bed. I don't know what the hell he's trying to do. I probably shouldn't have told him that I felt lonely. That'll teach me to keep my mouth shut," she huffed, fixing the bow going across her chest and the quiver on her rear, "so, you here to ask me what my dad's malfunction is or are you coming along?"

Traysek shrugged, "Eh... both, I've got a few hours to kill anyway, I figure this would be a good time for me get out while I can. Ever get that feeling when you've been home too long?" He asked her.

Misty sighed, "every day," she said, nodding toward the doors as she swung the large bag onto her back, "here's hoping this thing holds more than a few pelts and a single elk."

"Well I've been able to carry an entire body in there once, with a greatsword, and a few other weapons, so it should hold fine." He chuckled.

Misty nodded, "good. Let's see if I can still skin a deer, shall we?" She said, heading out the front doors.

Silmeria lands on his shoulder, with a huff. "Why did you leave me with those two??"

Traysek eye's widened, "You didn't say you were coming, otherwise I wouldn't have. " He said, grinning. "This little red ball of happy is Silmeria, Silmeria this is Misty."

"Hello! I helped you in blackreach, you probably don't remember me."

Misty nodded, "you're right. I don't remember you. All I remember is a pain, actually... and failure," Misty sighed as they stepped out into the afternoon light, "but I digress. Nice to meet you, Sil, or should I say, soul. That's what Sil means in Dovahzul and I hardly ever use people's full names."

"The same to you Misty, I'm glad I finally got to meet the "Sister" he's talked to me about.," Sil said, grinning, before inching closer to Traysek's ear. "She's a lot nicer than the other ones, are you sure you view her _only_ as a sister... The old man might be on to something." She whispered with a deviant grin.

Traysek felt his neck and face heat up, "Yes I'm sure! now stop askin'!"

"Your so cute when your embarrassed~" She teased grinning at Misty after. "You can't see the blush, but it's there... His face feels hot."

"He's a dragon. He's supposed to be hot," she said, gritting her teeth when she realized what she said, "well, the deer won't come to us. Let's rock and roll, folks."

They left through the tunnel leading out into the tundra, leaving the annoyances in the palace behind them, if only for a few hours.


	13. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Traysek go for a hunt

The light beat down over the tundra, making the usually cooler plains warm. Deer grazed in the fields, unaware of the hunters creeping closer in the taller grass. One of the deer raised it's head, casually looking around before going back to eating dried grass. Another deer lifted its head, it's ears turning around on its head as it listened before an arrow struck it in the side of the head, dropping it where it stood and throwing the other deer into a panic. Misty stood, taking aim at another deer before loosing the arrow as she hissed, "Kaan Grah Dun." The arrow sped up, hitting a second deer so hard it fell, rolling head over hooves before snapping its neck on a jutting rock. Misty sighed, putting the bow back on her back before walking toward the closer dead deer, "I missed this," she said, pulling an antler knife from her hip and kneeling down beside the carcass, starting on the skinning and butchering the deer without hesitation.

Traysek nodded with a grin, drawing out his engraved bow, notching a ruby arrow. "I bet. You seem to be having some fun." aiming towards another deer, before letting the arrow fly, catching skull of the animal, send it crashing to the ground. The Redguard walked up to the animal and began skinning it. "It's been that long for you huh?"

"Uh... let's see," She said, ripping the guts from the deer's chest cavity, "probably since a month before S'ariq took me. They wouldn't really let me go hunting in case S'ariq was nearby. Not that I wanted to anyway, but still. Then I became queen and didn't have time to hunt. I still got to butcher the deer, but that was few and far between too," she said, pushing her fist between the skin and the meat.

"I see," Traysek said, slicing away the organ of the deer, "And silver boy doesn't let you leave the palace at all, or without 10- to 20 guards following since then. I can't imagine not being able to go outside on my on will like that anymore, I wouldn't be able to do it. Too much of the world to still see." He said, taking off the leg of the carcass. "Nah, the only thing you need to worry about out here... well... the usual bandits, and then there's the faceless...." He said, cringing at the word.

Misty nodded, "I'm just playing this world like I did when I first started in my Skyrim. Like it's a new game I got from the store. Cautious and damned near scared of everything," she said, wiping her brow, putting a streak of blood across it, "besides, if I need to know on the fly, I can probably look them up in my phone. Convenience at it's finest." She lay the pelt out on the sides, deciding not to skin it completely before butchering the meat off it in large hunks that she stuffed in the bag. "I hate to say it so I don't jinx myself, but I'm surprised nobody's called me. They probably figured I have my hands full here trying to get home."

"Gods I can imagine the temper tantrum being thrown at the castle right now." Traysek chuckled.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I told Riordan that Hawke was fired so the only one there that should be having a tantrum would be... Ma'rahka," she said with a frown as she finished skinning the deer, "that boy doesn't have much of a temper but once he's set off, it's like the New Years in New York. Lots of explosions, lots of loud noise, and somebody gets hurt bad or locked up. Usually, it's Solitar because he likes to push buttons that he shouldn't, but I think Agamor got too much of a target put on his back."

"Agamor will be alright, Ma'rahka's a scary kid, but he's got nothing on that stubbornness. Trust me," Traysek said, removing the hide and antlers. "I'm surprised you wanted me to come with you, I figured you were a bit miffed about the fight still." 

"I won. What's there to be miffed about? She'll know better than to pick a fight with me, or she should. If she doesn't, I meant what I said about killing her and I don't putts around about that shit anymore. I learned early on when I took the throne not to let shit like that slide or they walk all over you. And I get enough of my mother and Hawke treating me like a Goddamned doormat. " she said, starting on the second deer, "I have to keep telling myself, though, that this isn't my world and things are done differently here or I'll end up destroying it and the people in it. I don't want to do that, and I don't want to leave a mess for you to clean up after I'm gone, but there's only so much rope of sanity I have left and it's getting shorter and shorter every day." She paused, looking at the guts of the deer but not really seeing it, "Dad's right, though. This may be a good opportunity to clear my head before going back to the chaos of my life. I just wish he'd stop trying to get every Wang, dick, and Johnson in my bed. Seriously."

Traysek sighed, nodding. "Well, it's not like you know a lot a people out here in this timeline, You hate Agamor, and the Inigo and Kaidan of this timeline is different. I get the feeling if whatever he has planned doesn't work out, he very well may try to bend will shout on us, or gods forbid... the entire room..." He said his eyes going wide.

Misty snorted, "I'd like to see him try. One of the first things he taught me was how to counteract anything that has to do with twisting my mind to do what someone else wants," she said, giving Traysek a smirk, "I might teach it to you just to be safe. He's got a fucking hard-on for you and me getting it on." She paused, turning her mouth down in a frown, "besides that, you fucked Sofia, which makes you damaged goods, riddled with disease, in my book. Gross."

Traysek couldn't help but feel slightly offended by that, putting a hand up to his chest. "Now that's just hurtful, I'm sure you've slept with someone just as bad in your harem. Didn't one of them bed a hagraven?" 

Misty rolled her eyes, "mine isn't with me constantly and his death damn sure wouldn't cause a 'ripple'," she growled, jerking too hard on the skin and ripping it, "damn."

Traysek frowned, "ripple?" What are you-" he paused, remembering what he said after that fight, facepalming. "ooooh... That... Oh, you poor misguided woman..." He said shaking his head. "Her dying WOULD but not like you think..." 

Misty rolled her eyes, using the rip as an endpoint for the pelt and ripping it completely off the deer in a single jerk, "don't care. It's your world, not mine. If you want a whore running around fucking everyone and everything, that's on you. I have nothing to do with her unless she gets in my face again, then I'm putting her down like the bitch in heat she is." She stuffed the pelt into the bag before taking a calming breath and starting to butcher the meat, "if you don't want people to misunderstand you, you need to start speaking clearly and more concise and choose your words more carefully or it'll cause more than just a ripple. Most people will only hear half of what you say or only what they want to hear. Making your words pointed and detailed makes it hard for those people to contradict you at a later date," she said, frowning as she dropped the meat into the bag, "not that that'll stop them from trying."

"Yeah, well... people already do, too late for a take back now." He shrugged, "Look  I offered a refuge, a safe haven for those that needed it, I'm not one to turn anyone away as long as they can get along and or help maintain. I haven't let her get away with anything she's just not around me, for me to say anything. She's been kicked out and exiled before. Only to come back on her hands and knees," He sighed, finishing the cuts on the deer. "I only kept her around for Agamor, but even that's proving to be more trouble than it's worth... I should've left her in those stables." 

"Yeah, you should have. I mean, what kind of dumbass get so drunk that they get naked and ends up outside of whiterun at the stables like that. It's disgusting," she growled, finishing skinning the deer, "I've never been that drunk a day in my life..." she paused, furrowing her brows at the edge of the pelt, "matter of fact... last night was the first time I've been drunk in... almost a year. I never have time or the energy to even attempt to get drunk anymore... I don't really have time for anything anymore, now that I think about it." She let out a sad sigh and shook her head, pushing down the sharp pain in her chest.

Traysek shook his head with a frown, "And you wondered why I didn't take the throne... It doesn't seem like a fair trade. Life seems good enough without the crown. not worth the boredom." 

"I wasn't about to let Ulfric or Elisif have the throne, not after seeing Skyrim both ways, and it's not so much boring as... annoying and tedious. It's mostly paperwork; shipment orders, citizen requests, Jarl requests, letters from random people either complimenting how I'm doing or insulting me. More of the insults than compliments, to be honest. That's not including supplies for the keep itself, accounting of the castle treasury, guest ledgers, ambassadors from the other countries. Not to mention trying to be the mother of a destructive hoard of demons," she let out a tired sigh, taking a seat on the ground as she looked up at Whiterun on the horizon with the sun setting behind it, "I can't even remember the last time we all sat down to have a family dinner like we used to when I was still adventuring. That meal I cooked the other night was the first one I've cooked in... almost a year. I'm happy it turned out. I was a little worried I had forgotten _how_ to cook." 

"Traysek nodded, "Understanding that, but you still prove my point. as for your duties, your advisors are supposed to be the ones shouldering the work, not you so much. figured you'd be going to endless meetings, but as for the paperwork, that's for the advisor to take care of... what was Hawke doing while he did most of the work? because it doesn't seem like he did his job too well if YOU had to do everything." 

Misty frowned, "I've developed a lack of trust, even among the people I've traveled with since first coming to Skyrim. I figure if I don't do it, no one will," she said, giving another tired sigh as she hugged her legs, watching the sun set behind the city, "unfortunately, that state of mind is running me ragged and my mind is so... fucked up that I can't concentrate on anything long enough to enjoy it before thinking about the letter I haven't sent out, or the supply shipment that hasn't made it to its destination yet, or if the decision I made was right, or how long before Ulfric sends another letter, or when Igmund will show up on my doorstep again. Will I get to meditate in the temple, or will the fucking thalmor justicar interrupt me, yet again to talk about taking down the Talos worshippers, even though I already said five times that morning that it wouldn't happen." She paused, her anger starting to bubble again as she took a deep calming breath, "I've spent the last six months fending off Ulfric and Elisif, not to mention trying to keep the Thalmor OUT of Skyrim and trying to set up treaties and agreements between the countries for supply shipments monthly. Every time I talk about just having them executed, fucking Hawke comes out with a big, fat, 'oh no. That'll cause more trouble in the long run. Just ignore them and let them be'. That's ninety percent of the reason you saying killing Sofia would cause a ripple flipped my bitch switch, because I've been hearing the same Goddamned thing from Hawke," She shook her head, rubbing at her temples, "just thinking about the mess I'll go home to is giving me a headache."

Traysek sighed, "Well he's got a point... without liable reason to execute them, it  _would_ cause a problem. In Ulfrics case, we're looking at another rebellion, this time against you. Then in the defense of Elisif, the imperial legion will be at your door with the thalmor around the corner. I can agree with that being problematic, but..." Taking note of her scowl, "Look Misty, her death would cause a problem, not so much to you, probably get a few glare and stares. But It's _my_ palace, I let it happen when I could've stopped it.  _I_ would feel the ripple, not you. Agamor would make sure I would, when he's giving his heartfelt speech about how "We lost a family member" and "He could've stopped this and didn't and now she's gone!" that would end with me walking out or punching him in that rugged jaw of his." Traysek finished with, taking a deep breath. "All that aside, it would be pretty sad if she DID die, not in a way that it would have me in tears, no. But in a way that I KNEW her, we had each other's backs. we were friends before all of this, so yeah it would leave ping of pain. Same thing for you, if someone took a knife to Hawke's guts, you'd be upset about that, wouldn't you?" He asked, unsure of her response.

Misty thought about it before huffing, "I wouldn't cry about it..." she frowned at her own words, "yeah I would. But only because we've been together since I came to Skyrim. Literally within days of me being here. I wouldn't even call him a friend anymore, really. It'd be like going to a relative's funeral that you've known for a long time." She thought for a few moments, listening to the mammoths walking in the distance. The grunts of the giants as they herded their livestock. A fox giving chase to a rabbit before the pathetic creature squealed its final breath. The wind through the tundra, howling around the caves and rocks. Water flowing not far from where they were. She took a deep breath and nodded, "fine. For you, zeymah, I won't kill her," she said getting to her feet and dusting herself off before turning to face him, "that said, I would like your full permission to put the bitch in her place when she's being a nuisance. She won't have enough life left to speak, but she'll have enough to push through and live."

 Traysek rubbed his chin with a nod, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, however, you probably won't have to. in a couple of hours, She might be out of there. According to Flavir anyway." He smiled before he heard sounds of someone whimpering nearby. "Shhh... you hear that?" He said, looking around, "That whimpering...?" 

Misty frowned, drawing her weapons as she nodded, "yeah," she said, glancing around, "I'm not taking any chances. Your world is fucked up. Not as fucked up as my real life world, but fucked up enough."

Traysek drew out his sword and diamond dagger, "Just be careful, that sound means a lot  out here, it could be someone in trouble with bandits, or it could be creatures mimicking that sound, like a maneater or gods forbid, a Dryad." He shuddered, as they moved towards the sound. 

When both Dragonborn reached the source of the sound, they found a woman strung up on a tree, with cuts all over her body. They also found a man laying the field next to her, with his throat cut, lifeless. Traysek walked up to the injured woman and cuts her from the tree. 

"What happened here?? who did this??" He asked her, getting a weak groan from her. 

"Dragon... born... Please... my child... They took my child...." She wheezed out, looking at the deceased man on the ground. "Our child... *cough* please you can't let them have him..."

Traysek rose an eyebrow "Who took him? are they close?" 

"They were black hooded bandits... I couldn't see their faces..." She wheezed, widening his eyes.

"The Faceless..." He growled in realization, "Did you see where they went?" 

The injured woman pointed in a direction. "T-they took him there... to the lunar forge... P-please before it's too late... ugh." She fainted after. 

Misty furrowed her brow, "why do I get the feeling this has trap written all over it?" she muttered, looking off toward the lunar forge as she gripped the handle of her swords and swallowed.  _I survived Blackreach, but if these Faceless are anything like what I dealt with down there..._ She took a deep breath, crossing herself as she said a quick prayer, pushing down the memories of a few days ago. "What are we going to do with her while we're rescuing her kid?"

"Since she's passed out I'll move her out of sight, as for the corpse we'll figure that out later." He said, hiding her in a bush. "This should do, let's go find the kid." 

Misty nodded, "let's show these mother fuckers what a couple of agitated Dragonborns can do," she said with a smirk, following him toward the Lunar Forge.

* * *

They flanked around the forge, moving to crouch on a cliff overlooking the actual forge area. Misty frowned at the child tied up against the wall while a couple of people with black hoods over their entire head walked around him. "Why Faceless? Why not, hood heads?"

Traysek frowned at them, "That's not why their faceless, it's what's under the hoods that make them that way. I've...seen what's under the hoods." He shuddered, shaking his head. "We should move closer, it seems to only be a few of them." He said, inching toward them.

Misty wrinkled her nose, "famous last words," she muttered, following his lead, "if I die because of this, I'm going to kill you."

Traysek gave a whispering chuckle, before he vanished in front of her, and reappeared behind one of them crouched down. The circling masked bandits stopped their movement, as the seemingly female faceless approached the boy, pinching his cheeks. 

"So soft and tender..." Her raspy voice cooed, as the boy angrily struggled against the ropes. 

"Oww! stop it! help! Someone, please!" The boy cried, earning laughter from other bandits. 

"His face has the perfect...innocence, it will make a fine replacement for you." 

The female faceless drew a dagger, widening the boy's eyes. "Wait no! someone help!" 

"Ok!" a tiny voice rang out, before the sound of something hollow hit, following the thud of one of the bandits. The masked bandits turned around to find their man on the ground, twitching. The cloak spell fades, and they find the Redguard standing there with a fairy on his shoulder with a grin. 

"I heard there was a party of faces today, I didn't think this is what they meant." He joked with a taunting smile. 

The female faceless gave a low growl, "Dragonborn..." 

"You know me?" He rose an eyebrow, flipping the blades in hand as the bandits began to draw their weapons. 

"I want his face boss! let me have it! please!" One of the larger faceless begged, earning a scowl from the Redguard. 

"He's all yours... make sure to take care of the body." The female faceless nodded. 

The large masked bandit charged at Traysek with battleax, swinging down. Traysek sidestepped the ax blow, evading another. He counters the bandit with twirling stab on the side of the abdomen, staggering the faceless. When he went down from the blow, Traysek brought his sword down on his neck taking his head from his shoulders.

Misty snorted as she stood, "show off," she muttered with a smirk, "Dovah Viing." Ethereal wings appeared on her back as she lept from the cliff, gliding over the battle before inhaling, "Mulaag Klo Fus," she shouted as the wings disappeared, rocketing to the ground. She landed hard on one of the bandits, shattering the earth beneath him as his body buckled under the force of her attack, instantly killing him under the crushing weight. She stood straight, taking a fighting stance over the dead faceless with a smirk, "there's a party at the forge and I'm not invited? Rude. Too bad for you my favorite part of being Dragonborn is crashing parties such as these." 

"There's more of these freaks?? Kill them!" the boss ordered, as the remaining forces charged at them. Silmeria scowled, hopping off of Traysek shoulder and began firing bolts of lightning at them, nailing a few in the chest. She then changed it up, blasting them with a toxic bug swarm that made the few caught inside panic and flail around. Traysek in the heat of the confusion, moved in, slicing throats and dismembering limbs as he moved towards the boss. He threw his dagger into one of them, freeing his hand up. He catches a glimpse of Misty fighting off a couple of them, noticing the two bandits approaching from a side she couldn't see. He parried the blow of the closest one, bashing him with the butt of his sword, and built up a fire spell. He then unleashed a flame wave at the ambushing bandits, cutting them in half and burning them to ash in the process. Traysek turned around and noticed Sil having trouble with a couple of bandits, and took a deep inhale. 

" **FAAS ZAH FRUL!** " He roared, his thu'um becoming a banshee scream, killing the two bandits that stopped to cover their ears. The faceless leader backed away slowly, as Traysek smirked, "Oh we're running now...? I don't think so." Traysek chuckled, taking another deep breath  **"SAH VOKUN VIIK..."** His tone going dark, before a shadowy figure rose out of his shadow, smirking when it looked like Traysek himself. "Get them." He ordered, the shadow rushing towards them with a blade in its hands.

Misty winced at the scream, her eyes going wide as the black shadow shot out from Traysek's shadow, wrapping itself around the bandits as they screamed, trying to get away from the danger. Misty glanced at Traysek, furrowing her brow at the slight change in his appearance before giving a yelp at an arrow piercing her shoulder. "Fuck," she growled, jerking the arrow from her shoulder as she turned and inhaled, "YOL AG VEN!" she shouted, wrapping the bandit in a cyclone of flame as she hurried to the child. The boy gave her wide, fearful eyes as she knelt beside him. She gave him her best motherly smile as she drew a dagger from her boot, "I'm going to cut you free, okay sweetie?" she said, moving slowly to cut the ropes from his arms. She took his hand, helping him to his feet as she held the dagger out to him, "you need to watch our backs now, okay? I'm trusting you to, and stay close. We don't want to have to rescue you twice now, do we?"

The little boy slowly nodded, glancing at the shadow ripping apart the bandits, as the female faceless began to flee. Traysek pursued the bandit with a twisted grin. "Hey wait, you forgot something!" 

"Another time, he's too strong!" She panted, sprinting at this point with Traysek hot on her heels. 

"Let's see what's under the hood!" He called out, still chasing. 

"Noooooo!" 

Misty turned, pulling the boy against her in an attempt to cover his eyes as she frowned, "TRAYSEK!" she shouted, trying to get his attention before it went too far, "Wahl yol Horvutah," she shouted, throwing up a firewall between him and the bandit, "Yol ag ven!" The fire swirled around the bandit, consuming her in flames as she screamed through the roar. "Hokoron Ag," she shouted, setting the bandits that were still living aflame as she gently stroked the boy's hair, humming to him like she did to her children when they were frightened. "We're done here," she said, her voice firm as she looked at Traysek with golden eyes.

The shadow sensing the blood lust from her stare, teleported to his side, growling with his teeth showing, focusing it's dark orange slit eyes on her. Traysek sheathing the sword with a sigh looked back at her with the same slit expression. 

"That was short-lived, I was just getting into this." Traysek rolled his eyes, glancing at the shadow's hard glare on her. " **VO!** " Dispelling the shadow. As the shadow slowly descended it shot misty on final nasty look. 

 **"Weak...."** it spoke surprising her before it left completely. 

Her eyes flashed back to green as she stepped away from the boy, leaning down as she held him by the shoulders and gave him a smile, "there, see? All gone. Now, let's take you back to your mama, hmm? Maybe we'll get you two somewhere safe and get y'all fixed up," she said, furrowing her brows at the rope burns around the boy's wrists before covering them with her hands, letting her healing magic glow pink against his skin. The boy watched with curiosity for a few seconds before pulled her hands away and stood straight, holding her hand out toward him, "come on kiddo."

The boy stammered out, "Is... is my father still alive...? they promised me they'd let him live if I went with them." 

Traysek sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father... he didn't make it, I'm sorry, kid." He apologized, the boy starting to cry, "Your mother is still alive, just in bad condition..." 

"M-my mother? she's alive too? I thought they left her for dead."

"She's in a safe place at the moment, well a hidden one, she'll be happy to know the little boy is alive and well."

Misty gave the boy a hug as she knelt down in front of him, "you were so brave. Your father would be so proud of you, honey," she said, wiping away the tears as she smiled at him, "he'll also want you to take care of your mother. You're the man of the house now and you have to be brave for her, yes? But I want you to always remember, it's okay to cry when things get to be too much. Just promise me you won't try to take on more than you can handle," she said, her own words hitting her as the boy nodded, "good," she stood, taking his hand, "let's go get your mama."

* * *

 Traysek on the walk back was experiencing headaches, but's not the pain itself that was bothering him.

" **She's weak for stopping our fun** " the shadow's voice rang in his head. " **I wanted to see that faceless bitch writhe in her own blood, and she ruined everything!**

"Gods are you done?!" He yelled out, louder than he intended to. "Sorry about that." 

" **Don't apologize to the pleb fool, you should be furious right now!"**

"Again shut up!" He growled this time with his canines extended. 

Misty gave him a raised eyebrow over her shoulder, barely listening to the boy talk about the things his family did on holidays at home, as they walked.  _What's he going on about? I haven't said anything._ She took a deep breath and nodded, leaning slightly to give the boy a smile, "can you walk up here by yourself for a few seconds? I have to talk adult business with my friend." She gave the boy a pat on the head as she dropped back to walk beside Traysek, keeping her eyes on the boy and the surrounding area for danger, "you keep screaming shut up, I'm going to start taking it personally," she said, trying to make light of it.

Traysek sighed, turning to her with a tired smile. "You know that shout I used the one that.... mirrored me?" 

' **Other me what are you doing?? do not mention me!'**

"Let's just say the shout has a drawback, that allows him to... talk to me." 

**'Congrats she thinks your crazy now, you happy?'**

Misty thought for a few moments before nodding, "like actual words or just grunting and growling? From where I was standing, that thing looked like a demon."

"It... Was." He said, Shifting uncomfortably "He or it... Is a manifestation of my darkness, my negativity..." Traysek admitted, "Herma-mora showed me how to bring it out. Unfortunately, he didn't warn me about the drawback." He said as flashes of him laughing evilly holding a hot iron, jabbing it his victim's chest, along with him smashing limbs with a club played in his head. He shook away the memory.

 **'Ahh those were good days, I think I can still hear those traitors screaming."**  

Traysek took a deep breath, "it shouldn't be a problem, the voice usually fades. nothing to worry about, promise." He said with a grin. "I'm alright."

' **It's going to take three hours, other me, you know that."**

At that he didn't answer, he just got quiet and sighed. "And it's mad at you for stopping the fight." 

Misty rolled her eyes, "it can get in line. Not the only person pissed at me about the things I do. That's my life story summed up in a few words from the time of my conception, really," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she scanned the area. She inhaled, taking in the distant scent of rain, the musk of deer and the closer scent of blood and fresh meat, "well, if it gets to be too much, let me know, or better yet, let my dad know. He probably knows some magic to stifle it, assuming that's what you want," she glanced at him then, taking note of the pain creasing his forehead slightly, "besides that, if anything in this world scared me, I wouldn't have gone to Blackreach alone. Some would say, I'm not smart enough to know when to be scared but, here I am because of it."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Silmeria said, pointing at the corpse with a diamond dagger stuck into it. 

Traysek rubbed the back of his head, "Oh right, can't leave that behind, one sec." Walking over to the lifeless bandit, yanking the knife out of his chest, sheathing it. When he turned around to walk back, the same faceless corpse slowly stood up, with a dagger in his hand. 

"Watch out!" The fairy warned as the large man brought his dagger down. 

"Raaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" He roared, until the booming sound of thunder rumbled the area, the attacker now with a hole in his chest, spat up blood through the hood. 

"Really give yourselves away with all the yelling, you know that," Traysek said, holding a hand near his chest where the hole was, with lighting still crackling around the fingers. 

The faceless dropped dead for real this time, and Traysek sighed. "Glad it's really over, these guys have a habit of playing dead." Catching up to Misty and the kid. 

* * *

They reached the area where they had first found the mother as she stumbled out of the bush Traysek tossed her in, looking dazed and confused. 

"MAMA!" the boy cried out, running toward his mother as she turned, the two crashing together in a chorus of crying and sobbing.

Misty's heart hurt watching the two, feeling a little homesick for her own brood. "He's only got minor rope burns but I took care of them before we got here," she said, glancing at the man's body laying not far from them, "if you want, we can dig a grave for your husband before heading to safety, unless you have somewhere else to lay him to rest."

The woman nodded with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, this means so much, I thought it was the end for us all." 

Traysek smiled at the scene, watching both parent and child embrace each other. in this warm moment, a voice chuckled to him.

" _ **How touching... too bad though, we know it will NEVER** **happen**..."_

He retained a smile, but his eyes were now devoid of life, shaking the thought away. This didn't go unnoticed by the other Dragonborn. But for now, Misty's focus went back to mother and child. 

She motioned the two away, deciding to take charge of the situation, "here, we'll take you somewhere safe and when we have a couple of shovels or a horse, we'll come back and get the body," she offered, moving to stand near the man's broken and torn body. She swallowed the bile rising in the back of her throat at the scene before inhaling, "if you like, I'll say a quick prayer for him." The woman gave a nod, holding her son in her arms as Misty closed her eyes and crossed herself, "Arkay, father of the dead, accept our prayers on behalf of this man who hath perished this day _,_  and grant him an entrance into the land of light and joy; Akatosh, Father of all, we pray to you for him _,_  and for all those whom we love but see no longer. Grant to them eternal rest. Let light perpetual shine upon them in the halls of Soverngard. May his soul and the souls of all the departed, through the mercy of the devines, rest in peace. Amen." She crossed herself again and turned to give the woman a smile, "let's get to safety before it gets too dark."

Traysek walked up to the body and knelt in front of it, uttering a prayer in his native tongue before rising up again. "Yeah, I'll take care of the funeral, I'll give him one fit for a king." He smiled, snapping his fingers. The body caught flame and Traysek stepped back. "That should do it. I'll give you the ashes when it's said and done, so you may take him with you wherever you go." 

"T-thank you Dragonborn." The mother thanked with tears in her eyes, watching the funeral pyre take place.

Misty stared at the flames, memories of past funerals and lost lives circling in her mind. She swallowed, the tears for those lost hitting her hard, burning her eyes and twisting her heart. She inhaled, closing her eyes as [The Prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLGB-XQWRqo), the song she had sung at Kodlak's funeral, resonated in her heart and out her mouth, coming naturally as if she were breathing. She sang to the fire, to the mother and child the man left behind, the warriors that had been lost throughout time, the dreams that never came true, to the warriors that feasted and sparred in Soverngarde. She could almost feel them smiling at her as she opened her eyes, watching the flames dance over the crumbling body, ending the song as softly as she started it. The crickets chirped as the heat from the fire-kissed their skin, almost as if the man were telling them that everything will be alright. She lowered her eyes to her wrists, the scarred flesh almost shining in the firelight.  _You have survived where others have fallen,_ they seemed to say, reminding her that she was strong. She took another deep breath, the fire crackling snapping her out of it for half a second to realize she had been crying, but for who? The woman who now had to raise her son on her own, who lost her husband to butchers? The people whose lives had been lost during the war and Alduin's existence? Herself? She shook her head, wiping the tears away with a sigh, "I have to call Kaidan," she muttered, looking at the mother hugging her son as the two sobbed for their loss, "and my kids."

The Redguard had his smoking pipe out and was now pulling on it, as he watched the flames burn. His memories past and present flashed, both good times and bad. But oddly at this time, he felt at peace, not only from the heat of the fire. But that the ones responsible for the injustice were taken care of? or maybe the thrill he had today. He felt relieved, but why? Perhaps it didn't matter at the moment, but one thing's for certain. He glanced back at Misty. ' _When the time comes I'll be ready and I won't be the only one it seems.'_

**_'If Satakal's prediction doesn't come to pass.'_ **

"Aye." He whispered, slowly nodding his head.

The fire died and they gathered up some of the ashes in a small pouch, handing it to the woman with reverence before heading off to Whiterun, where the mother said they were headed. The walk was silent but strangely, not awkward or thick with unsaid words. It was peaceful. The stars sparkled down at them as the moon shown brightly in the sky. Misty stared at the moon, gauging how long until the next full moon, her anxiety crashing into her chest as if a rock was thrown at her. She swallowed, shaking the thought from her head, "when's the next full moon?" she asked, pulling a bottle from her satchel and pulling the cork on it. The smell would have made her gag if it weren't for the wolf in her giving a growl of hunger. 

Traysek blinked at the question for a second before raising an eyebrow, "Not too sure, although Agamor usually keeps an eye on that kind of thing, being a werewolf and all. I swear if you go into heat on our way back, the nearest humping tree is miles that way." He joked, pointing in the opposite direction.

Misty gave him a glare, downing the potion in a few swallows before coughing, "unless you have a nose like a wolf, my state of being doesn't concern you," she said, stuffing the bottle back in her satchel, "usually I spend those days either with Farkas down at Mammoth Manor, or in my real life world to avoid any... 'mishaps'." She paused for a second, narrowing her eyes at him, "why is that the first thing your mind jumps to, anyway? I mean you're not wrong, but it's not the kind where I just start humping every dick with legs I see." She furrowed her brows, thinking of how Farkas described it, "it's more of a... pheromone I give off. Farkas said that my normal scent becomes more prominent and laced with... pheromones that tells a male I'm ready to mate, or some shit like that. Either way, my father trying to set me up like he is isn't helping, or the best option." She rubbed the back of her neck, "shit, Farkas doesn't walk away from it without almost being severely injured. I'd hate to think what I'd do to an actual human in my current state. Aaaaaaand, once again, I'm talking too much. I really need to work on that."

Traysek gave her glare a smirk, "I know all there is about werewolves, I was one myself once, around the time we first met actually. Gods that anger was hard to control. That coupled with my Redguard blood was... troublesome." He said, rubbing the back of his neck at a certain incident. "I loved it at first, but I couldn't sleep really, that gets to you after awhile. I retained some of those senses though, like the smell, and hearing for one." 

Misty nodded, "it's not the lack of sleep that gets to me so much, since I didn't hardly sleep at all before and I had a temper before so that isn't the issue," she paused for a second, "if someone who opposes me finds out I'm a werewolf, that's it and my climb to the top was for nothing. And even if I cure myself, it wouldn't matter. Besides," she lowered her eyes to her feet as she walked, "Farkas refused to get cured for me, even after both Vilkas and I begged him to. I don't want him to feel like he stayed a wolf for nothing. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. Might have something to do with being kidnapped that makes me happy to be able to rip doors from their hinges and break steel like it were a vine." She looked at her hands in the dark, the wolf blood making the moonlight brighter than it really was, "I will never be in that situation again as long as I have this strength because being Dragonborn, and learning how to fight, wasn't enough." She smiled slightly, "now I have my father with me and he keeps saying he has a lifetime to make up to me. I just hope if he comes to the rescue he doesn't have six guys that he promised a night with me."

"There are other vices to power, but I do agree that having the beast blood helps." He nodded, stopping for a moment. "Having power and knowing when to use it are different, even gods have been known not to act on when they needed to. Don't underestimate your enemies, and I'm not referring to common bandit scum." Traysek finished with, taking a drink from his waterskin. 

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'm a Queen, remember? I don't use my power when my kids are misbehaving, and that takes a LOT of restraint, sometimes," she said, watching the mother rub at a dirty spot on the boy's cheek, getting a frown from the child, "it also takes everything I have not to drag my mother to my Skyrim and have her tortured to death, or to have Hawke thrown in jail, or to have Ulfric fucking executed for treason. All but one of those will start fights I'm too tired to fight and would probably lose anyway, or would lose something I've spent a lot of my time gaining. I don't want Skyrim torn by war again, nor do I want to lose my sister and my... niece or nephew..." She swallowed, blinking the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded, "well, I guess you'll see what my Skyrim's like when we get me back home. I think you'll like it and I think it'll surprise Agamor... assuming that pig is coming. He can sleep in the barn with the rest of the animals."

Traysek sighed, "Look I know he's the architect of you being trapped here, but it's not entirely his fault. The fire was oil based, I found heavy traces of dwarven oil in the engines, those only come from oil bombs. And from what he described, the one responsible wore chitin armor and carried a great sword, which sounds a lot like Vasile..." Growling that name with disdain "IF it is ... Then we have the Black-moon to thank for that, not him. He's not the one who tore out the teleporter, its time to lay off now." He stated In a calm, yet stern tone. 

Misty rolled her eyes, "you really think I'm still pissed about that? _Please_. I'm not that petty," she said, waving his comments away, "I just don't like his  _face..._ or who he supported, or the fact that he's trying to get  _you_ to support them. That's all. I know you're not going to let him talk you into it so don't start with that. Besides, he's fun to pick on. He's the only one I can pick on that doesn't go for embarrassment. Sometimes, a girl needs someone to argue back a little just for the sake of arguing, and it'll keep me sharp for when I get back home. I'll be walking into a Jarl's meeting almost as soon as I'm through the fucking gates. You'll get to see what that horse shit's about. It gets WAY more heated than the meeting at High Hrothgar."

Traysek chuckled, "You don't need to tell me, politicians are killers, the worst kind. Been paid by them to know this, that said, I'll attend your meeting just to see how those pigs squeal, might get a laugh out of it."

Misty sighed, "just please, for the love of all Gods in all universes, do NOT pick any fights with any of them. You can defend yourself, but NO. Picking. Fights. I've spent too much time and put too much effort into keeping what little peace I have amongst the masses without someone throwing a fucking monkey wrench in my machine. Besides that, I have a hard enough time trying to keep Kaidan, Inigo, Cael, Bishop, Wolfe, and the kids from ripping people apart. That said, I have to call Rio and have him move the meeting back. I had it, originally set for some time next week, because I thought I would get back sooner, but that changed. He's probably already done it, to be honest. He's usually pretty good about stuff like that."

The redguard nodded, although still smirking, "I'll behave, as long as they do. I'll even wear my best Sundas clothes." He joked earning a frown from her. Traysek noted the expression and sighed, "I'm being serious, if you're that worried about them then that's a problem in its own. As you say, you ARE the Queen. why do YOU care what THEY think of you...? It is _them_ who should be shaking every time they have to head to your castle. To me, the jarl's don't fear you enough and they should." He stated as they neared closer to whiterun.

She rolled her eyes, "you need to stop channeling Riordan and my Kaidan for real," she said with a sigh, looking at the city lights, "the most intimidating thing about me, besides my apparent reputation for shouting people into a wall, are the scars I bare both physically and mentally and most of those are covered. I'm almost shorter than a bosmer, for Godssake. If I don't have someone bigger than me standing at my back, people have a tendency to pick a fight with me. Fucking swear, it's like a Goddamned schoolyard outside of High Reach, if I'm traveling by myself, which I don't do often for obvious reasons, which makes it more enticing for people when I do," she let out a tired sigh, rubbing her eyes for a second, "it's usually supporters of the empire or stormcloaks that do it, but there's fewer and fewer every month so I'm at least changing some minds."

"It's going to take time, you're a complete outsider to them, being Dragonborn isn't going to sway them either. expect betrayal from one of them though, wouldn't put it past them if they were plotting on you now. Hopefully, no one gets THAT brave. Shouldn't anyway..."

"They won't until I get there. Most of the Jarls I have problems with like to show off and it would give them no greater pleasure than to give me a shove off my pedestal into a pool of sharks," she said with an angry huff, "it's like High School all over again." They pushed through the gates of Whiterun, stepping into the firelit city. Misty took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she smiled, "I missed this city. The only time I go to my Whiterun is when Vilkas needs me at Jorrvaskr in person." Her expression fell at the memories that ran through the city. Her children laughing and playing with the other kids, Sirius and Farkas wrestling in the middle of the market, just because. Even if it wasn't  _HER_ Whiterun, there were still memories associated with the city, "I think I know why I'm here..." she mumbled, watching the mother and child with her arms folded over her chest and a warm smile.

Traysek nodded, as the mother and son duo approached them with smiles. 

"We can't thank you enough, I never thought we'd ever make it here." The mother said, holding out her hand, "I'm Adina, and this is my son, Horrigan." She introduced as the little boy nodded. 

"It's nice to meet you two, sorry we met in those... circumstances, I hope you two can carry on despite your loss," Traysek said, completing the handshake.

"Maybe next time we meet we'll actually do something fun, huh? Minus a few guests of course," Misty said, putting her hand on the boy's head, "be good for your mama, alright? I'll make you something special next time if you are."

Horrigan gave a nod with a smile. "I look forward to it." 

With that, the mother and son duo walked further into the city, waving back at the two Dragonborn who was giving them a wave in response. Once they were gone, Traysek walked toward to the whiterun gates with Misty following behind. 

"We should head back, I bet Calcemo is there now. I invited him a few days earlier so either he's there or he's really running late which is unlikely." Traysek said, reaching for the gate. He stopped at the sounds of low rumbling music, as Misty rose an eyebrow.

"What is that? Better yet, where's it coming from?" She asked, furrowing her brow as she glanced around, "it almost sounds like it's coming from the side of the gates."

Traysek rubbed the back of his neck, "That's from the lair underground, one my older hideouts. I would stop by, but we do have more things to do at the moment. Maybe when we've got some time to." 

Misty scoffed, "do you have any idea how many times I say that in a normal day back home? Now ask me when 'spare time' comes along," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Well, in this case, it will have to be after we've gotten contact with our scientist unless you really just want to see what's down there..." Traysek said with a raised eyebrow. 

Misty shrugged, "as long as we're not near the day of the full moon and there aren't any male werewolves down there, I don't care. Besides, I don't know how your Calcemo is, but mine's an ass and I don't mind making him wait. Especially after the way that mother fucker treated us after we got those journals for him," she growled, "unappreciative prick." She let out a calming breath, "besides, let's face it. If I  _really_ wanted to know what was down there, I'd go, or did my solo trip to Blackreach not teach you that?"

"I haven't had issues with mine, except the time we broke into the museum. Wasn't too happy with us after that, but that's to be expected." Traysek said pushing open the gates.

Misty smiled, "for the Thieve's Guild shit, right? I didn't do that. I actually refused and Karliah did the translation on her own," she said, following him as she frowned, "that didn't fucking stop me from becoming the Master of the guild, though. So annoying. You don't realize how annoying the Thieves Guild is until they're forcing you to go through a set of ruins to stop Mercer," she lowered her eyes, "it's because of the Thieves Guild and their lack of vigilance and hearing that Astrea died," she pulled the skeleton key from her satchel and smirked at it, "so I kept this little gem as payment. A small payment for the life that was lost and the time those mother fuckers made me waste. I told them, he was a no good, lying snake, but not a damned one of them listened. So this is mine now!" she growled, stuffing the key back in her satchel, "and I don't give a damn how many gifts they send or how much begging they do, it stays with me."

Traysek chuckled, "I will admit, working with them is tedious." He said, his expression turning serious "I've learned that sometimes the best thing to say,  _IS_ nothing. I even voiced my concerns about mercer to Brynjolf back when he ran the guild and he didn't seem to want to hear me. Then again, When the man who was not only the best friend of the Gallus but the second in charge of the guild tell you that he didn't do it and that it was his lover, Versus... An outsider who knows he's lying but lacks evidence to prove it... You can see where the winning hand would land. You should've kept em sweating."

Misty smiled, "no, not me. I actually got in Mercer's face about it," she said, rubbing the back of her neck, "in hindsight, that probably wasn't smart on my part, but it's what I did because nobody would believe me. He said the exact thing you just said. Well, okay, not exactly, but close enough." She sighed, "I kind of enjoyed beating his face in. Literally," she mumbled, looking at the few faded scars on her knuckles and fingers, "he didn't deserve a quick death. Not after breaking two of the three laws."

Traysek nodded, "Nope not after the arrow I took in the gut from him, Killing him was a pleasure, not so much as business. Didn't tell Brynjolf and Karliah that though..."

Misty nodded, "Brynjolf doesn't really bother me much anymore, not since he set his eyes on Courtney, but I am completely fine with that," she said, sort of muttering the last part as if she were thinking of something before shaking her head, "anyway, I hope we got enough to restock a good portion of the castle's stocks. If not, I don't mind hunting tomorrow. It'll get me outta there and give me some time to just... slow down a little. First, I have to ask Egghead when the next full moon is, then make plans for that,  _THEN_ I can go for a hunt... maybe..." She sighed, "I really don't know how to turn off my brain, do I?"

 Traysek chuckled, shaking his head "The next full moon is two weeks away, you don't have worry about that for a while, I'll have you home before then, only reason we haven't got there yet is because of our "Little" setback." He said, with a narrow-eyed grin. 

"I don't see what's so little about a smoking engine full of black guck and cheese, but to each his own," she said, ignorant to his joke.

The Redguard his eyes, giving a long groan while grinning, "Nevermind short-legs, missed the whole point entirely." scratching his head after. "let's get back before those idiots break something else."

"'Short-legs'!?! I'll give you short legs," she growled, following the redguard as he chuckled at her empty threat.


	14. Coming to terms...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agamor gets a true dose of reality, also Banishments... Hooray!

Misty sighed as they stepped out from the cavern leading from Whiterun Holde into Rendspire, the area about ten degrees cooler than it was outside on the tundra. She yawned, shifting the pack on her back as they made their way toward the palace. "Better get this meat to Sampson and Alvor before it starts to go bad," she said, looking up at the stars and moons in the sky, "maybe I'll help them store it. I need to learn how to do that anyway. Can't really go hunting every day like I used to."

Traysek took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, "I'm surprised you didn't during your time traveling, they really coddled you didn't they?" Giving the passing soldiers a wave as they gave a nod or salute.

"Not really. While some of us set up camp for the night, a few went out hunting. We had fresh meat every night, except when we were in the cities," she smiled, thinking of those times, "and I usually did the cooking and butchering, since the skins were almost perfect when I was finished," she paused, her eyes lowering to the ground as she gave a sad sigh as she shrugged the pack more onto her shoulders, "I miss it, sometimes. Usually when the paperwork is higher than I can see and the Thalmor ambassador is banging on my door making demands like a spoiled child," she rolled her eyes, "but, you'll get to see that when we get back to my Skyrim. Assuming my brood haven't torn it asunder."

Traysek chuckled, "Can't be any crazier than mine, trust me." He said, opening the doors to the castle, "I'm going to get washed up, I smell like the faceless... ugh." He said as he walked into the main hall, "I'll see you in a little while, this hunt... Was nice." He smiled, walking off.

Misty nodded, heading for the kitchens with a bag full of meat, the pelts draped over her arms and shoulders like some prize. She inhaled the smell of sweetrolls, smiling as she entered the kitchen, "what cha cookin' up, guys? Smells good," she asked, her stomach growled, making her frown as her cheeks flushed. 

Alvor turned from the stove with a grin, "ahh you're back! How'd the hunt go? Looks like you've brought quite a bit."

Misty put the packs on one of the tables that had room and let out a huff, "well, I met the faceless, we rescued a kid, escorted him and his mother to Whiterun after giving the father a Viking's furial and killed three deer while we were at it," she shrugged, "business as usual," She sighed as she adjusted the pelts draped over her arm, "made me miss adventuring a little. I'm going to take these pelts to Kay as a peace offering for shattering the gun he loaned me."

 Alvor nodded with a grin, "Ahh yes the faceless... Nasty business those bandits are. Thank you for the restock."

Misty smiled, "no problem. If you need more, let me know. I could use a few more hunting trips to chill," she let out a satisfied sigh before pulling her phone, "I have to make a few phone calls so... Um, if you see Agamor, tell him I have a few things I need to ask him. Nothing too urgent but I like being prepared. I'll be in my temporary office. See y'all later," she said, dialing the first number on her call list and leaving the kitchen. "Hey, Rio..."

* * *

Misty leaned back in her chair with her feet up on the corner of the desk, balancing the quill on her upper lip as Riordan went over the financials and castle provisions. She finally let out a long, bored sigh, stopping his words mid-sentence, "Rio. You know how much the castle needs, more than I do. I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell you every time we go over everything. If we need it, get it. If we can't afford it, crunch the numbers so we can. Important things first, frivolous things second."

Riordan sighed, "I understand, your highness, but it's important for you to go over and sign..."

"How am I going to sign anything from here?" Misty asked, narrowing her eyes at the bookshelf as she let the quill fall onto her chest.

"I'll have Zarain sign it then. It's not as if anyone notices if it's really your signature or not," he said, sounding tired.

"How's everything going, Rio? I haven't gotten any calls or texts from anyone so I'm kind of worried," She said, listening to him breathe for a few moments.

"Courtney has taken over temporarily until your return. She's doing fairly well, all things considered," he said, taking a deep breath, "she's more firm with her dealings than you are, but she's harder than you when she needs to be soft. We need you back, Your Highness. Skyrim needs you back.  _This_ Skyrim."

Misty sighed, "I know. It's just taking a bit longer than expected."

"We got a letter today from High Queen Ayrenn. She's, apparently, making the trip to High Reach to greet you in person and congratulate you on becoming High Queen of Skyrim."

Misty frowned, "High Queen Ayrenn? Who the fuck is that?"

"She's the High Queen of the Sommerset Isles. She's sending ahead a man named Razum-dar along with Caranthir."

Misty furrowed her brows, "High Queen... Ayrenn... What the actual fuck? Now ESO is bleeding into my game. She's not even supposed to be alive anymore!"

"I know. That's why the letter from her shocked me. I wasn't expecting this," Riordan said, sounding as concerned as he probably was. 

Misty let out a heavy sigh, sitting up in her chair as she rubbed her forehead, "neither was I. I'm going to have to do some research. I don't know much about ESO besides the fact that it's an online game and takes place back before the war."

"Very well. If there's anything you need, your majesty, please let me know."

"Actually, there is one thing," Misty said, smiling as she lifted a piece of paper from the desk, "when Traysek brings me back, I want to have a huge party. Music, dancing, food, drink, the works."

"But I won't know when to properly prepare everything until you're sure of when you're coming back," He said, sounding almost frustrated and annoyed.

Misty nodded, "yeah. That's the only catch."

Riordan heaved a heavy sigh before agreeing, "but I expect reparations for this."

Misty chuckled, "of course, Rio."

"Good. Now I'll get back to work to make sure the keep doesn't fall apart before you return."

"Thank you, Rio." She hung up the phone and let out a sigh, feeling a pit forming in her stomach as she looked at the screen.  _If ESO is starting to bleed into my game, does that mean it'll bleed into this world too, or is my world just special like that?_ She sighed and leaned back in her chair again as she propped her feet up on the corner of the desk and started reading through some of the papers she had written out.  _God, I hope not. I'm sure Traysek has enough problems with the rest of everything else._ She picked up her mead and started to raise it to her lips before hesitating, her mind snapping to Kaidan. She sighed again and looked at her phone.  _I should call him..._ She stared at the black screen for a few moments before shaking her head,  _no. I'd rather apologize in person._

* * *

_lords bath..._

Traysek nestled into the water, letting the aches and pain ease themselves away. He closed his eyes with a relieved smile. 

"Ahhh, the bathwater is always right." He sighed, stretching. "All I need is alcohol to go with this and it becomes the perfect relax time. Life is good" 

He spoke too soon sadly... 

"My lord." A female's voice said, making him jump. He turned around to find one of the guards, kneeling. 

"I already told you guys about the kneeling. I'm no king, it is not needed." Traysek said, waving dismissively.

"Apologies, boss." She said, standing up.

Traysek gave a small smile, "much better, now what seems to be the issue soldier?

"Sir Flavir and General Agamor are requesting to see you." 

Traysek rubbed his chin,  _'must be for Sofia'_ He nodded to himself. "Alright, tell then I'll be ready for them in ten minutes." 

The guardswoman gave a nod, " Consider it done sir." However, she didn't move yet. 

"Is there something else?" He asked taking note of her stalling. 

"Not at all sir, I'll be outside waiting." She said, walking away rather quickly. 

Traysek closed his eyes again, "I think I'll stall for a little while, it can't hurt..yes I'll wait it out...

* * *

Misty tuned the lute Alawen had brought her as she listened to her kids arguing with one another on the other end of the phone. 

"Mama! Zarain took my pillow!" Minna cried before there was a loud cry of pain.

"Give it back to her, Zarain!" Ma'rahka's voice was loud and angry.

"AHHHH!" Zarain cried out.

"ENOUGH!" Riordan's voice boomed through the phone, silencing the children, "BED! NOW!"

Misty chuckled, as she leaned over the phone, listening to the children scuttling into their beds, "are we ready?"

"Yes!" they all chimed as she started to play.

She strummed the beginning of [Baby Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usppMdPK6mo) before starting to sing, closing her eyes as she did, imagining that she was in the room with her kids, singing them to sleep. She watched Zarain snuggle below the blankets, drifting to sleep with a small smile on his lips. Ma'rahka curled his tail around his feet, watching his siblings drift off as he always did. Solitar and Alesan struggling with one another over the blanket before falling asleep draped over each other like main characters in an anime. Shalina and Minna sleeping like little dolls. Sissel and Maisha facing one another as they slept. Sofia sleeping taking up most of the bed while Sher'tul curled against the wall. D'usha sleeping in his hammock with his tail and one of his legs hanging off the edge as he gently rocked back and forth. Ram'ku watching Misty sing with a dreamy smile. She finished the song and opened her eyes, feeling heavy and depressed when she saw that she wasn't in the kids' room. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks and smiled at the phone, "goodnight, babies. Riordan... Thank you."

"You're welcome, Princess," He said, staying quiet for a moment so she could hear the kids sleeping soundly, "they miss you."

Misty sniffled and nodded, "I know. I miss them too."

"Kaidan is worried. He still thinks you're angry at him," Riordan said, his tone telling her that she needed to talk to him.

Misty sighed, "I'll... call him eventually. I'd rather apologize for overreacting in person though, Rio. You know that."

"I know, honey, but he's really worried that you'll do something crazy because you're angry," he said with a chuckle, "and you don't have a good track record for not doing anything crazy out of anger."

Misty sighed, "alright. I'll give him a call tomorrow. Give the little ones kisses for me, Rio. And Zarain and D'usha. I know they say they don't like it, but they're usually the first ones to snuggle when they get scared."

"I will, Princess."

They hung up, leaving an empty hole in her heart and silence in her room. She leaned over the lute, hugging it to her as she sobbed.

* * *

  _Sub-level interrogation room..._

 _"_ Again I will ask you, and answer me honestly." Flavir started with a dark glare, "Who stole from the treasury chest...? If you know something... now's a good time to tell me, before I break any more fingers..." 

The trembling soldier nodded feverishly, "Ok Ok! I'll talk just please don't break anything else!" 

Flavir nodded, "Good, Now talk..."

"I don't know for sure, but I've seen Sofia's Entourage in that area at the time, they've been in and out of the room quickly but didn't stick around for anyone to question them." 

"Why...?" He asked leaning into his face. 

"I... I don't know..." 

Flavir's expression went blank again, slowly nodding. "Ok then.." bringing up the hammer over his hand. 

"Alright!!  A few guards were paid off!! I wasn't the one she paid but it wasn't my business, ok?!!" 

The Redguard smiled and nodded, "Alright, that's good, that's all I needed... We're done here." Nodding at shivering Nord before leaving the room.

Rofdir and Agamor were outside waiting, leaning against the wall. 

"Anything?" Rofdir asked earning a nod from the noble. 

"Oh yeah, she's been stealing from the treasury, had her Cohorts to do it. Paid the guards around there to keep their mouths shut." 

"More than gold I reckon..." Rofdir sighed. "These guys were tight-lipped."

"Pretty much...but we got what we needed." 

Agamor remained silent, shaking his head in disbelief... "Wow... I have no words..." 

"Yeah...she's not only a slut but she's a thief too." Flavir commented, "Figured Traysek wanted in on this, what's taking him?" 

"He's on a hunting trip with Misty, said he'd be gone for a while," Rofdir said. 

Flavir rose an eyebrow, "Their relationship is weird..." 

"I heard you there Flavir.," Agamor grumbled.  

"Aren't all relationships? You have the lovey, Dovey, smoochie relationships that make you wanna vomit. Then you have the family-style relationships where everyone either loves or hates everyone else. Then there's the friend relationships where you spend most of your time talking with that person about everything." Cassidy said before sitting up on the rafter and stretching, arching her back as she yawned, "I'm glad I don't have any of those. They sound annoying and tedious to keep up on." She kicked her feet casually as she looked down at the three men, "so, how do you plan to prove it, besides the words of  _one_ guard. A cowardly one, I might add. He runs away screaming when he sees me. No idea why," she put her finger to her chin, "could be getting shot in the heart and living that scared him off. Hmm..." She shrugged, "oh well. My point stands and that one," she nodded at Agamor, "has a thing for das Miststück (the bitch). What's to keep him from defending her as he has all the times before? Loyalty means nothing when the ones you love are in danger. Even if they don't love you back."

Agamor glanced at her and sighed, "I'm not that lovestruck, if she's doing this then I can understand banishment. Besides...she's-" He said pausing at what he was going to say,"-Not my Sofia, at least mine actually loved me, this one told me how she felt earlier and I'm believing it."

Rofdir rose an eyebrow, "But for how long? things can change, you may feel like that now but what about later?" 

"Don't worry about later, I told you, I'm not going to put her above anyone in here." 

Flavir snorted, "We'll see...."

Cassidy watched Agamor for a few seconds with calculating blue eyes before dropping down from the rafters, barely making a sounds in her landing, "it's a pity when people you consider your comrades don't believe you, but it shows what color you are in their eyes," she gave him a smile, "I always saw you as a red with orange flecks, like fire," her smile wilted slightly, "but lately, you've been a gross green, like baby übergeben (baby vomit)." She watched him frown before smiling, "how is a fire dragon supposed to compete with a red dragon and a light dragon with a succubus draining his life force?" She narrowed her eyes, "and I mean succubus in the Catholic, demonic way. Also, it says something when someone who couldn't care less says something about it." She patted him on the shoulder with a smile, having to stand on her tiptoes to do so, "Also, it says something when someone who couldn't care less says something about it. Poor little dying flame."

Agamor blinked at her, taking a deep sigh, "Admittedly, I have been forgiving in the past. But it's different now, I assure you. Stealing from the treasury isn't just stealing from me, she's robbing everyone." 

Rofdir glanced at the interrogated man, "So what are we doing with him now?" 

"I'm done interrogating him, I already talked to a few other before then, this just confirmed it. He hasn't been stealing from us, so letting him go is an option.

"No, it isn't," Agamor spoke up, "He knew and said nothing, so I think it's fair he pays a penalty for that, a week in the dungeon ought to be fair. He'll get his own cell too since he's a soldier." 

Rofdir nodded, "Sounds good to me, I'll take him down there." He said, walking into the room.

Cassidy snorted, muttering to herself, "the heist was completely amateur. Of course, everything's easy when you sleep with one of the guys in charge and he just leaves the key on his bedside table like a moron, but where's the fun in that?" she said, giving Agamor a glance, "I'm calling both you and Traysek morons, by the way." She paused, thinking for a second before looking at Agamor with a completely serious expression. Her posture taking on a more stern, soldier-like stance as if another personality took over, "do you consider her, and anyone she considers a friend or associate, your family or friend? Say no, sterbende Flamme (dying flame), so I can have some fun and do what I'm best at," She smirked, "retrieving lost or wrongfully procured merchandise from ne'er-do-wells and common criminals." 

"Thanks but I don't think we need it, besides if I know Sofia, that money is nowhere to be found now, probably drank it away," Agamor said, thinking about it.

Flavir rubbed his chin, "True, and since Misha banned her out of the tavern here, she's probably going elsewhere with that gold." He said as he watched Rofdir help the soldier on his feet and toward the prison block. 

"We'll start the banishment now, don't see why we need to keep waiting on it." Agamor nodded.

Cassidy snorted, "I'm doing it anyway. My fingers are itching and I haven't stolen anything in almost a week thanks to the rule Rofdir gave me. I've pickpocketed everyone in the castle and reverse pickpocketed them to keep myself sated. You wouldn't believe the weird things people keep on them," she muttered, pulling her mask from her satchel and picking a piece of lint from it before glancing at Flavir, "what's with the tiny camel doll you carry around, by the way? It smells like lady's perfume and has lipstick stains on the mouth."

Flavir went wide-eyed and began to sweat slightly, "Oh...that's uh... that's a special friend of mine." 

"Friend in what way I wonder....?" Agamor chuckled, watching the noblemen squirm. 

"Shut it! sandy the camel is leagues cleaner than what you've been poking these last couple of nights!!" He roared at him before he realized what he said, "Uh! what I meant to say was that you don't have a right to judge me!" 

Agamor and Cassidy had narrowed looks trained on the Redguard, the ex-stormcloak shaking his head, "No it wasn't... but you're right... I don't. Just... try not to hurt yourself, it's not flesh."

"Dammit, it's not like that!!" Flavir roared, hearing the distant chuckle of his younger cousin. 

"Yes, it is!" The bounty hunter called down from the hall, before breaking into full laughter.

Cassidy smiled at Flavir, "aww. Poor little blue blood can't get a girlfriend so he made one," she cooed at him giving him a grin, "just be sure to wear protection so she doesn't have any half stuffed camel babies. It'd be a tragedy for any child to inherit that hairdo."

Flavir blushed as Agamor began to snicker, "Godsdammit! It was a phase I tell you a phase!" The Noble squeaked, as he stormed off. "I'll leave the jokes on you Agamor, I've got more important things to do."

"Like making out with the doll?" Agamor smirked, ducking the thrown wooden spoon. 

"Nothing you need to worry about, fool." He growled, leaving the room. 

Agamor sighed and nodded, "It's time we got started with this if you want to find the missing money, which I doubt is still around that would be lovely." He said, making his way toward the stairs. "If you waiting, banishment is in an hour." 

Cassidy thought for a second before shrugging, "I wanna play Robin Hood," she said, smirking as she put her mask on, "and an hour gives me a deadline." She giggled as she started down the hallway, waving her hand as a portal before stepping into it, "this is going to be fun!" 

* * *

In the medical wing, Sofia stood up and stretched her arms, "I think I need a drink and I can't get one in this place." She sighed as a group of wenches walked into the room.

"Lady Sofia!" The blonde woman greeted, "I see you survived the battle, how are you feeling?"

"Like a fish out of water, that bitch of a redhead couldn't finish the job, any money from the treasury?"

The brunette wench pulled out a hefty coin purse, "It's all in there, including the extra amount." She laughed holding Recorder's ring.

"Awesome! then it's to the bannered mare, plus I think I'll get some luck with this charm tonight." Sofa grinned holding a very familiar bone necklace.

The medic's eyes went wide, "That's the boss's necklace...! why do you have this??"

One of the wench guards walked up to him and put her arm around him, "Got some muscle for a little guy, what's say we... get better acquainted, you and me, and you forget you saw this...?"

The medic blushed for a minute before narrowing his eyes at the group, "I will not be seduced so easily, I'm telling the boss of your doings and that's that!"

However before he could turn his heels and leave, he was grabbed and thrown on the bed. As he tried to reel back and reach for his dagger, another one was held up to his throat, while another guard took his from him.

"I tried to be nice about this, but now I'm giving you two options... pleasure or blood, those are you two options.... so what will it be medic? bleed out or sex?" The wench guard asked, almost menacingly.

The medic swallowed at the blade at his throat, looking at the smirking women. He sighed in defeat...

"I... I saw nothing..." 

"Good boy~" giving him a smooch after, "We appreciate it, really." The guard smiled, getting up "I'll see you for your reward later."

"Just... Go." The medic growled, not wanting to be there.

Sofia nodded at the other women, "Alrighty, time for a fun night!" Earning cheers from them, walking out to leave the medic to his shame.

The healer just sighed and put his face in his hands, shaking his head. "Gods...why me?"

Cassidy stepped out of the shadows, her eyes narrowing at the women as they disappeared around a corner. She felt her lips turn up in a smirk as she giggled, "target acquired," she muttered to herself, following the women's path, "Ich werde dich nicht davonkommen lassen, was ich nicht kann (I will not let you get away with what I can not do)."

* * *

_Later_ _at the bannered mare..._

Sofia walked in the tavern with her friends, getting their glares and stares for the day. 

"Ahh whiterun, just as friendly as I remember it," Turning to her entourage, "Find a table, I'll get the drinks." 

The guardswomen did just that, as the Nord woman walked up to Hulda who looked less than thrilled to see her. 

"Hello Hulda, good to see you again." Sofia smiled, taking note of the older woman's annoyed glare. 

"By the nine, what are YOU doing here?? I thought I banned you from setting foot here?" 

Sofia laughed, "Can't keep a drinker from drinking and the captain of the guard and I already had this discussion. I was pretty...Vocal about it." Smirking as the bartender rolled her eyes. 

"Why am I not surprised...? Fine Sofia, one time... I'm getting off in an hour anyway. What can I get you...?" Hulda asked begrudgingly. 

"The usual, six tankards please," Sofia ordered as the bartender nodded. 

"And some sweet rolls!" One of the wenches called out. 

"You heard her. Add them too," Sofia said, earning a groan in response. 

"Comin right up..." Hulda said, getting to work on Sofia's order. 

Cassidy paused at the door, glancing around the area before smirking at the awning of Arcadia's Cauldron. She moved to the sign, hopping up and climbing onto the sign before crawling her way onto the awning of the building. She let out a content sigh, taking the mask off as she lay back, putting her hands behind her head as she looked up at the moons.  _I'll be able to see them from here and enjoy the view,_ she thought, letting out a sigh,  _I wish Rofdir was here. He likes looking at the stars and I like cuddling him. Maybe when this is done and the traitors dealt with, we can take a picnic. He needs the break. He works too hard._

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

Sofia and the girls stumbled out of the bannered mare. One of them dragging the young bard with her, ignoring his struggling and protests. 

"Dammit! let me go!" He growled, pulling against the armored woman, "I'm too pretty to get handled like this!" 

"Don't worry darling," The drunken merc cooed, "Mama's gonna make sure you stay pretty." 

Mikhail's eyes grew big at that, "Help!" He shouted, getting some of the crowd to gather around. 

Sofia rolled her eyes and walked up to the helpless bard, "Let him go, he's not worth the night, trust me." 

The blond looked at her captive, noting his scrawny build and whimpering. She let him go and snorted, "You wouldn't be able to handle it anyway." Earning some giggling from her friends. 

Embarrassment took over the bard before he took a full knee to balls, going down to gasp for air. He weakly looked up at her, "W-why...?" 

The woman over him smirked, "I felt the package down there, I wasn't all that impressed. That book of yours is also crap by the way." Spitting near him afterward before walking off. 

Mikhail laid there, shivering and crying as the six women walked away cackling.

Cassidy frowned at the pitiful man. She didn't like Mikhail, but she didn't think he deserved to be treated like that. She followed the stumbling women through the city, giggling and laughing as they wolf-whistled at the guards that passed. Cassidy rolled her eyes when Sofia jerked her tunic up, flashing one of the guards who looked unsure what to do. _Looks like she uses Traysek and Agamor's influence to stay out of trouble,_ she thought, frowning at the women as they giggled uncontrollably at the guard's hesitation. _Women like you give the rest of us professionals a bad name,_ she thought angrily, moving quickly forward, barely brushing past one of the girls, pickpocketing her coin purse and disappearing around a corner. She opened the purse, narrowing her eyes at the necklace with a magical aura as she lifted it from the pouch. _This is Shara's..._ she frowned, looking back at the women as she stuffed the items in her own pouch. _What else have you taken from them?_ she wondered, quickly moving around the building to lean back against the wall, watching the women from around the corner. As they passed, she stepped out, pickpocketing the second woman before walking the other way, disappearing around another corner as she searched the pouch. She pulled a couple of rings, earrings and a handful of gems from the pouch. She lifted one of the rings, narrowing her eyes at it as she snorted, _I remember Recorder wearing this a few days ago... then she lost it... or she thought she lost it._ The image of Recorder searching desperately around the palace coming back to her memory. She let out a frustrated huff, giving the women a glare around the corner as they stopped in front of the gate, hanging on a poor guard that looked young and scared. Her eyes widened at one of the women taking his coin pouch as Sofia and the other hung heavily on him. Instantly, fury raced through her veins as she moved out from her hiding place. _That's it! I don't care what Rofdir made me promise. I'm not letting these bitches get away with this. There's no need for a trial if there's no bodies._ She moved forward, taking hold of the first woman's wrist as she started to put the coin pouch on her belt. She turned, looking at Cassidy with surprised, bloodshot eyes before Cassidy's smile became cold and cruel.

"Du machst mich krank (you make me sick)," she growled, her grip tightening on the woman's wrist before she twisted, causing the woman to drop the coin pouch on the ground as she cried out in pain, "amateurs. You think you can steal from the treasury without being noticed? Something like that takes weeks of planning and scouting. Making friends in the right places. Copies of keys so the real ones aren't missed." She glared at Sofia, "more than just spreading your legs." She paused, giving the woman a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "I'll give you one thing, though. You found a man that would defend you until the bitter end and used him beautifully. I would never do that because I have self-respect and would rather use sex for fun instead of punishing myself with it, but then again, I'm not a heartless, unsatisfying whore," she grinned at them, "that's why there's a trial, but you'll never see it because I've decided to break the oath I made to myself and kill you for the trouble you've caused. Doesn't that sound fun? I think that sounds fun." The woman in her grip tried to struggle against her, trying to get her to let go. Cassidy giggled, "oh you stupid wench. You're going to die first." She giggled as she snapped the woman's neck, her eyes locking on Sofia and her other friend as the frightened Whiterun guard shivered where he stood. She nodded up the road as she looked at the man, "go. Now." The guard nodded, hurrying up the road toward the center of town, leaving the three women near the gate.

The other two wenches growled and drew their weapons, a katana and shield, and greatsword." 

"Head back to Rendspire lady Sofia! We've got this!" The greatsword wielder shouted, channeling her berserk rage and charging at Cassidy. The defender soldier raised her shield, channeled her power and shield charged at the thief as well with her comrade.

"You'll bleed for that, bitch!" The berserker roared swinging at Cassidy but managing to hit nothing.

Cassidy tapped the woman on the shoulder, "du hast verpasst (you missed)," she said, doing a reverse roundhouse kick, hitting the woman in the side of the head. She looked at the other wench with a dark grin, "the only problem I'm having is trying to decide if I should kill you slowly or quickly," she giggled, flipping her butterfly knife out and looking at the blade in the firelight, "while I want to end this quickly, I don't think any of you deserve that luxury." She rushed forward, swinging the knife out and catching the other wench in the shoulder. Cassidy giggled, "Ich mag es, wenn sie bluten (I like it when they bleed)."

The defender winced from the blade, and swung her katana out, nearly catching Cassidy in the gut, she managed to cut fabric which put a smirk on the woman's face. 

The berserker was done seeing stars and stood back up, rubbing her head, "ugh... gods my head, that actually hurt."

Sofia charged up a lighting spell and fired it at Cassidy, "So, Rofdir's arm piece is here to finish the job? fine, after I kick your ass, he's next." Firing another at the dodging rogue.

Cassidy turned, wings sprouting from her back, covering her in a membrane as the lightning hit. She felt the jolt, shaking it off as she spread her wings wide, her appearance changed almost completely. Her hair had grown short and white blonde, flaring out around her head as dark red horns grew from her head, curling back over her head and up in a spiral. Her eyes flickered, having changed from the usual dark blue to an amber color with slit pupils. She tilted her head as the dragon-like tail flicked behind her, curling around her feet as she narrowed her eyes at the woman, "did you just threaten to kill my honey bear?" she asked, her voice a low tone laced with venom and promises of fire and brimstone. She took a dangerous step forward, "nobody. Threatens to kill. My Honeybear."

Sofia took a step back, unsure and afraid of what Cassidy has become, "What the hell...? what are you?!" 

The other wench warriors backed away as well, feeling the hate radiate off of the winged woman. They looked at each other, then at Sofia who was shaking with fear, then back to Cassidy before gulping." 

"By the gods, she's a daedra...!" The berserker said, backing away still. 

The defender gritted her teeth, but remained still, "Gods, where are the anti-daedric soldiers when you need them...? We can't fight this." 

Sofia growled, "You don't have a choice! I paid you two to defend me!" 

The two soldiers remained hesitant until Cassidy's laughter brought them out their thoughts. Sofia glared at the winged woman but didn't make any attempt to jump at her. 

"What's so damn funny?"

Cassidy grinned at her, "you're such a fucking coward. I don't know why I was agitated at your threat. Your all talk," she said, folding her arms over her chest, "you can't even fight your own battles. Sending people to their death," Cassidy's expression went from amused to rage, her tone becoming monotoned and devoid of emotion, "you're just like Father. Raise up soldiers only to use, abuse and toss them away." She lowered herself slightly, spreading her wings as she bore her sharp teeth at the woman, "you could have an army and it wouldn't be able to stop me from ripping you a new hole to be fucked in." She flapped her wings, sending herself straight at Sofia with a high pitched screech that stunned them, "STERBEN! (DIE)" She flew between the defenders, knocking them to the side before taking hold of Sofia, flying into the sky over Whiterun with the woman in her grip. She smirked, holding the woman up by her shirt as she looked at her panicked expression in the moonlight. "Aww, what's wrong, whore? Afraid of heights?"

Sofia struggled against her grip, "Damn you! put me down!" She yelled. When she looked down the fear in her rose, adding more to the panic, "AHHHHH NO WAIT! DON'T DROP ME!!!" 

Cassidy hummed to herself, putting her finger to her lips and tapping as she held the woman with the other hand, "I heard... drop me," she said, giggling maniacally as she released Sofia. She watched the woman plummet, screaming her fear to echo out over the city and surrounding tundra. Cassidy chuckled, shaking her head as she drove from the sky, snagging the woman by the foot and flying back up over the buildings, "you scream like a bitch. It's a good thing you are one. Now, say you're sorry and that you'll never intrude on my territory ever again."

 Sofia was in tears but gritting her teeth, "D-damn y-you..." Sobbing in between breaths, glaring at the two women that watched in awe, "Help me, please..."

The berserker and defender had sweat dripping down their faces, the fact that their "boss" was being held like a child's toy was enough to keep them away, not to mention the sudden transformation they witnessed moments ago, the defender was the first to speak. 

"Um...should we help her?"

The berserker violently shook her head, "Do you really want to go up against that??" Taking note of the evil grin they were getting. 

"Yeah, your probably right...besides she was lousy leader, we were paid more legit anyway." The other one said, rubbing her the back of her head.

"True...besides if Rofdir is dating...that, then we have to consider our odds." 

"So we're bailing?" The defender asked, earning a nod. 

"Yeah, we're bailing." The berserker said before they both turned to Cassidy and Sofia. The Defender gave herself a 'silly me' bonk upside the head, with a smile that put off the thief. 

"Apologies we went to the wrong bar, we're going to uh... turn ourselves in now, Byeeee~," She said, as he and the other soldier ran out of the city gates. 

Sofia growled and snarled at them, "Cowardly bitches!!! just wait until I get my hands on you!!!" 

Cassidy lifted her upright, watching her for a few seconds, tilting her head as the woman screamed profanities after her betrayers, "it doesn't feel good, does it? Betrayal? Being used and hung out to dry as if you were nothing more than a tool," she said, her voice soft and sad, "that pain you feel. That betrayal is nothing compared to how Agamor feels. He loved you, or some form of you, gave you everything he could and you used him. Made him miserable and for what? A few shiny trinkets and a couple handfuls of gold?" Cassidy looked at the hawk bone necklace around Sofia's neck and reached out to run her fingertips over the beak, "you had friends and people that cared enough about you to allow you back. That's more than I've had in my life," she lifted her eyes to meet the frightened woman's, "so, bravo for being so heartless that a wanted criminal would look down on you. That's a real accomplishment," she held Sofia out in the air by her shirt, her golden eyes glowing, "now, be careful how you answer this, are you really going to attempt to kill Rofdir for what I have done to you?"

Sofia stopped struggling and shook her head, "No, no I wasn't. Not like I can anyway," She said taking a defeated sigh, "Alright, I'm...sorry... I'll take this stuff back them, I promise."

Cassidy stared at her before smiling, "no," she said simply in a happy tone, taking hold of the boneskull necklace and letting go of the woman to watch her plummet, snapping the cord that held it to her neck. She looked at the hawk skull in her hand, "Niemand wird mein Licht nehmen (Nobody will take my light)." She closed her hand on the skull, diving down to catch Sofia mere inches before her head smacked the ground. She huffed through her nose, tossing Sofia in the air and spinning, smacking her hard with her tail, sending the woman flying into the city gates. She landed, walking slowly toward her as she transformed back, leaning over the stunned woman with a pleasant smile, "if you tell anyone about my daedra form, I'll cut out your ovaries and make you eat them. Yes?"

"YES I UNDERSTAND!!" Sofia cried pitifully, curled into a ball at this point. 

* * *

_Later at Rendspire, in the great hall..._

* * *

Gathered around in the great hall were the many denizens of the Rendspire palace. All of them here and eager, why? because today was the day that a long-time troublemaker and her cohorts were finally getting what they deserved, the problem was... No one knew how'd it go, the anticipation was eating away at the crowd and it was worse is that the lord who would be holding the court was nowhere near yet. Sofia sat in the middle of the floor on her knees as the remaining wench guards with her did, feeling the shame and guilt that had filled their hearts as they stared down the disappointed stares and glares their comrades gave them. 

"Where's the boss?" Shalice said, "We've been waiting for five minutes." 

Agamor sighed, "Give him a minute, you know he's gotta freshen up for this." 

The court wizard rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know and Captain Flamboyant is up there with him.

* * *

_Rendspire lord's office_

In front of the mirror, Traysek stood there in his black fine clothes, adjusting his collar. After he was done, he took a minute to inspect himself. 

"Hmm... not bad. I suppose this will have to do." 

He hears a chuckle and turns to that direction to meet Flavir there, smirking. 

"Yes it isn't "Bad" But it doesn't exactly scream Authority does it?" 

Traysek sighed, frowning at the noble, "Must you criticize everything thing I do?" 

Flavir chuckled, shrugging, "If I didn't it wouldn't be me." 

"Of course not," Traysek said, giving him an eye roll, "So what's wrong with this outfit?" 

"Nothing," The noble started with, "With the outfit anyway, but that hair..." 

Traysek gave him a narrowed-eyed stare, "I've already told you, I'm not copying that muffin top haircut of yours." 

"You don't have to but he's right, as much as it hurts to say," They both heard from the door, turning around to find Shara standing there, somewhat amused.

Traysek frowned at her, "Don't tell me you agree with him? really?" 

"Not usually, but in this instance he's right, the hair could be done better," She said, glancing at Flavir after, "Don't take it this as me being on your side, I still hate your guts." 

"Noted," The noble snorted, rolling his eyes now. 

Shara walked up to Traysek at the mirror and grabbed a piece of his hair, "I could smooth your hair out and put it in a ponytail."

The other twin rose an eyebrow, "What? like, father?? you know that's braided right? people are waiting out there I don't have that kind of time." 

"Oh shut it, dummy," she said giving it a slight hard tug, "This will be a quick minute of your time and they can wait for another minute," Shara said, Grabbing a comb from her satchel, "besides...it's your first banishment in a while and the first time the queen has seen it, you're going to want this to look good." 

Traysek rubbed his chin for a minute, until he thought about it, "Hmm, you do raise a pretty good point... alright, do what you can but be quick." 

Shara gave a small grin, "Good, now hold still..." 

* * *

Back in the great hall, impatience has taken hold of most of the occupants in the room, for those sweating in anticipation, this had become unbearable, some shaking in their seats.

Rofdir tapped his foot impatiently, "Where is he? I swear if this drags on any longer, I'm going to postpone this."

Sofia grinned, unknown to Cassidy watching her. The other four with her still retained a look of guilt and shame, not even wanting to look at her or the staring crowd. 

The doors to the lord's chambers are heard opening, along with footsteps that perked up everyone's attention. 

Flavir was the first to walk out with an apologetic expression, "So sorry for the wait everybody." 

"Better have a good explanation for all this waiting, Flavir" Rofdir stated, clearly annoyed. 

The noble chuckled, "Of course I do, he was just running fashionably late, you can understand that." 

"GET TO THE POINT!!!" someone in the background shouted, getting some nods of agreement from the crowd. 

"Alright alright, introducing the lord of Rendspire and the judge of this execu- err I mean... Banishment!" Flavir announced, a bit nervous.

Traysek walks out, giving him an annoyed look before walking to the throne. Sofia's grin faded when he shot her a quick look of disdain, before giving Misty a nod, now at the throne with a book. Sheamus walked up to him and began whispering something to him, getting a smile and nod from the Redguard. 

"All rise!" Sheamus ordered as everyone stood up Traysek sat at the throne, "You may be seated." 

Everyone sat down, As Traysek began reading through the records he held. As he did this, he looked up to give Sofia a disapproving glare, a look that told her she wasn't getting out this easy. 

Misty frowned at the list of accusations, folding her arms as she leaned against the pillar she stood next to. 

"This isn't your kingdom, Kulaas," her father's deep voice whispered near her ear. 

She huffed, glancing at him as they watched the banishment, "don't remind me. I've had people executed for much, much less than what he's naming off," she muttered back, trying to keep her anger in check and her voice low. 

"I heard. What did you have that one man executed for? Getting underfoot?" he asked, giving her annoyed glare a smirk.

"No, I'm not that fucking petty. It was for kicking Zarain. But just  _banishment_ for theft of, not only the treatsury but personal property of family members? That's just a whole lot of Kentucky fried bull shit," she growled.

"Shh!" Miraak hissed, glancing at the people around them, "would you be so quick to execute Hawke?"

Misty frowned at him.

"I'll take that as a no. It's the same for him," he said, nodding toward the women kneeling in front of Traysek, "or, I hope it is and not because he's afraid of losing a bed mate."

Misty snorted, "I hope so too," she said, shifting her footing, "and for the record, if Hawke did half of the things Traysek's reading off, I would execute him in a heartbeat. I've lost patience for disrespectful dickless twits."

"Your own children?" he asked, watching as she scowled.

"She's not his child so your question is moot," she said, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Spoken like a true Queen."

Cassidy snorted, "Ich hätte sie töten sollen, als ich die Chance hatte. Verbannung ist nicht genug (I should have killed her when I had the chance. Banishment is not enough)," she huffed, rolling her eyes, "I'm annoyed. I'm leaving," she stood on tiptoe, giving Rofdir a peck on the cheek, "Auf Wiedersehen, Honigbär. My fingers itch and I respect you enough not to break my promise." She moved through the crowd, making her way to the doors, fighting to keep from picking every pocket on the way. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, gripping the coins and jewels she had snagged while she had been in Whiterun.  _A little farther and I'm free of the promise... for a moment anyway._

Traysek stopped reading for a moment, closing the book. He ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated growl before legit throwing the book at her.

"OW!" Sofia screamed holding her chest, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"REALLY?! that's the question you ask after everything I read In this fucking book?! someone get me another because this one didn't hit hard enough!" The Redguard Snarled.

When the other five began to sweat in fear, a few snickers could be heard in the crowd from the thrown book.

Misty watched carefully, still annoyed and agitated before pushing away from the pillar, "if Traysek asks, I went for a walk to clear my head," she muttered to her father.

Miraak grabbed her arm before she could walk off, pulling her to a stop, "you aren't going to run off to somewhere dangerous, are you?"

Misty scowled at him, "no I'm not," she growled, jerking her arm free, "but I'm not going to stand here and watch that bitch get off with a slap on the wrist and pretend to be okay with it, because I'm not."

Miraak sighed, "this isn't your kingdom. If this is how he runs things, you need to learn to deal with it. At least for the moment."

Misty snorted, "I'm done discussing this," she growled, pushing through the doors leading into the south wing and heading for her room. She shut the door and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to quell the rage in her chest.  _Death. For half the shit she did she would get death,_ she thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  _I can't wait to get home._   _Even with all the bullshit, I have to shovel, at least I know that people like her will get what they deserve._

* * *

Traysek levitated the book back to him with a glare etched on his face, "You know...? We planned on getting rid of you anyway... find something small and banish you for it and you'd be out of our hair... But after what was read in this report plus the others that we surfaced from the people you kept quiet, this has turned into something else..." 

Sofia snorted, "Oh please! This is just a formality, everyone in here knows that you aren't going to do ANYTHING but kick me out. This carrying on isn't helping anyone and it's a waste of time! Just send me on my way already." Earning some low murmurs from the crowd, until Traysek chuckled, "What's so damn funny?"She asked, not pleased by the chuckling. 

"I don't think I'm going to do that for you Sofia. This is unforgiving, even for me...I'll let the good of Rendspire decide on what I do with you, the people you robbed, including the flunkies you had stealing for you." He said, turning to the other four women, "Oh? she didn't tell you?? guess there really is no honor among thieves... Well, everyone? what should we do with our treasury thieves here?" with his attention to the audience. 

A few quiet murmurs could be heard, some glaring at the women with disdain. This went on for a minute until someone stood up, 

"Give them all lashes!!" The guardswoman suggested. 

"She should truly suffer!" Said another, 

"Make her pay for stealing from us!" 

"Banishment's too good for the harlot!" 

"Death! She should be hung for her treachery!" 

The crowd began to shout their demands at Traysek, wanting justice for being wronged by the accused. The other four wenches, hung their heads in shame, knowing that whatever punishment is in store, it won't be pretty... They've embraced this. The same, however, couldn't be said for Sofia who was still trying to think of a way out of this, despite there being none. As the situation dampened, Sofia began to sweat profusely, very much unsure of how it was going to go.

 _'I did not expect this... I might've done it this time, there's no way they'll let me off the hook now... Dammit, all!'_ Sofia mentally swore.

Agamor watched her expression, before her eyes met his, giving him a pleading look. He looked away, not wanting to stare into those eyes... the same eyes she used to get away with whatever she wanted. ' _I'm sorry but I can't believe you anymore...'_

The angry rambling and demanding continued until a loud gunshot went off silencing everyone. Rofdir walked out to the middle of the hall holding his pistol up and looking around, daring anyone else to keep shouting. 

Traysek nodded, "Thank you for that Rofdir," As the bounty hunter retired to his seat, "Now then... I heard punishment, I heard execution, but mostly I heard that people want what's owed to them... Either way, banishment is out of the question, I can hardly call that a punishment myself considering I give you a small cottage to live in, you don't deserve that and this proves it." 

"Whatever! you're still bluffing! The only reason you're doing this is to impress that woman you have in here! what's her name? Risty? listy? who cares! Drop the act!" 

A crimson thunderbolt landed a mere inch away from her, freezing her in place as she looked at the scorched hole from the red bolt, Sofia hesitantly gazed up to find him lazily aiming the spell at her, giving her a cold glare. 

"Since you thieves love shiny things... you get to spend some time in the ruby and fire salt mines. You're going to pay back everyone using those fingers to mine me... let's say... 300'000 septims worth. You will be put in a cell, like the other inmates, You will not have access to your luxuries, you are cut off indefinitely...Flavir will oversee your punishment and will add to it accordingly..." 

Sofia glanced up at the noble to find the most sadistic smile he could muster on his face, licking his lips. 

" **I've been waiting for this day! dear cousin thank you for this tribute, the sadist gods have been pleased..."**  A dark voice came from the noble, as a dark purple aura manifested from him. 

Traysek gave him a narrowed grin, "Don't go over your head... I don't think I need to tell you what'll happen if you repeat past "habits" do I?" 

"No of course not, those days are LONG behind me..." The noble swore. 

"Good... other than that...  **Follow your**   **passion sadistic one, go now!"** Traysek said with also with a dark voice, as red aura was manifested on him. 

Sofia now understanding the weight of her situation, did what anyone else did... panicked. 

"No! please! not the ruby mines! anything but that! I'll do anything, please!" She begged, not finding a shred of mercy in anyone's eyes, even her lover, "Agamor honey, please don't let them do this to me! I love you!" As the guards walked over and picked her up. 

Traysek glanced at the blond Nord who had a cold stoic expression, causing the redguard to nod before turning back to Sofia.

"Take her away..."

As the guards began dragging her to the east wing, she began to struggle and fight back, "This isn't over! you hear me?! this isn't over!!! I'll get you back for this you bastard! You and the cunt that burned me too!" 

Traysek chuckled, "I would be careful with the way you swing that pickaxe, certain sparks can be explosive if you get the meaning, heheheh... Wordskin's mercy on your hair, darling" 

"I WILL KILL YOU!! I WILL VIOLATE YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE, MARK MY WORDS!!!" Sofia roared as she was violently dragged out by the guards to the entrance. 

After the room got silent, Traysek turned his attention to the four remaining women, "As for you four... since you are accessories to the crime, normally you would be there with her. But, I'll let your big sisters handle your punishments since they can come up with anything better than I can." 

The four women turned to the large group of angry women, one of them, a buxom redhead in a blue nocturnal robe, walked up to the middle of the court and bowed, 

"Thank you, boss, we'll take it from here and assure that nothing like this happens again," Yuriana swore as Traysek nodded, She turned her head to women below, glaring into them, "Well well girls... since you broke the rules, you know happens don't you...?" She said menacingly as they gulped.

The blond wench kneeling, looked with pleading eyes, "We're sorry Head sister, we'll make it up we promise..." 

"Hush now child, Your apologies won't be enough to save you. Sisters, let's have a chat with our rule-breakers, remind them of the importance of sisterhood and camaraderie." Yuriana suggested As each woman kneeling were grabbed by their hair and dragged out by the mob, begging for someone to help them until they were gone. 

Traysek pulled out a smoking pipe and took a puff from it, "Case closed..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia_Fey: Okay, so I played a little of ESO and I REALLY REALLY like Queen Ayrenn and Razum-dar... especially Razum-dar. Like How you doin' ;-). And since this isn't really a cross-over for King_Traegodia's story(s) and mine, ^_^ I wanted to add that in for the later chapters. Lore breaking as fuck, I know, but oh well. We're just throwing in a bit of everything.


End file.
